Total Drama presents: Brunch of Delightness
by LostOracleTD
Summary: A new reality TV show where former Total Drama contestants will try to recreate amazing culinary treats and probably fail miserably. The winner will take home 10,000 dollars! Parody of Nailed it! Each 2 chapters is a full story with 3 campers from past seasons trying to get the prize.
1. 1-1 Welcome to wawanakwa

**DISCLAIMER:**

**Ok, this is the first chapter of my second fic, Brunch of Delightness, I hope you enjoy it if you feel like it, please review.**

**Total Drama belongs to Fresh TV and its creators. Nailed it it's a property of Netflix. I don't own anything from the properties used in this fic.**

* * *

**Welcome to Wawanakwa – Camper's Choice**

The room is a big television studio that resembles the dinner hall of Total Drama Island, only with one table instead of two and three miniature versions of Wawanakwa kitchens.

The kitchens look like a wooden table with various cooking tools and ingredients, nothing like the real kitchens on the island, the three where identical.

In front of the tables, it's a beautiful black woman of chubby build, with curly long black hair and black eyes, she is wearing a blue shirt, short green skirt, and black high heels, she smiles and looks like she is having a good time.

"Welcome to the Brunch of Delightness, the television show where we put three Total Drama campers to compete in 2 rounds of sweet culinary challenges for a prize on _$10,000 dollars_." Says the woman smiling, singing the _last part._

"As this is our first episode, we will do a tribute to where everything started. I am your host Sylvia Sweet, and we are dropping on you the hottest new culinary show on reality TV right now!" She says pointing to the floor with both hands.

"Now let's meet our campers" Sylvia points toward a door that looks like the entrance of the dinner hall, opening it walk in three young women.

* * *

**First camper Introduction**

(The young woman walking at the left side is a pale girl with her black hair in a bob cut with teal highlights, she wears a black top with green short sleeves, short black skirt and black long platform boots. Over it, she wears a black apron. Her makeup is blue mascara and blue lipstick.)

"My name is Gwen, and I am Total Drama first season runner-up," said Gwen, her arms folded and a frown on her face.

"First, I want to make clear, I didn't want to be here, but they oblige me so here I am," the loner glare at the camera, "but now that I am here, I may as well try to win the prize."

The program shows a home video of Gwen in a black apron taking out from the oven a pile of black cookies on a baking pan, at her side is a young teenager, he is looking with a troubled expression at the cookies.

"I am not a baker, but sometimes I make cookies and cakes for my little brother, and if I remember right, they were not half bad, maybe I use too much artificial color, but better paint them black that burn them black," she smirks.

"I think that being an art student gives me an advantage against my opponents, I mean, they can bake better than me, but only a few campers can make something better looking than me," Gwen make a smug smile and point at herself with both hands.

"With the prize money, I want to pay a vacation for my mother, she works very hard for my brother and me and has never gone out of Canada, so I plan to pay her a cruise ship to Los Angeles," she smiles tenderly at the camera, then frown again "with the rest of the money I plan to buy painting supplies for my studies, and maybe a present for someone special."

* * *

**Second camper Introduction**

(The young woman walking in the middle was the taller of the three, beautiful of Asian ancestry with smooth skin, cleft chin, gray eyes, and long black hair, she wears green short shorts, dark red tank top, and sandals. Over it, she wears a tight white apron).

"I am Heather, and I am Total Drama third season winner," said Heather, smiling and looking with contempt at the camera.

"I don't know why I need to introduce myself; I don't think anyone out there doesn't know who I am." She said, raising her nose and looking down at the camera.

The program shows a home video of Heather filing her nails, as other girls are cooking for her, they take the cupcakes out of the oven and give them to her, as she tastes them, she throws some cupcakes at her faces.

"I always help my minions, sorry, I mean friends to cook for their boyfriends, making sure they don't make a fool of themselves, of course, my leadership skills and good taste always give the best results." The Queen Bee smiles proudly.

"Naturally I will win the prize, after all, there is no one more intelligent than me, these programs aren't about who can bake better, it's about strategy, time management and make something that impresses the judges, it's almost too easy," she tosses her hair.

"I am not interested in the prize money, I want to win to show everyone out there I am a great baker, no I don't want to prove it to someone in particular, the thought that my desserts are 'insípidos' is so ridiculous that make me laugh," She then makes a forced laugh.

* * *

**Third camper Introduction**

(The young woman walking on the right side doesn't look as confident as the other two, she had black eyes, red hair in two pigtails and wear a red tank top, pale brown leggings, high heel sandals, and a black choker. On her head she sports a pink flower, over her cloth she wears a pink frilly apron).

"My name is Zoey, and I am Total Drama fifth season winner, sorry, did it sound too conceited?" Zoey asks biting her lower lip.

"I am happy to be here, I know there are a lot of other people more capable than me, but I am sure no one is more positive, I hope I don't disappoint you." She rubs her neck and smile.

The program shows a home video of Zoey taking a baking pan out of the oven full of muffins, but when she takes them out of the pan, they fall apart, she put some crumbs in her mouth and make thumbs up to the camera.

"I have always liked baking, I decide to practice and share with my friends, well I would share with them if I had any," she chuckles, "after Total Drama, I bake more, as I made a few friends, but all of them live far away from my home." She smiles and folds her arms.

"Sincerely I am not sure I can win the prize, my baking is not that good, and I always forgot to put some ingredient or follow some step in the recipe, but if I make a mistake, I will try to improvise and compensate it with positive energy and hard work."

"If I won the prize money, I will give a part to some environmental associations, and use the rest to go on a vacation to someplace far away, I have some problems with my boyfriend and need time to think alone. Is that too selfish? Sorry about that, I didn't want to sound too entitled." She apologizes before the camera with a worried smile.

* * *

"Hello Gwen, Heather, and Zoey, you are some of the more famous faces in Total Drama history. Are you ready to make baking history?" asks Sylvia with her potent and enthusiastic voice.

"Yes!" yells Zoey as Gwen and Heather rolls her eyes.

"Hey, it's not fair, my two opponents are good friends, they will work together against me," protest Heather.

"That's not true. We are not friends anymore," said Zoey, almost crying.

"Zoey, that's not true, please let's talk after the show," Gwen looked at the red-haired girl with an apologetic stare.

"Wait, this is too good, what does the goth ball do to make _**you**_ end your friendship?" Heather asked in a melodic voice, as Gwen glared at her.

"She-, She kissed Mike," Zoey began to cry, Sylvia, Heather, and the two judges jaw dropped.

"That's not true, and that's not how things happened," replied Gwen frowning and blushing.

"Remind me never let you alone with Alejandro," said Heather with a mocking smile.

Before Gwen could say something, Sylvia interrupted them.

(On Screen appear a **Lower third:** Sylvia Sweet - _Show host and a nice person_)

"Sorry about that Zoey, I am sure Gwen had her reasons, but the show must go on, you can talk things afterward," Sylvia looked tenderly at the two campers and continue with the introduction.

"Let me introduce someone that surely will cheer you up, accompanying me today as always is our main judge, the man himself, kitchen boss, expert cook, and part-time cosplayer Chef Hatchet." Sylvia winks as she presents the man on her left side.

(Chef is a huge and muscular black bald man with a mustache and a soul patch beard, dressing a yellow shirt, green pants, a white chef hat, and apron.)

(**On Screen Lower third:** Chef Hatchet - _Cook and Cosplayer_)

"I don't know why I am here, and what the hell is a cosplayer," asks frowning Chef angrily.

"Oh, Chef, you are so funny," Sylvia laughs, "and today special judge doesn't need an introduction, he is the Party Guy, The buffet terror, The first Total drama Winner, Owen," Sylvia smiles as she presents the man on her right side.

(Owen is a blond fat guy with a big smile, dressed in green bunker shorts and a white T-shirt with a blue maple leaf on his chest)

(**On Screen Lower third:** Owen - _Total Drama First Season Winner_)

"They asked me to come here to eat, this is AWESOME!" shouts Owen excitedly.

Gwen wave at Owen, Heather rolls her eyes, and Zoey smile and bow nervously.

"The winner of this round will receive a special prize, so let's begin with the first round that we called Camper's choice.

* * *

**Camper's choice.**

"Behind door number 1, are waiting three sweet treats for you to choose, they are more action-packed than any Rambo movie, and also are well known by our three campers, prepare yourself to make one of these, _Total Drama Action Winners Cake pops._"

The door with a big number one opens and shows a little version of the Total Drama aftermath stage, with three cake pops, one was the head of a mean-looking punk with a green mohawk and piercings, one of a frowning dark-skinned brunette with freckles, and the last one of a beautiful blond girl wearing a dodger blue bandana, all of them were pretty close to the real thing, full of small details.

Gwen covers her face, Heather eyes went wide, and Zoey smiles as they see what they have to bake.

"There is the sourly lemon winner Duncan cake pop, the attractive bombshell vanilla runner-up Lindsay cake pop, and the serious CIT mocha third place Courtney."

"Wasn't Beth the second season runner-up?" asked Owen with a finger on his chin, but everyone ignores him.

"It's Camper's choice people, so go and choose your cake pop," shouts Sylvia smiling.

Before Zoey or Heather could react, Gwen elbowed Heather and run to the cake pops. The queen bee recovers and runs toward the door a few seconds later, Zoey letting her pass.

In the end, Gwen takes the Lindsay cake pop, Heather the Courtney cake pop, and Zoey the Duncan one.

"Tell me, Gwen, why did you choose that cake pop?" asked Sylvia.

"Because I didn't want to choose between Duncan and Courtney, again." answered the goth, with a smirk on her face.

"Ok, you have 1 hour to replicate this, so Go, Go, Go," Sylvia shouts.

The three contestants run toward the three replicas of Chef's kitchen table, with their oven, a stand mixer, and other baking tools. Also, there is a door like the ones in the back of the trucks, which leads to the storage room where the campers can get ingredients and extra baking tools. All the campers had a PDA with the recipe to make the cake pops.

In the dinner table, Sylvia was seated at the center, Chef at her left and Owen at her right.

* * *

**Judge Table**

"And tell me, Chef, how would you make these action winners cake pops," Sylvia asks in a sweet voice.

"I would not make a cake pop with their ugly's mug, and what's more, I will not make cake pops at all." Chef frowned and hit the table with his fist.

"Come on Chefy, don't be like that. You are our main chef. I am sure you know how to do it." Sylvia flutters her eyelashes "also, it's in your contract," she adds, fluttering some more.

"You win, you make the cake, make the buttercream, make the cake pop, and decorate it, happy?" Chef snarls the steps and folds his arms.

"Sound delicious," Said Owen smiling with his tongue hanging.

* * *

**Heather Table**

"Ok, Mix the ingredients, flour, eggs, butter, chocolate, and coffee as extra ingredients, it doesn't sound hard," she mixes the ingredient on the bowl of the stand mixer except for the eggs.

Heather examines the egg a moment and hit it weakly against the table, and again, and again until she runs out of patience and smashes it splashing egg over the table and herself.

"Stupid recipe, stupid eggs, ugh," Said the queen bee furious, she then takes a second egg and using her nails crack the eggshell, putting the egg in the bowl.

"That's more like it," she smiles and then starts breaking the rest of the eggs.

* * *

**Zoey Table**

The redhead put the Ingredient in a bowl and began to mix them with a hand mixer instead of the stand mixer.

"Zoey, why are you not using the stand mixer?" asked Sylvia.

"I always bake with a hand mixer, I don't have a stand mixer at home, so I feel more confident," reply Zoey sheepishly.

"That little ungrateful, the advantage of the stand mixer is that you can make other things while mixing, I would kill for a stand mixer in the show," grumbles Chef as Zoey continues mixing her batter.

* * *

**Gwen Table**

The goth already ended making the batter, put it on the pans and into the oven, the batter being of black color.

"Ok, this is going smooth, I think chocolate cake can give me an advantage, now the next step on the recipe is 'make the buttercream,' you make the buttercream?" Gwen smile amused.

The goth put the butter and the sugar in the mixer and start it.

"At home, we always bought the buttercream already prepared; maybe I will learn something in this show after all, now I need to search for the fondant and the modeling chocolate."

Gwen goes to the storage room, and Heather goes after her, passing near her stand mixer and accidentally dropping something in Gwen's buttercream, the Queen bee smiles as she enters the storage room.

* * *

**Judge Table**

"Owen, you are a famous and popular reality TV veteran; how is your normal day?" asks Sylvia.

"Well Sylvia, it's pretty normal, I awake in the morning, take breakfast, then the brunch, the lunch, the afternoon tea, and the dinner, oh, and some days a midnight snack," Owen smile and drool a little.

"Owen you are too much," Sylvia laugh "I am talking your normal day besides eating."

"Oh, besides eating, after breakfast, I call my agent or my friend Noah to see if I have some new casting for a show." Owen nods seriously.

"So, you are always looking for a new Reality show to cast?" Sylvia asked.

"Not only reality shows I also work in advertisements, or as a special guest in game shows, but you already knew that," Owen laughs.

"We are so fortunate you take this kind of job; you are a great guest," Sylvia smiles, "and Chef also loves your company."

"No, I not, it's true that he is of the few that appreciates me slaving in the kitchen, but I hate him as much as the other campers." He nods frowning.

"Oh, Chef, don't be so shy," Sylvia replies rubbing his hand, Chef blushing at this.

"Hehehe, Chef's cheeks are turning red," Owen covers his mouth as he laughs.

"The only thing that will be turning red is your face if you keep making silly jokes," shout Chef, glaring at Owen, Sylvia trying to calm him.

* * *

**Gwen Table**

Gwen has taken the cake out of the oven and was ready to mix the cake pop, but as she tastes the buttercream, she almost throws up.

"Eww!, I can't believe I confused the sugar with the salt," she looks sick and throws the buttercream into the trash bin.

"I am almost out of time, I have to try to make a new batch of buttercream, and design the face of Lindsay while it mixes."

Heather takes out her cake of the oven and smiles mischievously as Gwen wastes time.

* * *

**Zoey Table**

"Why? Heather and Gwen's cakes are already baked, but mine it's still on the oven," Zoey stare worried at the toothpick, dirty with batter, that she stuck on her cake a moment ago.

"Ok Zoey, don't cry; you can still do it, I can begin making the details of Duncan's head," Zoey takes the chocolate and tries to knead it.

"Oh, it's harder than it looks," The redhead put more strength, but the chocolate doesn't budge.

"Fine, if you want to play hard, so be it," Zoey, stand on her tiptoes and with both hands, puts all her strength on the chocolate, with her tongue sticking out, at last, the chocolate began to become softer.

"What the hell is she doing?" asked Chef arching an eyebrow.

"It looks like the modeling chocolate is as hard as tasty," replies Owen.

"Yep, it's hard, but you can use a roller to make it softer, remember use powder sugar or corn starch to prevent it from sticking," Chef looked furious at Zoey. "Why does that chick always go for the hardest way to do anything?"

"Wow, Chef, you sound like a real chef," Owen said, amazed.

"I AM A REAL CHEF!" Answers Chef, the veins on his neck are pulsing.

* * *

**Heather Table**

Heather is hitting her pan against the table; her cake stuck on it.

"Why the stupid cake is not coming out!" Heather hit it with all her strength against the table, almost breaking the pan, at last, a part of her cake came out.

"Great, now the cake is all broken, well I need to mix it with the buttercream, so at least I don't need it in one piece." She shrugged and put the chunks of cake into a bowl.

The Queen bee began to mix the bowl with her hands, the batter soiling her nails.

"Baking is so dirty, I understand why people pay patisserie to make this work," Heather looks to Courtney cake pop, pondering how big she needs to make her cake pop.

* * *

**Judge Table**

"There are only 5 minutes campers, so start making the final touches," Shouts Sylvia while looking at the clock.

"It's impossible to make those in 1 hour, but it's pretty funny to see them suffering while trying." Chef laughs.

"Yes, and also they look delicious," Owen began to drool looking at the cake pops

"Wait, we don't have to taste them, do we?" Chef looks with wide eyes at Sylvia.

"Hahaha, Chef, you are fantastic," laughs Sylvia, "of course we taste them; it's a baking show."

"But these amateurs could poison us, only watch at the goth, I am sure she already killed someone before," said the chef pointing at Gwen.

"Hahaha," Sylvia cry a little as she laughs, "Oh, Chef, you are the one killing me."

Chef looks concerned at her and then shakes his head, as Owen also laughs, not sure why he is laughing.

* * *

**Zoey Table – 5 minutes**

"At last my cake is ready, now I need to make the cake pop, but I don't have enough time to wait for the cake to cool down," She gets out the cake of the pan, and start thinking.

"Ok, I will cool the cake with buttercream and mix it with a spoon until I can do it with my hands. Great idea Zoey," she congratulates herself and starts to make the cake pop batter.

"If I can work fast enough, I will have enough time to dip it in the chocolate and join together all the face parts."

* * *

**Heather Table – 5 minutes**

"Ok, it's not looking exactly like her, but her uptight expression and round head are similar enough," The queen bee admires her cake pop proudly.

She then looks again at the original one, her confident expression change into an angry one after watching carefully at the original Courtney cake pop.

"The cake pop version of that snob also had freckles; she had to be a pain in the ass even when she is not here," Heather goes into the storage room to find for something to make the freckles, her time running out.

* * *

**Gwen Table – 5 minutes**

"Ok I make the cake pop, and I will dip it in white chocolate, with this I don't have to use fondant to make the head." Gwen looks pleased with her cake pop.

"Now it's time to end the details and put Lindsay together," Gwen look at her table where little pieces of Lindsay's face, made from chocolate and fondant, were displayed.

"Hmm, may as well as I am making a Lindsay, improve her a little, I mean, I have enough time," a smirk appears in the goth face, and she began to make the final touches to her creation.

* * *

"5, 4, 3, 2, 1. You're done." Shouts Sylvia at the three campers, the three-putting a big glass cloche to not show their cake pop until judged.

* * *

**Camper's choice first camper: Gwen's Lindsay Cake pop.**

Sylvia, Chef, and Owen walk to the first camper which is Gwen, the goth is frowning with her arms folded,

"Ok, Gwen, you have to reproduce the Action season runner up Lindsay; show us what you make." Said Sylvia in her melodic voice.

"I still believe the runner up was Beth," replies Owen, and again all the presents ignore him.

Gwen takes the cloche and reveals her cake pop.

"Delight your eyes on this," Gwen said in an unemotional voice.

Gwen cake pop looked like Lindsay, with a rounder face, her skin pure white, black lips, black eyes shadows, her hair has blond and black, and a black bandana. It was pretty well done.

"Doesn't she have to said 'Nail-'AUCH!" Owen was interrupted by Sylvia; the host quickly elbowed the party guy with an alarming expression on her face.

"Please don't say that, we could be sued," whispered Sylvia to Owen.

"What the hell is this?" asked Chef frowning.

"My Lindsay cake pop, I think I could make something more interesting than her classic cheerleader style," Gwen smirk.

"Wow, It's pretty well done, I am impressed," said Sylvia excited

"Yes, and it looks delicious," said Owen.

"But it doesn't look like the dumb blond," Chef Protested.

"Don't be so harsh, Chefy, now let's taste it," defend her Sylvia.

"Hehehe, my favorite part," Owen lends toward the cake pop drooling.

"Remember Owen, all three of us must take a bite, not only you," said Sylvia with her melodic voice.

The three judges taste the cake pop.

"It's delicious, I love chocolate," said Owen

"hmm, Is fine, I like the consistency, but did you make a chocolate cake?" asked Sylvia.

"Yes, I prefer the black chocolate cake, and I could make it tastier than the vanilla one," answers Gwen.

"But the damned recipe said vanilla! and you made a chocolate cake covered in chocolate; it's too sweet," Chef shouted putting the stick of the cake pop on the table.

"Sorry, but it tasted good, right?" Gwen steps back at the outburst of Chef.

"Yes, it tasted great, but we have to see other campers, goodbye, Gwen," Sylvia waves.

Owen and Sylvia went marching happily to the next camper, and Chef follows them after them shaking his head.

* * *

**Camper's choice second camper: Heather's Courtney Cake pop.**

The three judges arrive at the table of the second camper. Heather is looking at the trio with contempt and a smug smile.

"Heather, the cake pop you have to make was the fans favorite C.I.T. and Total Drama Action third place Courtney, show us what you do." Said Sylvia.

"I believe that in Total Drama Action I was 3rd place and Courtney was 4th," said nervously, Owen tapping his fingers together, but again everyone ignores him.

Heather takes the cloche and shows her cake pop.

"Delight your eyes on this." She said in an arrogant tone.

Heather cake pop looked like a person, it was chocolate color, and the fondant hair was exactly like Courtney's hair, but the face didn't look like the C.I.T. and had chocolate chips under her eyes and on her nose.

"Hahaha, Oh my God, your cake pop looks so angry," laughed Sylvia, looking at the exaggerated frown on the cake pop face.

"It looks like my Mom's sister, who I hated," said Chef.

"But the hair is so well done," complimented Sylvia.

"Yes, and it looks delicious," said Owen.

"Thanks," The queen bee toss her hair "I loved to watch Courtney's beautiful hair some time ago."

"That sounds creepy, and in a lot of ways," Chef said.

"Well, let's try your delicious Courtney," Sylvia takes the cake pop, and the three judges taste it.

"It's delicious, I love the chocolate-coffee," said Owen

"Hmm, not bad, you don't use too much buttercream, but you let it cool after dip it in chocolate, so it's crunchy." Said Sylvia.

"Thanks, unlike my opponents, I make everything fine at the first try, so of course, the result is better." Heather beamed at the compliment.

"Still you could use more sugar in the buttercream, it's a little _insípido_," Chef was still chewing the cake pop.

"What?" Heather stomp her foot against the floor, glaring at Chef.

"It means tasteless; it could be a little sweeter," Chef explains while touching a chocolate chip from the cake pop.

"I know what insípido means, and my cake pop wasn't," reply the queen stomping her foot once more.

"But the choco chips idea as freckles was a good one, the sweetness of the choco chips compensate the tasteless buttercream, you at least had half a brain," Chef smiles and glare at her too.

"Well It was a good treat, thanks Heather, we have one last camper to visit," Sylvia wave at the still fuming Heather.

Owen and Sylvia go again, marching happily to the next camper, and Chef goes slowly after them licking his thumb.

* * *

**Camper's choice third camper: Zoey's Duncan Cake pop.**

Sylvia, Chef, and Owen stop marching in front of Zoey table, the redhead is timidly smiling, cleaning her hands in the apron.

"Zoey, you are the last one, and you have to reproduce the Total Drama Action winner Duncan. So, show us what you make." Sylvia said in her melodic voice.

Zoey takes the cloche and reveals her cake pop.

"De-Delight your eyes on this." She told her voice trembling.

The cake pop resembles Duncan, but melting, like the witch in the wizard of Oz, his green mohawk running over his face, and his eyes and nose dripping.

"Oh, my goodness, hahaha," Sylvia laughs, "Sorry for laughing, but it looks like someone melted his face."

"I don't know what happened, I begin to join the parts, and they began to melt," Zoey bit her finger.

"You idiot, you put the fondant and the chocolate when the cake was warmth, so it melts the chocolate dip and the rest of the details, you must cool it before adding the details!" Chef shout.

"Sorry," Zoey lower her head.

"Well, it looks delicious anyway," replies Owen.

"Owen, you always said it looks delicious," Sylvia teased.

"But it is because they all look delicious, hehehe," Owen grinned and rubbed his neck.

"Ok, let's taste it," Sylvia carefully take the Duncan Cake pop.

The three judges taste the cake pop.

"Not bad, but a little gooey," Sylvia said.

"It's delicious, I love gooey," said Owen

"You use too much buttercream, so it's soft, why the hell you use so much?" Chef asked

"The cake was too hot, so I use a lot of buttercream to cool it," reply Zoey sheepishly.

"It was hot because you use too much time with that damn hand mixer, you dumbhead, you had a stand mixer USE the freaking stand mixer." Chef pointed the stand mixer with his arm.

"But I never use it before," Zoey answered, looking chef at the eyes.

"So what? learn to use it; you are not as dumb as you look." Chef fold his arms

"Chefy is right, you need to believe more in yourself, you are brave and a season winner, you can do anything you propose." Sylvia smile at the Indie chick.

"You are right; I can do better, thanks to Sylvia," Zoey smile, the words of the host resounding in her.

* * *

**Camper's choice: winner of the first round.**

The three judges were together and in front of the three campers.

"Chef, can you announce the winner of the first round?" Sylvia smile and pats Chef in the back.

"I have to say it has a hard decision; they were all terrible, but Owen, like every one of them, not much of a culinary judge if you give a perfect score to everything." Chef glare at Owen.

"Hehehe, sorry about that, but they all were delicious," Owen answers, smiling.

"Say delicious one more time, and it will the last thing you say, fat boy," Chef glared at Owen. The Party guy hides behind Sylvia.

"As I was saying, it was hard because all of you suck, but one of you suck less, and actually knew how to follow a freaking recipe," Chef face at the three campers, they looked bored, defiant and nervous.

"So, the winner of the Camper's choice round is…"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Heather."

"Yes, Yes, Yes." Heather jumped, "Who said I couldn't bake, Eh!"

"Owen, tell her what her special prize is," Sylvia smiling turn toward at the Party Guy.

"Yes Sylvia, it's a 3 days and 2 nights trip for two to the beautiful city of Calgary in Alberta, staying in a 4 stars resort, with a free visit to Drumheller, you will be the envy of all your friends," Owen announces the prize excitedly.

"Wow, what a great prize, Calgary," said Gwen mockingly.

"Well, it can be romantic, and Calgary is not so bad," said Zoey trying to cheer Heather.

But the Queen Bee wasn't angry; she instead seems lost in her thoughts.

"You know something, it's not that bad. I like the prize," she shrugs "I hope at least the hotel room has a jacuzzi." She tosses her hair.

"And to show everyone you are the one to beat, you will be wearing this beautiful Chef Hatchet Chef hat," Sylvia kindly smiles as she lifts the hat.

The eyes of the three campers went wide, and Gwen burst in laughter, the hat was a white chef hat, but the hole was a Chef head made of cloth with his mouth open, so the hat looks like wearing a Chef's head biting your head.

"What the hell is that?" Asked Chef, also surprised.

"It's the Chef's chef hat," Said Sylvia smiling in her melodic voice.

"I will not wear that, never," Heather stomp her foot on the ground, as Zoey began to chuckle, and Gwen falls to the ground laughing.

"But you must, is part of the show, come on Heather." Sylvia looks at her with puppy eyes.

Heather, at last, wear the hat, and now look like she has Chef Hatchet's head biting her head.

"And you goth ball stop laughing," Heather glare at Gwen, who has tears falling for laughing too much.

"You look great, Heather," said Owen trying to contain his laughter.

"Well, campers, let's go to see what is in door number 2," Sylvia says and walks to the next door.

"I don't know why, but I am not looking forward to this," said Chef as he follows Owen and Sylvia.

* * *

**Author notes:**

**Who will gonna win the second round? And what treat will they have to bake? You will have to wait to find out.**

**This fanfic series is based on a baking program of Netflix called Nailed it, I love the program and while watching, I think, 'What if Total drama make a program like this' and this is the result. If you like baking programs, give Nailed it a chance, it pretty funny.**

**As always, thanks for reading and I hope you like it.**


	2. 1-2 Welcome to wawanakwa

**DISCLAIMER:**

**Ok, this is the second chapter of ****my**** second fic, Brunch of Delightness, ****I**** hope ****you**** enjoy ****it****. Who will win the prize?**

**Total Drama belongs to Fresh TV and ****its**** creators. Nailed ****It**** belongs to Netflix. ****I**** don't own anything from the properties used in this fic.**

* * *

**Welcome to Wawanakwa – Delightness or Disgustness?**

In the room, Sylvia, the host, is with Owen and Chef at her sides, in front of them are Gwen, Zoey, and Heather. The last one wearing and horrible chef hat that looks like Chef's head biting her head.

"Welcome to door number 2, forget the last round because we are beginning from scratch, this round is called Delightness or Disgustness, here you will have to replicate a beautiful and extravagant dessert, Owen?" Sylvia explains in her melodic voice and looks toward the party guy.

"Hehehe, this gonna be awesome, this cake is not only tasty but also will bring back a lot of great memories for all of us. Well, maybe not so great." Owen laughs nervously. "From the depths of the lake with the same name we bring to you…"

A drum roll began as the door number two opens, then the sound is replaced by 'I wanna be famous' the opening song of Total Drama series, and reveal a reproduction of the original island where most seasons were recorded.

"The Wawanakwa Island Cake!" announce Owen triumphantly.

Gwen rolls her eyes annoyed, Heather glared at it, and Zoey smile and laugh nervously at the elaborate cake in front of them, that is a 3D map of the island that was in Muskoka.

"Chef, would you explain the campers about this wonderful cake?" Sylvia looks at him, smiling as always.

"I have to?" asks Chef rather coldly.

"It's on your contract," Sylvia winks at him.

"Fine, listen maggots, this is a multiple layer cake carved to look like the damn island, only the one thousand foot mountains and the forest are made of cake, the rest of the island is rice cereal treats, covered in fondant," Chef talk quickly and in a more martial tone.

"Also, you have to make all the details," Said Sylvia, continuing Chef's explanation, "the two cabins, the outhouse, the campfire pit, the dock of shame, and of course, the main lodge where the dining hall was located. Last but not least, look at the Chef and Chris McLean figures standing in the middle of the camp, all the details are made of fondant and modeling chocolate. You have 2:00 full hours to make this cake." the host smile as she ends the explanation.

"Are you crazy, this is impossible even without the 2-hour limit." Heather protest stomping her foot.

"I hate to agree with Heather, but this time she is right." Gwen frowns and points Heather with her thumb.

"Don't worry campers, this round we will give you some help, every one of you has an Emergency button on your tables, press it and Chef will go and help you for 3 full minutes," Sylvia nods happily as she announces the help to the campers, Heather and Gwen only rolls her eyes again, but Zoey put her finger in her cheek, considering if calling Chef would be useful or not.

"And Zoey, because we see that you were the one that had more problems in the last round, we give you an extra button, the brunch of disgustingness button. Press it, and your rivals will have to stop cooking and eat some nasty plate prepared by our chefs before they can go back," Sylvia looks toward Zoey with an impish smile.

"That's unfair," Heather glare at Zoey.

"It's fair, and now are you ready? if not, we don't care! it's Delightness or Disgutness, and your 2 hours, beginning now!" Sylvia said in a cheerful tone and throws her hand into the air.

Owen, Sylvia, and Chef sit at the judge's table as the three campers run into their kitchens and start the challenge.

* * *

**Gwen table**

"I will not commit the same mistakes that I did in the last round, I will go by the recipe and only improvise where I really can," said the goth reading intensely at the recipe.

"I need to make at least 5 stacked cakes, but the recipe didn't say which flavor, so I will make a mix of vanilla and chocolate. Also, I will mix some chocolate powder in the buttercream as a secret ingredient to win the taste part of the challenge."

Gwen take 5 pans from the storage room, but stop a moment to examine a big and menacing knife, she lifts it and sees her reflection on the blade, she smiles, taking it with her.

"Gwen, I hope you didn't take that knife to kill any contestant, is against the rules," said Sylvia in a joyous tone.

"What about stabbing judges?" Gwen smirks as she 'joked,' but her gaze was quite serious.

"It's also against the rules stab anyone. The only exception is the special judges," answers Sylvia, nodding.

"WHAT?" asks Owen with a terrified expression on his face.

"Hahaha, it's a joke Owen, I am almost sure that stab the special judge is also against the rules," Owen, Chef, Gwen and Sylvia laugh, but Owen clean the sweat on his forehead with a handkerchief.

* * *

**Zoey table**

"Ok, Stand mixer, I don't like you, and you don't like me, but we need to work together if I want to win this round, so help me, ok?" Zoey then begins to put the wet ingredients inside the bowl, and start the mixer "that's it, you are a good Stand mixer."

"Is the Indie chick talking with the mixer?" asked Chef looking at Zoey.

"It looks like, and by how they are talking, maybe they are already friends," joke Sylvia amused by Zoey antics.

"I think the problem is not talking to it, it's when they talk back," said Owen, making Sylvia and Chef laugh.

"That's right, take it easy, we still have a lot of work to do, but you are a good girl, so work with me, one batch of batter at a time, right?" Zoey keeps talking at the stand mixer, ignoring the curious gaze of the judges.

"How does she know that the mixer is a girl?" Chef asked in an annoyed tone.

"Come on Chefy, give her a break; look how happy she looks." Sylvia defends the Indie chick.

"Yes, also it doesn't look that bad, my ex Izzy used to say that her stand mixer had quite a foul mouth," Owen was the only one that laughs at that 'joke.'

* * *

**Heather table**

"I win the first round, but I can't be overconfident, that cake looks hard to make, and I need all the advantage I can get since the beginning, so…".

Heather presses the Emergency button. The studio fills with the sound of an alarm.

"We have an Emergency call Chef, I repeat Emergency call," Sylvia joyfully said as she feigns being alarmed.

Chef stands up and goes to Heather's kitchen dragging his feet.

"What do you want?" asked Chef in a loud voice.

"Crack those eggs and put 3 of them in each of those bowls," Heather ordered as she keeps measuring the cake mix.

"What?" Chef said, the vein on his temple pulsating.

"Don't waste time, it's only 3 minutes, break those eggs," Heather glared a moment and went back to measure.

"I only have to give you advice; I am not your freaking maid," answered Chef folding his arms.

"They said you will help, and you will help, so stop wasting time," Heather toss his hair and look at him with contempt.

Chef took the eggs and began to break them, he finished with 20 seconds left.

"Well done, now before you go, how can I avoid my cakes getting stuck in the pan?" asked Heather pretty quickly.

"What? You need something else?" Chef regrets not slowing down while breaking those eggs to consume the 3 minutes.

"Yes, my cake got stuck in the first round, and I need to avoid it happens again, so tell me." Heather dislikes Chef, but she needs to squeeze all the help she could in 3 minutes.

"Grease the pan with butter and flour," Chef rolls his eyes "You are such a damn amateur."

"Chef time done, come back," Sylvia shout as the 3 minutes run out.

"Thanks, Chef," said Heather in a mocking tone as the big man goes back to his seat.

"We have to clarify the damn rules for the next episode," Chef said furiously to Sylvia as he sits at the judges' table.

* * *

**Judges table**

"Owen, I am one of your fans, every time I see you in any show I have to cheer for you, it was such a shame that you were eliminated on Indonesia during the Ridonculous Race," Sylvia said to Owen, with a sad smile.

"Hehehe, thank you, Sylvia, I am also a big fan of your work," Owen smile and rub his neck.

"But tell me, of all those reality shows you have participate, what was your favorite?" Sylvia asked, leaning toward the party boy.

"Of course it's Total Drama," Owen answers without thinking with a big smile on his face.

"That's a freaking lie," Chef said in a loud voice frowning.

"Wow, I don't think Owen is lying, but I am also surprised by your answer, dear, care to explain it to us?" Sylvia makes a quizzical smile and looks at the party guy.

"No problem, it was the first show I compete, it was awesome and fun, I met a lot of my friends there, and also was the show that opened the door of my TV professional career," Owen laughs and smile.

"It had its bad moments, but the show made me what I am today, so I want to use this opportunity to thank everyone out there who make Total Drama possible," Owen clean a tear running his cheek. "Thank you, guys, you are awesome."

"Owen, that was beautiful; let me hug you," Sylvia hugs Owen, and both cry a bit, as Chef looks annoyed to the camera.

"We have a baking show here, remember?" Chef interrupts them, annoyed, but also clean a tear running down his cheek.

* * *

**Gwen Table**

"Now that I have all my cakes in the oven, I need to start making the buttercream, it needs lots of it, so better start now," Gwen put the butter and the sugar in the bowl, with some dark chocolate powder and began to make the buttercream.

"Good, while it mixes I can start modeling Chris and Chef, this time I will not improve anyone, I will make them as ugly as they are," Gwen chuckles and began to shape the rice cereal to make what will be Chris' body.

"They could ask us to make someone better looking, like Trent, or Duncan, or Justin, but no, we have to make Chris obnoxious mug," Gwen began to pound the cereal, and in a moment, she had already the general shape of Chris.

"Now, I cover it with the modeling chocolate, hehehe, figure it, just when I thought that the modeling classes would never be useful for a painter." The goth began to cover the rice treat skillfully.

* * *

**Heather Table**

The queen bee also had all her cakes in the oven, but instead of making the details, she began to work with the fondant she will need to make the general outline of the island.

But Heather also think winning not only with skills but also with mind games.

"How is everything going, boyfriend kisser?" asked Heather to Gwen aloud.

"That's rich coming from you, Heather," snarl Gwen, hurt by the unexpected question.

"You are still hurt about that, poor baby." Heather mock the goth.

Gwen glared at Heather, but continue working on modeling Chris.

Heather then walks toward the storage room, 'accidentally' spilling some cooking oil behind Zoey.

* * *

**Zoey Table**

The red-haired girl was working hard on her buttercream, she has learned quite well how to work with the stand mixer, and her decorations were going quite well.

She went to the oven to check her cakes, and slip with the oil, falling on her butt, she tries to grab at the table but instead grab one of her completed cabins and crush it, knocking to the floor the rest of the details she had been making for the cake.

Heather from the storage room smile mischievously, it would be better if she fell while carrying her cakes, but this was as good too.

Sylvia and Owen stand up to look if she was ok, Zoey was on the ground, looking the oil spilled on the floor and the remains of her chocolate cabin, she was about to cry, and then something snap inside her.

Zoey takes the chocolate on her hand and paints lines under her eyes; she stands up with a cold glare that made Owen and Sylvia stand back.

She was now Commando Zoey (baker edition), in a swift moment, the redhead punches the brunch of disgustingness button, pressing and breaking it at the same time.

Sylvia returned to her seat and whispered to Chef, "We need to change the rules about how campers can interact with each other for future episodes." The black judge nods while massaging his temple

* * *

**Brunch of Disgustingness Button**

"Ok, campers, now Gwen and Heather had to stop cooking and participate in this mini-challenge after you finish it, you can go back and continue baking," Sylvia said in her melodic voice, as Gwen and Heather sit at an individual table at the other side of the kitchens.

"You should end the special plate our cooking staff had kindly prepared for you, or you cannot continue baking," As Sylvia talk, in front of Gwen and Heather, the staff put two plates covered with metal cloches.

Gwen looked with a bored expression at the plate while Heater throws a glare toward Zoey, that continue baking.

"If you feel like throwing up, please use the special buckets we had prepared for you, and also remember that this is a baking show, so the images of you using the buckets will not air in the final cut," Sylvia winked as the two campers gaze became focused in the plate in front of them.

"And now today Brunch plate is a classic of Wakanakwa, pizza with living grasshoppers, jellyfish sauce and live anchovies. Bon appétit!" Sylvia then looked away as the staff revealed three slices of the disgusting pizza that each of the campers needs to eat.

Gwen and Heather have a nasty déjà vu as they saw the pizza, and while Heather doubt, Gwen began to eat in big bites, she looked sick but forced herself to swallow it.

Heather take the slice, and her pupils became smaller as she looks the anchovy still jumping on it, taking a deep breath she bites the pizza, swallowing the whole fish.

Gwen was the first one to finish her three slices, with a green color on her face, she returns to her kitchen, Heather take one more minute to end her 3rd slice, she looks sickly, and take the bucket, but at the end, she endures her nausea and returns to her kitchen.

Sylvia returned to her seat, a little sick of the idea of the challenge (she didn't watch it, as she feared to throw up).

"Next episodes, I would prefer if you take care of that button," whispered Sylvia to Chef, that eagerly nodded at the idea.

* * *

**Zoey Table**

Zoey was piling her cakes with a stern and cold expression that looked weird in the usually sweet but nervous redhead.

"I don't have more cake, so it's better to begin covering the cake with the fondant." Zoey then put various sticks green fondant and began to knead them.

"That idiot is not using her roller, it would be a lot easier to knead the fondant than with her bare hands," said the Chef as he looks toward Zoey.

"But look how fast she is kneading and rolling the fondant with only her hands," Sylvia observed.

"Yes, is amazing and also scary," Owen, with wide eyes look as Zoey put one piece of rolled fondant after another over her cake.

"Yes, but she not sculpted the cakes, so she will need a lot more fondant, and that will cost her time," Chef said, almost mumbling to himself. "It's a shame if she could focus all that energy, she would win easily."

* * *

**Gwen Table**

"Ufff, I came just in time to save my cakes before they overcook; now it's time to pile them," Gwen began to pile her cakes, putting a layer of black buttercream between each one.

As Gwen ended piling the cakes in what will be the mountain and forest, she stops for a moment and smiles.

"Now the part I was waiting for," Gwen took the knife and began to cut her cakes.

Seen from afar, it looked like Gwen was slashing the cake randomly, but the slices and cuts where always after she checks at the original, and with each one, the mountain began to take more and more the look of the one thousand feet mountain.

As she ended slicing the cake, she smirks and nods at her well-done work, but something in her gaze and the form she used the knife give goosebumps to Sylvia and Owen.

Unknown to the goth, the judges were not the only ones looking at her.

* * *

**Heather Table**

"That crazy redhead, thanks to her I left my cakes a lot longer in the oven, luckily they didn't burn," The Queen bee glared at Zoey, but then began to observe Gwen.

Heather smile, Gwen in the past round, looked like an amateur baker, but now she was doing some interesting things, like putting buttercream between the layers of cake and sculpting the cake.

"Good artist copy; great artist steal," Heather said and then began to copy Gwen, but she wasn't as good with the knife as the goth; nevertheless, her Wawanakwa looked good.

"Almost too easy," Heather smiled and began to knead her fondant sticks.

* * *

**Judge Table**

"And tell me, Owen, What's your favorite food?" Asked Sylvia to Owen with a quizzical smile.

"Hehehe. That's a difficult question," Owen laughs and then rubs his chin, thinking, "Hmm, I would say that delicious food is my favorite." Owen smiles and drools after his answer.

"Really, that's your answer?" Chef said, looking quite annoyed by the party boy.

"Yes, pretty sure," Owen nods, ignoring the menacing tone in chef question.

"What a coincidence, delicious food is also my favorite kind of food!" Answered Sylvia smiling at the fat guy. "and look at what we have here!"

Sylvia take from below the table a plate with some cold cuts (ham and salami), cheese and bread, with a bottle of wine

"Awesome! thanks, Sylvia," Owen began to eat the entrée as Chef talked to the host.

"Do you think it's a good idea to eat before judging on a baking contest?" asked Chef frowning angrily as usual.

"Don't be a killjoy Chefy, take a glass of wine," Sylvia winks, "a little food whets your appetite, also look how happy Owen is."

Owen was eating pretty fast the meat and the cheese, taking big bites that an average person wouldn't take.

"Doesn't it warm your heart?" Sylvia looks kindly at Chef.

"Honestly not, quite the opposite, I want to punch him in the face," Chef then cracks his knuckles.

"Oh, Chef, you are so funny," Sylvia keeps laughing as Owen watches Chef nervously as he keeps cracking his knuckles.

"By the way, Campers, there is only 10 minutes left, so please began to make the final touches to your cakes." Shout Sylvia in her melodic voice, ignoring the drama between Chef and Owen.

* * *

**Heather Table – 10 minutes**

"What? Only ten minutes, and I can't knead this stupid fondant," Heather try to knead the sticks, but she couldn't because she doesn't want to get her nails dirtier.

"Well if I can't use fondant, there must be another way to make my island green," Heather began to examine the kitchen and then she found it.

"An airbrush, it looks like lady luck it's still on my side," she then sprays a green cloud into the air.

"It works just like the one I use at home," Heather makes a wicked smile and begins to work on her cake, she still needs to do add the details on the island and the time was almost over.

* * *

**Zoey Table – 10 minutes**

"It isn't working as well as I hope," Zoey look at her cake and the details, she had been working a lot, but something was missing.

The redhead cleans her cheeks, and stop frowning, looking again as the usual Zoey.

"It's true I make them quick and are pretty well done, but they don't have love in them, I let the stress go to my head," she makes a silly smile and hit her head softly with her fist.

"Well Zoey, you are here to have fun, and there is still 10 minutes on the clock, I can improve everything and give it a warmer feeling," she then takes more modeling chocolate and begins to work on some of her details.

"I am sure that touching the judge's heart will also touch their stomach," Zoey began to work quickly, maybe it will not be the best of the three cake, but nonetheless it will be her best cake.

* * *

**Gwen Table – 10 minutes**

"I have to begin thinking out of the box, there is almost no time, so to complete the details, I need to improvise." Gwen went to the storage room and began to check the shelves.

"Crackers, some chocolate bars, and also some gummy fishes, and some sticks of fondant," she takes everything and returns to her table.

"There is almost no time, so I better start working" She pounds the crackers with the butt of her knife.

"Sylvia, can I take this knife home after the show as a souvenir?" asked the Goth smirking.

"Only if you win," Sylvia winked at the Goth.

"Ok, 10,000 dollars and a knife, that's motivation," Gwen then continue to work on her preparations.

* * *

"5, 4, 3, 2, 1. You're done." Shouts Sylvia at the campers, the three lift their screens in front of the islands, Gwen with a smirk on her face, Heather with some green paint on her apron and Zoey with chocolate on her nose.

* * *

**Delightness or Disgustness first camper: Gwen Wawanakwa cake.**

Sylvia, Owen, and Chef are in front of the screen covering Gwen's cake; she had her hands on her hips and a smirk on her face.

"Gwen, you had to reproduce this wonderful island cake, let's see what you make," Sylvia announce on her melodic voice

"Delight your eyes on this." She said in a neutral voice.

Gwen screen goes down and reveals her cake, Owen and Sylvia's eyes went wide and both smiled, as Chef only snicker.

The cake looked a lot like the original island, the shape was the same, and it was covered in green fondant, the forest also seems ok, but she didn't end covering the rice treat on the sea surrounding the island.

The details were there, the cabins, the campfire pit, she didn't end the dock of shame, so made it of chocolate sticks, and the sand of the beach was made of crumbs. She even made a chocolate figure that resembles Chef with a knife over a figure that resembles Chris on the floor.

"Wow, it looks pretty good," Sylvia said, examining the details.

"It looks awesome," Owen said joyfully.

"It would be better if you cover the rice, leaving it like that give the impression you didn't care, also is Chris dead?" Chef looks at it, arching an eyebrow.

"Sorry, it's only badly injured," Gwen smile and shrugs.

"You should love the island to make such a great job," Sylvia joins her hands and make a big smile.

"Nope, quite the opposite, I hate that hellhole with every fiber of my being, and it's a shame it sank on the lake because now I can't make a graveyard over it," Gwen looks at Sylvia with a serious look and return her smile.

"Dear, if you joke with such a face, someone would believe you are being serious." She then winked and laugh at Gwen's 'joke.'

"Can we taste it? it looks quite tasty, even the fishes," said Owen looking at the gummies.

"They are sharks," Gwen correct him.

"Hehe, I like the idea of eating sharks instead of they eating me," Owen laughed.

"Sorry, Owen, we first look at the three cakes and taste them later," Sylvia tells the big guy that drops his shoulders saddened. "Thanks, Gwen, we have other islands to see."

The three judges walk away from Gwen and to the next camper.

* * *

**Delightness or Disgustness second camper: Heather Wawanakwa cake.**

Heather is with her arms folded and looks with bedrooms eyes at the judges as they go in front of her screen.

"Heather, we already see one Wawanakwa cake, let's see what you make," Sylvia said joyfully.

"Delight your eyes on this." Heather's voice sounds a mix of excitement and arrogance.

As the Queen bee screen descend, Sylvia covers her mouth smiling, as Owen again stands with wide eyes and Chef smirk as he rubs his chin.

The island cake looked similar to the original, the mountain was smaller as she cut too much cake, but it was all colored, the sea in white and blue patterns, the mountain in grass pattern, the beach in a sand pattern, a strange stickman made of marshmallow and painted in chef colors was standing in front of the dining hall (which was the only building).

"It's so colorful and lively, I am truly surprised," Sylvia still looked amazed by the cake.

"It looks awesome," Owen said, surprised.

"Where did you learn to use the airbrush like that? It's impossible this is your first time using an airbrush." Chef looks at the details of the mountain.

"You have a pretty good eye, Chef, yes I use an airbrush at home to put my makeup, it's quite handy once you learn how to use it," a triumphant smile appear on her face.

"But you should have covered the cake on buttercream or fondant before painting it, it would give it a more realistic look," Chef said as he moves away from the cake.

"Anyway, it looks awesome and delicious, I also want to taste this cake," Owen smile and giggles.

"But I miss the details, more cabins, or the campfire pit, or even Chris, your Chef look so lonely," Sylvia adds watching at Heather's island.

"A Chris, I think my Chef kill him and hide the corpse," Heather smile and shrugs.

"You kids are all so funny," Sylvia laughs "Thank you, Heather, we have one more island to visit, Bye."

The Queen Bee wave as the three judges go away, then stick her tongue out to Gwen, who was facing at her direction, the goth reply sticking her tongue out.

* * *

**Delightness or Disgustness third camper: Zoey Wawanakwa cake.**

Sylvia, Chef, and Owen stand in front of the screen in the third table, Zoey was waiting with a big smile on her face

"Zoey! you look pretty happy, girl," Sylvia cheer Zoey that also laughs.

"Thanks, Sylvia. I feel great," Zoey answers with a big smile on her face.

"I am so glad, you look better smiling," Sylvia replies. "Now, let's see your Wawanakwa cake."

"Delight your eyes on this," Zoey said in an excited voice

The screen goes down and shows the third cake, a little chuckle escape from Sylvia and Owen, as Chef rolls his eyes.

The island cake was a square island, the mountain, and the forest looked like a ladder made of 5 gigantic green steps, the sea was all blue, but you can see the fingerprints and some cake mix/powder sugar that sticks while rolling the fondant.

But the details over the island were pretty good, the cabins were there, the dining lodge, the campfire pit, even there was a little catapult on the dock of shame. Also, the chocolate double of Chef was big, as big as the cabins, and looked pretty happy.

"Hahaha, sorry I laugh, but it is pretty funny, I love it." Sylvia smile and began to look at the chocolate Chef.

"The mountains look yummier than the other islands, but should be harder to climb," Owen said, thinking how he would go up that square mountain.

"You dimwit," Chef ignored Owen and shout at Zoey "you were so focused on covering all the cake with the fondant that you forget about carving the freaking cake, so it looks more like a stair than a mountain." He then points at the cake with his arm.

"Hehehe, dimwit, I never hear you using it that insult before," Owen chuckled.

"It's a judging insult, you should have enough insults for every occasion," said Chef with a serious face in a harsh tone "Also why my double here have that stupid grin on his face?" he pointed at the chocolate Chef.

"Because you are free from Chris, he is in jail for making Wawanakwa island an illegal biohazard waste deposit," Zoey said and made a sheepishly smile.

"Fair enough," Chef looked pleased with the answer; he was also happy when it happened.

"Well, it is a great job, I mean your cake is not exactly what we ask, but the result is pretty fun, and I like it." Sylvia wink as she walks away from the third cake.

"Thank you, Sylvia," Zoey made a timid smile.

"Now campers, you will cut the perfect slice of your Wawanakwa cake for us to taste, I will go and sit right now, walking to three islands is exhausting," Sylvia said in her melodic voice and went to her table, with Owen and Chef.

The three campers cut their cakes and take the slices to the judges, the final part of the competition had started

* * *

**Delightness or Disgustness first tasting: Gwen Wawanakwa cake.**

"We will start with Gwen's cake" Sylvia takes the plate and give it first to Chef, then she tasted, and last, Owen devours the rest.

The judges look quite pleased, except Chef, that keeps frowning.

"It's a vanilla and chocolate cake, what a surprise and the mix of sweet and bitter taste is pretty good," Sylvia said.

"The cake is a little dry, probably because it was too long in the oven; also, the buttercream is a little bitter, you need to use more sugar, or less chocolate," Chef said.

"But I prefer it a little bitter," Gwen explained.

"And I am the damn judge, so if I prefer it sweeter, it should be sweeter." Shout Chef, his eyes bulging.

"It was delicious," said Owen licking his lips.

"Owen, dear, I am sure you can tell us something more about the cake, please?" Sylvia looked at the special judge expecting a more complete explanation.

"Hehehe, sorry, I mean I like it, the chocolate flavor was a surprise, And I quite like the chocolate buttercream." Owen laughs as he rubbed his neck.

* * *

**Delightness or Disgustness second tasting: Heather Wawanakwa cake.**

"Now let's taste Heather's cake" Sylvia takes the plate, tastes it and shares it with Chef, and then Owen, who devours it.

Sylvia laughs; Owen smiles, and Chef keeps frowning.

"The cake is dry, but the buttercream is pretty light, so it balances quite well the flavor," Sylvia smiles and look toward Chef

"The cake is overcooked, and you didn't cover it with fondant or buttercream, so it is quite tasteless compared to how it should be," Chef glared at the queen bee.

Heather only tossed her hair and ignore him.

"It was delicious," added Owen, smiling.

Sylvia coughs and then look at the party guy.

"Also, I was surprised as the colorant didn't affect the taste, it was drier than the last one, but I would ask for seconds anyway," Owen then makes thumbs up.

* * *

**Delightness or Disgustness first tasting: Zoey Wawanakwa cake.**

"The last cake is Zoey's, let's give it a try," Sylvia takes the final plate, which has the cake and the chef chocolate figurine, and gives it to the other judges.

Owen and Sylvia smile, but Chef keeps frowning again.

"I will also take a bite of Chef," Sylvia takes the chef model and bites its head.

"It's only chocolate, you didn't need to taste it," Chef scolds Sylvia.

"But I always wanted to bite you, and you are sweet," Sylvia laughs as she keeps chewing the chocolate.

"The cake is moist, the best texture of the three, also the buttercream is pretty good, I cannot believe you bake it." Chef nods looking surprised

"It was delicious," said Owen licking the plate, "It was spongy and moist, the buttercream was sweet, I think I would take another slice after the show, in fact, I would take a slice of all the cakes after the show." Owen then giggles.

"I agree with Owen and Chef, it was a moist cake, it was tasty, good job," Sylvia said and then began to deliberate with the other judges.

* * *

**Delightness or Disgustness: Winner award.**

"Campers, Only one of you can win the 10,000 dollars prize, and the Delightness trophy, which I don't see in the table." Sylvia look around the table and then to the campers, but the trophy wasn't there.

"Blaineley, Blaineley, where is my trophy?" Sylvia shouts.

A long-haired blond, blue-eyed woman, with a short low necked red dress and high heels, go out of the storage room, she also had a golden statue of Chris Mclean with a golden chef hat in her hand.

"Why is that I Blaineley Stacey Andrews O'Halloran, a Gemmie nominated, it's only an assistant in this show instead of the host?" Blaineley walked furious to the table and leave the statue at the table.

"Because you want to keep your job," Chef answered, chuckling.

The blond woman glares at him and goes out of the set fuming, which makes the campers chuckle a little.

"Thanks, Blaineley, see ya around," Sylvia wave at the assistant, ignoring her tantrum.

"Now, we are gonna announce the winner of the prize money and the Delightness Trophy…" Sylvia then was interrupted by Gwen.

"It's a Chris award, like the ones in Total Drama Action," said Gwen, rolling her eyes.

"No, it's a Delightness trophy, look at the hat," Sylvia pointed at the statue's hat and continue, "Owen, do you have the money bazooka ready?".

"Yes, ma'am," answered Owen, putting a golden bazooka over his shoulder.

"It was a close one, it was a design vs. flavor match, but there can be only one winner, and the Brunch of Delightness first winner ever is…"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Zoey."

Zoey covers her mouth and began to scream happy as tears fill her eyes.

"Congratulations, Zoey," Sylvia congratulates her as Gwen clapped, while Heather looks at her with contempt, angry for losing.

"I win, I can't believe it. I win," Zoey was jumping excitedly. "I am the first winner of Brunch of Delightness, woo*hoo."

"I will use the money to help the forest here in Ontario, and also I will call my friends to celebrate, Cameron, Duncan and maybe talk with Mike, also Gwen…" the Indie girl was facing toward the Goth, but before she could talk, a big pile of money hit her, throwing Zoey against the wall.

"Owen, you shouldn't shoot the money bazooka directly at her!" Sylvia scolded the party guy.

"Hehehe, sorry," Owen apologized and rubbed his neck.

"Don't worry, I'm all right," Zoey said, giving a thumb up, still embedded on the wall.

"Well, to remember this program, let's take a selfie of all of us," Sylvia said, and the campers and the judges then take the Welcome to Wawanakwa selfie.

In the photo Chef appear frowning in the left side, half of his face covered by his own finger, that he put over the phone lens, Sylvia is in the right side smiling, and in the front Zoey making V signs, behind her Owen was smiling and hugging Gwen and Heather, the girls don't look pleased as the party guy embrace them with too much strength.

"Thanks for watching Brunch of Delightness, hope you had a great time, see you again."

* * *

**Author notes:**

**Well this is the end of the episode, sorry to Gwen fans, but in the flavor vs presentation, ****I**** imagine that flavor would win, this series is pretty hard to create because the narrative is in multiple places at the same time, so ****I**** try to do ****my**** best to replicate ****it****. ****I**** hope ****you**** enjoy ****it****.**

**As always, thanks for reading and ****I**** hope ****you**** like ****it****.**


	3. 2-1 Sweet Christmas

**DISCLAIMER:**

**The first part of the second episode is here, and I decide to make it a Christmas special. After all, we are at Christmas. I hope you like the selection of campers that compete in this episode. **

**Also, I hope you enjoy reading the episode as much as I enjoy writing it.**

**Total Drama belongs to Fresh TV and his creators. Nailed It is a property of Netflix. And some songs are loosely based on real songs that belong to Walt Disney Corporation. I don't own anything from the properties used in this fic.**

* * *

**Sweet Christmas – Camper's Choice**

The plate of Brunch of Delightness still looks like the Dinner room in Wawanakwa island but decorated with Christmas crowns, a Christmas tree next to door number one, and three Hanukkah menorah (9 branched candelabrum) behind the judge's table.

In front of the table, Sylvia is wearing a red dress up to her knees, with white borders, loosely based in the coat of Santa Claus, with white leggings and green shoes completing her attire. Adorning her hair, she had a mistletoe hair clip.

"Merry Christmas and welcome to the Brunch of Delightness, the television show where we put three Total Drama campers to compete in 2 rounds of sweet culinary challenges for a prize of _10,000 dollars_." Says the host smiling, singing the _last part in a Christmas tune._

"I am your host Sylvia Sweet, and in this Christmas episode, we bring the top of Santa's nice list, which of them will receive the present of our judges? the nice or the nicer, stay tuned to find out." Sylvia points toward the camera and wink.

"Now let's meet our Christmas guests," Sylvia points toward the camper door, from where two girls and a boy come in walking.

* * *

**First camper Introduction**

(The young woman walking on the left side is a blond girl with green eyes and her hair in a ponytail. She is wearing sandals, a blue hoodie, and gray surfer shorts. Over her clothes, she uses a white apron with a Christmas tree in the center and a dolphin on the left upper side. She seems pretty relaxed with her eyes semiclosed.)

"My name is Bridgette, and I am Total Drama First season 10th place, that sound pretty bad, you know," Bridgette put her finger on her cheek for a moment and then shrugs.

"I am happy to be here, it's nice to be part of a show where you don't have to risk your life or be mean with everyone, the only problem is that I need to bake, hehe," Bridgette said laughing at her own joke.

The program shows a video of Bridgette taking out a cooking pan with cupcakes, she then stumbles, and all the cupcakes are thrown into the air, she catches some of them, and a guy with a cowboy hat catches the rest in his hat.

"Ok, some of my friends say that I am a little 'clumsy' on land, but that's not true. If I am distracted, I make mistakes, but if I stay focused and relaxed, it will be as easy as riding the waves." She moves her hand, mimicking the movement of the sea.

"I am not a kitchen woman, but one time I made fugu for my boyfriend and didn't poison him, so I know I can do it when I must do it. I am also resourceful and good improvising, so I think I have a good chance to win." Bridgette point to herself and smiles.

"I will use part of the prize money to help clean the beach in my city, and the rest to go on vacations with my boyfriend to Australia, so he can also surf in the best beaches of the world." She nods and adds, "Geoff sweetheart, wish me luck," and send a kiss to the camera.

* * *

**Second camper Introduction**

(The young man walking in the middle is the shorter of the three, a thin black man with short (almost shaved) black hair, black eyes, and thick round glasses. He wears a red hoodie, yellow shorts, white socks, and orange sneakers. He also wears a white apron with a Christmas tree on the center and on the upper left side the icon of a light bulb.)

"My name is Cameron, and I am Total Drama 4th season runner-up," said Cameron, smiling timidly, while tapping his fingers together.

"As I have lived all my life on a bubble, I like to challenge myself, and this program was the perfect opportunity to test some of my skills that don't involve surviving." He smiles but looks a little nervous as he remembers what he has survived in the past.

The program shows him in a laboratory, he is putting a blue liquid from a test tube in a bowl, that makes a purple smoke and a burning sound, Cameron then put the purple content in a bag and began to put the strange substance as icing on a cake.

"The nice thing about baking is that it is a lot like chemistry, in fact, is only an application of chemistry. You use reagents and chemical reactions to make something new that taste better than the components," Cameron fixes his glasses that moved forward his nose as he talked excitedly.

"Don't think that because I was raised in a sheltered environment, I don't have a chance of winning this contest. It's the exact opposite. I have developed a more analytic approach to baking and an out of the box thinking that gives me an advantage," he then smiles timidly, "well, at least I think it gives me an advantage."

"I didn't think about what to do with the prize money, as I come to the show to test myself, but I would use some prize money to buy equipment for my laboratory and save the rest to pay part of my college fees," Cameron said smiling.

* * *

**Third camper Introduction**

(The third camper on the right side is a young woman, her skin white as snow, her hair black as ebony in an updo hairstyle tied with a pink ribbon, and black eyes. She wears a pink blouse, pink skirt, pink shoes, long pink gloves, and rose-colored lipstick. Her white apron had in the center a Christmas tree like the other two campers, but her icon is a pink snowflake).

"Hello everyone, My name is Ella, and I am Total Drama sixth season 9th place, nice to meet you," Ella bows smiling.

"I am charmed to be invited to participate in this show, I hope I can make good friends and delicious treats for them, Do you want to hear a song?" Ella clasps her hands happily.

The image shows Ella dancing and singing in the kitchen, she opens the oven, and a bear takes out a pie, some bluebirds start decorating it as Ella turn around and keep singing, until she is startled by a loud voice, the animals going out of the kitchen.

"I love singing, especially while dancing, or cooking, or cleaning, but sometimes my songs troubled my neighbors. They love hearing me sing, but if I bake something that takes some time, they ask me to give them a break, and a break is something that a friend always gives," Ella smile at the camera.

"Of course I am not sure if I can get the prize money, but I am sure I will be the winner because a true winner is the one who has the most fun in the game. I only hope that the three of us end winning in this show." She rubs her cheek against her hands.

"I do not know what I will do with the prize money, but surely I will help people and animals with it, Did you ask if I would buy something for me? Oh, I did not think about it, maybe a scarf," Ella put her hand on her chin, thinking if there is something else she wanted to buy with the money.

* * *

"Hello Bridgette, Cameron, and Ella, Merry Christmas, I am so glad you join us today on this occasion," Sylvia smile and wave at the campers.

"Merry Christmas," the three campers answer, Bridgette waving her hand, Cameron, bowing a little, and Ella doing a curtsy.

(**On Screen Lower third:** Sylvia Sweet - _In the top 10 of the nice list_)

"Today as always is our main judge, an expert chef, ski champion and former naughty boy, Chef Hatchet," Sylvia smiles giving a slap to Chef's back, he is dressed as always, but with a red necktie.

(**On Screen Lower third:** Chef Hatchet - _Still first on the naughty list_)

"I don't know what you mean, but if I'm on someone naughty list, it will be the last list they write on their short lives," Chef then hit his left palm with his right fist.

"Chefy, you are too much," Sylvia laughs again as the campers look at each other nervously.

"And today special judge is an ice expert, I mean an ice cream expert. Winning the Young Toronto Ice Cream Festival, Santa's helper and also Total Drama camper, Katie!" Sylvia claps as she introduces her.

(Katie is a tanned and skinny girl, with black eyes and black hair in pigtails, she wears a short tank top black with white stripes, pink short shorts and pink shoes, and a pink Santa hat)

"And also we are glad to have her friend Sadie as a special guest because Katie would not accept the invitation without her. So let's also give a warm welcome to her," Sylvia claps again as she introduces the no judge.

(Sadie is a white girl more chubby and shorter than Sadie, with black eyes and black hair in pigtails, dressing in the same outfit as Katie, including the pink Santa hat)

(**On Screen Lower third:** Katie - _Santa's helper_)

(**On Screen Lower third:** Sadie - _Santa's helper's helper_)

"Oh my Gosh Sadie, we are on TV again," Katie said excitedly to her friend.

"Oh, Katie, I always wanted to be on TV again, this will be so much fun," Sadie smiles and takes Katie's hands.

"EEEEEEEEEE!" both of them squee excitedly.

The three campers smile at them as Chef shakes his head and mumbles something about not being paid enough.

"Their joy is so contagious, I almost want to squeal myself," Sylvia said as she looks to the campers "Let's begin with the first round, camper's choice, the winner of this round will get a special prize."

* * *

**Camper's choice.**

"Behind door number 1, some cool friends are waiting for you, and I am sure you will love them, but maybe you will get cold when you have to make them, I had the pleasure to introduce to you, _The Icecream polar friends_," Sylvia shout as she introduces the challenge.

The door number one opens and shows three chocolate brownies, over them three figures made of ice cream, one of a bear, one of a penguin and one of an Inuit, the ice cream sculptures are not perfectly detailed, but at least you can see the facial features.

Bridgette opens her eyes wide, surprised, Cameron cleans his glasses as he is not sure what he is seeing, and Ella covers her mouth and squeals in a low voice at the cute penguin.

"We have the powerful bear ice cream on his round cave brownie, the cute penguin ice cream on his brownie mountain, and the nice Inuit from Total Drama dirtbags sitting on his igloo brownie. The three of them are made of Spumindi Laupar flavor ice cream, made by Katie herself." Explains Sylvia.

"Spumindi Laupar is the most popular of our ice cream flavors," said Katie.

"Yes, Katie is a genius. She invented the flavor herself, it's the most delicious flavor on earth," Sadie said.

"Oh, Sadie, you are so kind," Katie replied.

"No, Katie, you are the kind one for your kind words," Sadie answer.

"You are both kinds, so shut up now!" Chef said.

"Well, It's Camper's choice people, so go and choose the ice cream figure you want to reproduce," shouts Sylvia smiling.

Bridgette, Cameron, and Ella keep standing, smiling, and looking to each other.

"Did you hear me? go and take the one you want to make," Sylvia insists and tries to motivate them "Go, move, we have a program to do."

"Excuse me, May I have Mister Penguin? I would love to try to make it, If none of you also want it," Ella asks to the other campers.

"You should run and take it before them, stupid princess," Chef shouts, annoyed by the campers' passive attitude.

"But that would be so rude toward Cameron and Bridgette. It is always better to receive than to take," she replies, smiling, ignoring Chef insults.

"No problem Ella, take it," Bridgette smile at the fairytale princess.

"Yes, I also would prefer the Inuit, I am more comfortable making designs of humans forms than animals forms," Cameron said sheepishly.

"No problem, I would love to make a dolphin, but I guess the bear is fine too." Said Bridgette walking toward the bear.

"Oh no, that is truly a shame, I would love to see you make a lovely dolphin," said Ella in a sad voice.

"Judges, could Bridgette make a dolphin instead of a bear, I don't mind it," Cameron said, trying to help.

"Would you let her? I also plead to you, let her make a dolphin." Ella insists.

"No, It's a damn bear, and she will make the damn bear." Chef stomp as he shouted.

"Come on, Chef, let her make the dolphin, please," Sadie asked.

"Yes, Chef, pretty please, please," Katie also asked.

"It's Christmas Chefy, this time, we can make an exception," Sylvia looks at him with a hopeful expression on her eyes.

"Just shut up, you can do the stupid dolphin," Chef shakes his head, today will be a loooong episode.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEE!" squeals Katie and Sadie, as Ella and Cameron congratulate Bridgette, each one with their chosen brownie in their hands.

"Well campers, you have 45 minutes to reproduce these figures, we give you the ice cream but you have to make the brownie and sculpt the ice cream, so go, go, go," Sylvia shouts.

Bridgette, Cameron, and Ella stand on their places, smiling.

"You hear me, go, the time is running out, come on, guys!" Sylvia clap her hands

The three contestants began to walk to their kitchens pretty slowly, and turn on the PDA, as the 3 judges and Sadie walk toward the judging table.

* * *

**Judge Table**

"This is the more spineless group I have ever seen," Chef sits annoyed, glaring at the three campers.

"I don't know, I like them, they are all so nice," Sylvia said and faces toward Sadie and Katie.

"Please, Sadie, you take the seat," said Katie.

"No, Katie, you are the judge, you sit down," said Sadie.

"You can sit on my lap," Katie proposes, but before Sadie answered, they were interrupted by Sylvia.

"Don't worry. If we need something, we only need to ask Blaineley," Sylvia tells them.

"Blaineley, bring us another chair," shouts Sylvia.

With a forced smile and glaring at Sylvia, the blond, blue-eyed assistant come from the camper entrance, she is wearing a Santa Claus inspired custom with a short dress that looks like Santa's coat, and red leggings, she is carrying a chair.

"Here is the chair," Blaineley said in a cold tone.

She put down the chair, the former host almost hitting Sadie with it.

"Thanks, Blaineley," Sylvia replies, ignoring the angry assistant again.

"And remember I am not your maid, and I could host this show if I wanted," she goes out of the scene fuming.

"I hope she realizes that's why she is now an assistant," Sylvia smile and shrugs.

"Oh, Sadie, I am so happy you can sit now," Katie said, smiling at her BFFF.

"Hihihi, I am also happy about having a seat, but I am happier to sit next to you Katie," replied Sadie putting her hands over her heart.

"Oh no, Sadie, Really?" said Katie looking happy and surprised.

"Of course, Katie, I love being next to you," said Sadie said excitedly.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" both squee at the same time.

Sylvia, for the first time, look at the BFFFs with a little startled by her enthusiasm, Chef shakes his head and cover his ears to not hear them.

* * *

**Ella Table**

"Oh my, the recipe looks pretty tasty, I hope I can make it as good as it is intended to be," Ella cover her mouth smiling.

"_In every cake that must be bake_

_There is an ingredient of fun_

_You take the ingredients and snap!_

_The bake is a game." _

Ella began to sing as she collects the ingredients to melt chocolate and make the brownie batter. A little deer is helping her carry the pan and the chocolate bag with its mouth.

"_And every step you follow_

_It is to make a piece of cake_

_Sweet! Nice! It is very clear to bake that._"

Ella takes the bag of chocolates from the deer and put it to the pot, then she began to cracking eggs, the shells carried to the trash bin by a pair of blue jays.

"WAIT A F***KING MINUTE!" Yells Chef bolting toward Ella kitchen, scaring the birds.

"Where did this beast came from?" Chef asked seriously.

"Hehehe, silly Chef, he comes from the forest," Ella look tenderly toward Chef, who didn't know where the deers come from.

"SECURITY!" Chef lifts the deer, the giant man's eyes turning red.

"Chef don't you dare to harm that deer," Bridgette run from her kitchen to Ella's kitchen.

"Yes, mister deer came to help me, If you must punish someone, punish me," Ella said in a serious tone unusual on her.

"This is becoming absurd," said Chef, still carrying the deer.

"Don't worry girls, the deer will be only escorted out of the studio, nobody will hurt it," said Sylvia as some staff members take the deer out.

"Well then, I go back to my kitchen," Bridgette waves to Ella before running back to work on her own brownie.

"And Ella, no more wild animals, UNDERSTOOD!" Chief glared at the fairyland princess.

"I did not mean to bother anyone, I am sorry, but sometimes my animal friends come to hear me sing," Ella apologized to Chef, looking a little sad.

"Then be careful of not calling your friends, Idiot," Chef said in a lower voice. Then he and Sylvia went back to the judge's table.

* * *

**Cameron Table**

"The Scientific method would be useless as there is no time for observation on how to develop this brownie, so a more direct and experimental approach to the problem is required." Said Cameron as he reads the recipe.

"I need to melt the chocolate first, mix the rest of the ingredients, and add the melted chocolate. It sounds simple enough," the bubble boy then goes to the storage room to search for the things he needs.

"I would need a pot to melt the chocolate, a baking pan to put the batter in the oven, Umph!" Cameron tried to lift the second pan, but he couldn't, they were too heavy for him.

"Mmh, it will be better to make multiple trips to the storage room," said Cameron, taking the pot to his kitchen.

"Oh, what we have here?, this is an induction stove, I have only read about it, it heats the pot directly using an electromotive force, it so interesting," Cameron examines amazed the stove.

The bubble boy keeps losing time, also examining the stand mixer and the induction oven.

* * *

**Bridgette Table**

"I have cooked a little for Geoff, but it is usually something easy, like toasts and orange juice, but a brownie can't be that hard," Bridgette said as she began to heat the pot to melt the chocolate.

Bridgette takes the ingredients from the storage room and starts to put them in the bowl. First, she puts the eggs, the milk, and the oil.

"Ok, as I said, it is not that hard." Bridgette smiles confidently.

As soon as she turned on the stand mixer, the bowl began to spin wildly.

"Stop the mixer, you need to attach the damn bowl before turn it on!" yells Chef.

But it was too late, the bowl crashes splashing its content around the kitchen, then the bowl fragments catch on fire. Fortunately, it was quickly controlled by the staff.

"How did you do that?" Chef looked at her, more surprised than angered.

"Sorry," said Bridgette rubbing her neck, with a sheepishly smile.

* * *

**Judge Table**

"This must be the worst group of baking campers I have ever see, now I am sure," said Chef, sweating as he had been shouting and running all the time.

"Chef relax, they are doing fine. You are such a worrywart." Sylvia smiles at him. "Why, instead of complaining, you tell us how you would make this brownie and statue challenge."

"It's pretty easy. I can't understand what are they doing. You just make the batter, bake the muffin, take the ice cream, and using a knife sculpt the statue," explain Chef.

"But the ice cream is pretty hard when frozen, maybe they should melt it a little before sculpting it," Katie said.

"But if you melt it, it will break down while cutting it, no?" adds Sadie.

"Oh, Sadie, you are so smart," replied Katie.

"It's better to dip your knife in boiling water and work with the ice cream, if you sculpt it like this, you will not have any problem," said Chef.

"Chef, that sound so professional, almost as a real chef," Sadie said, both of the BFFFs clapping surprised.

"I am a true CHEF," Chef fell this conversation like a Deja vú.

* * *

**Cameron Table**

"Oh no, I got distracted examining the equipment and forget to finish my brownie," Cameron goes to the stand mixer and begins to mix the batter. Then runs toward the storage room to bring the baking pan.

"The chocolate is melting, now I only had to break the eggs, and make the batter. It will be easy. I remember every page of the cooking manual about how to break an egg," he smiles and takes the egg.

He lifts the egg and hit it against the corner of the table by the middle, but he hits too weakly, so it didn't crack.

"Mmh, maybe I am not doing it right, let's try again," Cameron continues to hit it until a crack appears on the eggshell, he takes it with both hands and puts the egg in the bowl.

"Yes, I did it!" Cameron cheers and celebrates.

Cameron continued to make his batter, but he was lagging behind the rest of the campers.

* * *

**Bridgette Table**

"I promise I will pay for the stand mixer," Bridgette said as she puts the batter on her pan.

"Oh no, I forget to grease the pan," Bridgette hit her forehead.

The surfer runs toward the storage room, bring another baking pan, grease it with butter and cooking spray, and pour the content of the first pan into the second one

"Well, there you go," she put the brownie in the induction oven and go to her PDA.

"Now I need to sculpt the ice cream while the brownie bakes. It says to use a knife," the surfer girl looks at the knife and swallows.

"Don't be afraid, Bridgette, you don't cut your fingers that often," The blond girl says, trying to psyche up herself.

* * *

**Ella Table**

"Now it is time to sculpt Mister Penguin, I have the ice cream and the knife, so let us start," Ella put the ice cream on her table and clear her throat.

"_I sculpt you, As I meet with you once upon a dream_

_I know you, the look on your beak is such a familiar gleam._"

"O my goodness, I did not think the ice cream would be so hard to cut, maybe I have to warm it, come on little ice cream," Ella said, putting the ice cream again on its container, and began to dance with it under her arms.

"_And I know you will become that visions I have seem_

_And if I know you, A penguin will you be_

_And adorable penguin, as I seem once upon a dream._"

Ella keeps singing and sways the ice cream container to warm it.

"Why the hell she is singing and dancing with the ice cream?" asked Chef, astonished again by Ella antics.

"I think she is warming the ice cream so she can sculpt it easier," said Sadie smiling.

"She sings so beautifully, and his heart is so warm, the ice cream will be ready in a moment," Katie said, also smiling.

"Or she can use the damn microwave oven, but that would be too easy for that crazy princess," Chef shrugs.

* * *

**Judge Table**

"Campers, there are only 5 minutes left, so be ready," Sylvia shouts.

"Well, Katie, your more famous flavor is the Spumindi Laupar, where did it come from?" Sylvia looks at the thin BFFF with her quizzical smile.

"Oh, it's not a great story, Sadie, and I were looking to create a new ice cream flavor for our shop," Katie explained, smiling.

"Yes, and we have an argument because I think we should use an elegant flavor like champagne," Sadie continued, also smiling.

"That's right, and I wanted to use a more happy flavor, like cherry," Katie said, now looking at Sadie.

"And we have a big argument over that, big with a capital B." Sadie reply, now frowning.

"So, after some days, I wanted to reconcile with Sadie, so I make the cherry and champagne ice cream and mix them," Katie put her hand on the table.

"It was delicious, and not only because we make peace," Sadie takes Katie's hand.

"Sorry for saying that champagne was a bad idea for an ice cream flavor," Katie looks with sadness at Sadie.

"No, I am sorry for saying that cherry was a childish flavor," Sadie answered. Then both BFFF embraced and cry.

"It's the second most beautiful story about an Ice cream flavor I have ever heard," Sylvia said with misty eyes.

"This episode is killing me," Chef sighs, tired of all the wackos in the show.

* * *

**Bridgett Table – 5 minutes**

"My brownie is ready just in time, and wow, it smells nice" Bridgette put it out of the pan, and she squeals in horror.

"Nooo! When I change pans, I let all the chocolate on one side, and it burned a little. I hope it doesn't affect the flavor," the surfer bit her lower lip.

"Well at least my dolphin doesn't seem so bad, It looks more like a seal than a dolphin, but is a pretty dolphish seal," she shrugs and begins to make the last preparations.

* * *

**Ella Table – 5 minutes**

"Oh my goodness, I can not believe I get distracted singing to this tasty Ice cream that I forget to sculpt it, at least I did not forget to take the brownie out of the oven," Ella put the ice cream out of the container with a worried expression.

"Sorry, my penguin friend, I am afraid I will not make you as handsome as you really are, but I promise at least sculpt you with all my heart," Ella said to the ice cream as she takes the knife.

Ella starts cutting the ice cream, singing a song about a happy princess that makes penguins, trying to work as fast as she can.

* * *

**Cameron Table – 5 minutes**

"No no no no, my brownie is not baked, and I don't have enough time" Cameron take his brownie out of the oven, it's still raw, the liquid batter pouring out of it.

"Well, at least I will try to present something, I don't want to give up, come on Cameron, think." Cameron looks distressed, but then an idea comes to his mind.

The bubble boy runs toward the storage room, he still can present something. He will not win, but at least he will try.

* * *

"5, 4, 3, 2, 1. You're done." Sylvia said to the campers, the three of them covering his brownies with opaque glass cloches, to not show them until the evaluation.

Then a loud crash startled all the presents.

"Sorry, I broke the cloche," Bridgette said with a sheepishly smile.

* * *

**Camper's choice first camper: Bridgette Dolphin statue on Brownie**

Sylvia, Chef, Sadie, and Katie walk to Bridgette's kitchen, the surfer was red as a tomato, ashamed of breaking the cloche. Her ice cream was covered now in a metal cloche.

"Sorry about that. I promise I will pay for it," Bridgette said, looking at the ground.

"Don't worry, Bridgette, accidents happen. Now let's see, you have to make a beautiful dolphin on a brownie cave, show us what you got," Sylvia said in her melodic voice.

Bridgette takes the metal cloche and reveals her Ice cream.

"Delight your eyes on this. Nooo!" She said, and as she reveals her ice cream, the surfer girl screams.

Bridgette brownie was cut in a circular shape and looked like the cave, but the 'dolphin' statue looked like a melted bridge over the brownie.

"You forgot to cool your brownie before putting the ice cream over it, so it melted. Way to go, hippie girl," Chef tells her.

"If you put some imagination, it looks like a dolphin, kind of," Katie said, squatting her eyes.

"It's true, Katie. It had some resemblance," Sadie said, agreeing with her BFFF.

"It's a shame it melted, but let's taste it, it looks pretty tasty," said Sylvia.

"Can Sadie also taste it? pretty please?" Both BFFF looked hopefully at Sylvia.

"Ok, but she can't judge it. There is only one special judge," Sylvia answer before Chef could say that she couldn't taste them.

"Thank you, thank you, Sylvia" Both BFFF jump and hug the host.

Then the four of them take a bit of the brownie and ice cream.

"The ice cream is delicious," said Sylvia touching one of her cheeks with one hand

"We already give them the ice cream prepared," Chef replied, looking daggers at Sylvia.

"It's true, I forgot about it," Sylvia winks at Chef "the brownie was good. It was moist and had a lot of chocolate."

"Mmm, for me, the chocolate had a little coal flavor, but it was pretty tasty," said Katie giving thumbs up to Bridgette.

"Yes is a good brownie, nice job, Bridgette," said Sadie licking his fingers.

"Mmm, my portion doesn't have enough chocolate, It looks like you tilted your pan or something, and all the chocolate stuck on the same side," Chef tells and examines the brownie, but don't say anything else.

"Thanks for the treat Bridgette, we have more sculptures to see, Bye," Sylvia waves as Bridgette sighs, relieving her stress and wave back at the host.

Sylvia, Sadie, and Katie walk like penguins to Cameron's kitchen, Chef behind them still thinking what could Bridgette do to make her brownie like that, with the chocolate on only one side.

* * *

**Camper's choice second camper: Cameron's Inuit statue on Brownie.**

The three judges and a friend come to the kitchen of the second camper, Cameron seems nervous, tapping his fingers together and sweating.

"Cameron, you have to make this fantastic Inuit statue over his igloo, show us what you make," Sylvia said in her melodic tone.

Cameron swallows hard and takes the cloche, revealing his 'brownie.'

"De-Delight your eyes on this." He said in a nervous tone.

The three judges and guest eyes went wide. There was no brownie. The Inuit sculpture had a reasonable likeness, but the igloo was a bowl turned down with some fragments of brownie over it. The ice cream sculpture was seated over the brownie fragments.

"Bubble boy, where is the damn brownie?" Chef asks in an angry voice.

"Sorry, it was still raw, so I decide to take something with a form similar to an Igloo, and put what was already baked from my brownie over it," Cameron explains as he smiles nervously

"Your Inuit it's pretty well done, it had the arms, the legs, and it's smiling," Sylvia said in a positive tone.

"Yes, great job, Ice cream sculpting is pretty hard, it really was your first time?" Katie looked at it with wide eyes.

"hehe, I like to work with models in my house. Also, if you pour hot water on the knife, it cut better the ice cream without melting it too much," Cameron said, pushing his glasses toward his face.

"Wow, you are pretty smart for someone so young," Sadie said with wide eyes.

"I am 17 years old," said Cameron with a stern expression.

"Back to the challenge, Is there something we can taste?" asked Chef.

"I believe the brownie in the top is baked" as Cameron point at the fragments, Chef takes one and puts it on his mouth.

"YUCK! Sorry egghead, but it's still raw, it appears it's done, but you can taste the batter, so don't bother in taste it Sylvia," Chef glare disgusted at the brownie.

"But you did a great job, Cameron, Although you didn't have a brownie, you present your ice cream in a pretty clever way, congratulations," Sylvia said at the disappointed bubble guy.

"Thanks, Sylvia, you are right, I tried my best and must be proud of it," Cameron at last smile.

"Yes Cameron, well done," said Katie

"Good Fight," said Sadie.

"Now it's time to visit the 3rd camper, see you later Cameron," Sylvia wink at the bubble buy who waves at her.

Again Sylvia and the BFFFs walk as penguins toward the third table, Chef cleans his tongue with his apron and walk behind them.

* * *

**Camper's choice third camper: Ella's penguin statue on Brownie.**

Sylvia, the two BFFFs and Chef stop in front of Ella's kitchen, she was smiling and make a curtsy when they stop. Sylvia, Katie, and Sadie also made a curtsy.

"Ella, you had to reproduce this cute penguin on his brownie mountain, show us what you do," Sylvia said on her trademark tone.

Ella takes the cloche off her plate and shows her brownie.

"_Delight your eyes on this_." She said, singing.

The brownie looks like a regular square brownie, and over it is an ice cream that looks like a melted penguin, but not as much as Bridgette's dolphin.

"Your penguin looks wasted. It's like it had been running a marathon," said Sylvia smiling.

"I am so sorry for poor mister penguin, I could not do a good job and he looks so bad," Ella looks with sadness at her statue.

"Don't be sad, Ella, I am sure he is a happy penguin," said Sadie.

"Yes, look at it, is a little melted, but it's still standing, and that's because he is happy," Katie said, trying to cheer the princess.

"Yes, yes, we are all goody goody friends. Let's taste the damn brownie," said Chef rolling his eyes.

The four of them taste the brownie.

"Mmm, it's moist and pretty sweet, and it absorbs the ice cream quite well," Sylvia said, smiling and then taking another bite.

"Yes, the brownie was well done, and not too hot, the chocolate flavor was not too strong, I like it," Katie tells after tasting the brownie.

"Of all the brownies I had tasted today, it's the best," Sadie said, also taking another bit.

"Hey freeloader, remember you can't judge," Chef glare at Sadie.

"I only said my opinion," Sadie replies, folding her arms and turning her back toward Chef.

"The Brownie is not bad, I was afraid that it would be too sweet, but it had a nice balance, for an airhead, it was a good job," Chef said with a mocking smile.

"Many thanks for all of your kind words, I will keep them in my heart and try harder next time," Ella said with a big and honest smile.

"Stop doing that, I only say what I think, as always," Chef blushed a little and walks away.

"Thanks, Ella, it was a good treat," said Sylvia, as she and the BFFs went after Chef.

* * *

**Camper's choice: winner of the first round.**

The three judges and the guest were together just a few steps of the kitchen. The three campers standing in front of them.

"Chef, please announce the winner of Christmas camper's choice?" Sylvia smile and faces toward Chef.

"Well this time it was pretty easy to decide, the presentation part was one-sided, but this is a damn baking show, so the most important thing is the damn flavor of what you make." Chef glare at Cameron, the bubble boy hide scared behind Bridgette.

"And the winner of the Christmas Camper's choice round is…"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Ella."

"Who? Me? Oh my goodness, I can not believe it, I am so happy I could sing," Ella was excited and smiling.

"_There was.."_

"No singing! or I will take away your first place," Chef shouted, interrupting Ella.

"Oh, I am so sorry, I did not want to bother you, I will keep silent then," Ella smiles and started humming a joyful tune.

"Katie, please tell her what her special prize is," Sylvia faces toward the thin BFFF.

"Look at this Ella, you have gained your own Total Drama Christmas tree, with Christmas balls with various Total Drama campers, including, of course, Sadie," Katie announced pretty excitedly, as Blainely come pushing a trolley with the Christmas tree on it.

"Oh it so beautiful, I can not express in words the feeling of gratitude I have for this nice present, It even has my prince ball," Ella walks toward the tree and looks at some of the Christmas balls.

"And also, to show everyone you are the top reindeer in the sleigh, we have this beautiful Chef's Chef hat, to use it in the next round," Sylvia announce excited, giving the hat to Ella.

"Oh, it is so unique, I don't want to hurt your feeling but are you sure I have to use it?" Ella looks at the host with hope on her gaze.

"Yes it's a tradition, come on Ella, you will look pretty good on it." Said Sylvia giving her thumbs up.

Ella put the hat on her head and now looked as if she had a disembodied Chef biting her head.

"Well, campers, let's go to see what is indoor number 2," Sylvia says.

"Just a minute, I want to give something to my fellow campers," said Ella adjusting her ugly hat.

Ella takes some balls from her tree and gives one to Bridgette, one to Cameron, one to Sadie, and one to Katie.

"O wow, my own Christmas sphere, I am now a bubble boy with his bubble ball," he smiles at his own joke.

"Thanks, Ella, I love it" Bridgette smile at the ball, that was not her ball, but Geoff's ball.

"Oh my gosh, Sadie, she gave me your Christmas ball," Said Katie excited.

"I know Katie, she gave me your Christmas ball," replies Sadie, also excited.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEE thanks Ella" both BFFFs squeal joyfully.

"Merry Christmas, I hope you like it" Ella smile and kiss one of the balls in the tree.

"Well, now follow me to the next door, the next challenge is a Christmas surprise," said Sylvia, as she walks to door number two, being followed by Chef and behind him the 5 campers.

* * *

**Who will win the second part of the Xmas special? And what is the challenge? Let's found it next week.**

**Sorry Cameron fans, but as I write the chapter, I thought he would like to study the things and lost focus in the competition, but I had a great time writing all the characters. **

**One thing I love about this project is that I can write about characters that I can't use in my Gwen and Trent fanfic. It was especially fun to write Ella's songs.**

**As always, thanks for reading and ****I**** hope ****you**** like ****it****.**


	4. 2-2 Sweet Christmas

**DISCLAIMER:**

**The second part of the second episode is here, with the Christmas challenge, let's see how our campers deal with it. I hope you enjoy reading the episode as much as I enjoy writing it.**

**Total Drama belongs to Fresh TV and his creators. Nailed It is a property of Netflix. Some songs are loosely based on real songs that belong to Walt Disney Corporation. I don't own anything from the properties used in this fic.**

* * *

**Sweet Christmas – Delightness or Disgustness?**

In the middle of the room, Sylvia is standing with Chef at her left side and Katie and Sadie to her right side, in front of them are Bridgette, Cameron, and Ella, the princess is wearing a hat that looks like a Chef's head biting her.

"Welcome to Delightness or Disgustness. Don't worry about last round because all of you start this round from scratch, and we have a very special Christmas surprise for you. Katie, can you tell them?" Sylvia looks at the special judge with a mischievous smile.

"Can Sadie tell them instead, please?" Katie said.

"Ok, it's not judging, so come on, give your best shot, girl," Sylvia said before Chef could say no.

"Thanks, Sylvia." said Sadie before facing the campers, "As you know, Christmas has a lot of traditions, and one of them is the Christmas movies, movies we have seen year after year in this season, with our loved ones, so for this challenge you have to make an emblematic Christmas cake like no other. Are you up to this Christmas classic baking challenge?"

A drum roll began as the door number two opened. Then the sound is replaced by 'Let it snow' by Vaughn Monroe, and reveal an enormous skyscraper, at the top, are a chocolate figure of Chris McLean in a white tank top and Chef Hatchet in a black suit with a necktie, one facing the other.

"The Nakatomi Plaza Cake!" announced in a high-pitch voice, Sadie.

Bridgette's eyes went wide, Cameron looked at the cake confused, and Ella covered her mouth with a staggering expression.

"It's that a Christmas cake?" asked Cameron, narrowing his eyes.

"Of course, based on the best Christmas movie of all times," said Katie.

"Excuse me. I don't think it's a Christmas movie," said Bridgette.

"I don't know. I have never seen it, but I remember reading somewhere that is a great action movie." Cameron adjusts his glasses, still examining the cake.

"I am so sorry. I don't know what movie are you talking about. It is a shame because I am a fan of any Christmas movies, is it new?" said Ella, with a finger on her chin.

"I can't believe it, Sadie; there are people out there who haven't seen Die Hard." Said Katie, hugging Sadie astonished.

"I can't believe it either, Katie, poor things," Sadie hugs his BFFF, also astonished.

"They can watch it later, right now, we have to start the challenge. Chef, can you tell us the details?" said Sylvia.

"Listen Maggots, The Nakatomi plaza cake is an eight stories cake, but on the inside is not like other cakes, it has a white and blue pattern, so it's a winter surprise cake," Chef snicker looking at the surprised faces of the campers.

"All the details in the cake are made only with buttercream, no fondant for the cake, but you can use it to make the two…" Chef sigh and look towards Sylvia, "Do I have to say this?"

"Of course, is part of the explanation," Sylvia nods and winks at him.

"To make the two figures of the detective Chris McClane and his enemy the terrorist Chef Gruber, It's the lamest pun I have ever said," Chef hangs his head in shame.

"You have 2 hours to make this cake, remember to put a Christmas flavor in your cake." Sylvia smile and look at the still astonished bakers.

"Two hours?, but you have to make a lot of cake, and I didn't understand half of the things Chef was saying," said Bridgette worried.

"I know it looks hard, but you will have some help, every one of you has an Emergency button on your tables, press it, and Chef will go and help you for 3 full minutes, but only giving you advice or guiding you, so not asking him to crack eggs or make the batter" Sylvia winked again.

"And Cameron, because you have such a hard time in the past round, we will give you an extra button, the brunch of disgustingness button, press it and your opponents will have to stop baking and eat a nasty surprise plate prepared by our chefs before they can continue baking," Sylvia explained.

"O my goodness, I love surprises," said Ella smiling.

"I am sure we will not love this one, trust me," said Bridgette, sighing.

"Well, let start this Christmas party, your 2 hours begin NOW!" exclaim Sylvia excitedly.

The three contestants keep standing there, smiling and looking at each other, Bridgette seems worried, but Cameron and Ella were smiling.

"Don't you hear me, go and start baking, time is running out" she then claps a couple of times, "didn't I explain myself clearly? go away."

Then the three campers understand the idea and went to their kitchens, as the judges and Sadie sit at the main table.

* * *

**Bridgette table**

"Ok Bridge, you got this, it is like surfing, keep calm and follow the waves and you will be all right girl," she began to read the recipe nodding.

"I need to make eight stacked cakes, but the recipe said to make four and cute them in half also I have to make the pattern," Bridgette keep reading, and then she felt a little dozy.

The surfer shakes her head and slaps herself, the judges looking astonished.

"I am an action girl, so let's stop thinking and do it one step at a time, first let's get the ingredients." The blond girl looked again at the PDA and went to collect the ingredients in the storage room.

"If she wanted someone to slap her, she could use the emergency button, I would gladly oblige," said Chef chuckling.

"Oh, Chef, you are so funny, you almost sound serious," Sylvia also laughs.

Katie and Sadie laugh nervously, looking at each other scared.

* * *

**Cameron table**

"My problem the past round it's that I was dispersed like a lamp, now I need to focus my energy like a laser, focus, luckily I already examine all the tools in the kitchen so there is nothing left that can distract me." The bubble boy smile and began to read the recipe.

Cameron runs toward the storage room, passing behind Bridgette's Kitchen.

"Sorry, Bridgette, passing," said Cameron.

"No problem, Cameron," Bridgette continue to break the eggs for her first batter.

The bubble boy takes a baking pan, and run toward his kitchen, then come back for the second.

"Sorry, Bridgette, passing again," repeated Cameron.

"No problem, Cameron," Bridgette frown as she began to make the mix for her first cake.

Cameron takes a baking pan, and run again to his kitchen, then come back for the third.

"Sorry Bridg-" but before he could finish, Cameron was interrupted.

"Why are you making so many trips to the storage room?" ask Bridgette, annoyed by all the interruptions.

"Sorry, but I am not strong enough to carry all my pans at the same time," Cameron said, looking to the floor.

Bridgette sigh and walk with him toward the storage room.

"Let me help you, so you can stop passing behind me," said Bridgette.

The surfer girl then takes all the baking pans, the artificial colors, and a container full of grounded nutmeg, and leave them in Cameron kitchen.

"Thanks, Bridgette," said Cameron happily, as he began to crack his eggs slowly.

"Why the hell is she is helping him, these fools don't understand the meaning of competition," Chef covers his face with his hand shaking his head.

* * *

**Ella table**

"Oh what a wonderful surprise, I have to make so many cakes. I am so happy that I want to sing." Ella takes her ingredients, including peppermint as the Christmas flavor, and began to make the batter.

"_Baking together making a cake_

_Flour milk and eggs_

_Put them together, and what have you got? _

_A beautiful, beautiful cake_."

As Ella was singing, a pair of rats began to help her put the ingredients in the mixer while she cracks the eggs. When the batter was ready, the rats pour it in the baking pan, even placing the colorant as she forgets it.

"_Singing together and mixing it well_

_Put in the oven and then_

_It'll do magic, believe it or not_

_A beautiful, beautiful cake."_

Chef runs pretty quickly to Ella table, almost flipping the judges' table.

"Ella, what the hell is this?" Chef's eyes were bulging, and the vein on his temple was about to burst.

"Oh, silly Mister Chef, they are mice, and also they are my friends," Ella smile at poor Chef. He never meets mice before.

"They are rats. What I told you about bringing animals?" Chef hit the table with his fist, the rats running scared.

"You said not bringing wild animals, and the mice are house animals, not wild ones," Ella answered, confused because she was sure Chef said wild animal.

"Hear me, Princess, and hear me well, ONE more cooking animal, and you are out of the freaking show. DID YOU UNDERSTAND ME?" Chef was clenching his teeth, and some drops of blood fell from his temple.

"Oh, I am so sorry, I did not know it was an individual challenge. I will not work with any of my friends for the rest of the challenge." She looks toward the floor, ashamed of bothering poor Chef again.

* * *

**Judges table**

"That princess freak it's too much to handle." Said Chef as he seated.

"Thanks, Chef, we cannot let outsiders help the campers in the challenge," said Sylvia in a solemn tone.

"Really? do you think the biggest problem was that the vermin were helping her?" Chef asked.

"I'm joking Chefy, don't be so serious," laughed Sylvia. "Let's forget about the rats incident, tell us, how would you make this cake?"

"It's not an easy one, mix the batter, paint it, mix it again, bake the cake, pile them, paint the structure, and add the details." Said Chef pretty quickly.

"I have a question," said Sadie raising her hand. "How did you make the two-color pattern?"

"Didn't you hear me freeloader, when you have the batter, separate it in two containers, paint it with artificial coloring, and mix both batters in the same pan, carefully to keep the colors separated," Chef explains.

"I also have a question, just like Sadie," Katie raise her hand and smile toward her BFFF. "How do you decorate the building?"

"I already said it, you need to cover it with buttercream and use an airbrush to paint the cake," explains Chef, more annoyed.

"EEEEEEEEE" squee the two BFFF at the same time "Just like a real Chef."

"I think you have two new fans," said Sylvia, winking, but Chef only shakes his head.

* * *

**Cameron Table**

"Ok, I already put the four cakes in the oven, now I need to begin making the buttercream," Cameron read the instructions.

"The quantity of powder sugar said it's 3 cups, It sounds like a lot of sugar, but I need lots of buttercream, so let's begin."

Cameron takes the sugar container from the stand and almost drops it on the ground.

"Too heavy, I need to start working my upper body strength," said the bubble boy, not noticing he takes regular sugar instead of powder sugar.

He then looks at the brunch of disgustness button.

"It would be too mean to use it now that the cakes are in the oven, I will wait before pushing it," Cameron smile and began to make the buttercream.

* * *

**Ella Table**

Ella was mixing the batter and putting it into the pans, then put the pans into the oven, but her batter was not square-pattern. Instead, it had a deep blue color.

"_Once there was a cake_

_Was the color, Ok?_

_Was it color blue?_

_How you will do?_"

She then began to make the buttercream, it seems that Cameron was already baking his cakes, but Bridgette was still ending her batter.

"_Well, it was very easy_

_Anyone could see that the cake was baking_

_Now mix the buttercream_

_will be sweet and tasty?"_

"Ella, do you always have to sing?" yells Chef.

"Sorry Chef, I love singing, did it bother you?" said Ella mixing the powder sugar with the butter.

"No, Ella, you sing beautifully," said Sylvia before Chef could say what he really thinks.

* * *

**Bridgette Table**

The surfer girl has eight containers in her table, 4 with white batter and 4 with Ocean blue batter, all with a touch of cinnamon, she then pushes the emergency button.

"WE HAVE AN EMERGENCY," shout Sylvia.

She, Katie, and Sadie began to mimic a scream and act playfully nervous as Chef dragged his feet toward Bridgette's kitchen.

"What do you want?" asked Chef frowning.

"How do I make the two-color pattern," said Bridgette, pretty serious.

"You combine the two batters in one pan, don't mix them, or the colors will be a mess," answer Chef, tired of repeating the same thing every time.

"And to paint the building?" Ask Bridgette as she began to combine the batter.

"Cover all of it in buttercream and paint it with artificial paint or using the airbrush," Chef said, repeating the same thing AGAIN.

"COVER ALL IN BUTTERCREAM," Bridgette yells not thinking, she put her hands on her mouth, but it was too late, Cameron and Ella were looking at her with wide eyes.

"Chef, 3 minutes, come back," said Sylvia.

"Good questions hippie girl, you put your head on this," said Chef walking toward the judges' table, Bridgette began to combine her batter and put it into the oven.

* * *

**Judge Table**

"This must be the worst group of baking campers I ever see," said Chef sweating, as he had been shouting and running all the time.

"Chef, relax a bit, they are doing fine. You are such a worrywart." Sylvia said, smiling at him.

"Chef, Chef, Sadie is great doing massages; if you are stressed, she can help you," Said Katie raising a hand.

"Oh, Katie, I am not that good," said Sadie blushing.

"Yes you are, don't be shy, I am sure you will help him, give it a try" Katie take Sadie's hands and look into her BFFF's eyes.

"You are right. If you say I can do it, I will do it," Sadie stands up and walks toward Chef.

"Can I express my opinion about this?" Chef asked, annoyed, but too tired to shout.

"I guess not," answered Sylvia shrugging.

Sadie stood behind Chef, put her hands on his shoulders, and began rubbing and kneading them.

"Chef, you are so tense. Don't worry, I will relax those muscles and make you feel good as new," Sadie says, smiling confidently.

"Really, I don't think you-" Chef stop talking, surprised, "Forget it, whatever you are doing, girl, keep it going," he fell the tension on his neck, and muscles began to disappear.

"Hehehe, you worry too much about the campers," Sylvia looks at him with an impish smile.

"I don't give a damn about this damned kids," Chef moan and continue talking, "except this girl, just there, that is the point," Chef smile with a dreamy expression on his face.

"There you are," Sadie gave a gentle slap on Chef back and went back to her seat.

"You would do a damn fine masseuse. If you go pro tell me, you already have a client," Chef looks at her, smiling, but still frowning.

"Hehehe, I will think about it, if I became a professional masseuse, you would be the second to know about it." Sadie and Katie smiled; it was not clear why Katie also smile as Sadie answered Chef's question.

* * *

**Ella Table**

Ella has her cakes out of the oven and began to cut them, put buttercream between the pieces, and pile them to form the structure of her building.

"_Will it be big and tall?_

_There's no building like it anywhere at all_

_Will they love it?_

_Will it be tasty?_"

Ella danced and slowly put each piece, once over, she began to cover it in buttercream, she was working in a slow and steady rhythm, as her songs.

"_It will be so pretty_

_I could not resist_

_covering it in sugar and butter_

_covering it in paint."_

"For the next episodes, we must forbid freaking music performances." Said Chef while hearing at Ella.

"Why?, if it doesn't bother the other participants I think it's ok, also you have to admire how she has a song for every occasion," said Sylvia, who was becoming a fan of Ella songs.

* * *

**Bridgette Table**

"The cakes are ready, and the pattern looks pretty good, like waves, now I only have to cut the cakes and put the skyscraper together" Bridgette takes the knife and start cutting the cakes.

Then she accidentally broke the knife, the blade flying and scratching some random rope on the ceiling.

"Hippie, what the hell did you do with the damn knife?" Shout Chef, chuckling.

"I honestly don't know. I was just cutting my cake, and the blade flew away," replied the klutz surfer while running to the storage room to find another knife.

Bridgette ended cutting the cakes and was extra careful while stacking them. She only drops one of them, but catch it before touching the floor. She put skewers to keep the layers from moving, not noticing the skewers were not precisely at the center of the cake.

"Lot of work, but it looks pretty good once you put it together, now cover it with the buttercream." said the surfer, ending all will be a close call, but she still had time.

* * *

**Cameron Table**

"Oh no, everyone is already building the structure, and I am still doing the planning to make the foundation of the cake, at this pace they will be already decorating before I began stacking."

Cameron threw up his hand nervously and began to walk in circles, then look at the extra button on his table.

"Well, they already take out the cakes of the oven, so it would not be too bad to press it now, right?" Cameron was tapping his fingers together, trying to make the decision.

Squeezing shut his eyes, and with a painful expression on his face, Cameron pushes the brunch of Disgustingness button.

"It's time for a nasty treat, Bridgette and Ella, please come to the table of the Brunch of Disgustingness," said Sylvia.

The two female campers walk to the table, not noticing that Ella's cake tremble.

* * *

**Brunch of Disgustness Button**

"Listen Maggots, to return to finish your cakes, you must eat a special treat prepared by our staff. You have to eat the full dish, or you will stay here until the time is up," Said Chef in a martial tone. In front of him, Ella and Bridgette were seated waiting.

The staff put two covered plates in front of the campers, Bridgette looks at it with wide eyes nervous, but Ella only smiles and look at it with curiosity.

"If you wanna puke, do it on the special buckets that are next to your chairs. And remember it's a baking show so don't be too gross.

"And now for today's Brunch, we have a dessert from the mind of those crazy squeeing girls on the judging table. White Vinegar Icecream with wasabi sauce topping, Bon appétit!" Chef smile as the staff takes away the cloche from the desserts.

Bridgette and Ella looked at the bowls in front of them; it didn't look so bad, it was a white ball of Ice cream not different from coconut flavor, with a green sauce over it, it had a strong acidic smell, but it was not disgusting.

But tasting it was a completely different matter. It was sour, and the sauce was hot and spicy, the combination makes Bridgette and Ella's eyes cry, and their noses drip.

"This is not ice cream; it's sour as chewing lemons," said Bridgette shaking her head.

"I am afraid this poor thing is cursed," said Ella while putting a handkerchief in his mouth, her nose dripping and her eyes teary.

Bridgette took a deep breath and began to eat big spoonfuls of the strong-flavored ice cream, getting goosebumps even in her face, the mix of sour, spicy and cold hurt her stomach, but with a strong will, she could end the full bowl, and return to her kitchen.

Ella, on the other hand, couldn't force herself eat the acidic treat, she takes a little bit after another, trembling between each of them, and after 16 minutes she ends the ice cream, and dizzy return to her kitchen

"Please don't judge too hard the vinegar flavor ice cream. If made correctly is pretty tasty, but you have to use fruits like strawberry or brown sugar to make the mix," said Katie to Sylvia.

"Or also you can put a little balsamic vinegar in your ice cream with strawberries or banana, and it's delicious," said Sadie.

"I don't know about that, but maybe I will try it," said Sylvia. "Also, campers get ready; you only have 10 minutes left." Shout the host.

* * *

**Ella Table – 10 minutes**

The fairytale princess runs toward her table, but just as she came back, her cake leans toward her, and the uppermost layers fall over her.

"Oh no!" yell Sylvia, as staff members run toward Ella, she was all right but covered in buttercream.

"Oh my goodness, what a tragedy, my cake fall to the ground," said Ella looking at what was left of her skyscraper/cake.

Ella sighs and cleans her gloves on her apron, and after a moment of frustration, smile again.

"There is no use on crying over spilled milk, let us make a wonderful cake with what I still have," Ella straight her cake and began to decorate it.

"We will need to review the rules of the brunch of Disgustness button," tells Sylvia in a serious tone to Chef, "As it can be too much advantage to one player."

* * *

**Cameron Table – 10 minutes**

"Only ten minutes, and I haven't finished decorating my cake," said the bubble boy nervously.

He used the time advantage the button gave him, quickly assembling the cakes into the skyscraper (but he forgot putting buttercream between the layers). He is now airbrushing the structure, but he hadn't made the chocolate models of Chris and Chef.

"I will need to improvise something." Cameron ran toward the storage room and began to look something to use as his figurines.

* * *

**Bridgette Table – 10 minutes**

"Ok, the cake is painted, so I only need to finish the Chris and Chef figures," said Bridgette kneading the modeling chocolate.

The three campers had a wireframe to make the figures, Bridgette already had made all the Chef's figure, except for the head, and had already finished Chris' figure lower body.

"Kneading this is much harder than it looks, but I had to make whatever I can in these last minutes." She then looks toward her cake, and then toward the Nakatomi Plaza she was copying.

"Oh! I have an Idea," the surfer girl goes to the storage room looking for a knife.

* * *

"5, 4, 3, 2, 1. You're done." Sylvia shouts in the middle of the room; the three campers then lift their screens and put their hands over their heads. Bridgette smirks confidently with her classic lazy expression on her face. Cameron smile nervously, and Ella, with some buttercream in her face and on her Chef's chef hat, look as always, happy and joyful.

* * *

**Delightness or Disgustness first camper: Bridgette Nakatomi Plaza cake.**

Sylvia, Chef and the two BFFFs, are waiting in front of Bridgette's screen, the surfer girl looks at them, smiling with her hands behind her back.

"Bridgette, you had to reproduce this impressive Nakatomi Plaza cake, let's see what you make," Sylvia said in her melodic voice.

"Delight your eyes on this," Bridgette said in a joyful tone.

Bridgette screen goes down and reveals her cake, Sylvia put her hand on her mouth, Chef nods, and Sadie and Katie both stand there with her eyes wide open.

The cake was of the correct size, painted in gray and blue, and there were little squares carved with a knife to mimic the windows. The figures of Chef and Chris were on the top, they looked like a 5-year-old kid's homework. After the screens go down, the cake starts trembling.

"It's falling!" yells Chef.

Bridgette scream and the cake began to fall toward the left side of the table, luckily it doesn't fall down, only keep leaning in that direction, but the figure of Chef falls from the top of the structure and smash against the floor.

"Uff, that was close," said Bridgette relieved.

"It is because you didn't put the skewers in the center of the cakes, airhead, so they lean with the weight, you were too lucky that they didn't fall all the way to the floor," said Chef in his usual harsh tone.

"Yes, but the design is good. And I love the detail of the windows," said Sylvia.

"And how Chef Gruber falls from the building, it was awesome," said Katie excited, holding Sadie's hands.

"Yes, it was just like watching the movie," said Sadie, also smiling.

"I am sure that was just a fluke, and also if the hippie girl had carved the cakes, the structure would look more like the real deal," said Chef.

"Thank you, Bridgette, it is a beautiful building, I will call it the Nakatomi leaning plaza, but we have other buildings to visit, Bye!" said Sylvia waving.

The three judges and their guests go to the next kitchen, as Bridgette sighs relieved, she now had to straight her cake.

* * *

**Delightness or Disgustness second camper: Cameron Nakatomi Plaza cake.**

The three judges and Sadie walk toward Cameron's screen, the bubble boy is tapping his fingers together as he made a forced smile.

"Cameron, you had to reproduce this awesome Nakatomi Plaza cake, let's see what you got," Sylvia said in her melodic voice.

"Delight your eyes on this," Cameron said in a neutral voice. He had done everything he could.

The screen goes down, Sylvia, Katie, and Sadie laugh, as Chef frowns, as always.

The cake was of the correct size, painted in tan and blue, it looks like a building, but the figurines were marshmallows skewered in the wireframes and painted with the airbrush, her faces being two dots for the eyes and a line for the mouth.

"Hahaha, sorry for laughing Cameron, but your figures are wild," said Sylvia.

"Yes, sorry, but I lose much time making the building and don't have enough time to make the figures. So I look for something to make the body." Cameron smiles and blushes a little ashamed.

"I think it is a pretty good idea, and they look better this way," said Sadie.

"Yes, they look like that monster in the ghostbusters, and not like Chef or Chris," said Katie, then she and Sadie look Chef, that is glaring at them.

"No offense Chef," said the two friends with fear on her voices.

"I will not be offended by something you babble about," said Chef angrily. "The cake looks good, but you didn't carve the form, so it looks like a box. Also, you could put more effort into the details, but at least it had all the elements," said Chef rubbing his chin.

"Well, Cameron, we have the last Nakatomi Plaza to visit, bye!" said Sylvia.

Cameron waves at Sylvia as she and the rest of the judges (and Sadie) go to the last kitchen.

* * *

**Delightness or Disgustness third camper: Ella Nakatomi Plaza cake.**

Sylvia, Chef, Katie, and Sadie wait in front of the last screen, Ella receives them smiling and doing a Curtsy.

"Ella, it looks like there were some problems with your cake," said Sylvia in a solemn tone.

"Yes, Miss Sweet, there was a little bit of a problem, so it does not look exactly as I hoped. Still, I am proud of it," replied Ella.

"Well then show us your Nakatomi plaza cake," said Sylvia with her melodic tone

"Delight your eyes on this," Ella said in a joyful tone.

The screen goes down and reveals Ella's cake, Sylvia laugh, as Katie and Sadie watch it smiling with wide eyes. Chef doesn't react to it.

The cake is only three layers tall, much smaller than the others; it had carved a door and windows, painted in golden and blue, there were candy canes, white buttercream, and mints adorning the building, that looked more like a tall house than a skyscraper.

In the top where the figures of Chris McClane and Chef Gruber, they were hugging with their arms around the shoulder of each other, the two figures had big eyes and looked like dolls more than cake figures.

"Oh my Gosh Ella, the look in Chef and Chris faces are too much, I love this cake," Sylvia said laughing, but Chef didn't look impressed.

"They look like, I don't know how to said it…" said Katie with a concerned look on her face.

"Creepily joyful and friendly?" answer Sadie.

"That's right, Sadie you are right as always, they look creepily happy and friendly," replies Katie.

"Even if mister McLean is mean, we are on Christmas, and everyone deserves a friend at Christmas, so they are good friends now," explains Ella.

"Ok, it's true that if he pays me all the money he owns me, we would be friends, but leaving that aside, what the hell is all that extra candies you put in the cake?" asked Chef, raising and Eyebrow.

"Oh, Because I can't rebuild the cake, I transform it into a candy cottage, and because it is winter, I put lots of snow everywhere. Finally, the candy canes is because I used peppermint as my Christmas spice," said Ella smiling.

"It's very creative how you transform your cake in, well, something else. You didn't give up, and you should be proud of your work, Ella," said Sylvia smiling.

"Thanks, Miss Sweet. I will treasure your kind words," Ella replies to the host.

"Well campers, we had seen three wonderful Nakatomi plaza cakes, now cut the perfect slice for us to taste, I will go and sit because I am tired of walking from one building to another," Sylvia said on her melodious voice and went to the judges' table with Katie, Sadie, and Chef.

The three campers cut their cakes and take them to the judges. But Bridgette stumbles with her own feet, and her plate with the cake flew toward the judges. Fortunately, Chef reacts and catches the plate and the cake before they hit anyone.

"Sorry," said Bridgette sticking out her tongue.

With the three slices served the last part of the challenge started.

* * *

**Delightness or Disgustness first tasting: Bridgette Nakatomi plaza cake.**

"First, we will taste Bridgette Nakatomi leaning cake. Look the beautiful white and blue pattern in the cake, good job Bridgette," said Sylvia smiling.

The judges and Sadie taste the cake, the three women look quite pleased, but Chef frown disgusted.

"It's pretty good, the cake is moist and has a lot of buttercream between the layers. Also, the cinnamon gives it a good touch. I like this cake," said Sylvia.

"Yes, the cake is good, but I hate cinnamon, at least you follow my advice and the pattern ended looking good, you are not as clumsy baking as you are walking," Chef tells Bridgette after tasting the cake.

"It's a good cake like Sylvia said, it's spongy and moist," said Katie.

"And the buttercream is delicious, and the touch of cinnamon was a great idea," said Sadie.

"Shut up freeloader, you can eat, but you can't judge," said Chef in a loud voice. "Also, how can anyone like cinnamon, idiot," he adds in a lower voice.

Sadie frown and fold her arms as Katie rub her shoulders to comfort her.

* * *

**Delightness or Disgustness second tasting: Cameron Nakatomi plaza cake.**

"Well, it's the turn of our reclusive genius Cameron, but CAMERON, where is the pattern?" said Sylvia looking at the cake that was of a plain yellow color.

"Noooo! I forgot to put the artificial color in the batter," exclaim Cameron, his hands on his cheeks.

"Cameron, I wanted a pattern in my cake Cameron, now it will not be the same." Said Sylvia pouting, before winking at the bubble boy.

The four of them taste it, Sylvia and Sadie laugh, Katie, cover her mouth and Chef clenched his teeth.

"Oh my goodness, Sadie taste the buttercream, it's like eating sweet sand," said Katie to her BFFF.

"It's indeed pretty sandy," said Sadie before covering her mouth, Chef glaring at her.

"You moron, you use regular sugar instead of powder sugar on the buttercream, so its consistency is granular. Also, you didn't put any buttercream between the layers, so it doesn't have as much flavor as it could." Said Chef.

"But the cake is moist, and the nutmeg touch is nice, it's a good cake, but I agree with the rest, the buttercream is sandy. It's like having a beach party on my mouth." Said Sylvia smiling.

* * *

**Delightness or Disgustness third tasting: Ella Nakatomi plaza cake.**

"Ok, let's now try our last Nakatomi cake. This time is Ella cake," said Sylvia taking Ella plate.

"Wow, this pattern it's too blue, with only some white here and there, I would like to see more white," said Sylvia.

"The problem here is that animal princess mix the white and blue batter too much, so the color becomes more like a mess than like a pattern," said Chef pointing at the cake.

Sylvia, the BFFFs and Chef tried the cake, the two BFFF look at each other and smile, Sylvia's eyes went wide, and Chef raises his eyebrows.

"Mmmh!, the cake is moist the buttercream is light, and the peppermint is there, it's a good cake, I like it," said excited Sylvia.

"The cake is not bad. You put peppermint in the buttercream, which was a good idea. If you only baked more and sang less, I'm sure it would be a good cake," Chef adds after tasting it.

"I also love the peppermint, and how you put a lot of buttercream between the layers, is tasty," Katie said.

"Also…" began Sadie, but after seeing Chef glaring at her, she changes what she was saying. "Nevermind, I'm not a judge."

* * *

**Delightness or Disgustness: Winner award.**

"Campers, only one of you can win the 10,000 dollars prize, and the wonderful Delightness trophy, which again it's not on the table." Sylvia look around the table and then to the campers.

"Blaineley, where is my trophy Blaineley?" Sylvia shouts.

The Blonde former TV anchor began to descend from the ceiling, a rope tied around her waist, with a Santa Claus hat completing her Santa's dress and a big sack on her back.

"You know this is not in my contract," snarl Blaineley frowning as she deposits the trophy on the table before the staff raises her.

But when she was almost in the celling, the rope broke (it has scratched by a knife), and Blaineley falls with a loud THUD against the judges' table.

(An image of the Total Drama Logo (TD in red letters and yellow background) Appears in the middle of the screen, with a message "We interrupt the show for a brief moment.")

"Like I was saying, I have the Delightness trophy and don't worry about Blaineley. She is ok," said Sylvia smiling, as the transmission continues. In the background, the staff was taking the table with the silhouette of Blaineley out of the set.

"Now, we are gonna announce the winner of the prize money and the Delightness Trophy, are you ready with the Money Bazooka Katie?" Sylvia said, looking at the tanned BFFF.

"Yes, Sylvia, I'm born ready," said Katie smiling impishly.

"Katie, you are so cool," shouts Sadie.

"This time It was not as easy as usual," said Chef "All the cakes were edible, but one of them looked not as bad as the others, and that's what decides the winner. So tonight, the winner is…"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Bridgette."

Bridgette shout of happiness, as Cameron and Ella, hugged her. Artificial snow began to fall from the ceiling, and Christmas in Hollis started to sound as background music.

"Congratulations, Bridgette," Sylvia said as Sadie claps.

"Oh it so Epic, I win, I never win anything on land, and I win the Brunch of Delightness," Bridgette was excited and hugs Cameron and the Ella.

"Geoff, when you see this, know that I win for both of us, and I am happy for having you in my life. Also, I will use part of the money to help moth…" Before she could complete the sentence, a big pile of money hit her on the face knocking her.

"Katie!, Katie, you are a nice girl Katie, I can't believe you shoot her," said Sylvia trying not to laugh.

"Sorry, I mean to shoot to the wall, but I don't know how to aim this," Katie stick out her tongue.

"That's why we never let Katie use firearms," said Sadie, nodding.

Ella and Cameron help Bridgette stand up.

"Don't worry, I am ok," said the surfer a little dazed by the hit.

"Don't worry dear, I am sure a happy song will make you feel better," said Ella.

"Please, no more songs," said Chef coming for the final selfie.

"Well, let's take this episode selfie," Sylvia said, as the campers and the judges come together for Sweet Christmas selfie.

"Come on, Freeloader, you can't judge, but you can be on the picture," shouts Chef, and Sadie also comes together.

In the photo, Chef appear frowning in the left side, again his finger is covering the left side of the image, in the right side are Bridgette between Ella and Cameron, the three of them in the front row, And Sylvia being hugged by Katie and Sadie in the background, the three of them making the same smile.

"Thanks for watching Brunch of Delightness, Merry Xmas and we hope you had a great time, see you again."

* * *

**Congratulations to Bridgette for winning the second episode.**

**If you wonder why does Bridgette win, she had all the cake design, even if it was leaning, and the flavor was moist and full, Cameron was not as tasty.**

**For the episodes the idea is made a full season (6 episodes), so stay tuned.**

**As always, thanks for reading and I hope you like it.**


	5. 3-1 No more Mr(or Miss) Nice Guy

**DISCLAIMER:**

**The first part of the third episode is here, we begin a new competition. Can you guess who the campers and the special judge will be?.**

**Also, I hope you enjoy reading the episode as much as I enjoy writing it.**

**Total Drama belongs to Fresh TV and his creators. Nailed it is a property of Netflix. I don't own anything from the properties used in this fic.**

* * *

**No more Mr. (or Miss.) Nice Guy - Camper's Choice**

The plate of Brunch of Delightness looks like the Dinner Room of Wawanakwa island, but in this episode, sometimes the sound of the wild animals like lions or elephants resound in the set.

In front of the judge's Table, Sylvia is wearing a black one-piece dress, a leopard print jacket, and dark stockings.

"Tonight it's survival of the fittest here on the Brunch of Delightness, the television show where we put three Total Drama campers to compete in 2 rounds of fierce culinary challenges for a prize of _10,000 dollars_." Says the host smiling, singing the _last part._

"I am your host Sylvia Sweet, and in this savage episode, we bring three of the favorite troublemakers to fight in a wild match of flavor, which of them will be the alpha beast of the bakers? stay tuned to find out." Sylvia faces to the camera and makes a motion of slashing like a lion.

"Now let's meet our campers," Sylvia points toward the camper door, from where two boys and a girl come in walking.

* * *

**First camper Introduction**

(The young woman walking at the left side had an athletic build, black hair in a ponytail, hazel eyes, a beauty mark under her left eye and a unibrow, she wears blue shorts, a sleeveless blue sport shirt, blue socks, and blue sneakers. Over her clothes, she wears a white apron with blue horizontal stripes.)

"My name is Eva, and I am Total Drama First season 12th place, I am not proud of that ranking, but those spineless producers didn't put me back in other seasons," Eva folds her arms, scowling.

"This show sounded lame, but I decide to participate to demonstrate that I can win anything, even things out of my comfort zone, and believe me baking is not something I do, ever," Eva smirk as she speaks.

The program shows a home video of Eva with a blender, she put in the jar some milk, banana, protein powder, yogurt, and some cinnamon, she turns on the blender and when she stops it and open the lid, all the content of the jar catch on fire.

"At home, my mother is the chief of the kitchen, nobody enters or cook if she doesn't agree, that's fine because my father is a cooking disaster, and I am worse than him," Eva nod seriously

"I think I have an opportunity because I can do anything I put my mind on, I have been in my school hockey time, and I'm the Ontario kickboxing champion category 18+, so if I put my mind in baking, I can bake better than anyone, especially other people of my age," She grinned and hit his left hand with her right fist.

"I don't want the money because I am competing against myself to show that I can do it, but if I won, I would travel to visit my grandmother in Europe, it would be nice paying for the travel myself, with whatever is left I would organize something with some of my friends. Who are they? I am not telling you," Eva blushes and frowns at the camera.

* * *

**Second camper Introduction**

(The young man walking in the middle is redheaded with his hair combed back with spikes, blue eyes, and freckles, he wears a white tank top, denim pants with a belt and black sneakers. Over his clothes he uses a white apron with the text 'Kiss the baker')

"My name is Scott, and I am Total Drama fifth season 3rd place," said Scott, smiling and pointing at himself.

"I could have gone farther in the seasons I compete, but every time something unexpected happened that affect my game, but this time, it will be my show, so you could save us the trouble and already give me my 10,000 bucks," Scott wink at the camera, but his tone is serious.

They show a home video of Scott in the kitchen, he opens the oven and takes out a pie, he put it on the table, the pie moves, so Scott hits it with a bat and puts it again in the oven.

"I am no baker myself, but I know my way around the kitchen, helping Ma making the sausages or making the dough, but I usually only do what I want to do and talk others to do the rest, you know with my charming personality and all that," Scott lean on his seat and fold his arms.

"I will win this because I have a plan. I have seen these show episodes, and there are some rules you have to follow to win. I don't know who will be my opponents, but they will play my game," Scott said.

"With my money, I would buy one of those fancy new phones, and some new tools for the farm, you know a new ax and some woodwork tools, also something nice to my lady, you know I am a simple man with simple desires, and I am here more to challenge myself than the money, let's see what my opponents are made of," Scott leans forward and made a slasher smile full of confidence.

* * *

**Third camper Introduction**

(The third camper on the right side is the shorter of the three, he had a big head, purple hair in a bowl hair cut, black eyes and wear a gray jumpsuit, he had a frilled Apron in white color with borders in pink)

"My name is Max, and I am EVIL, so EVIL that I ended 5th in Total Drama Season 6th, MWAH-HA-HA-COUGH!" Max coughs as he tries his evil laugh.

"I came here because this show is another step toward taking over the world. Also, it will help me to meet new minions to expand my EVIL vision over the planet. In fact, you are only pawns in my game of conquest," Max said in a loud voice, opening his eyes wide and smiling.

The video shows Max taking a tray full of strawberry tartlets from the oven, all of them have irregular shapes, and their custard is pouring out of the pastry, as he put them on the table, he put a finger in one of the tartlet to taste it and began to run and scream because it's too hot.

"I am not an expert, but I have used my culinary expertise for my EVIL plans, well not exactly in my evil plans, but in my babysitting job, I have prepared them some stuff like a purée or sandwiches, but usually is simple stuff," Max explains in a more normal tone.

"But I will win this show because only I have the EVIL genius to make this treats good enough for the ignorant judges, they will give me the prize and praise me as their new master, MWAH-HA-HA-HA. The judges will not see this, will they?" Max asked, lowering his eyebrows.

"With the prize money, I will buy the equipment I need to begin the epsilon phase of my EVIL plan. Also, I will use part of the money to pay for driving lessons and my own French horn, the one I play is borrowed from my aunt, and I would like to have my own," said Max shrugging.

* * *

"Hello Eva, Scott, and Max, to this wild episode, we decide to invite you as you have a villainous reputation among the campers in the show," said Nicole in a joking dread tone.

"Are you saying I am a VILLIAN?" Eva said, glaring at the host and stomping her foot, making the cameras tremble.

"Well, sometimes the predator is seen as a villain because it's strength, not because it is evil, think you are here because you are the strongest." Sylvia winks toward the female bully.

"Fair enough, I am the strongest after all," Eva relaxes and folds her arms.

**(On Screen Lower third**: Sylvia Sweet – _Camper Tamer_)

"Let's welcome the Apex predator of all, our main judge with not only baking expertise but also strong enough to hunt any animal with his bare hands, Chef Hatchet," Sylvia smiles and claps at Chef that is standing, with his arms folded, at her left side.

(**On Screen Lower third**: Chef Hatchet – _The Most Dangerous Predator_)

"If you really think you are the king of the jungle, I will show you out there is always someone meaner and bigger than you," Chef smile sadistically and point toward the campers.

"Bring it on, old man," replied Eva, glaring and smiling, Scott look at him defiantly, but his knees tremble, and Max hides behind the farmer, biting his nails.

"Please, all of you remember this is a _BAKING _show," interrupts Sylvia with her melodic voice.

"Now I want to introduce our special judge, a favorite of the public, animal lover and star of the short-lived culinary show 'Momma's Heaping Healthy' Devon DJ Joseph," said Sylvia excitedly.

(DJ is a black young man with a muscular build, black eyes, short black hair, and black brett beard, he wears a green t-shirt with white borders and a D in the chest, gray bunker shorts, sandals, and a white beanie)

(**On Screen Lower third**: DJ – _First guest who actually bake._)

"Yo, Sylvia, please call me DJ, but I am not sure I must be here today, I am no villain at all," said the Brickhouse with a heart.

"Don't worry DJ, we can talk about that later, first let's show our campers which will be their first prey in the camper's choice," Sylvia winks at DJ and then face to the campers.

* * *

**Camper's choice.**

"Behind door number 1, we have some cute and tasty little friends, some of you actually have some experience with them, some don't, but you know them well, please choose your favorite from the _Wawanakwa forest animal donuts,_" Sylvia said in a loud voice as door number one opens.

Inside the door is a diorama of a forest, and in it, three rounded animals, a bunny, a turtle, and a squirrel, the three look quite realistic, except for the rounded body of the bunny and the squirrel.

Eva arcs an eyebrow, Scott stroke his chin smiling, and Max's eyes went wide as he joyfully put his hands on his cheeks.

"We have the delicious snapping turtle lemon cream donut, the cute bunny strawberry jelly donut, and the smart squirrel chocolate filled donut, these three friends bodies are donuts with a specific filling and covered on royal icing, their heads and limbs are made of fondant and modeling chocolate, so go and choose your animal," Sylvia explains as she faces the campers.

The three go toward the donuts, but Scott doesn't confront Eva and let her first, body blocking Max, Eva not noticing this take the turtle, Scott the bunny leaving Max the squirrel.

"Wow, fierce, tell me, Eva, why do you choose the turtle?" asked Sylvia to the kickboxer.

"Because it is the easiest, no ears, no nose, it's the best choice." Eva smile.

"Ok nice idea, but maybe there are some hidden depths in that turtle donut," said in a cryptic tone the host, "you have 1 hour to prepare your donuts, decorate them and show them to us," said Sylvia.

"As making the doughnut dough could be a little hard for novice bakers, we are giving you the filling and the dough already made, so you only have to prepare it, cut it, and fry it," said DJ smiling and looking tenderly at Scott donut, the farmer takes note of this detail.

"So do you have any questions? Too bad because I have no answers, now go, your hour is already running," said Sylvia, beginning the round.

Eva and Scott run toward their places, but Max stays a moment, distracted by his squirrel, and after that also runs to his kitchen. The three campers start their PDAs as the three judges walk toward their table.

* * *

**Judge Table**

"Wow, this looks easy. After all, we give the campers the dough and the filling, what they have left to do Chef?" ask Sylvia looking at the main judge of the show.

"It easier but then they're a bunch of stupid kids, they have to cut the dough, let it rise, fry, fill and decorate, 5 simple steps and they will do it wrong," Chef fold his arms and glared at the campers.

"Well is not as easy as Chef said, if the dough doesn't rise enough, the doughnut will not fry evenly and be raw in the middle, also the frosting and decorating is not easy, One hour maybe not be enough time," Dj said with a worried look in his eyes.

"Don't worry, DJ, we also give them pizza dough instead of donut dough, but I am not sure why we do that," replies Sylvia smiling.

"That's a good idea because the pizza dough is less sweet that the doughnut one and also will rise a little faster," DJ explains.

"DJ, can you stop doing my DAMN JOB?" Chef asks in a menacing voice.

"Sorry, Chef," reply, DJ, a little nervous.

* * *

**Max Table**

"So it's time to show my EVIL in this competition after all my opponents are an ignorant farmer and a brutish jock, they don't have any opportunity against my EVIL genius," Max said, and then reads the recipe on his PDA carefully.

"This recipe is pretty simple, but don't have enough EVIL on it, I will have to improve it, but that will be later, right now I need to begin with the foundation of this EVIL Donut squirrel."

Max take out the three packs containing the pizza dough and try to open the first of them, but he couldn't tear the plastic wrapping containing the dough.

"You a lowly plastic wrapper, dare to oppose me, prepare for a world of pain you 'soon to be trash,' you don't imagine the EVIL you are opposing," he then tries harder to tear it but to no avail.

"Puff, puff, wait a moment, I will bring a pair of scissors," said Max heavy breathing and walking toward the storage room.

* * *

**Eva Table**

"Cut the dough, wait for it to rise while giving the form, I don't understand the meaning of half the steps on this recipe, so it's time to improvise," Eva shrug and take the wrapping with the pizza dough.

In a moment Eva opens the 3 bags, and began to hit the dough, kneading and pounding it in a circular form, like the body of the turtle, she pounds it so hard that her table tremble.

"Eva, please, don't destroy your kitchen, you will also need it for the second round," Said Sylvia half-serious/half-joking.

"It's not my fault you cheapskates bought weak tables, if they broke, next time buy stronger ones," said Eva, trying to concentrate in her dough.

"All right, dear, but if you broke it, you pay it," said Sylvia, winking.

Eva glares toward Sylva and shows her teeth, Sylvia smiled but feel a chill down her spine.

"I could be a little more careful," said Eva trying to not sound too harsh and continue baking.

"It's the first time a camper scare me," said Sylvia leaning back in her chair and smiling "I like that girl, she has so much energy."

Chef and DJ watch Sylvia with concern.

* * *

**Scott Table**

"Well, it's a shame, but I will need to improvise a little to make my plan work, as this challenge is different from the previous ones," said Scott as he kneaded his dough.

"My plan is as simple as me, the first round is only a warm-up for the real challenge, the winner gets a prize, and the worst of the losers receives extra help," he said nonchalantly.

The farmer then put his dough in the fryer without waiting for it to rise.

"There are 2 problems with my plan, first in this round, they give us almost all done, so there is very little room to fail, at least accidentally fail." Scott smirk as he fried his donuts.

"The second problem is my opponents; maybe I can't do it bad enough to be worse than them," said Scott looking at the other kitchens from the corner of his eye.

Eva was pounding the dough as if she was training her kickboxing moves, and Max was laughing maniacally with the wrapper of the pizza dough in his hand, maybe losing against them would be harder than he thought.

* * *

**Judge Table**

"Well, Sylvia, can you tell me now, Why I am the special guest in this villain episode?" ask DJ still worried by this matter.

"It's because you cheated in the second season with Chefy help, that was pretty villainous," said the host tongue in cheek.

"Hey, leave alone the kid, I kinda forced him into cheating, not my proudest moment," said Chef, Sylvia looks surprised at the giant man.

"No, Chef, she is right, even my Mamma was ashamed of that, she didn't raise a cheater, I deserve to be a villain," replies DJ crying.

"Sorry, DJ, I am so sorry, I was joking, you are not a villain at all," apologize Sylvia.

"You were joking?" asked DJ, cleaning his tears.

"Yes, the reason why you are our judge is that this is an animal-themed episode. And no other judge could do a better job in this episode than an animal lover like you," said Sylvia rubbing his hand.

"That's right, I love animals, I should be in this episode, that makes sense, thank you, Sylvia, I am now more relaxed," said DJ happy because he was not a villain.

"Also, our first option to judge the episode was on a trip to Calgary and couldn't make it to the show," said Chef.

"Chef!" said Sylvia in a louder tone trying to interrupt Chef but was too late.

"So I am playing second fiddle to this other judge, that's not cool, man," said DJ looking down again.

Sylvia glare at Chef and shake her head as the big man shrugs.

* * *

**Eva Table**

"I know they told us to say aloud everything we think to keep the show interesting, but there is a limit of things I could think while frying a donut," said Eva, her three donuts already on the fryer.

Eva looks at her cameraman for a few moments and then narrows her eyes.

"What? That I don't have to say that? But they told us to say anything that comes to our minds and now is my fault you give us incomplete instructions? Don't make me laugh," Eva smirk and take her donuts out of the frying.

"Well, the donuts are ready, so now I need to fill them with the lemon cream, well then let's get this done," Eva said.

The female bully takes the donut and cleans the hot oil with a paper napkin, then she makes a hole in it with her finger and begins to pour the lemon cream inside, pushing it with the same finger.

"Eva, do you remember we have to eat it, right?" shout Sylvia, while she, Chef, and DJ looked shocked at the kickboxer.

"Don't be so fussy, I wash my hands, and I don't have enough time," replies Eva unfazed, not stopping her filling at any moment.

"I think we already know who will not be winning this round," whispered the host to Chef, the big man nodding.

* * *

**Scott Table**

"Look at these pretty, big and rounded as balloons; these will be quite big and ball looking rabbits," Scott said joyfully.

The farmer didn't know exactly what went wrong, but it was quite obvious the donuts didn't look like the rabbit model, and that was a good start.

"Now I need to fill this with the strawberry jam, this is easy, make a hole and put the strawberry, so let's look in the storage room if we found the strawberry jam," said Scott and walk quickly to the storage room.

"Strawberry jam, blueberry, apple, peach, all of them sound quite good, to be honest, and no one would confuse this with tomato sauces or something like that, that's too incredible to work," Scott then takes the strawberry jam and goes back to his kitchen.

"After filling the donut, it's time to make the royal icing," Scott whistles, "such a fancy word, and look at the recipe, anyone could mess with a recipe like this," he then began to fill quickly his donut using a knife and a spoon, not the classiest way, but it works.

* * *

**Max Table**

"GWA-HA-HA-ha, now the dough, at last, submit to my EVIL genius, but I still need to practice more of my evil laughter, it sounds good, but I am still not there," said Max stroking his chin.

"Also I already filled them, so I only need to prepare the royal icing and paint them, I don't know how my opponents are doing, but after this round, everybody will know that I, Max, are the true EVIL villain." Max hit his chest and whimper in pain, punching himself too hard.

"Now let's take these cuties to the blast freezer, you can't decorate bakery if it's still warm." Max runs pretty carefully to the blast chiller (a potent machine that reduces the temperature more quickly than a conventional fridge) and comes back to his kitchen to make the royal icing.

* * *

**Judge Table**

"Come on DJ, don't be sad, it's true you were not the first option to judge this episode, but you always were on our radar as a special judge," said Sylvia trying to cheer the Brickhouse with a heart.

"Do you really mean it?" asked DJ sniffing.

"Of course, truth be told you are one of the few campers in Total Drama that actually know how to cook, and I didn't lie, when our first option couldn't make it, we select you because it was the animal episode," explains Sylvia smiling.

"You know Sylvia, you are so kind and gentle, you remind me of my mamma," DJ smile at last and grabs Sylvia's hand in gratitude.

Chef began to laugh as Sylvia look DJ with wide eyes.

"DJ Are you saying I look old enough to be your Mother?" she said louder and in a fake offended tone, "Chefy, did you hear that. How old do you think I am anyway, DJ?" Sylva tries to not laugh as she complained to DJ.

"Sorry, Sylvia, I didn't mean it like that, I mean my mamma at your age would be like you. I am sorry I didn't mean to insult you," said DJ ashamed.

"Hehehe, Sorry DJ, I was only teasing you, actually I am very proud to be compared with your mamma," said Sylvia laughing and rubbing DJ's shoulder.

"Also she is old enough to be your mother, I ignore why she feigns to be offended like that," said Chef rolling his eyes.

Sylvia reply leaning toward chef and elbowing him in the chest.

"Well, campers, you have only 5 minutes left, so start to end your animals and put them under the cloche," said Sylvia while chef rubs his chest.

* * *

**Scott Table – 5 minutes**

"Well, only five minutes and I have done everything I could, so we will see if my bet pays off or not," he then began to create the head of the bunnies in molding chocolate.

"I must say it is easier than it looks on TV, I assumed at first it would be hard, but once you hit it enough, it's pretty easy to mold it," he tried to make the face of the bunny to look like one, that's more important for Scott than get the head of the right size.

"Also, for the final touch, I can't forget my good roller," the farmer then take the wooden roller and leave it in the presentation table.

* * *

**Max Table – 5 minutes**

"Oh no, there are only five minutes left. I still have to finish the head of 2 of my 3 donuts," said Max, worried.

He already has the donuts painted in the teal-colored Ice royal icing he prepared, and with their fillings, and one squirrel completely finished.

"But don't worry, my heralds of EVIL I will finish you so you can send my message to the people out there, so they learn to fear me. And now, let's finish painting the whiskers. You look beautiful, minion." Max keeps painting the face of his squirrel in a race against time.

* * *

**Eva Table – 5 minutes**

"The stupid turtle has two colors in the shell, that's why its face was simpler, it was a trap, and I fell in it, damn luck," said Eva while painting the third shell with her royal icing.

"Also the other two already are making the final touches, I will need to improvise somehow," the female bully tried to keep calm, but she felt how the vein of her temple began to pop as she stressed.

Eva stands up quickly and runs to the storage room.

"There must be something I can use as a turtle head, there is still 5 minutes, so I will not give up," Eva said, her eyes sparkling as she found precisely what she was looking for.

* * *

"5, 4, 3-" Sylvia was counting, and suddenly she was interrupted by some loud noises.

WHAM!, WHAM!, WHAM!.

"Scott, why are you hitting the table with that roller," Sylvia shout startled.

"Sorry, Ma'am, final touches," Scott hid the roller behind his back and make a fake sheepishly smile.

"Well, You're done," Sylvia said to the campers, the three of them covering his donuts with the cloche.

* * *

**Camper's choice first camper: Eva snapping turtle lemon donut.**

Sylvia, Chef, and DJ stand before Eva's kitchen, the female bully is looking seriously at them with her arms folded.

"Eva, you had to reproduce this cute snapping turtle donut, show us what you do," said Sylvia in her melodic tone.

"Do I have to say it?" asked Eva in a menacing tone.

"Yes, please, is part of the show," answered Sylvia with a radiant smile.

Eva sighs, "Delight your eyes on this," Eva blushed a little as she takes out the glass cloche and reveals her donut.

There were three 'turtles' in there, their bodies had almost the circular shape of the original, with the shell pattern crudely drawn over it and smeared, but they didn't have any legs, and her heads were marshmallows painted with green comestible paint, the faces painted with cocoa as two dots eyes and a line as their mouth.

"Hahaha, these turtles are wild," Said Sylvia laughing.

"Why they didn't have any legs?" asked DJ.

"Because they retract them into their shell," answered Eva blushing, her answer makes DJ and Sylvia laugh.

"The royal icing smeared because you didn't cool them before frosting, and what with the marshmallow head?" Said Chef, even he was smiling at the turtle's funny heads.

"Shut up, I didn't have enough time and is the only replacement I found," Eva snarl at Chef, angered by all the presentation.

"Hey girl, you remember I am judging you, right?" Chef was angry at her attitude, but only glared at her.

"Sorry, I am not good in evaluations and tests," Eva retreats, she wanted to hit him, but if she loses it here, all of her hard work would be for nothing.

"I like his faces, they look happy, let's taste them," said Sylvia, as the three judges take a donut and bite it.

"Mmmh, it had a lot of filling, I like it," said Sylvia.

"Except because she filled them with her fingers," reply Chef.

Eva's face contorted. She was ashamed for filling the donuts like that, she could use a spoon or a bag, but at the moment was too stressed to think about it. Eva wanted to apologize for using her fingers, but her pride didn't allow it.

"It's true, I forget about it," Sylvia looks at her donut with contempt, then shrug, "but it's tasty, anyway."

"And the doughnut is well fried, just on its point, good job girl," DJ give a thumb up to Eva.

"They taste better than they look Eva, congratulations," said syliva smiling, "now we have other two little animals to meet, Bye!"

Sylvia, DJ and Chef walk toward the next camper, Eva keep reflecting on how she acted during the round, finally tasting one of her turtles.

"They are tasty, a sugar bomb, but tasty," Eva smiled, maybe baking was not so bad.

* * *

**Camper's choice second camper: Scott Strawberry jam bunny donut.**

The three judges came in front of the second kitchen, there was Scott, he was whistling with his hands on his pants pockets, his apron dirty with little red spots.

"Scott, you have to replicate this adorable bunny donut, show us what you make," Sylvia said in her classic melodic voice.

"Delight your eyes on this," says Scott in a confident voice.

"Noooooo! Why?" DJ's distressed yell makes Max and Eva also turn their attention at Scott's kitchen.

Sylvia hugged DJ, who was crying his heart out and Chef smirk. In front of them, the 3 bunnies donuts were squashed, their strawberry jam pooling under them, giving a pretty disturbing image.

"Scott, why did you do that?" asked Sylvia while rubbing DJ's back.

"Sorry, my papi and I used to hunt rabbits, so I think if you would eat them, I can give them a realistic touch, for the old times. Maybe I went too far," Scott rubs his head, looking genuinely regretful.

"Does that mean you actually kill real rabbits like this?" asked Chef.

DJ cry louder after hearing the question, Sylvia look daggers at Chef.

"Let me remove the heads and the legs, so they only look only like squashed donuts," said Scott, as he removes the parts.

"Don't worry DJ, it's only donuts, no bunny was harmed here," said Sylvia in a kind tone.

"But is so sad anyway, no cool Scott, that was too mean," DJ said, cleaning the tears from his eyes.

"I don't wish any harm there, man, sorry." Scott apologizes, rubbing his neck, he sounds pretty honest, nobody would think he was lying.

"Well, the presentation was wilder that we would want, so let's forget about that and begin the tasting," said Sylvia, trying to get things back to normal.

The three judges took the squashed donuts and began the tasting.

"It's not so bad, the jam and the donut mix well. But there is some aftertaste," Sylvia says as she took a bite.

"The doughnut is a little raw, you don't let it rise enough, so there was too much dough in the center, and it didn't finish frying," said DJ.

"I don't know what the hell you do with the royal icing but is the worst I ever taste, it's like a sour lemon icing," said Chef frowning after the tasting.

"When I was making the royal icing, I thought the recipe was already too sweet, so I put less sugar on the icing, I don't think it tasted too bad," Scott said, trying to not smile, all was going according to plan.

"Well, it was a unique experience, but we have another animal to visit, I hope in better shape this time, Bye!"

"Bye!" replies Scott enthusiastically, waving with his arm.

Sylvia walk toward the next table, behind Chef, DJ keep standing a few steps behind, he was too distraught after see the poor bunny/doughnuts squashed, but after calming, there was something he didn't like about Scott story.

But the Brickhouse with a heart didn't have enough time to reflect on this and, after a moment, went after Sylvia towards the next kitchen.

* * *

**Camper's choice third camper: Max Chocolate squirrel donut.**

"Welcome judges, I have been expecting you. Now that you are here, there is no escape from my EVIL plan," said Max rubbing his hands.

Sylvia, Chef, and Dj walked to the front of Max cloche and were welcomed before our host can tell her greeting.

"Hello Max, I see you are eager to show us the cute squirrel donut you have made," said Sylvia in her melodic voice.

"I hope the little squirrel is fine, my heart cannot endure seeing more squashed animals, even if they are doughnut," said DJ.

"You are worried about the wrong things, Mr. DJ, you should worry about yourself and the EVIL that will fall upon you," said Max.

"Ok, then show us what you got," said Sylvia.

"MWA-HA-HA-HA Delight your eyes on this," said Max after doing his evil laugh, lifting the cloche from his plate.

DJ and Sylvia's eyes sparkled as Chef stroke his chin, before they were three squirrels donuts, round, teal-colored, with spongy tails, big eyes, and teeth, they were less realistic but a lot cuter than the donut Max used as a model.

"They are pretty well done Max, I am surprised," said Sylvia, nodding surprised.

"I can't believe it, man, you did a good job. These doughnuts are the cutest squirrel I have ever seen," said DJ.

"Oh, thanks, as I work in my free time as a babysitter, I have some practice playing with play-doh, and the fondant is similar," Max blushed as he answered, not used to be praised.

"Yes, yes, it looks pretty, but this is a baking show, so let's taste it," Chef take a squirrel and gives it a big bite.

Chef drop the donut on the table and run off the kitchen, DJ and Sylvia looked at him confused, the big man then takes one of the barf buckets for the Brunch of Disgustness, and the rest of the scene was not shown.

"Max, what did you put on the donuts?" asked Sylvia in a loud and more serious tone.

"MWA-HA-HA-Cough cough, Instead of that boring chocolate sauce, I decided to put EVIL as the donut filling," said Max with a madman look in his eyes.

"Man, what did you put inside these doughnuts?" DJ takes Chef's donuts and puts two fingers inside it, taking out some of the dark and viscous substance filling it.

"What I put in them is EVIL, the flavor of EVIL, fruit of my EVIL mind, you will never taste something as EVIL as this." Max continues his speech, but DJ and Sylvia look at him unimpressed.

Then Max blanched, and he began to sweat, as Chef came back to his kitchen, his eyes bulging, the veins in his temple and neck pulsing.

"Chef, are you all right?" asked Sylvia, worried.

"Yes," he the take the donut from DJ and force it in Max's mouth.

"Please taste it," snarl Chef at the supervillain.

Max's eyes went wide, and he began to foam from his mouth before passing out.

(An image of the Total Drama Logo (TD) Appears in the middle of the screen, with a message "We interrupt the show a brief moment")

* * *

**Camper's choice: winner of the first round.**

The three judges are standing in front of their table, Eva, Scott and a sickly looking Max are in front of them waiting to hear the result of the round.

"Well, this was the most eventful Camper's choice we ever had, Chef, could you announce the winner?" Sylvia smile and look toward Chef.

The big man looked calm, he was frowning as usual, and his veins were back to normal.

"This was the worst group of maggots I have ever judge, even the food made in that reality show of cooking dogs (the dogs make the meal, it wasn't a show of dogs made into the meal), was better than any of your donuts. You are the reason why I hate this job," Chef was speaking louder and louder, his eyes bulging more as he goes on.

"Chefy, come on don't be like that, they are amateur bakers, we all make mistakes, it's part of the show, don't hold a grudge because they made errors, as they are supposed to make them, look at them, these campers did their best," Sylvia rub the back of Chef as she looks tenderly at the campers.

But the campers didn't seem worried. Eva had her arms folded and looks bored, Scott was whistling, and Max was finger twiddling.

"Well, anyway, I am forced to choose a winner among you losers, so the loser to get the prize this round is

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"EVA."

For a moment, Eva's eyes went wide, her mouth a little open at the surprise, but she recovers her cool in an instant, smiling proudly.

"Of course I win, I am the best," Eva flexes her arms, as Scott clapped.

"Yes, yes, congratulations on winning against those two," Chef half-hearted praise her.

"DJ, can you tell her what it's her special prize?" Sylvia faces to DJ, smiling.

"Of course, Eva, you had gained a year supply of…" DJ stays quiet for a moment, "wait, Sylvia, this can't be right."

"Let me see," Sylvia looks at DJ's card, "Don't worry, DJ, it's OK, that's the prize," Sylvia shrug and smiles to the jock who sighs.

"Eva, you had gained a year supply of Chef Hatchet's Total Drama Yum Yum Happy Go Time Candy Fish Tails candies, congratulations," said DJ with a sad expression.

"And these are even edible?" asked Eva, arching an eyebrow.

"Probably, at least they won't kill you to eat them moderately," said Sylvia in her melodic voice, "and you also gain the honor of wearing the Chef's chef hat," said the host taking out the horrible hat.

"I will not wear that, EVER," said Eva raising her fist and putting her right leg in front of the left.

"But Eva, this is a symbol of your victory, that you are the fiercest, the enemy to overcome, you win it fair and square, you deserve it," said Sylvia.

"All right, give it to me," the female bully reluctantly accepts.

The hat was a little small for Eva's head, so she uses it a little crooked, but still looks like a disembodied Chef head is biting her head.

"And also you little gnome, if you try any more EVIL (Chef mimic Max's voice) trick, you are out of the competition and into a world of PAIN, UNDERSTOOD?" snarl Chef, pointing at Max.

"Yes, yes," Said Max apologetic.

"Well, now follow me to the next door. The next challenge will be more savage than this one," said Sylvia walking to door number 2.

DJ, Chef, and Eva followed her, behind them Scott with a grin all over his face, reassured because his plan seems to be working and behind all of them was Max, who blows a raspberry at Chef before start walking.

* * *

**Who will win this savage episode? And what exotic cake they have to make? Let's found it next week.**

**I loved to write this episode, the hardest part was Eva, because I wanted to try to differentiate her from Jo, and I hope I did a good job, Scott is a mix of the old Scoot and the new one, and Max is Max.**

**As always, thanks for reading and I hope you like it.**


	6. 3-2 No more Mr(or Miss) Nice Guy

**DISCLAIMER:**

**The second part of the third episode is here, let's see who is the vilest of the villains in this savage cook off. I hope you enjoy reading the episode as much as I enjoy writing it.**

**Also, this series had its first review (send a virtual hug to guest) please if you had any comment or something you like, write a review.**

** guest: Good job guessing what would happen. I love to make foreshadowing of some situations, so I hope you, my readers, enjoy guessing what will happen.**

**Total Drama belongs to Fresh TV and his creators. Nailed It is a property of Netflix. I don't own anything from the properties used in this fic.**

* * *

**No more Mr. (or Miss.) Nice Guy – Delightness or Disgustness?**

In the middle of the room was Sylvia with DJ and Chef, in front of her Eva, with her ugly hat (that looked like a disembodied Chef's head biting her head), Scott and Max, waiting for the next round

"I hope you are ready because the true survival of the fittest begins here, this round is called Delightness or Disgustness, don't worry about the last round because you three start this one from scratch. Now, do you have what it takes to deal with this challenge? Please, DJ, tell them about it," said Sylvia on her melodic voice.

"Yes Sylvia, form the depths of the forest, this dangerous predator travel from the past to the present. Are you brave enough to take this challenge and bake this monster? If you are, prepared yourself to go against…" DJ said in a theatrical and excited tone.

A drum roll began, and door number two opened. The sound is replaced by 'Also sprach Zarathustra' by the Ventures, it shows a forest diorama, and in the middle, a Beaver, with husks and covered in a thick woolly fur, it was roaring and look like a real, but a smaller version of the predator from Boney island.

"The Woolly Beaver Cake!" announce in a loud voice DJ.

Eva hit her hand with her fist, Scott whistle surprised, and Max jaw dropped.

"You are deceiving us, where is the cake?" asked Max.

"The Woolly Beaver is the cake, Chef, can you tell them the details?" asked Sylvia, facing toward the big man.

"Listen up maggots, this cake is a chocolate and vanilla checkered cake, all the body is made of cake, with the tail and the head made of fondant and modeling chocolate, and the body hair is buttercream. You can use any trick your little brains could come up to make the fur look like fur," said Chef in his martial tone.

"That's all?" asked Eva smirking, she didn't know much about baking, but it was only making a hairy beaver.

"Are you crazy? All that is a stupid cake, with little squares inside, I don't think we can make it, even if they give us the rest of the day," said Scott, intending to gain some sympathy from the judges.

"This is not as easy as it looks, but don't worry, this round you will get help, in your kitchen, it's an emergency button, you press it, and for three minutes Chef or DJ will help you in the challenge, but they can't bake, they can only give you advice," explains Sylvia.

"GWA-cough, cough, you are badly mistaken if you consider you can give me advice, my EVIL genius is beyond your comprehension," Max fail his evil laugh, and then began to rub his hands.

"Believe me, it will be of help," said Sylvia, then facing to the farmer, "and also Scott, as you had so many problems in the last round, we decide to give you an extra button, the Brunch of Disgustness button, press it and your opponents must stop baking and eat a special treat made by our chefs, they will have to finish their meal or wait for 3 minutes until they can bake again."

"Oh, darn it, only 3 minutes?" said Scott, disappointed (and a little irritated).

"Yes, but the 3 minutes begin after they taste the treat, so at least they have to try to eat it. Well, you have 90 minutes to make this cake, so now everyone's on their own, get wild, start baking," said Sylvia excitedly.

Eva jump over the table of her kitchen, and Scott run to his own, and Max stood there confused for a moment, dashing to his kitchen when he realized the challenge had started.

"Why Scott and not Max have the extra button? I think the little one baked the worst doughnut, even if it had the best appearance," asked DJ as the 3 judges return to their table.

"Because that little son of a gun poisoned me, that's why," snarl Chef.

"Chefy, please, we are on TV, don't use that language, at least wait until the show is over," Sylvia scolds the main judge.

* * *

**Scott table**

"Well, it didn't go as well as planned, but at least I gain the button, now I only need to use it at the best moment, and be sure of making something edible for the judges," said Scott, trying to turn on his PDA (he succeeds at his third attempt).

"But baking a cake is harder than it seems, well Scottie, just remember what Mami said, _just follow the recipe_, and I am good following orders," Scott smile and reads the steps in the recipe.

The farmer began to get the ingredients and look at his opponents, he may not know how to operate the fancy mixer, but he knows he can learn by watching the strong woman or the gnome, like in a circus.

"Well, is only mixing everything and use some levers to start it, it doesn't seem so hard," Scott put the ingredients on the bowl, and began cracking the eggs, munching an eggshell as he works.

"Scott, don't do that, it's dangerous, it can give you salmonella," shouts Sylvia, astonished by the ginger behavior.

"Hehe, sorry, it's and habit, you sound just like my Mami, she even said the same thing about the salmonella," he then spits the eggshell into the trash bin, the judges frowning with disgust.

* * *

**Eva table**

"I win the warm-up, now I need to win the match, I can do it, after all, I am the best," Eva was psyching herself up.

Eva took the bowl of the stand mixer and began to put the ingredients, she measures the ingredients crudely with a cup, but cracks the eggs quickly and proficient as a chef.

"Hey Eva, that's pretty rad, where did you learn to do that?" Asks Sylvia in her melodic voice.

"I am used to cracking them, I eat 6 raw eggs every day as part of my breakfast," said Eva, as she turns on the mixer.

"Raw? Really? What's with these people? Didn't they heard about salmonella?" ask Sylvia astonished.

"I never get ill, I haven't caught a cold since I was 7, and it was because I wasn't used to the Canadian winter," she said smirking.

"I don't understand why they never won a season of Total Drama, but I understand why people call them villains," said Sylvia, shocked.

* * *

**Max table**

"Those fools, they ignore the failure in the last round, was part of my EVIL plan to win this contest, but I am afraid that if I try to give them a taste of true EVIL, that bald savage could do something we both regret," said Max lowering his voice and reading the recipe.

Max wash his hands, crack the eggs in a different bowl, a technique to not let eggshell in the mix, and began to mix the ingredients, preparing the batter for the chocolate cake and the vanilla cake in different bowls.

"Wow, I thought he had no experience cooking," said DJ, happily surprised.

"Bah! that little gnome is only dirtying more dishes than necessary," said Chef, still angry at the super-villain.

"Max, where did you learn to bake like that?" asked Sylvia ignoring Chef's negative attitude.

"I need to feed the little minions I take care of in my part-job as a babysitter. Sometimes they want a snack and is healthier if it is homemade," said Max as he pours his vanilla batters in the pan.

"You are a babysitter, man, that is unexpected, now I see you in a different light," said DJ.

"GWA-HA-HA-HA, it was about time someone realizes my genius, if you want, I can make you my sidekick," said Max trying to make an evil smirk, but it was more like a lame smile.

"Hmm, Thanks, man, but my mamma will be ashamed if I become an evil villain's sidekick," said DJ tongue-in-cheek.

* * *

**Judges table**

"That woolly beaver looks pretty fierce, I would be terrified if I face one," said Sylvia looking exaggeratedly scared.

"I know what you mean. If I meet one, I also would be scared," said DJ nodding.

"Hey! Didn't you found some woolly beaver when you were on the show?" asked Sylvia in a fake alarmed tone.

"No, the other team ran away from them; also, my friend Harold found some of them during the second season, but that was after I forfeit," said DJ.

"Let's forget about that, and let me tell you how to make the stupid cake," said Chef, trying to change the subject. He wanted to avoid discussing DJ's forfeit from the second season.

"Chefy, I am so proud of you, it's the first time you want to tell us how you make the cake, please go ahead," said Sylvia in a melodic tone.

"To make the woolly beaver cake, you must make four cakes, 2 of each flavor, bake them, cut then in strips and putting them together to make the square pattern.

"Use buttercream to hold it together, then cover it with buttercream and use a brush to make it look like fur. Finally, use fondant and modeling chocolate to make the head and the rest of the details," Chef explains in a professional chef's tone.

"Wow, man, that was awesome; you almost sound like a real chef," said DJ smiling.

"DJ, coming from you, I feel really offended," snarl Chef in a low voice.

* * *

**Eva Table**

Eva put her pans in the oven, and then go back to her kitchen, rereading the recipe, to review the next steps.

"Look, she and Scott didn't grease their pans before putting the batter, their cakes will be stuck in the pan after they are baked," said DJ to the other judges while watching Eva.

"Now made the buttercream, I must add food coloring to make it, but I don't know how to make it brown, I remember that mixing colors you make other colors so let try that," said Eva

Eva then began to mix, red, then yellow, becoming orange, not a bad start.

Then she adds blue, and it becomes gray, What the heck food coloring? Thought Eva.

She put red again and became a blood-colored color.

"AW! forget this," said Eva enraged, her eyes bulging, and throwing the bowl with the blood-colored buttercream, hitting a cameraman in the groin with it.

She then mixes another bowl of buttercream, but now with the three colors, red, yellow, and blue, making all her batches black.

"Do black beavers exist? I don't know, and I don't care, but it will be better to make it black if I can't make brown," said the female bully, still scowling after the brown color fiasco.

* * *

**Max Table**

Max was working with the colors, but he was pulling his hair out, trying to get the correct one.

"These colors dare to resist me and my attempts to win this round as a stepping stone to take over the world, I need help from my sidekick," said Max, pressing the emergency button. This didn't go unnoticed by the farm boy.

"An emergency, we have an emergency," began to shout Sylvia comically.

"I will not help that twerp," said Chef folding his arms.

"Let me go," said DJ standing up, "I am glad to help," he adds as he walks toward Max.

"You are late sidekick, I need your help, I am trying to make brown color out of this, but in the storage, there is only red, blue and yellow food colorant, make brown color for me so I can accomplish my ambition," said Max with wide eyes and a sinister smile.

"Also, thanks for coming, I was afraid the big one would be the one answering the emergency call," add the super-villain in a lower and more grateful tone.

DJ raises an eyebrow. He then smiles and patiently answers him.

"Man, you need to mix 6 drops of yellow and red, and 4 of blue, then add a drop until you get the color you want, like this," DJ takes a plate and mix the colors, Max watch carefully, but also Scott's who was spying them (but the farmer only heard part of it).

"GWA-HA-HA-HA, now I can rule the color," said Max in a loud voice "Thanks again," he adds in a lower one.

"Don't worry, man, good luck," Said DJ as he goes back to the judges' table.

Max began to make his buttercream, not realizing another villain is plotting against him.

* * *

**Scott Table**

The farmer was smiling after hearing how to make the brown colorant, he now was making the buttercream, and start modeling the details of his woolly beaver.

"Well, it does taste good," said Scott after tasting his buttercream, "if I remember correctly, I have to put this sugary thing between my cakes, what I still don't know is how to make them in that square black-and-white pattern.

He then goes and checks their cakes, they are done, so logically his opponents' cakes must be almost ready, realizing this a sly smile appeared on his face.

Just when Eva was about to check her cake, Scott pressed the brunch of disgustness button.

"You dirty bastard, you press it knowingly our cakes could burn during the stupid challenge," Eva's eyes went wide, and she clenched her fist.

"Of course not, I thought you already take them out, sorry," lied Scott smiling sheepishly, but Eva still felt he was lying.

"GWA-HA-HA-HA that's was also truly evil, I would commend your actions, but your moronic idea also harm me, you make a dangerous enemy today, freckles," said Max in a loud and aggressive tone.

"Did you call me freckles?" said Scott coldly, he was shocked. He didn't know if to laugh at the insult or punch Max on the face.

"Sorry, I maybe went too far," the super-villain apologized, while finger twiddling.

"Please stop fighting, Eva and Max, hurry to the Brunch of Disgustness' table for your treat," said Sylvia stopping the discussion between the campers.

* * *

**Brunch of Disgustingness Button**

"Hehehe, Listen up maggots, to return to bake you must eat a special treat made by our staff, you must taste it and finish it, or taste it, and after 3 minutes you will back to your kitchen, but if you finish before the time it's up, it's minutes you gain," said Chef looking at them with contempt.

"Do your worst?" said Eva folding her arms.

"Yes, you don't know the kind of EVIL you are facing, repent while you can," said Max with bloodshot eyes.

The staff put two plates in front of the campers, with a metal cloche to hide what is the treat.

"Let's see if you can keep that attitude, remember if you want to puke, use the designated cubes that are next to your chair. And don't do anything too gross, this is a baking show after all," Chef said and smirked.

"Today special is a surprise fried skewer, in front of you are three skewers with fried food, we are not telling you what it is, and you must eat it, I assure you it's edible, Bon appetite," Chef chuckle as he watches the campers eat.

In front of each of the were 3 sticks with 4 fried things skewered, the shape of the 'food' was too vague to distinguish what it was. Nonetheless, Eva picked one stick and began to devour it.

"I don't know what it is, but is really bad," said Eva wrinkling her nose, but still digging her food. While eating an insect leg gets stuck near her mouth.

Max gulp nervously, and then take a bite to his skewer, finding his first fried treat is a spider, the supervillain feels dizzy but eat the other half. After that, he keeps eating the rest of the skewer, trying to put it whole into his mouth, and not see what it is.

Max was suffering with the skewers, eating worm's cocoon and bat unknowingly, forcing the food down his throat. After eating half of the food, Max had a green tone on his skin.

Eva, on the other hand, eats the first skewer, and the second without flinching, she even eats a scorpion, taking his sting from between her teeth, but as soon as she eats the third skewer, she turns and barf on the cube.

"Monsters, what EVIL did you put in the third one so even she has thrown up?" said Max outraged, "and also, if you can, tell me where I can buy some," he added in a lower voice.

"Those bastards put green peppers in there, yuck!" snarl Eva cleaning her mouth and glaring at Chef.

"Oook, that's nasty, yes, those bastards are another kind of evil," lied Max in a normal voice, he didn't believe peppers taste so bad, but he wouldn't tell that to an angry Eva.

The female bully ends the last of her skewer and returns to her kitchen, glaring all the way at Scott. Max takes a little more time but also end his skewer 30 seconds before the time up. The cakes of the two campers were already overcooked, but luckily neither burned.

Chef return to the judge's table, he was smiling, and also impressed by Eva, if not for the pepper she would eat all her skewers in less than a minute, maybe she could study to be a chef.

* * *

**Max Table**

The super-villain takes his cakes out of the oven, but at least it didn't seem too dry, he takes them out of the pan and put them in his table, putting the buttercream, and putting layer upon layer to create the body of the beaver.

"Buttercream, stop melting, you are not an ice cream cone in summer, you are a cake frosting, start acting like that," Max yells at the buttercream.

"Wow, he is arguing with the buttercream, we had some campers who talk with the stand mixer, but this is new," said Sylvia, amused.

"That gnome is a nutcase. Also, he was the only one who remembered put his donuts on the blast chiller. How could he forgot to put his cake on it?" said Chef shaking his head.

"Don't be so mean chef, he is doing his best," DJ said, defending the super-villain "also, his problem is he is almost out of time, that's why he didn't use the blast chiller. Probably,"

"You know, you are a softie," said Chef glaring at the Brickhouse with a heart.

"Man, I know I'm," replied DJ, smiling proudly.

* * *

**Scott Table**

"Darn it, the cakes stuck in the pan and taking them out left some part of the cake stuck in the bottom," complained Scott as he looks at his cakes.

"Well, best to cut them and put them together to make the pattern," said Scott, taking a large kitchen knife.

The farmer began to cut his cakes, putting 1 vanilla strip, then 1 chocolate strip, and so on, then covered them in buttercream, and start again.

The square was not entirely even, but it looks fine enough, so he began to cover it in the brown buttercream (that looked a little orange) the body of the beaver was almost complete in a moment.

"It so different from the real deal, I never see a beaver's innards, but I smell some beavers, and definitely they don't smell like this," Scott takes a deep breath and smell the cake, he is sure of his victory.

* * *

**Eva Table**

WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! Eva is hitting her pans against the table, her cakes also stuck in it, she is clenching her teeth, and the vein of her temple was pulsing.

"Eva, please, you will break the pan, take it easy," shouts Sylvia, trying to calm the female bully.

"Don't patronize me, after you put me through that disgusting challenge, my cakes almost burn, the stupid cake doesn't come out of the pan, and you have the nerve of telling me to take it easy!" Eva's eyes were bulging, she hit the pan against the table again, and the cake came out but broke in half.

"AAAHHH! forget this," said Eva, then throws the pan through the air, hitting Scott accidentally on the groin.

"Agh!, Mami," said the ginger in a high-pitched voice as he falls to the floor.

Sylvia stands up and walks to the female bully, who is grabbing the pan with her second cake.

"Eva, listen to me, I am not patronizing you, you are an adult, but if you let your anger control you, you will lose, and not because your opponent was better, but because you lose to yourself," Sylvia's voice was serious and cool, very different from her happier demeanor.

"But, I…" Eva comes into her senses, she was ashamed that her temper got the better of her, "sorry, I get anxious because the cakes are stuck, and I lose my head."

Sylvia press Eva's emergency button.

"Let me tell you what to do to take out those cakes," the host smile and begins to help Eva with the cakes, and after three minutes, the host goes back to the judge's table.

"You were awesome, Sylvia, how did you always know how to talk with her?" asked DJ impressed.

"It's easy, she reminds me of myself on my younger days," replied the chubby host, with a dreamy expression.

DJ looks at the athletic and bad-tempered Eva and the happy-go-lucky and positive Sylvia and then decide not to pursue that matter.

* * *

**Judge Table**

"Campers, there is only 10 minutes left, so begin to make the final touches on your cakes," shout Sylvia on her melodious voice.

"And tell me, DJ, do you like bunnies?" asked Sylvia with a quizzical smile.

"I love them, in fact, I like all the animals, well except snakes, but my favorites are the bunnies," said DJ with a big smile on his face.

"Then, do you want to make one?" said Sylvia as she takes out some fondant from under the table.

"Are you serious," said Chef rolling his eyes.

"Yes, Chefy, DJ, why don't you show us how to make a bunny with fondant," said Sylvia smiling.

"Hehehe, ok, the fondant is not so hard to use, is like play-doh, you only need to roll it, make a ball, and roll it again and repeat until it is soft enough," DJ pretty quickly roll the fondant. "and then you make the bunny,"

"Wow, is not so hard," Said Sylvia, showing the big and strange 'bunny' that she made.

"It's a kangaroo?" asks Chef, grinning, he made a dog instead of a bunny.

"It's a bunny, but at least it doesn't look like a dog," replied Sylvia, offended.

"Hey, my bunny is an abstract bunny," said Chef angrily, folding his arms.

"Don't fight, both are pretty well done," said DJ, his bunny being well done and cute.

"Hey, your look almost real," said Chef.

"Thanks, Chef, I am very proud of my culinary skills," reply DJ blushing.

"You must have a good teacher," said Chef, referring to himself.

"Yes, my Mamma, if you watching this Mamma, please know that I am so proud of being your son," DJ began to cry of happiness.

"You ungrateful crybaby," mumbled Chef scowling.

* * *

**Max Table – 10 minutes**

"The time is running out, and my EVIL woolly beaver don't have a head or a tail, it's time to use my genius and improvise," said Max.

The supervillain runs to the storage room, he then takes take some fruits and vegetables, and some candies. Max returns to his table and leaves all the things over it.

"You may think you already won, but I, Max, will show why I'm the greater EVIL in this Villainous competition GWA-HA-HA-HA," Max laughs evilly.

"That should be one of my best evil laughs, I will need to study it when this episode is released on stream," said the super-villain, smiling as he works in his beaver head.

* * *

**Scott Table – 10 minutes**

Scott recovered from the hit, and now was carving the head of his beaver with a knife, the details in the head are covered by his hand, he works with his tongue over his upper lip. His face is dirtied with flour and brown-orange colorant.

"Ok, I have done everything I could, now cover it with the fonda, and we are ready to win," Scott smile and clean the sweat from his face with his arm.

The farmer looks at the camera with a puzzled expression.

"The only real problem I have is that my beaver doesn't look as beaverly as it should, anyway I don't have enough time to make another," Scott shrugs and begins to use his knife on the beaver cake body.

* * *

**Eva Table – 10 minutes**

"Well, I need to give some final touches to the head and do something to the fur of the stupid beaver, at this moment it looks like a bowling ball disguised as a beaver," Eva said, frowning

The female bully was mad but tried to focus all that energy on her cake, even if she didn't win the prize money, if she can conquer her temper, then it's her personal victory.

"But anyway, I can still make this beaver look a lot fiercer, and I had an idea of how to do it," Eva then take a bar of red fondant and start to knead it.

* * *

"5, 4, 3, 2, 1. You're done." Sylvia shouts, standing in the middle of the room, the three campers put their screens up, covering their woolly beavers cake. Eva makes a fist bump to the air, Scott throw his knife and stick it into his table, and Max began to laugh evilly, but stop short coughing.

* * *

**Delightness or Disgustness first camper: Eva Woolly Beaver cake.**

The three judges walk to the front of Eva Kitchen, the female Bully was waiting with her arms folded and smirking.

"Eva, you had to reproduce this fierce woolly beaver cake, let's see what you make," said Sylvia in her melodic voice

"Delight your eyes on this," said Eva in a monotonous voice, trying not to sound too annoyed.

Eva screen goes down and reveals her cake, Sylvia laughs, DJ blanched and hide behind Sylvia, and Chef chuckle.

The cake was smaller than the original cake, and the beaver was black, the frosting looking like frosting, not like fur, its paws looked crudely made, like claws, and the tail was blood-colored and shorter.

But the really prominent feature of the cake was the beaver head, it was black as the body, more a dog head than a beaver head, the eyes where red and the teeth and fangs were long, white and uneven.

But what really grabs the attention of the judges was the red like substance (fondant and colorant) that was dripping from the mouth of the cake, and worst of all, a pair of human legs also made of fondant coming from the woolly beaver mouth.

"Hehehe, it's such a wild cake, I like it, but Eva, your cake it's eating a person?" said Sylvia in a playful tone.

"Yes, these things are carnivores, so I think it could give it some realism," said Eva, nodding.

"That's no cool. Also, it's too creepy for a cake," said DJ, more calmed after seeing it was only the cake and its decoration.

"Don't be such a softie, the cake it's not bad, it's quite original, and I see that she made it black instead of brown, it gives personality, but she could do a better job with the body," Chef said, smiling and rubbing his chin.

"Well, Eva, I love it, a cake eating someone, I just love it, now we had two other wild cakes to see. Bye." Sylvia waves at the camper.

"Thanks," said Eva coldly, but smiling.

The three judges then go to the next kitchen, Sylvia walking like an explorer, Chef walking normally behind her, and DJ behind them, looking suspiciously at Eva cake one last time.

* * *

**Delightness or Disgustness second camper: Scott Woolly Beaver cake.**

The three judges came in front of Scott's screen. The farmer was leaning with his back against the table, whistling.

"Scott, you had to reproduce this woolly beaver cake, show us what you got," Sylvia said again in her melodic voice.

"Delight your eyes on this," said Scott in an excited voice, pulsing the button with his elbow.

The screen goes down, Sylvia puts her hands on her mouth, DJ laughs a little and Chef rubs his chin.

The cake was of the same size as the original, it had orange-brown buttercream, and it looked like spiked hair more like fur, the paws and the tail looked realistic, all of them were carved with a knife on chocolate.

But the head was pretty funny, it looked like a realistic pig, with bulging eyes, and fangs like a boar, the head was smaller than the body and looked more like a mutant than a beaver.

"Hahaha, what's with the head of your beaver, it looks like the son of a pig and a frog, it's so wild!" Sylvia laughs.

"Hehehe, I never made a beaver head before, and I keep failing, so I decide to make a pig head and put in the eyes and the teeth," Scott laughs and rubs his neck.

"You idiot, because you carved the support of the head, I became much smaller, so it looks like a giant beaver with a small warthog head, also you put too much yellow, so it looks more like your hair than a beaver," said Chef in his loud voice.

"But the detail in the body is pretty cool, how did you do the spikes,' asked DJ looking at the 'fur' of the beaver.

"I make the hair with the knife, I use a little more buttercream than the necessary, but it works pretty well, though I said it myself," his smug smile betrayed Scott's humble words.

"Well Scott, we still had another beaver to visit, bye," said Sylvia

The host began to walk, looking at the sides as if she was in the jungle, with DJ mimicking her just a step behind, Chef, walked behind DJ rolling his eyes.

* * *

**Delightness or Disgustness third camper: Max Beaver Woolly cake.**

Sylvia, Chef, and DJ stop in front on the last screen. Next to it was Max rubbing his hands.

"Max, we already saw two awesome beavers. Yours is the last one, show us what you got," said Sylvia in her classic melodic voice.

"GWA-HA-HA-HA Delight your eyes on this," Max said, pausing a moment with his finger on the button for a dramatic effect, before pressing it.

The screen goes down and reveals Max's cake, Sylvia smile, DJ nodded, and Chef clenched his teeth.

The cake was much like the original, the size and the color were pretty close to it, and also the details of the paws, but the tail was more like an alligator tale than a beaver.

But the head was strange, It was of the right size, with bulging eyes that were well done, beaver teeth, and big straight tusks, those were a little uneven but larger than the original.

"Well, it looks pretty good, it's not the same, but it has a resemblance, and is the more beaverly cake we have today," said Sylvia smiling.

"Man, those tusks are awesome, How did you make them?" asks DJ, looking at the cake.

"It's easy when you are an EVIL genius like me. You just have to use one of your many talents to design something so dreadful as this," answered Max smiling devilish.

Sylvia and DJ didn't say anything, only keep looking at him, waiting for a better answer.

"And, I also use some fruits and vegetables covered in fondant to make the tusk, the eyes and the teeth, even the tail is a cucumber. Well, an EVIL cucumber," said Max explaining his cake.

"Really? You, gnome, used cucumber in a cake?" Chef said, folding his arms.

"Well, he used it only in the presentation, so I don't see any problem with that, Chefy," said Sylvia rubbing Chef back.

"And also, the details are pretty well done, even if the fur doesn't look so good," said DJ examining the body of the beaver.

"Thanks Max. Now campers, we have seen your three savage and unique woolly beavers, now you will cut the perfect slice for us to taste. Meanwhile, I will go to my seat, because my feet are killing me," Sylvia said as she, DJ and Chef went to the judge's table.

Scott takes the knife from his table, and the three cut a slice from the body of their beaver cakes, bringing them to the judge's table. This is the final stage of the round.

* * *

**Delightness or Disgustness first tasting: Eva Woolly Beaver cake.**

"First, we will taste Eva cake, the pattern is skewed, but you do a great job with what you have, congratulations," said Sylvia smiling.

Then she tastes the cake, gives it to Chef and then to DJ. Sylvia laughs a little, Chef frown, and DJ lowers his eyebrows.

"I like it, you put a lot of buttercream, but it is pretty light. I like this cake," said Sylvia.

"The cake is dry, it was in the oven for too long, the buttercream help, but you can feel it with your tongue. Also, you need to make it four layers tall, and it only had three," said Chef in a loud voice, but at least didn't insult her.

"Chef, you are more kind with Eva than with other campers in the show, Why?" asks Sylvia with a joyous tone, as he doesn't insult her.

Chef ignore her, he was glaring at Eva, and Eva was glaring back at him, you can feel the animosity between them.

"Never mind," said Sylvia shrugging, while DJ continued to taste the cake.

"I am with Chef on this. The cake is a little chewy, you need to put force while biting it. I like your buttercream, but I prefer it a little sweeter," said DJ after tasting the cake.

* * *

**Delightness or Disgustness second tasting: Scott Woolly Beaver cake.**

"Well, this time we will taste Scott cake, the pattern is there, the squares are more squary, but they are of different widths, so it looks pretty wild," Said Sylvia looking at the interior of the cake.

Then the host laughs, "hehe, Scott. The problem with your cake is that with this color, I think I am tasting your hair."

The three judges taste the cake, Sylvia eats her piece and smile, Chef keeps frowning, and DJ opens his eyes wide and smile.

"The cake is moist, you don't use too much sugar, but your buttercream is pretty sweet, so it compensates, not bad," said Sylvia smiling.

"You put lots of buttercream to form the pattern and between layers, so it's too sweet, also as you decorate the cake with a knife which is pretty stupid, but it worked quite well for you because the buttercream went inside the cuts, so you are not only stupid but lucky," said Chef, wrinkling his nose.

"I like the cake, is sweet, is moist, it's spongy, I like it, good cake man," said DJ, smiling.

* * *

**Delightness or Disgustness third tasting: Max Woolly Beaver cake.**

"Now our last cake, Max, you forget to put the pattern," said Sylvia looking at the cake.

"Impossible, you had to check your eyes woman, the pattern is there," said Max in a loud voice.

"Sorry, Max, but you put the cakes piled, so it's a vanilla, chocolate, vanilla, chocolate, but they don't make the squares," said Sylvia showing the cake.

"See, I said it had a pattern, not the correct one, but a pattern nonetheless," said Max folding his arms.

Sylvia, Chef, and DJ taste the cake, Sylvia and DJ smiled, but Chef rolled his eyes.

"I like it, the cake is moist and sweet, and there is buttercream everywhere, maybe it's a little too moist, but I like the cake," said Sylvia smiling.

"Bleh, Gnome, you put the buttercream in the warmth cake, so it melted, pouring into the cake and making it moist, but it makes the texture less firm, also it's a little overcooked," said Chef in a loud voice.

"Chef is a little strict, but he's right if the cake were not dry, so much buttercream would make it soggy, but as it was dry, the result was a moist cake, but I wanted to see a square pattern on it," said DJ smiling.

* * *

**Delightness or Disgustness: Winner award.**

"Campers, this was a savage competition, but only one of you can be the king of the jungle, the more ruthless villain, win the 10,000 dollars prize, and the wonderful Delightness trophy, which again it's not in the table," Sylvia sigh and look at the competitors' entrance.

"Blaineley, where is my trophy Blaineley?" Sylvia shouts.

From the door comes Blaineley, she was dressing with a full-body costume of a rabbit, with her face painted, fake nose, whiskers and ears, she looked less than pleased. In her hand is a trophy that looks like a Chris award from the Total Drama Action but with a chef's hat.

"Oh my gosh, why? Why a bunny?" said DJ while crying on his hands.

"Ple-e-ease, Are you crying?, I should be the one crying, dressed like a rodent," said Blaineley as she deposits the trophy on the table, before going back hopping.

"It's so funny looking others make a fool of themselves with the costumes," said Chef laughing.

"Thanks, Blaineley, see you later," said Sylvia taking the trophy.

"Now we are ready to announce the winner of the second round, DJ, are you ready to shoot the money bazooka?" Asked Sylvia,

"To be honest, Sylvia, no, I'm not ready, I think it's too dangerous," said the jock putting the bazooka on his shoulder with a worried expression, Chef glared at him.

"Well, it was a pretty close competition. All the cakes had a lot of work, great designs, and good flavor, but sadly only one of you can be the winner, so tonight the winner of our savage episode is…"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Scott," said Sylvia smiling.

Scott raises his hand and makes a full smile, Eva and Max glared at him, as he began to run to hug Sylvia.

"Mph!, I hate to admit it, but he did it better, I need to be a good sport," Eva sigh, she was furious, but losing it will not change the result.

"This is outrageous, I can't believe that minion could make a better cake than I, a true EVIL mastermind, then again I should admire how he used the button," Max said while clapping.

"Congratulations, Scott," Sylvia hug the redhead and give him the trophy.

"That's right, at last, it worked, you have to love when your plans work." Scott then looks back and fist bumps with Eva (wincing in pain after hitting her) and Max.

"I'm happy for winning the ten grand, but better than that is the victory, I always lose at the final step, so winning is exhilarating, I fell so…" Scott then put his hand on his cheek, noticing he is crying, "am I crying? I hope my sugar cube is watching at home, she always said I am insensitive, did you see me…" but before Scott could tell her name, he was hit in the head by a big pile of money.

"DJ? Really DJ?" said Sylvia looking at the Brickhouse with a heart.

DJ was standing just next Chef, who was holding the bazooka.

"What? This softie would never shoot it," said Chef shrugging.

"Chefy, again, you are NOT supposed to shot it directly at the people," shouted Sylvia. "Is Scott ok?"

"He is out cold, but still breathing," said Eva lifting Scott's hand and dropping it.

"Please, Eva, bring him so we can take the episode selfie," said Sylvia.

In the photo Chef appear smiling after shooting Scott, one more time his finger is covering the left side of the photo, in the right is only half of Max's face, in the center is Eva and DJ lifting and unconscious Scott by the arms, Sylvia is behind him lifting his head and leaning toward his so his face appears on the selfie.

"Thanks for watching Brunch of Delightness, we have more savage episodes, stay tuned and see you again."

* * *

**Congratulations to Scott for winning the third episode.**

**This was a close one, I don't know who should be the winner of the round.**

**When I began writing, the winner wasn't Scott, but as I developed, well, I decided to give him a chance and at the end, it seems more logical to make him the winner, Sorry to Max and Eva fans.**

**As always, thanks for reading and I hope you like it.**


	7. 4-1 The night of the living cake

**DISCLAIMER:**

**The first part of the fourth episode is here, this episode is 9 months to early, but I hope you enjoy it.**

**Also, as always, if you want to say something about the story, please write a review.**

**Total Drama belongs to Fresh TV and his creators. Nailed it is property of Netflix. I don't own anything from the properties used in this fic.**

* * *

**Night of the living cake - Camper's Choice**

The plate of Brunch of Delightness is darker than usual, only some candles light up the studio, and eerie sounds can be heard in the midst of the silent room.

In front of the judge's Table, Sylvia is wearing a black hooded cloak, and holding a candlestick in front of her, under her cloak, she is wearing an elegant black long dress with a slit.

"Welcome mortals, to one of the scariest episodes of your favorite baking show, the Brunch of Delightness, the television show where we put three brave Total Drama campers to compete in 2 spooky rounds of culinary challenges for a prize of _10,000 dollars_," says Sylvia, making an eerie voice for the _last part._

"I am your host in this dreadful night, Sylvia Sweet, and this is the Halloween episode of our show, but don't be afraid, because we will bring three of the favorite heroes in the show to help us, who will conquer these night terrors and win the prize? Stay tuned to find out," Sylvia blow the candle, and the room darkens.

After some seconds, the light on the room turns on, with Sylvia in the same place but without her cloak.

"Now let's meet our brave campers," Sylvia points toward the camper door with all her arm, from there, two girls and a boy come in walking.

* * *

**First camper Introduction**

(The young woman was the tallest of the three, of tanned complexion, with purple hair in a short ponytail, and black eyes, she wears turquoise capris, a yellow cropped tube top, green flats and a locket on her neck. She also wears a white apron with the message "Kiss the Cody" instead of "Kiss the cook.")

"My name is Sierra, and I am Total Drama third season 4th place. I am so happy to be here today," said Sierra smiling.

"But If you wanna know, I have more impressive rankings, for example, I am the number 1 member of Cody fan club, number 5th and founding member of the Drama Brothers Fan Club, and the number 1 fan of the Total Drama franchise. I know everything about everyone," said Sierra winking at the camera.

The program shows a home video of Sierra taking out of the oven a cake that looks like Cody's head, just bigger. The Cody-cake is smiling, but without the gap on his teeth, so she cut out a slice of cake from the smile to make the gap, smiling at the now finished cake.

"Sadly, I don't have much free time to learn how to bake, but I have been studying the basics, to make cookies and cakes for my Codikins, and I decide to come to the program to test how much I have learned," Sierra's eyes sparkle as she speaks of Cody.

"I know I can win this, because if you have watched the Brunch of Delightness, they usually put the best bakers between the campers as judges, and leave the worst as competitors, so I can do this," said Sierra smiling confidently.

"With the prize money I will take baking lessons to improve more, and on April make a big birthday cake for Cody, nothing romantic, only as friends, but if he falls in love with me after tasting my cooking, well, I will not reject him, EEEEEEEEEEE, I said it in international TV," Sierra squee as she put her hands on her cheeks, blushing.

* * *

**Second camper Introduction**

(The young man walking in the middle is also tall, but not as much as the first girl, he is of brown complexion, thin build, his hair is black and combed on spikes, brown eyes and a gap on his teeth, he wears a teal t-shirt with yellow borders, denim pants, and tan sneakers, over his outfit he wears a gray apron with a ghost in the center)

"My name is Mike, and I am Total Drama Fifth season runner-up, cool right?" said Mike rubbing his neck

"I didn't plan to come here in the first place, but a friend sent the application for me, and when I was accepted, well, WHY not? I can test my skills and see how far I can go, I may not look like I can do it, but I am resourceful, so let's have some fun," Mike make a smile showing the gap in his teeth.

Then it's shown a home video of Mike, he is without his shirt cracking some eggs on his head and putting them in a bowl, then he put a shirt and gasps, after recovering he goes spinning and jumping toward the hand mixer, and spinning some more while mixing, he then gasps again and put the batter in a pan while protesting, then putting it in the oven.

"Hehehe, I don't know the first thing about baking, I can cook some simple dishes, but baking is something completely different, but a recipe is a recipe, so how hard can it be?" Mike gives thumbs up, but there is a little tension on his gaze.

"I came here because my friends insist it is fun, so here I come, I really don't think I can win this, but at least I will do my best as always," Mike take a deep breath and smile.

"With the prize, I would like to buy a present for my girlfriend, a big, beautiful and lovable gift to show her how much I care for her, there are no other things I would like to buy, but a part of me would like a fedora, new sneakers, hair gel and a Moka pot, sigh, sometimes I hate some parts of me," Mike looks tired as he sighs.

* * *

**Third camper Introduction**

(The third camper on the right side is a Hispanic girl of tanned complexion, the shorter of the three, she is a brunette with black eyes, shoulder-length straight hair, and freckles, she wears a white shirt, with a gray top over it, olive capris and wedges, over it she wears a white apron with a skull on the middle).

"My name is Courtney, nice to meet you, and my best ranking in Total Drama was during Second Season 4th place," Courtney said in a neutral tone with a polite smile.

"I am glad to be here tonight, as it's an opportunity to be in a game show where you don't risk your life, or your dignity, even if it's part of the Total Drama franchise, so I hope there are no nasty surprises," the A-type smile, but it was NOT a happy smile.

The home video it's taken from a lower perspective, it shows Courtney wearing glasses and putting a carefully measured cup of flour into a bowl, she then measure another cup, filling it meticulously and throwing the excess back into the bag until it's exactly a cup, she then noticed the camera, and surprised cover the lens with her hand.

"I am no baker at all, I am a musician, law student, tennis player, a counselor, but not a baker. I tried to learn how to bake some years ago, but that's it, I haven't bake anything in months, but I have a pretty good memory, so everything I learned then will be of use in this competition," she said as she folds her arms.

"Of course, I will win, after all, we are on the same starting point, and baking is all about planning, organization and following the recipe precisely, and nobody can do it better than me, well except maybe DJ, but luckily he will not be my opponent," Courtney smile proudly.

"I am not quite interested in the prize money, I will save it to pay part of the fees at law school, and maybe I will pamper myself and buy an electric violin, I have an acoustic violin, but the electric is a different instrument that I am learning, you know I am curious and always looking for new experiences," Courtney looks at the camera an make a small, more sincere, smile.

* * *

"Hello Sierra, Mike, and Courtney, in this dreadful episode, we will need you, three of the most popular heroes in the show, to do your best to make some spooky treats on this Hallow Eve," said Sylvia on an eerie voice.

"Hehehe, I am not sure if Courtney should be considered a Hero, after all that happened," said Sierra chuckling.

"Sierra, we were together in two teams already, you should know that I am a hero, yes maybe in the second season I was a bit over-competitive but was the heat of the moment," Courtney glare at Sierra.

"Come on, we were all hamsters. Let's not fight over the past," said Mike trying to mediate between them.

"Mike is right ladies, let's keep it civil, we are not enemies, only competitors," said Sylvia smiling.

"Sorry, I went too far," said Sierra rubbing her neck while Courtney pouted and glared at her.

"No problem," said the LIT(Lawyer in training) in a cold voice.

**(On Screen Lower third**: Sylvia Sweet – _Mistress of the cake_)

"Well, with us is, as always, our main judge. The terror of the night spawns, vampire hunter in his free time, and my personal hero, Chef Hatchet," Sylvia make a bow and point toward Chef with her full arm, who is standing at her left side, with a hockey mask.

(**On Screen Lower third**: Chef Hatchet – _Sylvia's Hero_)

"Well heroes, tonight, you will be put in a test of courage and culinary skills…" Chef stops reading and looks at Sylvia.

Chef put away his mask, frowning, "Do I really have to say this?".

"Yes, it's to set the mood, please, Chefy," whispered the host, Chef huffed but nodded.

"Well heroes, tonight you will be put in a test of courage and culinary skills, will you rise to the challenge we will put before you in this hallowed night? Or you will fail miserably as many others before you? Remember, only one of you can be the winner," said Chef in a condescending voice, in contrast to his heroic speech.

"Thanks, Chef, that was beautiful," said Sylvia "I also want to introduce tonight's special guest, though he doesn't need an introduction, he is not only a survivalist, part-time cake decorator, and zombie expert but also the Total Drama season 6 winner, Shawn!" Sylvia faces to the guest at her right side, clapping.

(Shawn is a nervous-looking man, with long brown shaggy hair, black eyes, and a goatee beard only on his chin, he wears a white shirt with high neck and long sleeve, an orange vest, blue cargo pants with a belt, grey sneakers, and a green beanie)

(**On Screen Lower third**: Shawn – _Zombie and cake expert._)

"Hello, Sylvia, glad to be here tonight, after all the studio have at least 3 evacuation routes, and 2 emergency exits we can use in case we need it." Shawn looks at the sides of the studio, alert at any sudden movement.

"That's the Shawn we all love, well heroes, let's get started" Sylvia smile and look at the campers.

* * *

**Camper's choice.**

"Behind door number 1, we have some of the scariest desserts you have ever met, are you brave enough to select and reproduce one of this nightmare born delicious treats? Then choose your favorite from these _Halloween Horror cake pops," _said Sylvia as the door opens, making a squeaky sound.

Inside the door is a small cemetery, on it, there are three vaguely humanoid figures, a gigantic spider of purple color standing like a human, a green-skinned zombie, and a big man with a hockey mask, a chainsaw and instead of hand a hook.

Sierra jaw dropped, Mike cover his mouth and nervously laugh, and Courtney's eyes went wide before looking toward the host.

"Are those even cake pops? They look like toys. There is no way we can make those," said Courtney in a loud voice.

"Don't worry, anyone would be scared, but you fear them because you don't know them, the boney Island Giant spider, the zombie lord and The Psycho killer with a chainsaw and a hook, they are three horrors of the night, but their true form are cake pops.

"Only the heads and bodies are cake pops, the limbs are made of plastic chocolate with the details made on fondant, now they are not as scary, right?" Sylvia explains.

The three campers look at her unimpressed.

"Well, I don't care if you still think they are hard to make, it's camper's choice, so choose yours NOW," said Sylvia pointing with her arms at the door.

"Make way to Svetlana, queen of Olympics" before Courtney or Sierra could react, Mike gasp and make a quick long jump toward the pop cake, Sierra followed and then Courtney, the LIT couldn't dodge the uber-fan and get the last of the three cake pops.

The three campers walk to the center, Mike gasp and walk a little confused with the spider on his hands, Sierra was smiling with the zombie on her hands, and Courtney was fuming with the killer with the hook and the chainsaw in his hands.

"This one is obviously more difficult to make than the other two, look at all the details it has," protests Courtney glaring at her opponents.

"You will be fine, Courtney, only make your best effort," said Sylvia smiling, "Shawn, do you have some advice to the campers?"

"Stay alert and be ready at any moment, also learn to improvise, if you do not know how to flex, you will break and become zombie's dinner," said Shawn, nodding.

"Are you giving us advice about making cake pops, right?" asked Mike

"Sorry, the time for questions is over, you now have 45 minutes, so go for it, the time is running out," said Sylvia in her melodic voice.

Sierra and Mike run to their kitchens, as Courtney opens her mouth to say something and then run as well. At the same time, the three judges walk to their table to watch the competition.

* * *

**Judge Table**

Shawn looks under the table before sitting at it, he smiles and faces toward Chef and Sylvia.

"Don't be so nervous, Shawn, we are fine, there are no zombies on the studio," said Sylvia smiling.

"I am not nervous, I am only cautious and alert, you never know when it will be the beginning of the end," Shawn said while looking behind him.

"Shut up, do you really believe all that bullshit you are spouting?" Ask Chef frowning, hitting the table with his fist.

"He, you are only one of the ignorant victims of the government, that's why you don't think for yourself and call what I say bullshit," reply Shawn in a serious tone, looking coldly at Chef.

"Please don't start a debate about this now, Chef, why you don't tell us how to make this scary monster treats?" interrupt Sylvia, trying to defuse the situation.

"There is nothing hard to do, they had to make the cake and the buttercream, make the cake pop, put it in the wireframe, make the body and decorate, it's pretty easy, but these damn amateurs will not finish in 45 minutes."

"It will be interesting how they decorate the cake pop. They need to cover it in the chocolate and then cool it because any decoration put on a warm cake will melt," said Shawn.

"Not bad wacko, you know your business," said Chef grinning.

"You are not bad yourself, a shame that when it starts, you will be a zombie free meal," said Shawn, also grinning.

* * *

**Mike Table**

"Ok, so I have to make the cake, make the cake pop, and decorate, it doesn't seem too hard, maybe I can win this after all," said Mike as he walks toward the storage room.

"I need some pans and also, OUCH" Mike was walking between the shelves when he stubbed his pinky toe against a corner, he cries a little and then gasps.

"Oh, darn it, that hurt like hell, stupid shelve, in my days, they were not as sturdy, and when you kick them, they broke, not you!" Mike began to talk like an old man with one eye closed, he was now Chester, one of Mike's alternate personalities.

"Look at these, are they making cakes? That's some fancy treat. I am a little rusted but let's bake some of my secret recipes," said Chester looking into the shelves.

He then takes some ingredients and a hand mixer and returns to his kitchen.

"What's this, they don't use recipe books, they use this stupid screens that harm my eyes," he then turn off the PDA "that's better, anyway I know the recipe by heart, so let's start," Chester then began to open the flour and ignore the bag of cake mix.

* * *

**Courtney Table**

"Cake mix, eggs, and oil, then put in the pan, sounds easy enough," said the L.I.T. as she reads the recipe. "It's a shame, I should have baked some more, I forgot it could be so entertaining."

Courtney goes to the storage room and brings a digital scale; she then began to measure the cake mix and put it in the bowl.

"Courtney, in the home video you appear wearing glasses, don't you need them now?" asked Sylvia.

"I bring contacts, I only use glasses at home," said Courtney, now weighing the eggs.

"What are you doing now, Courtney?" asked Sylvia, interested in what was the A-type doing.

"Selecting the eggs, the recipe needs three, so I am looking three eggs with the same weight," answered Courtney

"Why?" asks Sylvia trying to not laugh.

Courtney sighs "So I don't use more egg than the necessary, now please stop the questioning, I need to focus on the challenge," Courtney smile as she finds the third egg that weighs the same.

"That girl needs to learn to be more easygoing," said Sylvia.

"NO! please let her be uptight, you don't want to see her when she lets her hair down," said Chef, shaking his head.

* * *

**Sierra Table**

"This is too easy, I only need to think I'm baking for Cody and all the steps seems trivial, it's a shame he isn't a judge so he could taste it," said Sierra dancing a little as she put the ingredients on the stand mixer.

"Sierra, we want to ask you something," said Sylvia at the Ubber-fan.

"That's novel. Usually, I am the one asking questions, please go ahead," replies Sierra while greasing her pan.

"Why are you using your own apron instead of the one we give you for the episode?" asked Sylvia. All the aprons for the guest have a Halloween design, but hers have a "Kiss the Cody" message.

"Hehehe, because none of the others were as cute as mine," answered Sierra laughing.

"But you cannot do that, you have to use one of our aprons," replied Sylvia, trying to not laugh.

"Please don't be like that, is only an apron, and it's so cute, also I am pretty tall, I am sure the show aprons will be too short," Sierra stops cooking and looks with puppy eyes at Sylvia.

"If it's so important to you, keep wearing it," said Sylvia smiling.

"Thanks, Sylvia, I still don't know too much about you, but I promise to investigate all your background and make your entry on my blog," said Sierra with a big smile.

"Thanks, Sierra, but please don't do that," replied the host, fearing about her privacy.

* * *

**Judge Table**

Shawn was sitting, apparently calm, but was looking at both doors every now and then as if waiting from something. Sylvia was beginning to get nervous.

"Shawn, don't worry, nothing will happen tonight. Relax a little," said Sylvia looking at him with a tender smile.

"No, that's what they want you to think, the same with the electric car and the HAARP, but when you lower your hand, BAM! That's when they hit you," said Shawn, hitting his palm with his fist.

"Really, man-" Chef began but was interrupted by Sylvia.

"But Shawn, think about it, we have a full staff working in the studio, if something happens, they will be infected first, so you can relax for now," said Sylvia smiling.

Shawn began to rub his chin after a moment, then he made a sad smile.

"You are right, we are not in danger with all these people around, but I am shocked that you could be so cold-hearted, sacrificing others to save yourself," Shawn look at her with misty eyes, putting his hand on her shoulder.

Chef began to laugh as Sylvia became more nervous.

"No, Shawn, that wasn't-" but the host was interrupted by the conspiranoic.

"You don't have to explain yourself, before I met Jasmine, I only thought of my wellbeing, but trust me on this, there is no meaning on surviving alone," Shawn looked at her eyes with a kind gaze.

"Thanks, Shawn, I will think about it," Sylvia blushed from embarrassment and stop trying to tell him that all was a misunderstanding.

* * *

**Courtney Table**

"My Cake is already baking, but now there is an error in the recipe, it says 'make buttercream as required,' for every 250 grams of butter I have to put 450 of icing sugar, but I don't know how much I need," Courtney bit her lower lip.

"Well, it takes 10 minutes to make a batch of buttercream, I will make 2 batches, better more than less," Courtney shrugged and put the ingredients in the bowl and start mixing them, then she goes to the storage room and takes all the ingredients she needs to make the details.

"This is so unfair, the instructions on the recipe are incomplete, the quantities are ambiguous, and the fondant doesn't have instructions attached, or Sierra and Mike already know how to use this, or they want to watch us embarrass ourselves," Courtney was fuming while counting the items in her table.

"Courtney, what are you doing?" asked Sylvia because the A-type was counting and classifying the ingredients

"I am creating a to-do list of the elements and details I will need to create for the Psycho killer with a chainsaw and a hook, and please don't interrupt me," reply Courtney while making an inventory of all the elements in the killer.

"I love that girl, but I am worried if she really has enough time to end her list and do the cake pop?" Asked Sylvia to the judges.

Both Chef and Shawn only shrugged.

* * *

**Sierra Table**

"The cake is in the oven, and the buttercream is being made on the stand mixer, now I need to begin doing the body of my zombie," said Sierra, who already went to the storage bringing the fondant and plastic chocolate.

"I am not worried, we still have time on the clock, and my opponents are Mike and Courtney, neither of them has any baking knowledge, some rumors said that Courtney tried to learn before World Tour, but I couldn't get a confirmation," she began to knead the plastic chocolate.

"And Mike neither he or his other personalities are cooks, Manitoba had some experience in the wilderness and making rations, but that's it, I don't know about Vito, but I don't think Mike will undress on a baking show," Sierra takes her wireframe and looks at the zombie cake pop.

"Look at this zombie thin arms and legs, they are just like Cody's limbs," Sierra then put her index finger on her cheek and make and impish smile, "wait a minute, I have an idea on how to warrant my victory," Sierra then began to make the leg of his zombie.

* * *

**Mike Table**

Mike makes a loud GASP and then look confused at his sides, cold sweat runs on his forehead as the familiar feeling fills his mind.

"No no no no no, not now, why, and who?" Mike look nervously at the clock at his table.

In a moment he grasps the situation, there were less than 20 minutes on the clock, his cake was in the oven, he had a bowl of buttercream, the stand mixer was not used, and instead, he used a hand mixer, and the wireframe had the legs of the giant spider formed with who knows what material.

"I am so screwed," said the 5 for 1 offer, he then takes a deep breath, and with his characteristical optimism, began to work.

"Well, the cake is still raw, the buttercream is ready and is a little tasteless, and the Spider still needs its eyes and its fangs, so let's do this," with a big smile, he began to knead the fondant.

* * *

**Judge Table**

Shawn is more relaxed talking with Chef and Sylvia, he still sometimes looks at the sides, but at least he is smiling.

"And tell us, Shawn, how is that you ended working in a bakery?" asked Sylvia with her quizzical smile.

"Well, it's a pretty boring story, I needed some money for the summer, and a friend of my father needed help at his bakery, so he put us on contact, I pass the interview and get hired," said Shawn.

"Wow, that isn't what I was expecting, I mean with your skills. I believe there was another reason," said Sylvia.

"Yep, it's even more boring than the story behind my hat," said Chef rolling his eyes.

"What's the story behind your hat?" asked Sylvia, intrigued.

"I needed a chef hat, and this was cheap, I know it's not my size, but I had to pay it myself because the show was already over budget, or at least that was what Chris said," Chef sigh as he tells the story.

"Well, at least my boss on the bakery wasn't like Chris, he was honest, hard worker, and I learn a lot from him, like how to decorate cakes, use mud and leaves as frosting for camouflage, those kinds of things," said Shawn nonchalantly.

"Your chief at the bakery teach you that?" said Sylvia incredulous.

"Yes, he was a scholar of the ancient art of bakery, he had some eccentrics theories, like the Canadian government hiding the evidence of bakers' involvement on the foundation of our country," said Shawn shrugging.

"Wow, just wow," said Sylvia with wide yes.

"Yep, my boss was a nice guy. But he was too obsessed with baking, it's sad seeing an intelligent and kind person ruin his life over an irrational obsession," said Shawn nodding solemnly.

Chef and Sylvia didn't say anything, only looking at each other eyes.

"Well, campers, there is only 5 minutes left, so hurry up," said Sylvia breaking the awkward silence.

* * *

**Sierra Table – 5 minutes**

"Well, the cake pop is already made, and I have covered in chocolate, so I need only to finish my details, and it will be over, Hehehe I am sure they will have a nice surprise," Sierra put her hand on his mouth to hide her smile.

She then starts to speak with her opponents.

"Mike, how is it going?" shouts Sierra with an impish smile.

"It could be better, and you?" said Mike working hard on his cake pop.

"I am fine, thanks, did I ever told you that I love your smile," said Sierra.

"Really? tha-thanks," Mike blushed and smile, stopping his work for a moment.

"Can you stop chitchatting? Some of us are trying to win a competition," exclaims Courtney in a loud voice, trying to focus on her cake pop.

"Sorry Courtney, hehe," laughs Sierra, then add in a lower voice, "I hate to play mind games with them, but all's fair in love and war," Sierra keep working in her model, almost finishing the details.

* * *

**Mike Table – 5 minutes**

"There is almost no time left, and I am still dipping in chocolate my cake pop, also I don't know what Chester did, it is brown cake and had a strange sweet smell," said Mike, still blushed after talking with Sierra.

"Also, I hope Zoey doesn't misunderstand what Sierra was saying, we are only friends. It must be the first person who compliments my smile," Mike made a goofy smile as he keeps modeling the head of his spider.

As the 5-in-1 offer keeps working, he had an idea, he looks at the clock and looks at the storage, concentrating on precisely what he needed. Just at that moment, he gasped and raise his head with sparkling eyes

"Svetlana win the gold," in a moment, Mike jump into the storage with grace and speed, take two containers and jump out of the room into his kitchen, gasping again.

Mike look at the clock, and then at his hands, in which he had small candies and marshmallows.

"Thanks, Svetlana," Mike began to work, he was out of time, and he needs to melt the marshmallows.

* * *

**Courtney Table – 5 minutes**

"This can't be happening, my cake stuck on the pan, I cannot hold the body of my killer on the wireframe, the fondant keeps sticking in my hands, and there are less than 5 minutes with at least 20 points left on my list!" Courtney clenched her teeth, then taking a deep breath.

"Come on Courtney, don't lose your head, make what you can in the time left, and don't worry, everything will be fine," Courtney recovers her focus and continues her work, just as the torso of her killer fall _AGAIN!_

Courtney's eye began to twitch, she bit her lower lip, and huff, this was getting absurd, she was despairing, but then she had an idea.

"Well, I may not win, but I will fight until the end," a proud and full of confidence smile appear on the LIT as she runs to the storage room to find the ingredients she needed.

* * *

"5, 4, 3, 2, 1, You're done," said Sylvia as the three campers began to cover their cake pops with their cloches.

* * *

**Camper's choice first camper: Sierra scary Zombie cake pop.**

Sylvia, Chef, and Shawn are already waiting in front of Sierra Kitchen, the uber-fan wave at them.

"O my gosh, this is so exciting," said Sierra with a big smile.

"That's true Sierra, we are all excited, that's the scary Zombie cake pop you had to reproduce, let's see what you got," said Sylvia in a melodic voice.

"Delight your eyes on this," said Sierra in a melodic voice, taking off the cloche.

Sylvia covers her mouth laughing, Chef facepalmed, and Shawn looks at it rubbing his chin.

Sierra's cake pop was pretty different from the original zombie. Both had green skin and slender limbs, but instead of the ragged suite the original had, Sierra's had a yellow shirt and blue pants.

But the biggest difference was the head, the original had a skull-like head with few teeth and bald, Sierra's cake pop had a high resemblance to Cody, from Total Drama Island, only with green skin, she even put it all its teeth (except by one) and brown hair.

"Hahaha, Sierra, your zombie, it's a completely different zombie from the one you had to make," said Sylvia trying to contain her laughter.

"Yes, I am very proud of my zombie Cody, at first, I didn't plan to do it like this, but their thin arms are exactly the same, so here it is, it's so handsome," said Sierra looking tenderly at her cake pop.

"You have a problem and will not overcome it if you don't look for help," said Chef, nodding.

"The zombie is not realist enough, yes it looks like a zombie, but its face it's too bland, and doesn't scare me. It doesn't have enough raauugghh," commented Shawn.

"Are you insulting my Zomcody?" said an angry Sierra.

"No, he just said it looks better alive," said Sylvia smiling, "now we need to taste it," added the host.

"WHAT?" asked Sierra blanching.

"Oh, this is interesting, It's the first time I will be the one biting the head of the zombie," said Shawn smiling.

"Nooo, you cannot eat Zomcody," said Sierra, putting a hand in front of the cake pop.

"Sierra, if we don't taste it, we cannot evaluate it," said Sylvia.

"Yes, crazy girl, it's a cake pop, so please stop making a fool of yourself and move," said Chef in a menacing tone.

"Sigh, you are right, I forgot it was a cake pop, sorry Zomcody, you were born to be eaten," Sierra looks away.

Sylvia tastes it, and after a moment, she said, "O my gosh Sierra," then start to laugh.

"This zombie, taste like blood, no sorry, it's more like salt," said Shawn after tasting the cake pop, putting his tongue out.

"That can't be," Sierra covers her mouth with her hands.

"That's true, it's salty" Sylvia cry and laugh as she tried to swallow the salty cake pop.

"Mmm, you don't put enough icing sugar and used salted butter, so it tastes salty," said Chef.

"Well, Sierra, we have other scares to visit this night, Bye!" said Sylvia.

"Yes, sorry about this, bye!" reply Sierra.

Sylvia began to walk like a zombie to the next kitchen, Shawn looked at her with contempt, as he and Chef only walked behind her.

* * *

**Camper's choice second camper: Courtney Psycho killer with a chainsaw and a hook cake pop.**

The three judges walked in front of Courtney's kitchen, the L.I.T. was standing there with a guilty smile on her face.

"Courtney, you have to replicate this bloodthirsty Psycho killer with a chainsaw and a hook, show us what you get."

"Delight your eyes on this," says Courtney in a nervous voice. Taking off the cloche

Sylvia laughs, Chef arc an eyebrow, and Shawn cover his mouth and chuckle.

Courtney's killer had the arms and the legs pretty well done, but his body was like a sack, pouring buttercream and cake from its side, just as if it was bleeding, it had the hook, but no chainsaw and its face was only a sphere of white fondant with two holes as its eyes.

"Haha, oh my god Courtney, where is the chainsaw? And the mask? Courtney, you make a psycho killer without a chainsaw and with a hook" Sylvia keeps laughing at a mortified Courtney.

"Also, you idiot put too much buttercream on the cake, and it doesn't get consistency, that's why it is falling apart," Chef said frowning, Courtney felt her blood boil at his words, but bit her tongue and remain silent.

"But his arms and legs are very well done, I would like to have him as my ally in the zombie apocalypse," said Shawn looking at the arms' details.

"Thanks, I am glad you like it," said Courtney smiling.

"Well, let's taste it," said Sylvia, the three judges bit the killer.

"Mmmh, pretty good, it's a little gooey, but I like the taste," said Sylvia smiling.

"What did you put in the body, rice treats?" asked Chef after bitting the body.

"Yes, as the cake pop didn't keep together, I cover it in the rice and cover all with fondant," said Courtney.

"That's a good idea, you really are the smartass I remembered," said Chief with a mocking smile.

"And you are the same horrible person as well," said Courtney with a forced smile.

"Mmh, It's the first time I am the one doing the biting, and I am ashamed to admit it, but I like it," said Shawn.

"I taste it before putting it, I was pretty confident in the flavor, I am happy you like it," said Courtney smiling, proud of making a tasty cake pop.

"Yes, it was pretty good, but we have another spooky treat to see, thanks!" said Sylvia

Sylvia began to walk like a zombie again, with Shawn chuckling behind her and Chef shaking his head.

Courtney put her hand on her chest and make a sigh of relief, she was so nervous because she didn't finish her list, but in the end, it worked.

* * *

**Camper's choice third camper: Mike spider cake pop**

Sylvia, Shawn, and Chef walk to the last kitchen, there Mike was waiting, smiling, and tapping his fingers together.

"Mike, we already survive two spooky treats, you had to make this dreadful spider cake pop, show us what you made," said Sylvia with her melodic voice.

"Delight your eyes at this," said Mike in an excited voice, taking off the cloche.

Sylvia covers her mouth and laughs again; Shawn cocked his head and Chef frown at Mike cake pop.

Mike spider was similar enough to the original, the legs were even more realistic, the body was well-formed, but the head had some candies as the multiple spider eyes, making it look a little cartoonish. But the most striking detail was the white spiderweb that was hanging from the spider figure to the table.

"Wow Mike, you spider is amazing, its face is so wild, what with those eyes?" said Sylvia smiling.

"They are candies. I didn't have enough time to make the eyes, so I put them in the fondant," said Mike rubbing his neck.

"And the detail of the web is amazing, how did you do that?" added Shawn examining the web.

"I melt some marshmallow, and it gives a great web-like effect," replied Mike touching the marshmallow thread and pulling it.

"Bleh, it looks not so bad, but what about the taste? after all, you dimwit used a hand mixer instead of the stand mixer," said Chef,

"Chefy, don't get ahead, I was about to say that," Sylvia winked and the three judges taste the cake pop.

Sylvia put her hand on her cheek, Shawn put his hand over his lips, and Chef's eyes went wide.

"You spike head, what the heck did you do? You didn't follow the damn recipe!" said Chef in a loud voice, his eyes bulging.

"Hehehe, it tastes that bad?" said Mike shrinking behind the table.

"No, just the opposite, it's delicious," said Sylvia flabbergasted.

"Yes, it's delicious, it has a touch of cinnamon, vanilla, and another ingredient, the flavor is soft, but mix perfectly with the buttercream and the chocolate," said Shawn licking his finger.

"It's whiskey, you put whiskey in the damn cake, that take guts because it can ruin the mix easily, either you are the luckiest sucker I ever know, or you knew bakery before coming to the show," said Chef, also surprised by the cake pop.

"Hehe, cannot be both?" said Mike giving a wide smile.

"Well, it had both the trick and the treat, thank you, Mike, it was delicious," said Sylvia.

The three judges went to deliberate before announcing the first-round winner.

* * *

**Camper's choice: winner of the first round.**

Sylvia, Chef, and Shawn are in front of the judge's table with Sierra, Mike, and Courtney waiting in across the room to hear the result of the judging.

"Well, this was a dreadful night, but we think all of our heroes did a good job, Chef could you announce the winner," Silvia faced toward Chef and winked.

"There was not much competition here,"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Mike is the Winner."

"Yes," scream Mike, jumping and raising his arm. "I win."

"Hey, that's unfair," shout Courtney.

"Chefy! What was that? You have to explain how we judge it and create suspense before announcing it.

"Sorry but no sorry, spikey guy spider was well done and had the best flavor, the crazy fan's cake pop was salty, and her zombie looked like a nerd, and smartass put too much buttercream," said Chef folding his arms.

"But he didn't follow the recipe!" said Courtney pointing Mike.

"Yes, he took the risk and won, the show is about making the damn dessert that tastes good and looks good, even if you modify the damn recipe, try thinking out of the box," said Chef aloud.

"Didn't you penalize someone in another episode for doing exactly that?" asked Courtney in a loud voice.

"The difference is that then I didn't like it and, now I like it, after all, who is the damn judge?" said Chef grinning.

Courtney huff and fold her arms, not wanting to continue the argument.

"Sorry, Courtney, but don't worry, there is another round, but before that, Shawn, can you tell him what he won?"

"Of course, do you like Halloween? I hope so because we are giving you a complete set of Total Drama costumes, this collection of 50 costumes include some of the more memorable outfits of the seasons, Alien, French maid, sleeping fairy, pirate, policeman, bear, killer and more," said Shawn reading a card.

"wow, this is truly a lame prize," whispered Shawn to Sylvia.

"It's not so bad, and we are almost over budget," said Sylvia winking at the conspiranoic.

"Wow, thanks, I will love to use some of them," said Mike politely, but he doesn't seem too excited.

"Hehe, some of them could fetch a good price on the internet with Total Drama fans, if you want, we could talk after the show," said Sierra with an impish smile.

"And also, you have the honor to wear the symbol of your victory, that you are the most heroic hero, the Chef's chef hat," said Sylvia, giving Mike the horrible hat.

Mike saw it, the hole of the hat looked like Chef's head with a chef hat, so when you put it, it seems as if a disembodied Chef's head is bitting your head.

"Well, thanks," Mike shrug and put in his head the horrible hat, at that moment, he gasps.

"G'day, how are you goin' mate?" said 'Mike' in an Australian accent, he was now another of his personalities Manitoba Smith.

"Now let's go to, follow me to door number two, the next round will be more frightening than this one, but I am sure you heroes will be fine," said Sylvia, while walking to the next door.

"Wait beauty, I ain't doin' bickies or cakes, let me take this off," said Manitoba trying to take off the Chef's chef hat.

"No, Mike, is a symbol of your victory, you have to wear it during the second round, now follow me," said Sylvia in a melodic voice, the rest of the judges and campers, except Courtney following her.

"Darn it, I'm stuffed," said Manitoba with a worried expression.

"What are you babbling, you didn't eat anything," said Courtney, raising an eyebrow.

"Don't mind my beauty," said Manitoba sighing.

The two of them follow the group, if he can't take off the hat, round 2 will be a nightmare for Manitoba and Mike.

* * *

**Who will win this scary episode? You can find the next week.**

**Being honest before writing this episode, I didn't like Sierra, but she is very fun to write, I try to make her a little different than the usual giving her more things in addition at her Cody obsession, I hope it was fine.**

**Also, Mike is a challenge, mainly because his personalities are pretty cool, but you have to make a lot of planning for the triggers. **

**As always, thanks for reading and I hope you like it.**


	8. 4-2 The night of the living cake

**DISCLAIMER:**

**The second part of the fourth episode is here. Let's see which of the heroes will win the cook-off in this dread night. ****I**** hope ****you**** enjoy reading the episode as much as ****I**** enjoy writing ****it****.**

**if ****you**** like the series, leave a review, or give a favorite if reviewing is too bothersome ;D.**

**Total Drama belongs to Fresh TV and ****his**** creators. Nailed ****It**** is a property of Netflix. ****I**** don't own anything from the properties used in this fic.**

* * *

**The night of the living cake – Delightness or Disgustness?**

Chef, Sylvia, and Shawn are in the middle of the dimly illuminated studio. Some eerie sounds are heard every now and then. In front of the judges stand Courtney, Sierra, and Mike, the last one scratching his head and wearing the horrible (and not just for Halloween) Chef's chef hat on his head.

"I commend you for your courage, brave campers because this round is scariest than the last one, we call it Delightness or Disgustness. Your past deeds will not be of use in this challenge because you start this round from scratch. Shawn, can you tell these heroes what they will have to bake in this hallowed night?" Sylvia said and then face toward Shawn.

"Of course, as you know, the end of the world is inevitable, the zombie apocalypse is coming. At this moment, secret laboratories across the globe are researching the Z virus, it's only a matter of time before someone somewhere makes a mistake, and 'BAM' the end is here. So, we need to be ready to fight for our future. I hope you not only make but also learn from this…

A drum roll began, and door number two opens with a loud squeak. Then the sound is replaced by 'Thriller' by Michael Jackson, the room is filled with mist, showing a black table, and over it a black box with a glass lid. The box had inside a shotgun with 3 ammunition clips, a chainsaw, 2 grenades, a pair of binoculars, a combat knife, a medkit, a pack of Twinkies, a book, and a spork.

"The 'In Case of Emergency Break the glass' cake, aka Zombie survival kit cake!" said Shawn in one breath.

Sierra, Manitoba, and even Courtney jaw dropped, speechless.

"Are you crazy? I can't even see the cake in that," said Courtney in a loud voice, visibly angry.

"I said it will be a scary cake, but fear not dear heroes, Chef will explain to you how to make this dreadful cake. Chef?" said Sylvia in a cheerful voice.

"I don't think it would make any difference, but all right, listen up maggots, all of this except the box is the cake. You have to make a 2-layer cake for the chainsaw. The rest of the items in the box can be any type of cake you can come up, if your little brains are capable of that much. The details on the cake are made with fondant and cocoa colorings," said Chef in a martial voice.

"Well, I don't want to be negative, right? but after the explanation, I still can't see us making this cake, hehe" said Sierra, laughing.

"Don't worry heroes because we will help you with this tribulation, each of your kitchens will have an emergency button, press it and for three minutes, our favorite Hero, Chef will give you advice on how to make this cake," explains Sylvia.

"That doesn't sound useful at all," said Courtney raising an eyebrow.

"Come on beauty, don't get off ya bike about that, it will be right as rain before you know it," said Manitoba smiling

"And Sierra, as you were the one with more problems in the past round, we will give you and an extra button, the brunch of disgustness button. Use it, and your opponents must stop baking and eat a little treat prepared by our staff for 3 minutes or until they finish it, whichever is first," said Sylvia looking at Sierra.

"Why does she have the extra button?" protest Courtney.

"Because she was the worst during the last round, or are you saying she did it better than you?" asked Sylvia, looking at the L.I.T (Lawyer In Training) at her eyes.

"No, you are right," said Courtney defeated, her pride would not allow her to say that Sierra was better.

"Ok, do you have any questions?" said Sylvia, Manitoba raising his hand, but before he could talk, the loud host interrupted him. "Too bad, because I don't have answers, you have 90 minutes heroes, May fortune aid you."

The three campers go into their kitchens, Manitoba scratching his head, as the three judges walked to their table to watch the challenge.

* * *

**Sierra table**

"Now, I have to win in the memory of Zomcody, so his sacrifice in the first round wasn't in vain. ZOMCOOOOODY!" Sierra sobs a moment for the cake pop and starts her PDA.

"But at least his noble end gives me the extra button. The question is when to use it?" Sierra put her finger on her chin.

"I have to think carefully. The last round I got overconfident, that's why I lose. I thought I knew everything about everyone in Total Drama, but I didn't do enough research on Mike's personalities. In fact, weren't they erased in Wawanakwa? I have to write a memo in my notebook about this, the fans deserve to know how the personalities came back," Sierra takes a moment to write in her notebook.

"And also, Courtney, I forgot that Duncan's favorite food is cake. Well, actually, his favorite food is any bread or cake big enough to hide a file. So it's true she learned to bake in the past? if that is the case, why I couldn't find anything about it?" Sierra bites her thumb.

"Oh my gosh! Could it be that there are hidden facts about everyone in Total Drama that I don't know? That would be fantastic! When this show is over, I need to begin my research again from scratch. This will be so much fun," Sierra smile and clap, then her eyes went wide.

"Holy Wawanakwa, I forget about the competition. I better start reading the recipe and baking the cake, or I will lose this round too," Sierra runs and begin reading the recipe.

* * *

**Courtney table**

"There is no problem, Mike may have won the last round, but you still get a shot for the prize. If you keep yourself level-headed, everything will be fine," Courtney psych herself up.

"First, I need to make a list of all what I need, there are 13 elements in the box, but the chainsaw and the shotgun are bigger, so I need at least 15 to 17 cakes, and If I want to keep them moist, I would need a lots of buttercream," Courtney began to count how many of each ingredient she needed.

She then stops. This was wrong, she was making the same mistake that she made the last round, with this plan, she will lose again. She needs to be prepared but also needs to see the full picture. Then she had an idea.

"Sometimes, even I am surprised by myself. If this works, the money is as good as mine," said the A-type, writing a list again.

"Ready, now I only need to go for the ingredients and start baking the cakes. I need them ready as soon as possible," said Courtney after ending her list.

* * *

**Mike table**

"Righto, it was fun. But I'm not needed here, hoo roo mate" said Manitoba

taking off his hat.

Mike gasp, and after a moment, he looked around a little confused and then at the clock, quickly understanding the situation. But before he could start the PDA, he is called from the judge's table.

"Mike, please, you must use the Chef's chef hat during all the round," said Sylvia in a melodic voice.

"But..but-" Mike stutters, trying to reply.

"Put the damn hat in your head, we all know it's not the fanciest, but it's part of the damn show," shout Chef.

"Well, I trust you, Manitoba," said Mike before wearing the ugly hat again and gasping.

"We are up the gumtree, cobber," said Manitoba as he started the PDA and began to read the recipe.

* * *

**Judges table**

"They are not the worst, but every one of them is dilly-dallying instead of making the batter for their cakes," said Chef scratching his head.

"Maybe they are more of the planning type than the previous campers, Chefy, but they will be fine. You worry too much," said Sylvia touching Chef's shoulder

"Planning is fine, but there is always a time to plan and a time to act. If you plan too much and don't act on time, you will end as a zombie's snack," said Shawn folding his arms and nodding.

"You know, some of the things you say would be even smart if you were not always talking about the damn inexistent zombies," said Chef the vein in his temple pulsing.

"And with your training, you would have at least a chance to survive the apocalypse if you were not so damn stubborn," said Shawn scowling.

"Let's not fight about this. Chef, why don't you tell us how to prepare the zombie emergency kit cake?" said Sylvia trying to ease the tension between Chef and Shawn.

"There is not much to do, they have to make the cakes, make the buttercream, sculpt the cake in the different shapes of the items in the kit, and make the details with fondant, cocoa butter paint or whatever they want," said Chef quickly.

"It doesn't sound so hard," said Sylvia looking at the main cake.

"There is a lot of work, they have to bake enough cakes to make all the elements, and it has to taste good. Also, these freaking amateurs are wasting a lot of time," said Chef frowning.

"Well, even if they are not making real equipment. If this challenge gives the campers enough insight into what is needed to do when the apocalypse began, I think all of them will be winners," said Shawn.

"I hate you so much," snarl Chef.

* * *

**Courtney Table**

"Well, I have already started making the batter for the next 2 cakes, and have 4 cakes on the oven, now I need to learn how to work with fondant,"

said the L.I.T while pressing the emergency button.

"Emergency, we have an Emergency," shout Sylvia, as the sound of sirens fills the room.

Shawn quickly jumps under the table, and with a knife, make a hole in it to see what was happening.

"NO, Shawn, it's not a real emergency, it is only the signal that one camper needs Chef's help," said Sylvia quickly, surprised by Shawn's reaction.

"I will go to see what the smartass needs while you deal with the wacko," said Chef as he walked to Courtney's kitchen.

"Hi Chef, I need to learn how to work with the fondant, when I knead it last round, it stuck on my hands," said Courtney with a kind smile.

"You damn amateur, you need to put baking spray or corn starch on your hands, so it doesn't stick, Einstein," said Chef mockingly.

"Corn starch understood, and now for the next question …" said Courtney reading from a list.

"Wait, there is more?" ask Chef raising an eyebrow.

"Of course, and please be quick, I only have 3 minutes," Courtney expression now was severe and cold, like a predator upon a prey.

20 questions after that, Chef return to his seat.

"I hate all these kids, but I don't know how that smartass didn't win any season with that kind of determination," said Chef, sweating.

* * *

**Sierra Table**

"My batter is ready, but I feel it lacks something," Sierra said before putting it on the oven.

Sierra began to read the recipe while thinking about how to make the cake tastier, she knew all about the favorite food of Shawn, but dried meat cake didn't sound appetizing.

"Well, Sierra, don't mind, you can figure out how to win this during the contest. Also, you can always use your secret ingredient, huhuhu," Sierra said to herself and laugh, she then put her cake on the Oven.

"Now I need to make the details, I will start with the binoculars because they remind me of Cody," sais Sierra sighing.

"When I began my destiny as Total Drama blogger, I gifted myself a pair of binoculars and used them for the first time to watch Cody," Sierra's eyes sparkle as she daydreamed.

"But I watched him respectfully, to get information for the fandom. I didn't have ulterior motives or ill intentions while watching his dreamy teal eyes. Yes, I already like him, but at first, I gather his information just as I did with the rest of the campers, following them, watching from afar and interviewing their friends and acquaintances," Sierra nodded smiling proudly, not noticing that what she said was more creepy than just watching Cody.

* * *

**Mike/Manitoba Table**

"I dunno what I'm doin', I mixed it a lot to be sure is ready. Let's hope it didn't taste like sand," said Manitoba as he put his pans on the oven.

"Now I would prefe to prepare a dog's eye, but beggars can't be choosers. The first step is done like a dinner, what's next?" Manitoba read the recipe on his PDA.

The explorer scratches his head as he reads the recipe, he is smart, but baking wasn't endearing or fun to him. Also, he didn't like sweet food. But the worst of all was the hat, it was the ugliest thing that ever fell out from the ugly tree.

"This hat is uglier than a bush pig, hey! mate, are you sure I can't take it off?" asks Manitoba before beginning to make the buttercream.

"No and start talking in English, I don't understand a damn thing of what you are saying," shout Chef.

"Gezz, you are a nillwit. Don't worry I will keep the ugly hat," said Manitoba. As he tries to cook again, doing his best, but this is not going as he wanted.

* * *

**Judge Table**

"And tell us, Shawn, do you keep in contact with some of your fellow campers?" said Sylvia with her quizzical, Cheshire-like smile.

"Yes, I keep contact with Dave, Sky, and the kind twin, whom I always call by the wrong name. And of course, I'm dating Jasmine, so I speak with her almost every day, she is still looking at how and where to open her new business," said the zombie expert, with a mix of joy and resignation on his voice.

"Oh, I heard of that, a flower shop and cage fighting school, right?" said Sylvia enthusiastically.

"Yes, she even has the name decided, but she is researching if it is better to open the business on Australia or Canada," said Shawn.

"I hope she opens it on Canada, I would love to enroll in her school," said Sylvia.

"Really?" said Shawn raising an eyebrow.

"Of course, it sounds funnier than Zumba, and also you can buy some flowers after a good day of fighting," said Sylvia flexing her arms with a wide smile.

"I will tell her, Jasmine will be happy to hear that," replies Shawn, blinking, not sure if Sylvia was serious or joking.

"Are you serious? A flower shop and cage fighting school is the worst idea I ever heard, and I worked with Chris Mclean. That guy has some of the worst ideas I ever heard," said Chef frowning.

"Chefy, what are you saying? It's a great idea. Let's say you are sparring, and accidentally send your partner to the hospital. You can buy him some daisies and send them right away. Another example, you go to your fighting lessons and forget your anniversary, No panic! Buy a roses' bouquet and use them as a beautiful anniversary gift," Sylvia sounded pretty sure about this business idea.

Chef and Shawn didn't reply. They despised each other, but this time, they were on the same wavelength. Whatever Sylvia said, the cage fighting/flower shop was a bad idea.

* * *

**Mike/Manitoba Table**

"These babies are ready, But I don't know why anyone will eat this instead of a good steak with a bloody top drop," said Manitoba as he takes the cakes from the oven.

"Wholly snappin' ducks' legs, now I have to make a chainsaw with this? Ya gotta be kiddin' me." The explorer's eyes went wide as he read the recipe.

Manitoba looked at the zombie emergency kit cake, he was no fond of shotguns, he prefers and good old rifle, but that knife seemed pretty good, he can't believe it was food. But looking at it, he had an idea.

"Hey mate, where can I find a fancy knife like that?" asked Manitoba to Chef, the alternate personality making a sly smile.

"Not combat knife, but you can find some good butcher knives in the storage room, and I'm not your mate," snarl Chef.

"Thanks, mate," said Manitoba as he runs to the storage room.

"Why do we have butcher's knife in the storage room? Are not serrated knives better for cake cutting?" asks Sylvia, not knowing they had butcher knives.

"Because they are useful for carving cakes. Also, after the season is over, we can take any of the storage room tools or ingredients, so I asked for some butcher knives," said Chef smiling smugly.

"Also, the butcher knife is better to destroy a zombie head than a serrated knife, the serrated is to slow and usually, to thin," said Shawn nodding

Chef and Sylvia keep looking at Shawn, blinking. It was kind of impressive how he can turn each and every conversation in a talk about zombies.

* * *

**Sierra Table**

"My cakes are ready, so let's began assembling everything," said Sierra taking out the cakes of the oven and out of their pans.

"There is the problem that it had too many details, and making all of them will be hard, but if anyone can do it, it's me, I am a hard worker after all," she said cutting a cake in the shape of the chainsaw motor.

"Also, Maybe I can learn to bake better and be the first generation pâtissier in my family, that would be nice," Sierra cut a second cake and put one over another, making half of the chainsaw.

"Mmm! it doesn't look bad, but Courtney and Mike are also doing a good job." She sees at the camera and lowers her voice, "Well, the truth is that he is not Mike, he is Manitoba, one of Mike alternate personalities, is easy to identify him for his Aussie accent." She then continues on her normal voice, "I need something that helps against these two."

Sierra is in deep thought, she doesn't know what to do. But as she raises her head, she sees the Brunch of Disgustingness Button and smiles.

* * *

**Courtney Table**

Courtney was busy, she was melting chocolate, kneading fondant, and preparing buttercream, some people would have problems doing 2 or 3 tasks at the same time, but Courtney, when focused, could do this and more. She then looks at the next element she had to make.

"'The Zombie survival guide'? This book really exist? Or is a kind of joke that fits with the cake motive?" asked the L.I.T while cutting her cake in the book shape.

"Of course, it exists, they tried to forbid it, but fortunately some brave publishers take the risk and now is available for the public. If you want a copy, I carry three of them with me all the time," said Shawn taking out a book from his vest.

"Who are they? I mean, the ones who try to forbid it," asked Courtney as she stops the stand mixer, then started to cover her 'book' in fondant.

"Are you crazy? I can't say that on international TV," said Shawn looking nervously at her.

"Riiiight, don't worry about it," replies Courtney forcing a smile. At this moment, the L.I.T realizes that the newer generation contestants had more issues than the old ones.

Then the sound of a dinner bell fills the studio, Sierra pushed Brunch of Disgustingness button.

"Are you kidding me, Sierra?" said Courtney with her hands on her hips.

"Bon Appetit Courtney," said Sierra waving.

* * *

**Brunch of Disgustingness Button**

"I will enjoy this, maggots. To return to your kitchens, you have to eat a special treat made by our cooks. You must eat at least one bite, and after 3 minutes, you can go back to your kitchens, or you can go back after finishing it, whatever comes first," Chef chuckle.

"Can you speak faster, I need to finish my cake, and we are almost out of time," said Courtney looking seriously at Chef.

"Crack the whip slacker, we don't have all day," said Manitoba, with a long butcher knife on his hand, cleaning his nails with it.

Two staff members brought the covered plates and put them in front of the campers.

"I will love to see you two eat and puke those words, and when you do it, use the cubes next to your chairs. And don't do anything too gross, remember this is a baking show," Chef glare at them and smile sinisterly, waiting to see them try to eat this plate.

"Today delicatessen is an Asian dessert, chilled monkey brains, Bon appetite," said Chef laughing.

"Oh my god! They are eating brains. I don't know if I am disgusted, or I want to try eating a little," said Shawn surprised.

As the staff retired, the cloche, in front of each camper, were the head of a monkey, with a cut on the skull so you can quit the top of it and eat the brains with a spoon.

"Bridgette would hate this. I hope some environmental group sue you," said an unamused Courtney as she picks her spoon.

"Let's bog in beauty, we still have lots to do," said Manitoba, he and Courtney smile at each other and clink their spoons.

Chef blanched as Courtney and Manitoba began to devour the disgusting dessert, in less than 30 seconds, Courtney had emptied the skull and was cleaning her mouth with a paper napkin before going back to her kitchen. Manitoba also finished but 'accidentally' stain his Chef's chef hat with some brains.

"How could you eat that? And so quickly?" asked Chef to Courtney, shocked.

"Chef, I have an iron stomach, good luck next time," said Courtney, yes it was gross for her, but the look on Chef's face was priceless.

"Oh no, my hat," said Manitoba, trying (and failing) to sound concerned.

He then takes the knife and, in a quick and smooth move, 'accidentally' cut the hat in two while trying to clean it, gasping at the same time, the two halves fall to the ground.

"Oh, no, Mike! You broke your hat," said Sylvia, worried.

"Um, Oh yes, I'm sorry," said Mike, still confused and with a strange taste on his mouth, like jello.

Mike returned to his kitchen and found a note of Manitoba written in cocoa butter paint, while Chef goes back to his seat, still shocked by how these campers defeat the disgusting challenge.

* * *

**Judge Table**

"Come on, Chef, snap out of it. It couldn't be so bad," said Sylvia trying to cheer him.

"Yes, Chef, at least it was not your brain," said Shawn, not understanding why Chef was so concerned.

"I only wanted to see the noddle boy and the smartass gag and suffer a little and erase that smug look off their faces. How can they eat freaking brains as if it was ice cream? It was freaking brains." Chef shacked his head.

"Campers, there are only 10 minutes left," shouted Sylvia. "I only hope we can cheer Chef before time's up," added the host in a lower voice.

* * *

**Mike Table – 10 minutes**

"Well, I have to thank Manitoba because he did what he could, but there is still a lot of work to finish. At least he wrote on the table what he was doing and what was left to do," said Mike, kneading the Fondant as quick as he could.

"Also, he didn't bake enough cake, so I will have to improvise," Mike runs toward the storage and take some big bags with Krispy treats, and began to shape them in the form of the magazine clip.

"At least the chainsaw and the shotgun are finished," he then looks at the 'shotgun' and shakes his head.

"Don't be negative, Mike, finish what you can, and if there is time left, you can try to fix the shotgun," he said while modeling the rice with his hands, still smiling.

* * *

**Sierra Table – 10 minutes**

"There goes nothing. I have finished the shotgun, chainsaw, binoculars grenades, and only a little cake is left, but I waste too much cake carving the cakes," said Sierra stressed.

Sierra look at all the remnant cake and then she thought on how to use it, maybe she could mix it with buttercream and make some cake pops.

"Well, when life gives you lemons, make lemonade. Or my version, if life gives you Cody, hug him," Said Sierra hugging herself, and then preparing the cakes crumbs to try to make at least some cake pops for the magazines.

* * *

**Courtney Table – 10 minutes**

"Mmm, the book cover looks pretty good, even if I do say so myself," said Courtney smiling proudly.

She was putting the cakes she was finishing in the black box that the campers will use to show the cakes. Carefully Courtney picks the book/cake and puts it in its place. She still needs to paint and finish some details but was pleased with her work.

"Courtney, don't be overconfident, slow and steady win the race, so I need to keep working until time's up," said the L.I.T, taking a grenade and painting it.

* * *

5, 4, 3, 2, 1. You're done." Sylvia speaks in a loud voice, standing in the middle of the room, the three campers close the black boxes and put their screens up, not showing their zombie survival kits. Sierra raises her hands and waves happily, Courtney cleans her face but left a cocoa butter red mark over her nose, and Mike whistles and claps trying to psych himself up.

* * *

**Delightness or Disgustness first camper: Sierra Zombie Emergency Kit cake.**

Sylvia, Shawn, and Chef, already recovered from the shock, stand in front of Sierra's screen. The uber-fan was waiting for them smiling and with her hand under her apron.

"Sierra, you had to make this Zombie Emergency Kit cake, let's see what you make," said Sylvia in her melodic voice.

"Delight your eyes on this," said Sierra in an excited and melodic voice, like the one Sylvia use.

Sierra screen goes down and reveals her cake, Sylvia smiles, Shawn cocked his head and Chef huffs.

The black box contains most of the elements, it had a pretty nice-looking chainsaw with a Cody sticker showing a thumb up. The shotgun was black but also well made, the binoculars were the best, they even show a Cody reflection in the lenses. There was no medkit or book or spork, but the rest of the details where there.

"Wow, Sierra, you did a pretty good job here," said Sylvia looking at the cake, "but there is one, two, three, four images of Cody in the cakes. There was none of them in the original," said the host.

"I know Sylvia, but I had to include Cody to inspire me and do my best. And I tried to make it as my own Zombie emergency kit," said Sierra proudly.

"So, you would put a Cody sticker in the handle of the chainsaw?" asks Sylvia.

"Of course, so he would protect me cutting those dangerous zombies," said Sierra her eyes sparkling

"You didn't make all the details. I miss the damn book and the medkit. Also, the magazines are too big, and the shotgun's colors are wrong. You should think less about Cody and more in what the heck are you doing," said Chef in a rude tone.

"NEVER, I will try to think of Cody as much as I can, without being stalkerish," said Sierra, her eyes full of determination.

"It's pretty well done, but as Chef said your decorations are a little lacking, also you make the grenades but not the survival guide, what were you thinking? Grenades can save your life one or two times, but the guide can save you all the time. And you forgot the spork, that's unforgivable," said Shawn looking at the kit.

"I try to end as many elements as I could, but I am sure they will taste pretty good, you just try," said Sierra smiling.

"Well Sierra, we will try it, but after inspecting other two Zombie emergency kits, bye," said Sylvia waving

Sylvia, Chef, and Shawn walk to the next kitchen, Sylvia is walking like a Zombie as Shawn and Chef follow some steps behind her.

* * *

**Delightness or Disgustness second camper: Courtney Zombie Emergency Kit cake.**

The three judges stand in front of Courtney's screen. The A-type is with a confident smile and her hand over her chest.

"Courtney, you had to reproduce this Zombie Emergency kit, show us what you got," said Sylvia in her trademark voice.

"Delight your eyes on this," said Courtney in a happy and a bit arrogant tone, pressing the button on her table.

Courtney' screen goes down, Sylvia's jaw dropped, Shawn smiles and rubs his chin as Chen frown and clench his teeth.

All the elements of the cake where there, the chainsaw was of the same size and color than the original, only without the details of the chain. The shotgun was the same, the magazines too.

The medkit had lively colors, the binoculars had black lids covering the lenses, the book had more beautiful letters on the cover. The three magazines, the grenades, and the knife looked pretty real. And it had the spork. Even the winkie looked tastier than the original.

"Oh my gosh, Courtney, you make every part of the emergency kit, I mean, wow, how did you do it?" said Sylvia smiling.

"Well, I planned what I want to do, I made the design and first cooked all my cakes, and sculpt them and make the decorations at the same time," said Courtney proud of herself.

"There must be some problem with the cakes, some of them are not cake or something like that," snarl Chef annoyed.

"Please, Chef, choose one, anyone, and taste it," said Courtney defiantly.

"Wait until the tasting part of the challenge, smartass," said Chef, fuming. He really wanted to find something to throw at the know-it-all L.I.T.

"Also I love the details in the fondant, the book really looks like a new edition of the handbook, the twinkies look like a pack, and even the spork doesn't look like a pastry, I don't know how you did it, but I can't believe it's cake," said Shawn smiling, the cakes looked realistic.

"Don't worry, I assure you they are cakes, as Chef said, we could make any kind of cake" Courtney smile and wink, she was enjoying that all was going her way for once.

"Must be the first time a camper really completes the challenge with no flaw, even Chef couldn't find any," said Sylvia elbowing playfully at Chef.

"That's a lie, I can find flaws on her," said Chef in a loud voice.

"You can? Let's see it, name one," said Courtney defiantly.

"You are resentful as hell," said Chef with a mocking smile

"What? I don't, erm, I mean, we were talking about the cake, you-" Courtney was confused by the insult.

"Let's stop here, Chefy, that was uncalled. Sorry, Courtney, he was just joking. Now we have one last emergency kit to see," said Sylvia smiling and waving at Courtney.

The host began to walk toward the third screen like a zombie, with Shawn walking behind her, and a still fuming Chef behind them.

* * *

**Delightness or Disgustness third camper: Mike Zombie Emergency Kit cake**

The three judges arrive at the last screen. Next to it was Mike smiling with his hands on the pockets

"Mike, the two last emergency kits were awesome, let's see what you got," said Sylvia in her melodic voice.

"Delight your eyes on this, hehe," said Mike with a nervous smile, pressing the button and closing his eyes.

The screen goes down and reveals Mike's cake, Sylvia cover her mouth laughing, Shawn also chuckled but Chef look at it frowning

The black box contains a chainsaw that looked nice, but the shotgun, it looked like a sci-fi gun with a pretty wide cannon and a huge trigger, the knife was as big as a sword, but the grenades, the magazines, and the spork looked ok. The rest of the emergency kit elements were missing.

"O my gosh Mike, that shotgun is the wildest weapon I have ever seen, please tell us in which planet you found it," said Sylvia laughing.

"Hehe, I try to make it tastier than the others, but I ended making it too big, sometimes I don't have any moderation," said Mike, but on the inside, he was thinking how he will 'thank' Manitoba for this shotgun.

"Some elements are missing, no binoculars, no medkit, no book, no twinkie, for all that talk you had you couldn't deliver _Bush pig,_" said Chef frowning and grinning.

"That's why you are mad at me? really?" said Mike, shocked.

"That's true Chef, and you called Courtney resentful, the pot calling the kettle black," said the host to Chef, narrowing her eyes

Chef replies huffing and folding his arms.

"You indeed miss some items, but the work is pretty good, aside from the shotgun. The chainsaw, the magazines, and the grenades look good. And I would prefer to fight zombies with your sword than the other combat knives," said Shawn giving thumbs up to the 5-in-1 guy.

"Hehe, being honest, the magazines and the grenades are made of Krispy treats, I only make the shape and covered them in fondant." Said Mike rubbing his neck.

"Anyhow, the detail in the fondant is good, I like it, it looks realistic," said Shawn smiling.

"Thanks, Mike, and now listen to me everyone, after seeing all your cakes, you will cut the perfect slice of your chainsaw cake, and you will put another slice of any of your elements in the emergency kit for us to taste," said Sylvia smiling. "Meanwhile, I will go and sit at my table, after all that walking, if the zombies attack, they can eat me, and can't take another step."

"Don't joke about that," said Shawn in a serious and cold tone, glaring at her.

"Sorry, my dear, it was a silly joke," replied Sylvia hugging Shawn, who stop glaring after a moment.

The three campers cut a slice of the chainsaw, and Sierra cut a slice of her binoculars, Courtney put her spork and Mike a slice of his shotgun, the last part of the round was beginning.

* * *

**Delightness or Disgustness first tasting: Sierra Zombie Emergency Kit Cake.**

"Sierra gives us her chainsaw and the binoculars, let's taste the first heroic cake," said Sylvia looking at the slices.

The host tastes both cakes, and they pass the slices to Chef and Shawn, Sylvia smiles, Shawn put his hand on his mouth and Chef keep frowning, as usual.

"I like them, but the binoculars were tastier, the chainsaw was good, they both have lots of buttercream, and were moist," said Sylvia smiling.

"Crazy girl, the cake was too sweet, you use more of the damn iced sugar than necessary, the binoculars are not bad, but the other cake is a cavity bomb," said Chef frowning.

"Oh, I like it sweet, like you," said Sylvia, winking, Chef blushing at the comment

"I like it, it had lots of carbohydrates that transform in calories needed to survive what's coming, but the binocular is indeed moister and tastier," said Shawn rubbing his chin.

"It's because my secret ingredient, I bake thinking in my special person," said Sierra with sparkling eyes.

"I cannot imagine who this special person is," said Chef rolling his eyes

* * *

**Delightness or Disgustness second tasting: Courtney Zombie Emergency Kit cake.**

"The cakes in Courtney plate are the spork and the slice of the chainsaw, wow you put green color in your buttercream, it looks spookier than heroic," said Sylvia as she looks the slice.

"Green is the color of success, so I decide to give me a little," said the L.I.T

Shawn takes the spork and bites it, while Sylvia and Chef taste the cake. Sylvia smiles, Shawn's eyes went wide, and Chef starts glaring at the A-type.

"Mmm, the cake is moist, and it has some sweet after taste, did you use whiskey on this cake?" asked Sylvia.

"The damn egghead copied the past round winner cake," said Chef annoyed.

"Mmm, and the spork is pretty good, take a taste, I was surprised," said Shawn, passing the spork to Sylvia. The host bites it on before giving it to Chef.

"Wow, you make a cake pop with the shape of the spork. Pretty smart. In this way, you use the waste of carving the big cakes and is easier to shape. Good work," said Sylvia smiling.

"The cake pop doesn't taste bad, but it doesn't surprise me. You use the same damn dessert than we ask for the first round," said Chef fuming.

"You said we could use any cake recipe and I did it, you didn't say it must be a different recipe," said Courtney folding her arms.

"She is right, also the cake pop this time it's tasty, she used enough buttercream to make it, and the chocolate cover is dark chocolate, so it's not too sweet. I love them, regardless I usually prefer something that lasts more than a couple of weeks as an emergency ration," said Shawn liking his fingers.

Chef keeps glaring at Shawn and Courtney, baring his teeth, the gap between his teeth clearly visible, but didn't' said anything, he hated to admit it, but it was a good idea.

"Well, this was such a sweet surprise, but we have another cake to taste," said Sylvia defusing the situation.

* * *

**Delightness or Disgustness third tasting: Mike Zombie Emergency Kit cake.**

"Now let's taste Mike cake, he cut a slice of his chainsaw and one of his gigantic shotgun, let's take a taste," said Sylvia on her melodic voice.

The three judges take a bite of the first cake, Sylvia laughs as she was chewing it, Shawn smile while trying to chew it, and Chef frown.

"Mike, your cake is a little rubbery, I never eat something similar. It's fun, but I don't know if I like it," said Sylvia laughing.

Mike pulls the collar of his shirt nervously, "Oh wow, it's rubbery. I don't know how that happened."

"It's because noddle arms overmix the batter, which makes the gluten in the batter form elastic strands. If you were making cookies, it would be ok, but this is a damn cake," said Chef while eating.

"But putting aside the consistency, there is another thing in the cake, it's like fruit, I don't know, but it's tasty," said Sylvia.

"It's Kiwi, Jasmine's favorite fruit. Pretty smart putting it on the cake, it improves the flavor. But all the fruit is at the bottom of the cake, which is a shame." Said Shawn chowing another taste.

"That's because spiky hair put all the fruit directly on the batter, you must cover it with flour, so it doesn't sink to the bottom. If it is a chocolate cake, you can use cocoa powder instead of flour," Said Chef with a smug grin on his face.

"I am impressed, Chef, you sound almost sound like a real chef," said Sierra. Mike, Courtney and her eyes wide in surprise

"Last time I say it, I am a damn CHEF, and you Sierra are the damn show stalker, you should already know it," said Chef, his eyes bulging and the veins in her neck and temple pulsing.

* * *

**Delightness or Disgustness : Winner award.**

"Heroes, you all survive this hallowed night, but sadly only one of you can achieve the prize, the king or queen of heroes that will get this humble 10,000 dollars, and our almost exclusive Delightness Trophy, that again is not in this table," said Sylvia with a small smile.

"Blaineley, Blaineley, where is my Trophy?" Sylvia shouts.

The camper's door open and a lot of mist starts filling the room, from it enter Blaineley limping, both arms reaching forward, her skin green, her blond hair disheveled, wearing a Thriller jacket (red jacket with black stripes and lots of zippers), red pants, and in her hand the Delightness award.

"Zombies," said Shawn, his face blanched, he quickly goes under the table and takes the money bazooka, "eat this brain eater," before anyone could react, Shawn shoot a big pile of money toward the assistant.

Blaineley receives the full shot on her face, knocking her down immediately with a big lump on her forehead and her nose bleeding, the impact cleans some of the green paint revealing her white skin underneath.

"Shawn, she was not a zombie, it was just a disguise," said alarmed Sylvia, as staff members carry away Blaineley and leave the Chris award with a chef hat in the table.

"What? She was disguised? Why would anyone do something so stupid? If you are disguised as a zombie, any sane person could kill you to stop a world mass infection, it's like disguising as a deer in a forest during hunt season," said Shawn, as Chef takes away the money bazooka.

"I will keep this away, you are too dangerous with it," said Chef.

"Well, I'm sorry for Blaineley, but she will be fine, she has a hard head," said Sylvia, before turning again to the contestants, "Well we will skip the money bazooka check.

"Heroes, it was a pretty close call in flavor, but there was a cake between you that was over the other in terms of visual design, so tonight the winner for our more hallow episode is…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Courtney."

"YYYEESSS," shout Courtney, smiling and jumping excitedly. "I win, I win, I can't believe I win at something on TV, Oh I am so excited."

Sierra starts clapping as Courtney hugs Mike, then Sierra, and then Sylvia, who gives her the Delightness Trophy.

"Well, I mean, I always knew I would win this," said Courtney trying to contain all her excitement, "so this is, well, Oh forget about it, I win, I win, it feels so good, I want to thanks Mike and Sierra to put such a good fight," she smiles as she looks at her fellow campers.

"But this is only the beginning, my winning streak begins here, and now, I will take back everything, just wait, and see, I haven't felt so motivated in a long time, I can do-" the A-type was interrupted by a pile of money that hit her in the head and push her against the wall.

"What was that Shawn, what did I told you?" said Sylvia looking at the conspiranoic.

"It wasn't me, Chef took the bazooka away," said Shawn looking daggers at Chef.

The big man was whistling while he kicks the bazooka under the table, "I don't know what you are talking about, it must be a stray pile of money."

"Don't worry, I am ok, today I am invincible," said Courtney to Mike and Sierra as they go to check if she was all right. The L.I.T hair was disheveled, and her face red after the hit.

"Well then, come heroes, let's take this heroic episode selfie," said Sylvia, while Chef, Shawn, and the campers got together for the photo.

In the photo appear Shawn with his hand extended smiling taking the selfie, on the other side was Sylvia also smiling, and behind her looking at the camera, Sierra making a peace sign with his hand, behind them Courtney was kicking Chef on the shin, the big man face was deformed by the pain, the A-type is shown connecting her foot on his Shin. Mike is behind Courtney looking at Chef with a concerned smile.

"Happy Halloween, and thanks for watching Brunch of Delightness, we have more heroic episodes, stay tuned and see you again."

* * *

**Congratulations to Courtney for winning the third episode.**

**This chapter was pretty fun to write, especially trying to make the 4 campers (I include Shawn) loyal to their original character but develop upon them, I hope you like them.**

**By the way, this series is also practice to write the characters, so if you feel they are OOC, or you like a particular interpretation of any of them, in this or past chapters, please tell me in a review.**

**As always, thanks for reading and I hope you like it.**


	9. 5-1 Delicious Desserts

**DISCLAIMER:**

**The first part of the fifth episode is here. This episode is a holiday episode I hope you enjoy.**

**Also, thanks for reading, ff you want please mark the story as favorite or leave a review. **

**Total Drama belongs to Fresh TV and his creators. Nailed it is property of Netflix. I don't own anything from the properties used in this fic.**

* * *

**Delicious Desserts - Camper's Choice**

The plate of Brunch of Delightness looks as usual, like the dining hall of Wawanakwa island, but this time illuminated in pink light, with heart decorations on the walls, and Cupid icons on the tables. The background music is relaxing harp's tunes.

In front of the judge's Table, Sylvia is wearing a shoulderless long scarlet toga dress, her hair in a classic bun, at the sides of her head she wears two heart-shaped hair clips.

"Welcome dear viewers, to one of the most dreamy and desired episodes of The Brunch of Delightness, the show where 3 campers decide in a dire competition who make the most delicious dessert to deposit on their accounts a prize of _10,000 dollars_," said Sylvia, the last part in a _melodic voice._

"I am your diverting host, Sylvia Sweet, and in this Saint Valentine's episode, we drive 3 of the more dauntless campers to dispute who is the best decorating and dealing tasty dishes. The disinfected? The diva? The delinquent? the divine? Only the most determined of these distinguished competitors will defeat the rest," Sylvia smiles and look toward the camper's entrance.

"Now, let's meet our campers," said Sylvia pointing to the door, entering the room are a girl and 2 boys.

* * *

**First Camper Introduction**

(The man on the left side is of brown complexion, thin build, short black hair, and black eyes. He wears a yellow shirt with short sleeves, a blue vest, dark green pants, and black sneakers. Over it, he uses a full white apron.)

The guy sighs, "My name is Dave, and I am Total Drama 6th season 7th place," Dave said in a tired voice.

"I came to this show because I am looking for ways to grow as a person, I have made many mistakes in the past, and I am still looking for answers of how to rectify them. Also, my contract forces me to appear in at least one of the network shows, and this one looks like one of the less dirty," said Dave rubbing his hands.

The program shows Dave cooking. He is wearing yellow rubber gloves and is flattening what looks like bread dough, but instead of baking it, he is cooking it in a frying pan, like a hot cake. He takes the finished bread and puts it in a basket, takes the frying pan, wash it, dry it again, greases it and put it back in the stove, when it's hot, he put another piece of dough to cook it.

"I am not a cook, but sometimes I made chapati, naan, or murgh curry to help my mother. The problem with cooking is that you always make a mess if you are not careful, dirtying more dishes than necessary or spilling oil or flour everywhere," said Dave rubbing his arm.

"Win this show? Are you kidding me? I mean, yes, I can cook a little, but baking is entirely different. But I am not worried about it, I came here to do my best and try different things, so I can build confidence in myself, maybe then I could… Nah, forget it, let's leave it in I am not here to win," said Dave with a serious expression.

"What will I do with the prize money? I already said I will not win, so it doesn't make any sense to think about it. If the other two are worst bakers and I end accidentally winning? Well, then I suppose I will buy some dumbbells and a strong weight bench for my home. I am training myself to improve not only mentally but also physically. Yes, you can laugh now, I don't care," Dave sighs and frowns at the camera.

* * *

**Second Camper Introduction**

(The young woman walking in the middle is of tanned complexion, with green eyes, long blond hair that reaches her lower back, pink tank top, dark pink capris, pink flats and dark heart-shaped sunglasses with pink frames. Over her costume, she uses a short pink apron.)

"Hellooow, my name is Dakota Milton, and I am total drama 4th season 7th place, but all seasons 1st place in the beauty and fashion department," Dakota giggles and blows a kiss to the camera.

"Of course I wanted to be here today, I love to give interviews and appear in any show. After all, I can't deny my fans the opportunity of like watching me on live TV or the Internet," she raises her glasses and wink at the camera.

In the video, Dakota is watching an oven in what looks like a modern and luxurious kitchen. She presses some buttons on the panel, and smoke starts coming out of it. Some men in black suits come into the scene and use fire extinguishers on the oven, as Dakota shrugs and walks out of the kitchen.

"Baking, like seriously, I think all that kitchen work is nice, and I love to eat a good dessert, if it's low in calories, of course. But making it myself, it's like, of course not. I don't know the first thing about baking, one time I tried to cook some cookies for my bf, and I almost burn the kitchen. What? Seriously this is a baking show? NO WAY!" said Dakota raising her glasses, her eyes wide.

"Of course, I can't win, I don't know the first thing about cooking. Daddy forbids me going near the oven, and now you want me to bake? I will try it for my fans, Dakota it's not a quitter, so I will do my best," Dakota blow a kiss to the camera, "but Seriously, it's like no way this is gonna work, well maybe if the other two campers are as bad as me."

"Oh, there is prize money for winning? Like how much? What? Only 10,000 dollars? That is totally cheap. Well with that kind of money I could go and give it to my bf so he can buy some VG, my boyfriend loves consoles or whatever and is always working part-time jobs, so I think he will like it. Oh, oh oh and I will also donate some to charity, it would be nice to help using my own money instead of Daddy's money. Oh well, in the end, I probably spend the money on a whim," said Dakota with a smile.

* * *

**Third camper Introduction**

(The third camper on the right side is a strong build, mean-looking white man, his eyes are teal, his hair black with a lime green mohawk in the middle, he had a black soul patch beard, a black unibrow and silver piercings in his ear, eyebrow and nose. He wears a yellow undershirt with a black T-shirt over it with a skull logo on the middle, blue cargo pants, red sneakers, and a spiked collar. Over his outfit, he wears a black apron.)

"Duncan is the name, and I'm Total Drama Second Season winner," said Duncan with a smirk.

"I hate to be here, but for some circumstances, I can't refuse the offer to appear in this show, and no, it's not some contractual obligations, my reasons are different, let leave it at that. But now that I am here. Let's see if I can have some fun," the delinquent said, sticking out his tongue and showing a piercing in it.

The home video it's taken from behind him, it shows Duncan in a small kitchen with a white apron, he uses his lighter to start the fire in the flambe he was cooking. He then looks back at the camera and sends a kiss to it, as his apron catch on fire. The video ends with Duncan rolling in the ground as the camerawoman stops filming.

"I know a little about baking, after all, to get out of the big house is always better using big and spongy desserts, where you can hide a file, a saw or a spork. One time a cellmate received a cake with a damn blowtorch inside, hahaha, I would like to see the face of the guards when they discovered the melted bars," said Duncan laughing.

"That's right, I am not the best baker, but I can win this. I have a lot of experience in life, and I will not be against other bakers, but people that compete in Torture Drama, of them if I am against DJ or Geoff, I will lose. Against any other, I can beat them," Duncan lean forward and smirk.

"If I win the money, half of the prize will go to pay some debts I gain these past years, the rest, I will buy a new bike, there are some Japanese models old but in great condition and cheap. There is also a side project I had in mind, but I will not talk about it in international TV," Duncan fold his arms and smirk.

* * *

"Hello Dave, Dakota, and Duncan, in this lovely episode, we will need you to make some delicious and dreamy treats, to get the heart of your loved ones, because you know, always chocolates over flowers," said Sylvia winking at the campers.

Dave looks with solemn expression to the ground, Dakota giggles and Duncan raised an eyebrow, clearly angry.

"Hihi, that's like the lamest subject I could imagine. Seriously Valentine's day special," said Dakota, still laughing.

"Valentine's day special, that son of a b**** Chris put me in this episode on purpose," said Duncan hitting his palm with his fist.

"I blow my only chance at love. I wonder if someday it will not hurt to think about it as much as it hurts now," said Dave with a vacant stare.

"Hey, wait a minute, please, you are here in the show to compete in 2 rounds of culinary challenges, for the opportunity to win 10,000 dollars, what's with your attitude? Come on, it will be fun!" Sylvia said, trying to stay calm, but she was worried by these three campers.

"Whatever, I only hope there are no more surprises," said Duncan, glaring daggers at Sylvia.

Dakota stops laughing, and Dave looks toward Sylvia, as the host continues with the introduction.

**(On Screen Lower third**: Sylvia Sweet – _Cupid Lovely Helper_)

"Well, today in the studio is our main judge, manly Casanova, fangirl heartbreaker and the most handsome of the bald cooks you ever meet, Chef Hatchet," Sylvia blow a kiss to Chef, who is dressed in an apron that looks like a tuxedo, with a red bow tie.

(**On Screen Lower third**: Chef Hatchet – _His name doesn't start with D_)

Chef catches the kiss and put it in his pocket. "I know what you are thinking, but I hate this as much as you, but you will have at least a chance to gain 10 grand, and I not, so suck it and make your best effort. Except you delinquent, I hate you, and I hope you lose," said Chef glaring at Duncan.

"I love you too, Chef," said the punk smirking.

"Oh Chef, stop joking like that," said Sylvia winking "Also today we have a lovely special judge, she is a former culinary critic owner of the blog 'Taste it with your aura,' member of the society for the defense of the mutated species and Total Drama 4th season 11th place, Dawn," Sylvia faces Dawn and start clapping.

(Dawn is a short and pale girl with long, light blond hair to her lower back, teal eyes, black circles under her eyes, and purple lipstick. She wears a light blue blouse, a dark green sweater, short gray skirt, violet leggings, and black shoes.)

(**On Screen Lower third**: Dawn – _Critic and her name start with D_)

"Greeting everyone, I am so happy to be here today, in this lovely evening. Also, I am glad to meet you, Sylvia, you had such a beautiful Yellow Green Aura. It's a surprise you are a TV host having that kind of positive energy," said Dawn with a small smile.

"Thanks, Dawn, I also like my aura, but let talk about that later, now is the moment to start round one, or like we like to call it, Camper's choice," said Sylvia in a melodic voice.

* * *

**Camper's choice.**

"Behind door number 1, we have a lovely surprise for you three, it's sweet, or maybe sour, like the life himself, you know it pretty well, but maybe you want to forget it now, it's the _chocolate and marshmallow love bust," _said Sylvia as the door number one opens.

Inside the door is a pink diorama with 3 Greek columns, at the top of each column is a chocolate bust, one of an angry long-haired girl, one of a smiling short-haired girl, and the third is of a guy with curly hair and glasses.

Dakota cover her mouth with both hands and laughs, Dave looks ashamed at the ground, and Duncan narrows his eyes.

"We have 3 Greek columns made of crispy treats, that is marshmallow and rice cereal mixed and covered with fondant. Over them are 3 chocolate busts, from former campers Sky, Sam, and Courtney. That's it, your love interests. You had to make the marshmallow pedestal and sculpt the chocolate. Remember, the column had to be strong enough to hold the busts," said Sylvia with a tender smile.

Sylvia looked at the campers, but they were not as excited as she expected, Dakota was looking at her nails, Dave was with his head down, as if something inside him had just died, and Duncan was looking unamused at the chocolate treats. At least Chef was enjoying it.

"Don't worry about losing your statue, as it is Valentine's day you don't have to choose, we will give you your lover chocolate to you, so please don't look so down," said Sylvia worried, as staff members began to carry the chocolate treats and give them to the campers.

But it didn't work, Dave looked more depressed, and Duncan look at his statue with contempt, only Dakota looked happy seeing Sam figure. Chef was chuckling as he watched this.

"Oh, come on, you don't need to be shy. You can look happy about making those treats," said Sylvia, trying to say something to cheer them up.

"Please, Sylvia stop, there are personal issues between them and their loved ones that you don't understand, and your words only make them feel worse," said Dawn putting her hand on the host's shoulder.

"That's true?" asked concerned the host.

"What can I say? I break up with Courtney years ago after cheating on her with one of her friends," said Duncan with a stern expression, "not my proudest moment."

Dave sob before talking in a low voice, "Sky said she likes me when she already had a boyfriend, and I betray her and make her lose one million dollars. I don't know how to apologize to her after that," he then sighs and stops sobbing.

"That's like so depressing, I am good with Sam, so I am happy to make this, whatever it's called in the form of Sam," said Dakota winking.

"Please, wait a moment," said Sylvia taking Chef by the arm.

"You said that this chocolate lover idea would make then happy," whispered Sylvia, scowling at the main judge.

"No, I said it will be fun, and it is," said Chef laughing.

"Mr. Hatchet, even jokes had some limits, and you went too far," said Sylvia coldly, facing again to the campers.

"Please campers don't be mad, and just make any bust you feel comfortable with, you have 35 minutes so go for it, time is running out," said Sylvia, in a more neutral tone than her usual.

Duncan, Dave, and Dakota run to their kitchens as Sylvia, Chef, and Dawn go and sit at the judge's table, Chef rubbing his neck worried.

* * *

**Judge Table**

Sylvia sits frowning, facing at Dawn and ignoring Chef, the big man looks at her with a serious expression, it was like he wanted to say something and couldn't.

"And tell me, Dawn, why did you close 'Taste it with your Aura' I heard it was trendy," asked Sylvia.

"Well, Sylvia, it was a success when I and some friends went to try different dishes around the city, and I write for fun the effects of the dishes on their auras, but the blog popularity began to grow, and it attracted a lot of negative energy, so I close it for good," said the moonchild smiling.

"Auras, bah, nonsense," said Chef folding his arms.

"Please, Mr. Hatchet, don't be rude with our special judge," said Sylvia in a cold tone, "And I think that reading auras is a great talent, quite impressive for a person of her age," said Sylvia defending Dawn.

"It's not as impressive as it sounds, sometimes people freak out when they heard what I read in their auras, and other times they fear me, it's quite a solitary existence," said Dawn with a melancholic look on her face.

"That's so sad, sorry, Dawn," said Sylvia, hugging the little special judge.

"But most of the time, I am happy to see the auras, like now, Chef red aura shows he is truly sorry for this challenge idea, and he wants to ask you to forgive him," said Dawn with a little smile.

"That's no-" said Chef in a loud voice and hitting the table, then he lowered his head, sighing, "You're right, shorty, it sounded pretty funny to mock those two, but it wasn't, sorry Sylvia," said Chef rubbing his neck.

"Its fine, Chefy, but it's not me who you should apologize," said Sylvia hugging Chef, as Dawn smiled.

"You win, I will apologize to the germ freak, but NEVER to the delinquent," said Chef folding his arms.

"Chef?" asked Sylvia raising an eyebrow.

"No, Sylvia, no, I hate his guts. There is no way I will apologize to that stupid green-haired punk," Chef said, hitting the table again.

* * *

**Dakota Table**

"This PDA doesn't have internet access, I can't send messages or update my status in my social networks, this is so like 20th century," said Dakota after looking what was installed on the PDA.

"Now I need to begin the recipe, what does it say, I need to melt the marshmallows and mix them with the rice cereal, well it doesn't sound that hard," said Dakota as she put her glasses on her apron pocket.

The fame-monger began to look around her table for the pot, the marshmallow of anything that was written in the recipe, but after a minute, she stopped searching and began to talk with the Judges.

"Sylvia, they forget to leave the ingredients on my kitchen," said Dakota, worried.

"No, Dakota, you have to go to the storage room to look for the ingredients and tools you need in the challenge, did you never watch the show?" asked Sylvia.

"Eh? Really? I never see the show before it was like so boring and stuff, they were always doing things I don't understand, so I only watch until the first challenge and begin to watch another program," said Dakota before going to the storage room.

"I am pretty worried about her right now," said Sylvia aloud, Chef and Dawn nodding.

* * *

**Duncan Table**

"When they ask me to come to the show, I should know it was to embarrass me on international TV, at least now I can forget about it and focus on winning, it must be easy if my opponents are airhead blondie and the whimper," said Duncan as he reads the recipe.

"Well, I must melt marshmallow and mix it with cereal, then sculpt it and cover it, and then sculpt the head with modeling chocolate. It sounds easy, but there is almost no time," said Duncan before going to the storage room.

He takes a big bag of marshmallows, they were like the ones Chris used to give them during TD island, at the same time he looks at the knives, an evil smile appears on his face as he looks toward the position of the cameras, it would be too easy to just steal some of them, but he decides not doing it, at least for now, and then goes out of the room.

"And the last marshmallow goes to . . . Duncan," said the delinquent throwing one marshmallow into the air and eating it while the pot was heating.

* * *

**Dave Table**

Dave put a pair of yellow rubber gloves and bring the marshmallows and the pot from the storage room, then began to psych himself up.

"Come on, Dave, if you want to apologize to her. First, you need to endure thinking about it, there is no use to cry over spilled milk, and this challenge is good training," he said while looking into the pot, then lose his focus "Does this pot was washed before the show? Better not take risks."

Dave began to wash the pot, Sylvia watching him surprised.

"Dave, the pot is clean, don't waste time rewashing it," said Sylvia in a loud voice.

"Sorry, Sylvia, I wasn't sure, do you know if all the utensils were washed?" said Dave as he began to dry the pot.

"Yes, they are all clean," shout Sylvia.

"You know what kind of dish detergent they use?" asked Dave.

"They use a very good one, so stop worrying about it and began to heat that pot," shout Sylvia, trying to not laugh.

"Ok, thanks to Sylvia," said Dave, honestly grateful.

"Chef, I think your favorite camper has the advantage this round," said Sylvia mockingly to Chef, who was glaring at Duncan.

* * *

**Judge Table**

"And Dawn, tell us, do you bake?" asked Sylvia with her usual smile.

"I'm ashamed I don't know the intricate ways of cooking or baking, but my mother knows a lot of recipes, so I hope when the moment comes, I can learn her culinary techniques," she said a blushing a little.

"Talking about culinary techniques, Chef, how would you make this column with chocolate busts? They seem pretty easy," asked Sylvia, facing toward Chef.

"It's not hard, but they can't waste time, first melt the marshmallows, mix with the rice until they had the correct consistency, shape it, keeping it as compact as they can before cooling it. While waiting for it to get cool, you had to model the face with the modeling chocolate. Then end the column covering with fondant," explain Chef.

"Wow, Chef, today you spoil us with a pretty complete explanation, you are showing your best side," said Sylvia with a wide smile.

"He is trying to make amendments because he felt guilty about the chocolate lover's fiasco, or so his aura shows," added Dawn.

"You creepy shorty know it all-" shout Chef.

"Chef stop, Dawn wasn't trying to bother you, and I think it's lovely of you trying to make amends," said Sylvia interrupting him.

"It's nothing like that, but I'm happy you like the explanation," said Chef blushing a little.

"But I am also surprised, I knew there was some kindness on Chef's heart for the colors in his aura, but I never thought he could talk like a real Chef," said Dawn, her eyes wide in surprise.

"And to think I was beginning to like you, Shorty, I was beginning to like you," said Chef shocking his head.

* * *

**Duncan Table**

"The marshmallows are melted, so now I need to add the rice cereal and mix it, this is more boring than waiting in my cell for my parole officer," said Duncan as he put some rice in the marshmallows and began to mix them.

"Oh, look how sticky this is, you could make some fun pranks with this, I will remember after the show," the delinquent said, but as he mixed the marshmallow and the rice, it becomes harder and harder.

"Well, this is too slow, so let speed things up" Duncan put a lot of rice cereal in the melted marshmallows, and after mixing a little with the spoon, he decides to mix it with his hands.

It was not a good idea, as soon as he began to mix the cereal and the marshmallow, he had to take out the hand from the sticky and hot mess, Duncan yells and put his hand in the sink, and put them under running water.

"Duncan, are you ok?" yells Sylvia as staff members run to see the delinquent.

"Yes, it was only too hot, it didn't burn me," said Duncan, his hand red but unscathed. "Again, my long hands get me into trouble," he added, smirking.

"Shorty here said it's called karma," shouts Chef.

"That's not true, I didn't say anything," said Dawn, concerned for the lie.

"Don't worry Chef, I love you too," replies Duncan glaring at him.

* * *

**Dave Table**

"Ugh! Why is this so dirty and sticky, the more I mix it, the more it smears my gloves. How am I supposed to use this to build a column or anything else if it keeps sticking to everything? Yuk!" said Dave disgusted with the still warm crispy treats.

"It sticks everywhere, it's covering my gloves, surely I am making some kind of mistake. It's impossible that doing something so dirty is the correct way to cook anything. At least sauces don't stick like this," Dave said as he insists on trying to clean his gloves, the judges looking at him amused.

"The clean freak is right, he needs to spray his gloves in non-stick baking spray. If you do it right, the marshmallow doesn't stick, and you can mix it more easily. He is not as dumb as he looks," said Chef chuckling at Dave's expression.

"Dave is smart, but he has issues with his self-esteem, he hides behind the sense of security that the normality and cleanness give him, so he can feel in charge. It's an irony. His blue and green aura is stained in deep grey and deep green colors," said Dawn looking at the normal guy.

Dave ends cleaning his gloves and starts mixing again, but as soon as he touches it, his gloves become sullied again, so he screams and starts to mix it in a powerful and desperate way, frowning angerly all the time.

"I withdraw what I said, the clean freak is as dumb and crazy as he looks," said Chef, Dawn frowning at the big mean man.

* * *

**Dakota Table**

"Hey, this is totally easy. Look at the marshmallow melting, it's like preparing a face mask or depilatory wax. Not that I had made either of those before. But I had seen it being prepared in the spa or by our family beautician at home," said Dakota showing her best smile at the camera.

Dakota takes the pot off the stove and put it on her table. She reread the recipe and take the bag of rice cereal.

"Now I, like, had to add this rice cereal with the marshmallow," Dakota pour the whole bag in the pot, "and then I had to mix it," she put a hand inside the pot and quickly withdraw it.

"Yuk! It's gross and sticky, DO I really need to, like, mix it," said aloud Dakota, wrinkling her nose.

"It's the only way, but don't worry, after mixing a while, it became less sticky, so try to endure it," said Dave.

"Well done, Dork, keep helping your enemy," said Duncan, glaring at him while shaping his crispy treat.

"Come on, you already know how nasty is doing this, at least you can encourage someone going through the same problem," replies Dave, who easily sympathize with the fame-monger predicament.

"Oh, thanks, you may not be good looking, but you are, like, a nice person and all that," said Dakota mixing the hot marshmallow with the cereal.

Duncan glared at her, the delinquent doesn't understand how she could mix the marshmallows right now without burning herself.

* * *

**Judge Table**

"And Dawn, you told us yours was a solitary existence, but you have a few friends, right?" asked Sylvia, nonchalantly.

"Yes, I am blessed with few but wonderful friends, some people in my school began to understand my gift after my time in the show. Also, there are some campers I befriend in the show, most of them Toxic Rats, but also some others like Zoey, Miss Bridgette, and Mister Devon," answers Dawn with a small smile.

"But aside from friends, our audience would want to know, do you have some special friend? Does the moonchild have a boyfriend or at least a boy she likes?" asked Sylvia with a quizzical smile.

"Sylvia, tothe ones with my gift, isharder toestablish apersonal relationship. Reading apersonaura, you can find all aboutanyone, even if you don't wantto. That prospect frightmany people that are not prep-" Dawn flustered, speaking quickly, moving her arms wildly as she explains, the moonchild is suddenly interrupted by Chef.

"Shorty, we don't want to hear your life story, answer the damn question, do you have a face sucker or no?" Asked Chef crudely. He was not interested in relationships but wanted to stop Dawn babbling.

Dawn scowled at Chef, "Yes, I have a boyfriend, and please don't say it like that, he may not be the more emphatic person, but is not what you said," she replies, blushing at the meaning of having a face sucker boyfriend.

"Don't worry Dawn, we don't want to tease you, but it's Valentine's Day, so everyone wants to know if you were available or not," winked the host.

"Love is imprinted on the aura when we have feelings for another one, so powerful and deep is love as an emotion," said Dawn, almost recovered from her blushing.

"Love and auras, we have to hear about that later. Campers, there are only 5 minutes left, so start to make your final touches."

* * *

**Dave Table – 5 minutes**

"What, only 5 minutes, Ooooh, And I still have to end Sky bust," said the germaphobe while looking at the block of modeling chocolates in his hands.

Usually, Dave would be freaked about dirtying his hands with the modeling chocolate, but his heart was in another place. Sky, he really liked her. When she talked about her boyfriend, he felt betrayed and let his anger take control of him. Does every time she said she like him was a lie? Or…

It doesn't matter anymore, he acted on weakness and fear, and ruin everything forever, now he has to live with the consequences.

"Well, let's try it. At least she looks like a human, why it has to be modeling, also it's too heavy for my column, ooh, is anything else that could go wrong?" said Dave showing a fake smile.

* * *

**Dakota Table – 5 minutes**

"Really? That's, like, totally not time enough to end this. And I still don't understand how to use the fondant," said Dakota with a whining voice.

"Seriously, now it's time to show my true talent," said the fame-monger, taking out a phone from her pocket.

"What the hell are you doing?" shout Chef.

"I am calling my Dad for help, it will be only a minute," said Dakota without looking at Chef.

"NO," tell her Chef in a loud voice, dashing toward her kitchen, "The use of your phone is forbidden during the show, what's more, didn't staff take your phone before starting?" asked Chef glaring.

"Yes, but they only take my main phone, that's my emergency phone," answered Dakota as if that fact was evident to anyone.

"Well, calling anyone is forbidden, so start to work, there are only 3 minutes left," snarl Chef while going again to his table.

Dakota stomps her feet, but there was nothing she could do, so the fame-monger run to the storage room and start searching for something to use as Sam's head.

* * *

**Duncan Table – 5 minutes**

Duncan was carving a potato, he ended making his column, and had kneaded his modeling chocolate.

"Duncan, is that a pocket knife?" Asked Sylvia.

"Yep," replied the delinquent.

"Why are you carrying a pocket knife? There are knives in the kitchen."

"I like to use mine," answered Duncan without taking his eyes from the potato.

"Also, what are you doing? Don't you have to end modeling your bust?"

"I'm carving, duh," replies him, smirking.

"You know it's tough to like you when you are acting like a jerk, right?" asked Sylvia frowning.

"I know, it's one of my charm points," said Duncan, this time showing a genuine smile.

* * *

"5, 4, 3, 2, 1, You're done," said Sylvia as the three campers began to cover their columns with their cloches.

* * *

**Camper's choice first camper: Dakota Column and Chocolate sculpture (Sam) **

Sylvia, Chef, and Dawn walk to the front of Dakota's kitchen, she is trying to clean her hands with a paper napkin.

"Dakota, you had to create this romantic figure of your boyfriend, Sam, let's see what you got," said Sylvia on her melodic voice

"Delight your eyes on this," said Dakota in a melodic voice, taking off the cloche. "Seriously, that phrase is totally lame," the fame-monger adds, chuckling.

Sylvia covers her mouth with both hands laughing, Chef frown angry, and Dawn opens her eyes wide and covers her mouth with both hands.

Dakota's column was too wide, it looked more like a gray ceramic glass than a column, but she painted black lines in it that made it look like it was carved.

But there was no bust on top of it. Instead, there was an orange, with black glasses, nose, mouth, and a small goatee painted on it. On the top, there was some fondant of auburn color that looks like hair, well, more or less like hair.

"Oh, my god, Dakota, where is my chocolate Sam?" asked Sylvia trying to not laugh.

"Here on the top. I, like, don't have enough time to make Sam from chocolate, so I made his head with an orange," said Dakota, shrugging.

"This is so wild, I love it," said Sylvia, laughing.

"I don't see the difference," said Chef chuckling.

"Dakota, I know you didn't mean any harm, but that doesn't look like Sam," said Dawn, "his head was more like and Eggplant or a potato than an orange," said Dawn chuckling, "sorry, I usually don't make that kind of jokes."

"Well, let's taste it," said Sylvia cutting some of the columns, then she Chef and Dawn taste it.

"Mmmh, it's hard to eat. Also, I almost can't taste the marshmallow," said Sylvia, still chewing the column.

"You airhead put too much rice, so it sticks but doesn't taste like a marshmallow at all. You should be putting the rice little by little," said Chef, also chewing.

"I am the same, I would prefer if it had a little more marshmallow on it. Also, you should work more earnest in your next treat. Your attitude reflects in your treat's flavor," said Dawn smiling.

"So, I win?" asked Dakota, blinking.

"No Dakota, we still have other two lovely columns to taste, we will let you know in a moment, Bye!" said Sylvia.

Sylvia began to dance to the next kitchen, followed by Dawn and Chef, Dakota pull out her third phone from under her apron and start chatting while waiting for the winning announcement.

* * *

**Camper's choice second camper: Dave Column and Chocolate sculpture (Sky)**

The three judges stand in front of Dave's Kitchen, the germaphobe is cleaning his table instead of waiting next to his screen. As soon as he sees them, he goes next to them.

"Dave, why are you cleaning? I mean, thanks, but that's the job of our staff," said Sylvia, smiling.

"Sorry, I can't stand watching a mess, so while waiting, I began to clean, the force of habit," said Dave, drying his hands on a napkin.

"Well, you have to make this lovely figure of Sky, show us what you got," said Sylvia in her melodic voice.

Dave sighs, "Delight your eyes on this," he says before taking off the glass cloche.

Sylvia nods, Chef frown, and Dawn makes a small smile.

Dave column was well made, it looked like a column, but it was laying on the table, with the chocolate bust also laying next to it.

The chocolate bust of Sky looked pretty similar to her, the general aspect of her face was carefully modeled, but the proportions weren't right, and the hair didn't look like hair.

"Dave, why is your column laying on the table, it looks like a lazy column," said Sylva joking.

"The bust I made is too heavy, and the column can't take its weight standing," replies Dave rubbing his neck.

"The column is too thin clean freak, you should use more marshmallow and rice to make it, or at least a wider base," said Chef rubbing his chin.

"I like the details you put on Sky face, I can see your efforts to make it the best you could, and I want to congratulate you for that," said Dawn, with her small smile.

Dave looked confused at the moonchild but didn't argue with her, only nodded and smile.

"Well, at least we had a bust, now let's take a taste," said Sylvia, cutting the lower half of the column in three parts.

"Mmm, it's not bad. Actually, it's pretty tasty," said Sylvia smiling.

"You make too little of all, you need to grow a spine, and don't be afraid of dirtying your hands. You should have melted more marshmallows and use more rice treats. That way, you could make a better column," said Chef frowning.

Dawn didn't say anything, only walk toward Dave and hugs him. Dave is about to freak out, but after a moment, he hugs her as well.

"I feel your doubts in your dish, please don't give up on yourself, we cannot change the past, but we can learn from it and improve our future, but first you must forgive yourself," said Dawn, before stepping away. Dave didn't say anything, only nodded.

"That was creepy as hell," said Chef glaring at Dawn.

"Thanks, Dave, we have a last treat to taste, so see you soon," said Sylvia waving.

Sylvia and Dawn began to dance together to the next Kitchen, Chef dragging his feet behind them. Dave stood there, thinking, he usually hated the more eccentric members of the cast, but this Dawn said precisely was he needed to hear, maybe there was hope in his future.

* * *

**Camper's choice third camper: Duncan Column and Chocolate sculpture (Courtney)**

Sylvia, Dawn, and Chef stand on the front of the last kitchen, Duncan is waiting cleaning his nails with his pocket knife.

"Duncan, we have seen two columns with their lovely bust, now show us what you made," said Sylvia in her melodic voice.

"Delight your eyes at this," said Duncan before smirking, taking off the cloche.

Sylvia and Dawn look at it with wide eyes, while Chef glare, the veins in his neck pulsing.

Duncan column was straight and standing, it was covered in gray fondant and carved to look like the column in the example. It was wide but still looked like a column.

But the main feature was Courtney bust, it looked exactly like her, even the details of the freckles on her nose or her smugly smile.

"O my, Duncan, it is quite impressive, I didn't know you were this good modeling," said Sylvia.

"You bastard, you didn't model it, you carve that damn potato and cover it with modeling chocolate, that's cheating," said Chef, shaking from the anger.

"Hey, I didn't break any rule, you said to make the bust from modeling chocolate, and I did it," said Duncan smirking.

"He is right, Chef, but what is more impressive is that you didn't make the bust frowning like the original but is instead smiling," said Sylvia with an impishly smile.

"It looks better smiling," said Duncan nonchalantly.

"Well, it is impressive, but we need also taste the column," said Sylvia smiling, she and the other judges take a bit of it.

"Mmm, it's good, I like it tastes a lot like marshmallow," said Sylvia.

"Stupid punk, you use lots of marshmallows, you can make the same with less material, such a waste," snarl Chef, he wanted to say something worse, but he couldn't think of anything.

"The treat is tasty, but you can't keep running forever, Duncan, someday you have to stop," said Dawn, looking serious at the delinquent.

"They will never catch me, babe," said Duncan, with his trademark smirk.

"You are only running away from yourself," said Dawn with a sad expression.

"Let's leave the aura studies for later, thanks, Duncan. We had a great time," said Sylvia interrupting their conversation.

The three judges then walked to the middle of the room, to deliberate before announcing the first-round winner.

* * *

**Camper's choice: winner of the first round.**

Sylvia, Chef, and Dawn are in the center of the room, in front of them are standing Dakota, Dave, and Duncan, waiting for the winner announcement.

"Well, I would like to feel more love on this special day, but still you did good work, sadly there could only be one winner, Chef, please, can you do the honors?" said Sylvia in her melodic voice.

"I have to say that I expected more of the lot of you, there were two columns standing, and two busts completed. But only one of you losers make both things, so this person is the winner of the Camper's choice, and this person is"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Stupid Delinquent."

"My name is Duncan," said the delinquent, angrily.

"And I don't care," reply Chef, also angry.

"Please let keep it civil, Dawn, can you tell him what's his prize," said Sylvia smiling.

"Sure, Sylvia. Duncan, I hope you love chocolate, because you have a 1-year supply of Total Drama milk chocolate, certificate sweet and chocolaty by Owen," Dawn claps as they put a cart full of chocolate bars with the yellow and red symbol of Total drama franchise.

"Are you kidding me? I hate chocolate," said Duncan, surprised.

"Seriously? You don't like chocolate? Don't you have, like, soul or something?" said Dakota, shocked.

"Don't worry, you can share it with your friends," said Sylvia, "and that's not all, you also have the honor to wear the symbol of victory, the Chef's chef hat."

Sylvia takes out the Chef's chef hat that looked like a typical chef hat, but the base was made to look like Chef's head, with his mouth open.

"Now I'm glad I lose," said Dave, after seeing the hat.

"No no no no, I'm not using that, I don't like hats and also it's the ugliest thing I have ever seen," said Duncan stepping back.

"Come on, Duncan, don't be shy. It's a tradition," said Sylvia, walking and putting the hat on his head.

Now Duncan looks like if he had a disembodied Chef head biting his head, curiously, it covers all his mohawk, so it seems as if all his hair was black.

"Well, now let's go to door number two, we still had more romantic surprises for all of you, and believe me, it will be harder than this one," said Sylvia, walking to the next door.

Chef, Dawn, Dave, Dakota, and Duncan walked behind her, all of them ready to start the last round of the competition.

* * *

**Who will win this lovely episode? You can find the next week.**

**I have mixed feeling with this episode, it was a little drama heavy, so I toned down the drama but still left my favorite parts. Also, I tried to make the character's personality more rounded but still retaining his quirks. **

**As always, thanks for reading and I hope you like it.**


	10. 5-2 Delicious Desserts

**DISCLAIMER:**

**The second part of the fifth episode is here. Who will win this Valentine's day episode? Well you will find right now, as always I hope you have as much fun reading it as I have writing it.**

**Also If you like something in particular in the story, please leave a review, or mark it as a favorite.**

**Total Drama belongs to Fresh TV and ****his**** creators. Nailed ****It**** is a property of Netflix. ****I**** don't own anything from the properties used in this fic.**

* * *

**Delicious Desserts – Delightness or Disgustness?**

Chef, Sylvia, and Dawn are in the middle of the pink lighted studio. The harp's melody fills the room. In front of the judges, Duncan, Dakota, and Dave are waiting to start the second round of the show. The delinquent doesn't have his classic green mohawk. Instead, he is using the infamous Chef's chef hat on his head.

"Welcome to the second round of the show that we call Delightness or Disgustness? Don't worry about the last round because the three of you began this round from scratch. Remember, the winner of this challenge will go home with 10,000 dollars," said Sylvia smiling at the campers.

"We have prepared a special and lovely surprise for you to bake. Dawn, can you reveal the surprise?" adds Sylvia in her joyful tone.

"Of course, Sylvia, starting around 200 years ago, Saint Valentine's Day is considered the celebration of romantic love. We know love can take many forms and shapes, but in our culture exist some rites and traditions that couples use to express their love, and they also have a culinary equivalent. So, for this challenge, you had to bake this…

A drum roll began as the door number two opens. Then the sound is replaced by the 'Weeding March' composed by Mendelssohn, and on the door is a 4-layer (tall layers) cake. The cake is covered in fondant, with sugar roses, the first layer is blue and the rest white, but with an intricate silver pattern all over it. At the top of the cake, is a groom and a bride.

"The Total Drama Weeding cake!" said Dawn in a not so excited tone.

Dave cover his mouth, Duncan began to shake his head and chuckle, but Dakota seems excited.

"Seriously? I have to make, like, a real wedding cake? Oh my gosh, that sounds so fun," said Dakota with a big smile.

"Now, Chef, can you tell them the details of this wonderful cake?" said Sylvia to the main judge.

"Of course, listen up maggots, this is a four-layer cake, but as you can see, the layers are all of different sizes, so you have to be careful, or your cake will not be of the same height. The flavor of the cake is optional, but you have to use some kind of icing between the layers. The layers are covered in fondant and decorated with sugar flowers. Finally, you have to make the bride and the groom with fondant. Any question?" said Chef in a martial and loud tone.

"Yes, do we really have to make a Chris McLean Groom and a Chef Bride, because it makes me feel shivers and nausea," said Duncan showing his best smile.

"Why you-" said Chef aloud before being interrupted by Sylvia.

"You can make any groom and bride you wanted, this is only an example," said Sylvia, winking at Chef.

"But the baking and decoration is too much work for a few hours," said Dave looking at the impressive cake.

"It's true, but don't worry, we will help you on this round, in all of your tables is an Emergency button, press it, and for three minutes Chef will help you giving you advice on what you have to do," said Sylvia smiling.

"And you call that help? Is as useful as my parole officer," said Duncan, smirking.

"Ejem," Sylvia decides to ignore the delinquent, "and Dakota, as you had the most problems in the past round, we will give you an extra button, the brunch of disgustness button. Press it, and your two opponents will have to stop baking and take a little treat we have specially prepared for them for 3 minutes, or until they finish it," explain the host, making Dave fell a shiver down his spine.

"Well, I hope you are ready because if there are more answers, I don't have them, you have 120 minutes and time is already running out," said Sylvia in a loud voice.

Duncan, Dave, and Dakotas go into their tables, while Dawn, Chef, and Sylvia go to their table to watch the campers.

* * *

**Dakota table**

"This will be totally fun! I never try to make a cake before, and it's a wedding cake! Like, the more cake-like cake anyone can do," said Dakota posing for the camera and turning her PDA on.

"Mmm, I had to mix eggs, cake mix, and milk, and add any flavor I want," Dakota put a hand on her chin, "I don't think salad flavor is a good choice for a cake, right?"

The fame-monger went to the Storage room and began to take everything she needs to bake her cakes, 4 baking pans with the correct size, all the ingredients, and some vanilla and chocolate, everybody loves those 2 flavors. And also, a 2nd mixer will be totally nice. She went out of the storage room with so many things that the pile covered her face.

"The airhead is stronger than it seems," said Chef glaring at Dakota, "I can't believe she lifted all that, the stand mixer alone is pretty heavy."

Dakota leaves the items on her table and presses the Emergency button. Chef walks toward her while Sylvia acted worried about the emergency call, Dawn putting her hands on her own face trying (and failing) to look alarmed.

"That was quick, what do you want?" said Chef frowning.

"Yes, tell me how to bake a cake," said Dakota with a serious expression.

"Really?" asked Chef.

"Totally."

Chef shook his head and began to explain all to Dakota, at least he now knows who will NOT win this round.

* * *

**Duncan table**

"I won the first round, but this time I really have to bake," Duncan chuckled, "I should have learned how to bake the escape cake, not only eat it."

He goes to the storage room and begins to take the ingredients, then he sees something on the shelf.

"Hey, they have booze here," he takes the plastic container with the label 'whiskey' and takes a sip, "Yuk, what a cheap whiskey. I understand why they use it for baking and not for drinking."

He then takes another container and takes a sip, "Hmm, it said 'vodka,' not my favorite brand, but good enough," he takes the vodka along the rest of the ingredients with him, returning to his kitchen and starts to prepare his batter.

"One for you and one for me, babe," says the delinquent while putting a lot of vodka on his batter, and then taking some sips of it.

* * *

**Dave table**

"Dawn is right, I need to believe in myself again, even if I am mistaken, even if I don't know the first thing about baking, even if I hat- Ohh, who am I kidding? I'm really grateful for her kind words, but I can't win this."

Dave then look toward the judge's table and look at Dawn, she was arguing with Chef, but looking at her, he remembers her words.

"I have to make a list of things I need to change of myself, the first will be I give up too easily," the germaphobe then began to make the batter for his first cake, cleaning his table after putting the stand mixer to work, he will repeat the cleaning after each batter he prepares.

"I always believed that baking would be a lot more messy, especially when Shawn taught me how to decorate a birthday cake for my father, but if you are careful you can keep all clean and ordered without losing too much time, maybe I am getting the hang of it," said Dave, putting the batter in the pan, but his containers were not as big as the ones he needed.

* * *

**Judges table**

"And Dawn, tell me something, how many supernatural powers do you have?" asked Sylvia with her quizzical, Cheshire cat-like smile.

"Oh, come on, Sylvia, you don't believe in that bullshit," snarl Chef, rolling his eyes.

"Hey, I actually believe in her aura reading, and like a lot of our viewers would like to know more. So, if you don't believe that's all right, but please don't interrupt us," tell Sylvia to Chef, smiling, but her gaze was serious. Chef only huffs and folds his arms, saying in a low voice something about fairy magic crap.

"Hehe, no Sylvia, Chef is right, I don't have any supernatural power, don't be silly," answer Dawn, laughing.

"Oh, come on, Dawn, you know what I am talking about, you read minds, see the future and more," said Sylvia leaning toward the moonchild, "also, if you don't want to talk about it, it's ok."

"Sylvia, it's true, I only have a gift, that is reading people auras, but people misunderstand, the aura is the inner energy emanating from the living things, and shared with the things we interact, with enough training you can learn about the feelings, past experiences and beliefs of the people reading their auras.

"Also, it gives glimpses of the future experiences the aura could experience, so you can warn people about problems they will find in the near future, but cannot pinpoint exactly what these problems are," explains Dawn with a small smile.

"But, what about your powers? Like talking with animals?" asked Sylvia.

"I don't talk with them, they understand me, and I know what they want to tell me because we synchronize our auras, animals are intelligent and very perceptive, so if you try to communicate, they usually respond. And before you ask, I didn't teleport, a bird friend warned me when the boat will explode and, a shark friend helped me arrive at the beach without getting wet," Dawn said.

"But you read my mind just now, I was about to ask you about the teleportation during the beginning of season 4," said Sylvia flabbergasted.

"I don't, I only read your aura and knew you wanted to ask me that question. You wished to ask it so much that it showed on your aura," reply the moonchild.

"Wow, thanks Dawn, now I understand better all about you. Also, sorry Chefy, you were right, Dawn doesn't have supernatural powers," said Sylvia nodding.

"Sometimes, I think I am the only sane person around," said Chef shaking his head.

* * *

**Duncan Table**

"The four pans are ready, and in the oven, now the next step on the recipe is, 'prepare the buttercream,' Man, can this be more boring?" said the delinquent, taking out the bar of butter from the fridge to make the buttercream.

"Yes, I know it's for the money, but c'mon, a stupid wedding cake? Is there still someone out there that does that any more? Well, aside from uptight and traditional girls," he said while starting to mix the buttercream, and drinking more vodka.

He then sat a moment on the table and began to carve something on it, it takes a moment for the judges to take notice, Chef almost running toward him.

"What the f*** are you doing? STOP RIGHT NOW," shout Chef, his eyes bulging.

"Come on, Chef, I was only carving a skull, is not so serious, it's only a table," said Duncan nonchalantly, with his devilish smirk on his face.

"You son of a beach, this is vandalism, I shou-" but before Chef could end his sentence, Duncan interrupts him, laughing.

"Sorry, it's only a joke. I was carving the fondant, not really the table," said Duncan, still laughing.

Chef was fuming, "Very funny clown, make another joke, and you are out of the competition, UNDERSTOOD?"

"Yep, clear as water," said Duncan, still smirking. Chef went back to his table, angrier than before. Duncan looks at him go away, still chuckling.

* * *

**Dave Table**

"The cakes are in the oven, check, the buttercream is mixing, check, and the table is clean check. This is going pretty well if I say so myself," said Dave smiling.

The germaphobe sigh, then put some corn starch over his pristine table, and over it some bars of fondant, he then pulls his rubber gloves to psych himself up.

"Why fondant must be so dirty? You knead it a little, and it creates a stain immediately, also you need to cover it on corn starch, or it becomes sticky, so you had to create a mess only to work with it, and the worst of that is that is pretty, humph! Hard to knead," said Dave while trying to soften the fondant.

Then a drop of sweat falls from his forehead across his face, feeling this Dave jumps back startled, cleaning his forehead with a handkerchief.

"Ugh, now I am sweating, great, forget about giving up easily, new point number one of my list is learning to endure my own sweat," he said, quickly going to the storage room and tying a cleaning cloth around his head, to absorb the sweat.

* * *

**Dakota Table**

"Kneading is easier than it looks, but why it must be so dirty? My poor hands are turning blue, and I hope it doesn't ruin my manicure," said Dakota while making the blue fondant for her cake.

"Chef said that the cake would, like, be ready when it's totally baked in the middle" Dakota opens the over, pierce the center of her cake with a knife, but it's still dirty with batter, "still not done."

"But look at the others, they also have like their cakes on the oven baking and all that, so maybe it's time to use this," said Dakota pressing the second button on her table.

The sound of the dinner bell sound signaling the use of the brunch of disgustness button.

"Come on, Barbie, like seriously?" said Duncan, mad and mocking how Dakota speaks.

"Rude," answer the fame-monger, glaring daggers at the delinquent.

* * *

**Brunch of Disgustingness Button**

"Listen up maggots, you are mine for the next 3 minutes, you have to eat this delicious dessert the staff had prepared for you, you must take a least one bite, and after 3 minutes you could go back to your kitchen, or you can finish it and go away after that, whichever is done first," Chef said glaring at them.

Two staff members put the covered plates in front of Dave and Duncan, the germaphobe looks at it nervously, while the delinquent look bored while hearing the instructions.

"At least the food was prepared under proper hygienic conditions?" asked Dave nervously.

"That should be the least of your worries, clean freak, but yes, it was under clean and hygienic conditions," Chef chuckled, but Dave smile nonetheless.

"If you feel like puking, use the cube that is next to your tables, and remember this is a baking show, so at least don't do anything too gross." Chef glare at them, but especially at Duncan.

"Today is a simple dessert, a heart-shaped cacao heart with bitter melon mousse, Bon appetite," said Chef kissing his fingers.

The staff retires the metal cloches from the plate, revealing a dark heart-shaped 'chocolate' with a green mousse at the side. It didn't look particularly nasty.

"This is all?" said Duncan grabbing the heart and giving it a big bite, it was at that moment that he knew that biting it like that was a terrible idea.

The heart was bitter, it was like chewing coffee bean, but worst, he felt his eyes shut and his throat close, he couldn't swallow that, spitting it on the cube.

"That is the most bitter piece of shit I ever taste. What the heck, man?" Said Duncan scowling at Chef.

"It's 135% cacao chocolate, I hope you like it as much as I like seeing you eating it," said Chef chuckling.

Dave took a little bit of the chocolate and almost throw out, he then makes small bites and is slowly eating it. Duncan instead tastes the mousse and almost spit it.

"Yuk, this is the worst thing I have tasted in a long time, I can't believe I miss the living insects you serve us on China," said Duncan cleaning his mouth with his apron.

Dave then tried the mousse and smile, "Hey, it's made of karela. My mother makes a great masala karela, only that you fail to prepare it correctly, so it's a little bitter."

"You can eat this shit?" said Duncan arching one eyebrow.

"It's an acquired taste, and also it cleans your body," said Dave shrugging and eating the cacao using the mousse to make it more bearable.

In two minutes, the germaphobe ends and goes back to his kitchen. Meanwhile, Duncan didn't try to eat more of his dessert.

"Come on, juvie, are you afraid of eating some chocolate," said Chef mockingly.

"First, I am now 19, so I'm not a juvie offender anymore, and second, I don't need to eat this, because in a minute I will go back, without choking myself in this bitter hell while you laugh," Duncan lean on his chair and look defiantly at Chef.

Chef looks at him as if it was the first time he meets the delinquent, "Come on, man, you can't give up right now, even the clean freak end his dessert. I'm sure if you try you can finish it. What do you say? Are you a quitter or a winner?"

"You know something? I will not fall in such an evident trick to make me try to eat this garbage again, so sorry, not sorry I will wait for the 3 minutes mark," said Duncan with a smirk on his face.

"You bastard, why do you have to be such a killjoy? That's the part of the show I enjoy the most," said Chef, glaring and dramatically throwing his arms int the air.

A buzz sound, signaling the end of the three minutes.

"Well, I can't say I enjoy this, see you later," tells Duncan, standing up and returning to his kitchen.

Chef clicks his tongue as he goes back to his seat, at least he could see Duncan suffer a little, but he wanted to make him pay a little more for all his insults, maybe next time.

* * *

**Dave Table**

"Yuk! How long I will have the taste of that chocolate on my mouth, at least I could come back soon enough to take my cakes out of the oven," said the germaphobe.

He then puts the cake out of the oven and stacks them.

"Oh no! the cakes are too short, and I don't have enough time to make new ones," said Dave, panicking, then he slaps himself.

"Keep it together Dave, remember you will not give up, so instead of panicking, think how you could make the cake bigger, maybe you can found something in the storage room," Dave recover the calm and run to the storage room, where he found his answer.

"Rice crispy treats, since the last round, I hate this thing, but I guess they can help me to make the cake look bigger," Dave sighs, "Let's give it a try."

* * *

**Dakota Table**

"Now my cakes are totally done, so let's take them out of the oven," said Dakota, after looking the knife she used to pierce the cake comes out clean.

Dakota takes the pans with her hand and put it on her table.

"This is totally like a test for my future wedding, of course in the real thing my cake will be pink, not white, and of course it will be a great reception, with hundreds of guests," Dakota blushes as she takes the third cake of the oven.

"Dakota," says Sylvia, "sorry to say this, but maybe your boyfriend had some ideas for your wedding."

"Oh, don't worry Sylvia, I have like talked this with Sam, and we agree I will make all the preparations for the wedding if I accept to make our honeymoon trip to Japan, and visit a gaming cafe, so I totally accept," said Dakota smiling, taking the last cake of the oven.

"Well, if he is ok with it, I suppose it's ok," said Sylvia, shrugging.

"Hey, does the airhead put on mittens to take out the cakes of the oven?" said Chef, scratching his head.

"Of course, Chefy, if not she would burn her hands," said Sylvia smiling.

"Yes, of course," said Chef absentmindedly, he could swear that she was not wearing mittens, but it should be his imagination.

* * *

**Duncan Table.**

As soon as the delinquent went back to his kitchen, he gave the plastic vodka container a big drink, trying to clean the bitter flavor from his tongue. He drank until the container was empty.

"Much better, now let's go back to baking," Duncan then put a mitten and take out of the oven his four cakes.

"Mmm, the fourth seems a little dry, bleh, Once I cover it in the buttercream, and all that, no one will care," said Duncan shrugging.

"But before starting piling and covering my cakes, I will go and look if there is more vodka in the storage room," said Duncan before running to the room, he also brings some more fondant to make the bride and the groom.

* * *

**Judge Table**

"Dawn, what can you tell us about the aura of the campers in today's show," said Sylvia looking at the moonchild, "Could you know who will win seeing their auras?"

"Again, the damn hocus-pocus of the aura," said Chef rolling his eyes.

"Hihi, no Sylvia, I'm sorry," answer the moonchild, "I can predict an important event that will change the destiny of a person because that event impregnates their aura. But not something as who will win this show."

"So, our humble show is not important," said Sylvia pouting.

"No, no, no, Sylvia, it's not important in the grand scheme of this people's future, but of course is important," said Dawn, panicking.

"Sorry Dawn, I didn't mean it, I was only joking. I know money was not so important," said Sylvia, winking.

"Hey! how could you fool the creepy shorty if she could read your aura?" ask Chef, pointing his wide finger at Dawn.

"Chef, you don't understand, I cannot know if you lie only looking at your aura, except if the lie it's too important in your personal development. This is not magic, it's aura reading," explain Dawn while looking at Chef.

"Same thing to me," said Chef folding his arms.

"Chef, looking at your red and dark blue aura, I know you are not as mean as you want everyone to think, also-" Dawn keep silent a moment while Chef glare at her with bulging eyes, "also I can see on your aura that is for the best that I stop reading your aura," said Dawn nodding, with a drop of sweat falling from her forehead.

"Chef, I hope you didn't threaten Dawn with your Aura," said Sylvia while glaring at the big man.

"What? I don't believe in auras, don't say anything about using it to threat shorty," said Chef.

"I hope so, anyway campers, there are only 10 minutes left, please began to make your final touches," shouted the host.

* * *

**Dakota Table – 10 minutes**

"Seriously, why is my cake, like, leaning to the side, maybe I need to do something, but there is no time," Dakota try to move the cakes, but she felt she will crush them, so instead she let them lean.

"Well, instead, I will, like, try to make the groom and bride, I don't have time to make the flowers anyway," she said, beginning to roll black fondant to make the groom tuxedo.

"They said I could make any groom and bride I wanted, so let's make something totally cute," Dakota looks the fondant with sparkling eyes and start to roll it.

* * *

**Duncan Table – 10 minutes**

"Ten minutes, I have to make the flowers and the groom and bride, I have made already a pair of flowers, so I may at least try to make some more, and leave out the groom and bride, it's stupid after all," said the delinquent, passing his hand over his mohawk.

He then looks again at the horrible Chris and Chef couple at the top of the cake and sighs, he remembers other times, before jail, better times, a lot simpler, he made his trademark smirk and began to roll the white fondant.

"It's not me, it's the vodka who wants to make the stupid groom and bride, so let's go for it," said Duncan, shrugging.

* * *

**Dave Table – 10 minutes**

"I already finished all the details except for the flowers, but before starting, I need to clean the table," said Dave smiling, adjusting the improvised headband on his head.

The germaphobe takes a cloth and a bucket, and for the Nth time, clean the table, this time from the rests of fondant that leave the groom, he lost 3 precious minutes cleaning the table, but for him, it was worth it.

"Now it's time to start folding flowers, the original cake had 10, I will make as much as I can in these last minutes," said Dave as he put the corn starch.

* * *

"5, 4, 3, 2, 1. You're done." Sylvia said in a loud voice, standing in the middle of the room with Dawn and Chef. The three campers put their screens up. Dakota smiles and sends a kiss to the camera, Dave walks toward the sink and wash his rubber gloves, and Duncan smirks and drinks from the vodka container.

* * *

**Delightness or Disgustness first camper: Dakota Total Drama wedding cake.**

Sylvia, Dawn, Chef walk to the front of Dakota's screen. The fame-monger was texting in her 2nd backup phone but put it inside her apron as soon as the judges stopped.

"Dakota, you had to make this beautiful wedding cake, let's see what you made," said Sylvia in her melodic voice.

"Delight your eyes on THIS," said Dakota raising her intonation at the end of the sentence.

As the screen goes down, revealing the cake. Sylvia smiles, Chef frowns and Dawn crooked her head, as the three see it.

The wedding cake is well done, it had the four layers, and is of the expected height, the first cake is blue and the rest white, the patrons in the cake were all right, but the cake was leaning toward the left, looking awkward. Lastly, the bride and groom were very minimalist, they don't have arms, and the legs were fused, the groom had the smoking well done, and had the hair of auburn tone. The bride was in a pretty pink dress, her featureless face showing a long blond hair.

"Wow, Dakota, you went all out on this cake," said Sylvia smiling.

"Thanks, I, like, always want to make a wedding cake, so it was like this challenge was made for me," said Dakota smiling.

"But you forget to skewer the cake, so it leans a little to the side, but besides that is a good job," said Sylvia.

"The dumb blond forgot to skewer the cake and also the flowers, but the details on the cake show you are not a complete idiot," said Chef frowning and rubbing his chin.

"Rude," the fame-monger reply, glaring at him.

"This cake aura shows a lot of hard work was put in it, also with a lot of enthusiasm, even if it is leaning, good job, congratulations," said Dawn smiling.

"Well Dakota, we need to visit another 2 beautiful wedding cakes, Bye," said Sylvia.

The host took Chef by the hand and began to dance waltz with him, dancing to the next kitchen, Chef looks surprised and frown all the way, Dawn walk behind them chuckling. Dakota made a big smile and take out her phone again.

* * *

**Delightness or Disgustness second camper: Dave Total Drama wedding cake.**

"We are here, so stop dancing," said Chef blushing, as the three judges stand in front of Dave's screen. The germaphobe had finished cleaning his kitchen and run to stand next to his screen.

"Dave, you had to reproduce this Wedding cake, show us what you got," said Sylvia in her trademark voice.

"Delight your eyes on this," said Dave trying to sound more confident.

Dave's screen goes down showing his cake, Sylvia laugh, Dawn smiles, and Chef huffs while seeing the cake.

The cake was shorter than the original, but it had 4 layers, the blue one on the base, and the pattern was clean, and there were also 4 flowers, well-made but only 4. The groom and bride were curious, they have the body well done, the groom had brown hair and a green torque, the bride was made with a simple white dress and black skin, but was way taller than the groom.

"Hahaha, Dave, I love the Bride. It's so much taller than the groom. I just love it," said Sylvia laughing.

"Hehe, yes, I base them in some friends. I hope if they see the show, they like it," said Dave blushing.

"But the cake seems shorter, and you put only a few flowers, I don't understand how you make that shape, we don't have that kind of pans. What pan did you use?" asked Chef.

"I, I use a smaller pan, so I tried to make it taller using crispy treats," said Dave, looking at the ground.

"Mmm, not bad clean freak, at least it seems you use your head for something aside of cleaning," said Chef frowning as usual.

"This cake had a better aura than your crispy treat, I can see your first baby step in trying to change yourself in a better you. Congratulations! But beware this moment is a forked path in your future, one path needs hard work and endure the adversities, the other is the easy path of resentment and self-deprecation," said Dawn looking at the cake.

"Thanks, Dawn, I will try to try my best," said Dave with an insecure smile.

"Hey, shorty, remember this is a damn Baking show, right? A damn BAKING show," said Chef glaring at the moonchild.

"Oh? Yes, of course, and the cake looks yummy," said Dawn quickly, ignoring why Chef was so angry.

"Well, Dave, we have one last wedding cake to visit, Bye!" said Sylvia, excited.

This time the host took Dawn by her hand and began to dance with her toward the last kitchen, the moonchild smiles and try to keep the rhythm laughing all the way. Chef is walking behind them, narrowing his eyes at the dancing couple.

* * *

**Delightness or Disgustness third camper: Duncan Total Drama Wedding cake**

"Thanks for the dance," tells Sylvia to Dawn, smiling and doing a curtsy.

"You are welcome," replies the moonchild, also doing a curtsy.

Chef stands near Dawn and Sylvia in front of the last screen. Duncan is standing next to it, smirking and looking at them with a bored expression.

"Duncan, we already view 2 awesome wedding cakes, so it's your turn, show us what you got," said Sylvia in her melodic voice.

"Delight your eyes on this," Duncan smirk and press the button with the butt of his knife, Chef glaring at him.

The screen goes down and showing the cake, Sylvia smile, Chef keeps glaring at Duncan instead of the cake, and Dawn covers her mouth, looking at it with wide eyes.

The cake looked good, it was straight, it has the correct colors and height, the patrons were there, only a lot cruder in the details than the other two, it had a lot of flowers, only that the flowers were not as detailed as the original. The groom and the bride where pretty simple, featureless, but with arms and legs, the groom's face was white-colored, and the bride was tan-skinned.

"Duncan, I thought you weren't a baker, but look at this. It's not perfect, but it is a good job," said Sylvia smiling.

"Bleh, the details are rushed, the flowers were made from cutting fondant, not folding it, like the patrons on the surface. It only seems nice on the surface, just as him," said Chef, glaring at Duncan.

"Oh my gosh, what is with this aura, you didn't care about the cake, or about the competition, it's not like you give up. Instead, you stop doing your best. Why? You did a great job, but if you tried your best, you would make it perfect," said Dawn with a sad expression.

"Are you crazy, babe? I made my best effort, only look at this," he said pointing at the cake, "maybe you should stop smoking your hippie weed,"

he adds Duncan, smirking.

"So sad, you mock me to try to hide your true intentions, but Duncan, if you don't confront your real feelings, you will never find true happiness," replied the moonchild.

"Well, let's stop the discussion here, thank you, Duncan, it looks great," interrupted Sylvia, ending their discussion.

"Now that we have watched the three cakes, please each of you cut the perfect slice of your wedding cake, and bring it to the table, so we can taste it. Now I will go and waiting for it in my seat, all these receptions had tired me," said Sylvia as she Dawn and Chef went to the judge's table.

Dakota, Dave, and Duncan cut a slice of their cakes, and carry them to the table, the last part of the challenge had started.

* * *

**Delightness or Disgustness first tasting: Dakota Total Drama wedding Cake.**

"First, let's taste Dakota's leaning cake," said Sylvia taking the slice.

She, Dawn, and Chef have a taste of the slice, Sylvia and Dawn smiling and Chef frowning.

"Dakota, this cake is pretty good, is moist, it had a lot of buttercreams and mixing vanilla and chocolate was a nice surprise," said Sylvia smiling.

"Airhead, you are not as klutz as you look, the cake is not bad, but the buttercream is tasteless, but at least is edible," said Chef.

"Seriously, I totally like the taste of my buttercream," said Dakota, shrugging.

"I disagree with Chef, I think the cake is pretty good, and the vanilla strengthens the sweetness, while the chocolate help to make it not so sweet, it was a great mix," said Dawn looking at Chef.

"Ok, ok, I already said it, is not bad, it's a good cake, are you happy?" said Chef glaring at Dawn.

Dawn smile, "Yes, being honest is the best policy."

* * *

**Delightness or Disgustness second tasting: Dave Total Drama wedding Cake.**

"Well, Dave, your cake looks good, only that the crispy treat doesn't look as good, and I would like to have more cake in my cake. But the cake looks pristine and tasty, but let me take a bit," said Sylvia.

The three judges have a taste of the cake, Dawn smile tenderly, Sylvia opens her eyes wide and Chef frown, as usual.

"The cake is moist, only not as moist as the last one, but there is a refreshing flavor, what is it?" asks Sylvia.

"It is lemon," answered Dave nervously.

"Mmm, nice touch, it makes the cake refreshing," said Sylvia taking another bite.

"Clean freak, the buttercream, you must put a lot more of it, don't be shy, it helps to keep the damn cake moist, I don't know why all of you amateurs are afraid of the buttercream," said Chef shaking his head.

"I love the flavor of the cake, is pretty well baked and the proportions are correct, the lemon goes pretty well with your personality," said Dawn, making the germaphobe smile.

"Because he is sour and bitter with jealous," said Chef, chuckling, making Dave lose his smile and look to the floor.

"You don't need to be mean with everyone to hide your true lifetime wish, if you want to work in a child's daycare, you should go for it instead of keep being miserable and make everyone you meet miserable as well," said Dawn, looking angered.

"Chef, your lifetime wish is working in a daycare?" said Sylvia, chuckling but looking intensely at Chef.

"Of course not, is only one of shorty weird predictions about auras and hocus pocus," said Chef frowning angrily, but blushing a little, "Let's forget this nonsense and taste the damn delinquent cake."

* * *

**Delightness or Disgustness third tasting: Duncan Total Drama wedding Cake.**

"Well, we have only one more cake to taste, Duncan, let's see what the bad boy made for us," said Sylvia rubbing her hands.

The three judges taste the cake, soon after Sylvia began to laugh, Dawn covers her mouth with her eyes wide and Chef chuckle.

"Oh my gosh Duncan, what did you put in your cake," said Sylvia laughing.

"Oh? Did I put something on the cake? I don't remember," said the delinquent smirking.

"Hahaha, you are too much," said Sylvia.

"You put Vodka in the cake, you, you," Chef keep silent for a moment, "actually this could be my favorite cake, only that you put too much liquor in the batter, so it has a soggy texture, but what the hell," said Chef having another taste.

"I can't, hic, believe you do something as vile, hic, as put liquor on a cake, hic, you, you, mean spirited person," said Dawn, her face red as a tomato, bubbles coming out of her mouth with each word.

"Dawn, are you ok?" said Sylvia, concerned by the behavior of the moonchild.

"Off courshe I'm fine, hic, I am an aura sheer, we are alwaysh, hic, fine," said Dawn, who obviously wasn't right.

Sylvia glare daggers at Duncan.

"What? There was no way I could know she will get drunk with a bite of my cake," said Duncan, trying to not laugh.

* * *

**Delightness or Disgustness: Winner award.**

"Lovely campers with names which began with D, it's a shame, but only one of you can win today's challenge, the 10,000 dollars prize money, and our lovely Delightness Trophy, which as usual is not in my table, so I need to ask for staff to bring it here," said Sylvia looking around.

"Blaineley, Oh Blaineley, dear, can you bring us the Trophy?" Sylvia shouts, in a melodic voice.

The harp's music changes for a more cheerful melody as Blaineley comes from the storage room wearing a short roman tunic, with little white wings on her back, heeled sandals, a short bow with a heart arrow in one hand, and the Delightness/Chris-award-with-a-hat trophy in the other.

"Here it is," said Blaineley coldly, hitting the table with the award.

"Oh, my goodnesh, hic, I have never sheen an aura sho dark and full of liesh, your poor aura is shcreaming for help, hic, you have to shtop lying or dishaster will fall upon you," said Dawn, with a worrisome expression.

"Believe me, kid, it can't get worst," said Blaineley, ignoring Dawn warning and walking to the exit of the set, where she slips and fall out of the set, followed with the noise of many objects falling.

Sylvia looks at the side with a shocked expression "Let's hope Blaineley is ok. And meanwhile, we will continue with the show. Dawn, have the money bazooka ready," said Sylvia.

"I have thish, hic, on my shoulder, but I will not ushe it, hic" said Dawn taking the money bazooka, which was as large as her.

"I can live with that, then let's announce the winner, Chef?" said Sylvia looking at the main judge.

"This damn time there was a lot of discussion between us to whom should win the freaking round, each of us had a different favorite, so it took time to decide who was the best, and even now I am not sure of the damn choice. But whatever, the decision is made, so if you don't like it, suck it up, the winner of today's episode is…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Dakota."

"Ohmygosh, I can't believe it," shouts the blond girl, and then cover her mouth laughing, Dave claps, and Duncan rolls his eyes before clapping as well.

"You know something, I, like, don't really need the money, can you give me my trophy and divide the price between this two," said Dakota smiling happily.

"Of course, we can, but are you sure?" said Sylvia impressed.

"Totally, happy Valentine's day," said Dakota raising her hands.

"Wow, thank you, really," said Dave with wide eyes.

"Babe, you rock, if you leave your nerd boyfriend, call me," said Duncan making a hand pistol to her.

"Hehehe, that's, like, totally will not ha-" but before Dakota could end her sentence, she was hit in the chest with a big pile of money.

"hic, sorry, the bazooka jusht went off, hic," said Dawn with a scared expression, dropping the money bazooka in the ground.

"I don't know why the heck we let a drunk person with the bazooka," said Chef shaking his head

"Are you ok Dakota?" said Sylvia.

"Yeah, I am fine, but that was totally rude," said a disheveled Dakota, but who was otherwise unscathed.

"Then let's remember this Valentine's Day, taking this episode selfie, come on guy gather together," said Sylvia, as campers and judges come together to take the photo.

In the selfie appear Chef on the left side, covering part of the lens with his finger, on the right side is Dave smiling and waving at the camera, under him in the photo is Sylvia smiling. Behind them is Dawn with a pink color on her skin pinching Duncan cheek, forcing the delinquent to lean toward her. With Dakota next to them posing and winking at the camera.

"Happy Valentine's Day, and thanks for watching Brunch of Delightness, we have more lovely episodes, so stay tuned and see you again."

* * *

**Congratulations to Dakota for winning the fifth episode.**

**This chapter was pretty fun to write, I try to make the characters different from the last chapter but still on character, I enjoy very much writing them, but if you think something is too OOC, please tell me.**

**As always, thanks for reading and I hope you like it.**


	11. 6-1 Summer is Magic

**DISCLAIMER:**

**The first part of the sixth episode is here. I hope you enjoy it.**

**Also, thanks for reading, if you want please mark the story as favorite or leave a review, but that you enjoy it is the most important thing.**

**Total Drama belongs to Fresh TV and his creators. Nailed it is property of Netflix. I don't own anything from the properties used in this fic.**

* * *

**Summer and Magic- Camper's Choice**

The plate of Brunch of Delightness looks as usual, the image of the dining hall of Wawanakwa island, but this time a piece of tropical and rhythmic music fills the room, accompanied by the sound of the sea.

In front of the judge's table, Sylvia is wearing a casual high neck summer dress, the dress is dark blue with a pattern of sunflowers over it, in addition to her dress she is wearing sandals and a sun-shaped hair clip.

"Welcome to The Brunch of Delightness, the baking show where we put 3 Total Drama campers in 2 rounds of delicious competition, trying to recreate awesome desserts, the best baker will get a prize of _10,000 dollars_," said Sylvia, the last part in a _melodic voice._

"I am your host, Sylvia Sweet, and in this summer episode, we bring some of our more interesting campers, some fan favorites, or maybe not so favorites, but who cares, let's relax in the sun and enjoy the baking with a good drink, and may the best one win," Sylvia said smiling

"Now, let's meet our campers," Sylvia said, pointing to the camper's entrance, from there the they enter into the room, this time they are 2 girls and 1 boy.

* * *

**First camper Introduction**

(The woman on the left side was the shorter of the three, a native Canadian, she had black hair at shoulders length and black eyes, she wears black leggings, yellow gym tank top with a purple strip at her abdomen, a purple collar, feather earrings, and purple converse, over it, she uses a white apron.)

"My name is Sky, I am Total Drama 6th season runner up," said Sky, smiling.

"Actually I am not sure why I am here, I'm all about competing, improving yourself and of course I would like to get the prize money. But baking? C'mon I would like to do something where I can show my talents and skills, here I feel like the underdog," said Sky shrugging.

The program shows a home video of Sky in the kitchen, she is slicing an orange and put it in a plate with eggs, ham, yogurt, and a banana. She then put all in a slice of bread, put another slice over it, and began to eat it, the result was a big and messy sandwich.

"Yes I can cook, if protein shakes, fried eggs and orange juice count as cooking, but I'm not good at baking at all, one time I tried to make some apology cookies, and they were so hard that we end using them as door stoppers, my big sister still makes fun of me about that," said Sky blushing.

"I'm definitely a dark horse in the competition, but I still have a chance, because I am very disciplined and cool-headed when I am competing, so if I enter the zone and my opponents are as skilled as I am, I have an advantage," said the Olympian, flexing her arm.

"I will use the prize money to pay a year of high-performance training for the juvenile Olympics, it's my dream to compete on the international level, there are no other things I want at this moment. I am focused only on my career," said Sky smiling, then look toward the floor with a worried expression.

* * *

**Second camper Introduction**

(The young man walking in the middle is a black man of thin complexion, with black hair, black eyes, and freckles, he uses a green mage robe, a green pointed hat, navy blue shoes and a fake white beard that hangs a little under his face. He wears a leather apron over his tunic.)

"Greetings, I am the one called Leonard, Archmage of the order of Elninster, of my many titles you are interested in the humble XIII place on the Dread Total Drama 6th season," said Leonard raising his arms.

"I'm here because it is my destiny, using a foresight spell and reading the stars I get knowledge of the future, and coming here today was the best choice for myself and the future of humankind, as who will win I can't tell you without changing the future," said Leonard putting his hands in the sleeves of his robe

In his home video, Leonard makes some incantations and throw some powder on an empty baking pan, and after a flash and smoke, in the pan appears a dozen of cookies, he then twirl and flick his wand before pouring a red liquid from a vial on the cookies, as the liquid touch them, black chocolate chips appears on them.

"To make more interesting the competition, they asked me to not use my powerful magic. That is understandable because I can, with a simple spell, create enough cake to recover the mana of a 20 party raid. So I will be only using my advance alchemical knowledge to deal with the challenges we meet today," said Leonard, nodding, but with a serious look on his eyes.

"Even if I can't use my magic, my alchemical skill is good enough to make this show entertaining, but I can't tell you if I can win, because, in fact, I already know who will win this competition. Sorry, I can't tell you about it. Even if I'm not the winner, I will make my best effort, because in the future I foresee I already made my best effort, so it doesn't make sense if I don't make it," Leonard starts to rambling about his future self.

"I intend to use the prize gold to buy some few magic items, a new rod of wonders, a few scrolls, and some Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans. Eh? You ask where in Canada I can buy that? Sorry, my friend, I can't tell those are secrets to the uninitiated," said Leonard shaking his head with his arms folded.

* * *

**Third camper Introduction**

(The third camper on the right side is a beautiful and voluptuous white woman, her eyes are blue, her long blond hair falling straight to her lower back. She wears a red spaghetti strap shirt with a brown cropped tank top over it, a blue bandana over her forehead, an orange mini skirt, cowboy high heels boots, and some make-up including red lipstick. She wears a low neck red apron over her outfit.)

"Hiiii, I'm Lindsay," She kept silent and smiling, "Yes? Oh yes, I also have to say my highest ranking in total drama, that would be in Total Drama second season I end in 6th place," she said still smiling.

"Oh! I really should not be here, but my friend Beth has an important county fair, so she asked me to come here on her behalf. What is this show about anyway?" reply Lindsay touching her chin with her finger.

The home video shows Lindsay taking some muffins out of the oven, she tries to cut them with a knife, but they are too hard to cut them, a brown-haired man of around her age in a red tracksuit also tries, but instead of cutting it, the strength he put into the knife push the muffin against the wall ricocheting and hitting Lindsay in the head, knocking her out.

"A baking show? I love that idea! I totally love to bake, only that usually I don't eat cookies, cakes or bread at all, you know, they like, have a lot of calories, so when I eat some, it's only on gym day, or to reward myself for something, and if I'm rewarding me, I usually don't cook, duh," said Lindsay smiling.

"Of course, I can totally win this. It's only baking after all, and I have a lot of experience baking. The only problem is that sometimes I forgot to put some ingredients or put an extra ingredient, and the recipe ends a little tiny differently than expected. Like the time I put wine instead of vanilla in my pudding, it was not so bad, and everyone in the party loved them," said Lindsay shrugging.

"With the prize money, I will go to the mall and renew my wardrobe for the new season, and also go with my friend Beth to London, we already were in Paris, and we can't come back, so it will be London, or maybe Milan, I don't know, but I will think about it once I have gained the prize money," said Lindsay winking at the camera.

* * *

"Hello Sky, Leonard, and Lindsay, to this wonderful episode, today's theme is an homage to the summer, you know, beach, party, sea, and celebrities," said Sylvia winking at the campers.

Lindsay began to clap, followed by Leonard clapping as well, Sylvia and Sky looking at them with a confused expression.

"Well, thanks?, What I was saying, you are here to compete in two rounds of great baking challenges, in a test of smarts, guts and of course culinary skill," she and the campers except Sky laugh at the joke. "So, let's get this party started."

**(On Screen Lower third**: Sylvia Sweet – _Party planner_)

"Today sharing the spotlight with me as always is the king of the Barbeque, Admiral commander of the grill, unofficial world record in cooking hot dogs, and summer lover, our main Judge, Chef Hatchet," Sylvia presents Chef, who is dressed as usual, but with a sun pin on his apron.

(**On Screen Lower third**: Chef Hatchet – _Hate all seasons equally_)

"I don't know what are you saying, I hate all seasons, Spring is rainy, Summer is hot, Autumn is dirty with leaves and winter is cold. Also, I haven't enjoyed the summer in the last 3 years, slaving myself in the stove for a group of ungrateful kids who didn't appreciate my cooking," said Chef in a loud voice glaring at the campers.

"Oh, Chef, you kill me," said Sylvia laughing "Also, today we have a very special judge, he is not only a charming and handsome man, with an exceptional culinary taste but also the only judge that couldn't assist in the episode we originally invited him. Total Drama 3rd season runner up, Alejandro," Sylvia's eyes sparkle as she presents the special judge.

(Alejandro is an attractive man of Hispanic ancestry with an athletic complexion, long brown hair to the base of his neck, green eyes, and soul patch beard. He wears a red shirt with a white undershirt, long grey pants with a belt, black boots, a pair of circle earrings in his ears, bracelets, and a necklace with a stylized bull's head.)

**(On Screen Lower third**: Alejandro – _Elusive and attractive_)

"Gracias Sylvia, It's a pleasure to be today with you. I really wanted to assist in a previous episode, but I was on an important trip, and it was impossible. Fortunately, it was not the last episode of the season and I can be here today," Alejandro look at the campers and show his best smile.

All the campers (even Leonard) stare captivated by his good looks.

"Oh no, he looks just like Dave," said Sky covering her mouth surprised.

"Who? You are not talking about Dave, the unbeliever, right? Because they don't look nothing alike," asked Leonard.

"Well, if you look at them, both have cute smiles, dark skin, dark hair, and uhm, two eyes. Oh, I don't know! They looked alike at first glance," the Olympic said, blushing.

"Ok, everyone, stop looking at Alejandro and listen to me, it's time to start the first round, which we called, camper's choice," said Sylvia standing in front of the Spaniard.

* * *

**Camper's choice.**

"Behind door number 1, we have three delicious summer-themed desserts for you to choose, you know it's all about the beach and the summer party, but you can't relax too much when making this, _Summer vacation party waffles_,**"** said Sylvia as door number 1 opens.

Behind door number 1 is a beach diorama, on it are three square like figures sunbathing, the first had blue pants, pink shirt and a cowboy hat over his face, with a cocktail glass with salt at the border and a white drink at his side. The second is a square-shaped girl with black lenses, green shorts and a red tank top with a tall flute glass of what seems orange juice at her side. The third square-shaped figure was of a darker tone, with six-pack abs and also dark lenses, it had a dark blue swimsuit and next to him is a cocktail glass with a pale green drink.

Sky looks at the waffles with wide eyes, Leonard stroke his fake beard and Lindsay was smiling.

"We have the relaxed waffle Geoff sleeping with his margarita at the side, the beautiful waffle Heather sunbathing with an elegant mimosa and the sexy waffle Justin showing off his well-toned muscles while enjoying a daiquiri. All the waffle campers are made of two waffles, and covered with fondant, with lots of details in fondant, you should make the waffle and the drink," said Syliva with a wide smile on her face.

"It's camper choice, so choose your waffle," adds the host in a loud voice.

Sky was the first to react and run toward the door choosing the Justin waffle, then Lindsay runs slowly and choose the Heather one, and lastly, Leonard walk and take the Geoff waffle, which was the last one.

"Tell us, Leonard. Why did you choose that waffle?" asked Sylvia.

"I had already foreseen all the show, and we have a predestined choices, so it was already decided, there is no reason, it happened as it must," said Leonard.

"Also, the crazy mage was the last one to choose, and it was the remaining one," said Chef, glaring.

"It was because I let it be," said Leonard glaring at Chef while Lindsay drinks from her flute glass.

"Lindsay! Don't drink it, you should use it as a reference!" said Sylvia surprised.

"Sorry, Mimosa is like my favorite cocktail since I start drinking, that was this year, so I think we were choosing our drinks," explained Lindsay before drinking another sip of her glass.

"Lindsay!?" shouts Sylvia.

"Sorry again, I get thirsty while explaining why I drank it the first time," said Lindsay, smiling again.

"Campers, you have 45 minutes to make the waffles and the drink, be especially careful with the drink," Sylvia said, smiling, "your time is running now."

Sky runs to her kitchen, while Lindsay and Leonard keep there standing, after a moment, Lindsay reacts and runs to her kitchen, and after another moment, Leonard began to stroll to his own, as the judges go to wait at the judge's table.

* * *

**Judge Table**

Sylvia sits facing toward Alejandro, while Chef looks frowning at the campers.

"Alejandro, we are so happy you are here today with us, I heard about you, but you are much more polite and good looking in person," said Sylvia with a big smile, "tell us, what have you been doing since the end of the show?

"Thanks, Sylvia, the short answer is that I have been busy. Long answer I start a part-time job modeling, studying a degree in commerce at the University of Toronto, and also have been doing my contractual obligations with the show," said Alejandro with a sexy smile.

"Wow, you are doing that much, where do you find time to do all that?" said Sylvia looking at him with wide eyes while Chef rolls his eyes.

"The secret is to work more and to sleep less," he replies while playing with one of his earrings.

"And also manipulate anyone in doing his job and take the credit," said Chef glaring at him.

"Tsk tsk, Chef, please don't mistake the real Alejandro with the Alejandro in the show, I'm a hard worker and a good student, leaving the manipulation and backstabbing for the show," said Alejandro glaring at the big man.

Chef huffs, "Whatever, I don't believe any of your bullshit."

"Let's leave it at that Chefy, also it's pretty rude of you to say that Alejandro is lying if you don't have any proof," said Sylvia frowning at Chef.

"It's because you don't know him. I am not apologizing," said Chef and fold his arms.

"Don't worry Sylvia, I'm used to talking with gente ruda, ignorante y envidiosa like him, so I don't mind," said Alejandro.

Alejandro and Chef keep glaring at each other, Sylvia was unaware of the existing animosity between them until now.

* * *

**Lindsay Table**

"Ok, let's read the recipe, it does not seem, like, too hard. It says I need a lot of ingredients, make the batter, mmmh Ok I totally got it," said Lindsay before going to the storage room.

"I get the milk and flour, but I don't think you can make Waffles only mixing this, let me see," Lindsay reread the recipe, and nods "Oh silly me, I like totally forgot the rest of the ingredients, it's 6 ingredients," said Lindsay before going again to the storage room.

Lindsay comes back to the table with the oil and the baking powder.

"Well, now I am ready, with these six ingredients," Lindsay look at her table and count again "silly me, I forgot some other ingredient, there is only 4, and I need 6, thanks Tyler love, the trick of counting works wonders," Lindsay reread the recipe, go to the storage room and brings the salt and the eggs.

"Uff, cooking is more tiring than it looks. Maybe I can talk with my personal trainer to include some cooking lessons on my routine," said Lindsay sweating a little.

* * *

**Leonard Table**

"Oh, a PDA, I heard that this ancient piece of technology fade away years ago, it seems that this show is a temple of forgotten technology, but I am an arcanologist, not a tinkerer, so even if I got time I can't decipher its secrets," said Leonard before turning on the PDA and read the recipe.

"Mmm, the formula uses 1.5 cups of milk and 2 eggs, but it's not written from which beast I should take the eggs or milk, mysterious indeed, if I can't use my magic, I can only take the eggs and milk from lesser monsters," said the larper.

Leonard went to the storage room and came back with the ingredients, mumbling to himself.

"I can't believe this madness, they don't have griffin eggs or unicorn milk, only this chicken and cow ingredients. How is it supposed that I, a master alchemist, can make a quality concoction with this low-grade ingredients? Simpletons and ignorants," said Leonard as he began to put the flour in the mixer.

* * *

**Sky Table**

"Well, the recipe says that I have to mix all and separate the yolk from the whites, then beat the whites until soft peaks form. Oh no, this is like reading another language," said Sky out of frustration.

"Come on Sky, you are a high-performance athlete, take this like any other challenge, don't let the stress get you, so breath in and breath out," Sky relaxes and began to crack the eggs.

"Ugh, the whites are falling everywhere. How I am supposed to separate the yolk? Ugh! My hands are now full of white," Sky deposits the yolk in one container and the rest of the white in another.

Sky then start to chuckle as she cracks the second egg "Hehe, Dave would freak out if he had to do this, and I understand why, separating this is disgusting and a little gross, look the second yolk also is hard to separate from the white," the Athlete ends separating the yolk and dropping the rest of the white in the other bowl.

"Well this is finished, now I need to wash my hands before mixing the batter and beat the whites, I hope the others are as inexperienced as me," said Sky while going to the sink.

* * *

**Judge Table**

"I sense certain animosity between the two of you, why? Do something happened?" asks Sylvia looking first at Chef and then to Alejandro.

"The Arch-villain knows why," said a furious Chef folding his arms.

"Come on Chef, if it is for 'that' don't worry, yes, you are part of the claim my family's lawyers have filed against Total Drama and any person held liable for my accident, so it includes you. But you as part of the claim is only situational, we don't want to sue you," said Alejandro nonchalantly.

"You don't?" asks Chef.

"Of course not mi amigo, what's more, I wanted to ask you to testify for us. I know it's a hard decision, but you will be handsomely compensated for it," said Alejandro showing a malevolent grin.

"I will hear your deal, want to go for a drink after the show?" asked Chef showing also a malevolent grin.

"I am delighted you are now friends, but please remember this is a baking show, so let's leave your schemes for another moment. Chef could you tell us how to prepare these waffles?" Sylvia said, interrupting them.

"It's easy, make the batter, make the waffle, cover it on buttercream, then in the fondant, make the details and make the drinks," said Chef pretty quickly.

"Why do they need to separate the yolk and the whites?" asked Alejandro.

"Adding the beaten whites helps expand the structure of the waffle, making it softer and more spongy when you eat it," said Chef frowning.

"And is the buttercream really necessary? Doesn't it made them too sweet?" asked Alejandro.

"You need it to keep the waffle moist. And no, if you don't use too much powder sugar, it can be a light buttercream and no too sweet," said Chief, who was beginning to get annoyed by the questions.

"Asombroso, Chef, I am beginning to think that Chef is not your first name, that you are really a cook and not only an assistant hired to act as one," said Alejandro clapping.

"I'm sure all of you, special judges, talk before the show about mocking my culinary skills, for the last time, I AM A REAL CHEF," said Chef, the veins in his temple and neck pulsing, his eyes bulging and throwing his arms up.

* * *

**Leonard Table**

"This waffle iron must be cursed, I put the batter on it, and it became alive and runs out of the iron, making a mess when I close it," said Leonard annoyed, while Chef chuckled.

"The crazy mage didn't pre-heat the damn waffle iron before putting the batter, so it runs out, the shorty gymnast made the same error. Surprisingly blondie do it right," said Chef while watching the campers.

"If I could use my magic, I would cast a time-reversal spell, but I am limited in what I can do, so I will forget about this cursed item and began to make the concoction to put between the waffles," said Leonard while looking at the recipe.

"Mmm, usually I will use golden apple marmalade from the hamadryad's tree or chocolate fudge made from chocolate frogs, but it seems this imperfect storage room only had mundane ingredients, so I will have to make an alchemical mix, let's take some maple syrup, condensed milk, fudge… " Leonard keeps taking ingredients to make his alchemical mixture to put between the waffles, while the time was running out.

* * *

**Sky Table**

"Oh, I made a mess with the waffle iron, and with the eggs, but the waffles are baking, now it's time to make the buttercream," said Sky after reading the recipe.

"Mmm, it looks like a lot of sugar, I will put a little less than the three cups and see how it taste, I only hope is as easy as it seems," said Sky as she starts the stand mixer.

"Now to put together the waffles, I will use blueberry jam, and maybe some chocolate, I really don't want to use sweet stuff, Oh, again I am not sure what I am doing here, I guess I would only spread this and pray," said Sky while spreading the blueberry on the waffles, "Oh come on, the blueberry is running off the waffle and making a mess."

"Ok, I will start with the fondant, I only hope is not as messy as all the other things," said Sky, sighing, while kneading the fondant, unknown for her, she needed to use corn starch, so it didn't stick to the table or her hands.

* * *

**Lindsay Table**

"Ups, I forgot that I turn on the waffle iron. Fortunately, the waffles turn outright, and they look good, maybe a little dry," Said Lindsay while putting maple syrup between the waffles, the fact she forgot about the waffle iron make it preheat so the waffles batter didn't run out.

"Now I need to make it look like Heather, but I don't like Heather, again why I choose this waffle? Ah yes! Because it's the girl, and girls must be united. But again is Heather, and she was pretty mean. Buuut I think she and Jalapeño are a couple, so if I don't make her, he will be mad," Lindsay keeps thinking about what to do with the waffle.

"Ok, no problem, I will keep kneading this play dough and make a waffle chick that looks like Heather, but is not Heather, only looks like her," said Lindsay smiling.

"Sometimes I am so smart that I surprise myself," said Lindsay while rolling the fondant to make Heather body.

* * *

**Judge Table**

"And for this round, we have a cocktail to go with the waffles, Alejandro, do you know how to make cocktails," asked Sylvia.

"Actually, yes, I learn from my brother Carlos, I'm ashamed, but I learn while being underage, not that it matters now," said the Spaniard winking.

"And what is your favorite cocktail," asked Sylvia with a quizzical smile.

"That's a good question, I love the margarita. Anyone would say that I should prefer the sangria, but I love the strong flavor of tequila," Alejandro replied, shrugging.

"Well, actually, I love the piña colada, talking about tequila, I prefer the tequila sunrise more than the margarita because I like the orange flavor better," said Sylvia smiling.

"Bleh, the best cocktail is a Manhattan made with an authentic Canadian Whisky. Nothing tastes better than that," said Chef folding his arms.

"Wow, I didn't know you were so nationalist," said Alejandro with a mocking smile.

"Why do you think I am Canadian?" said Chef, also making a mocking smile.

Alejandro kept silent. This time he doesn't have any smart answer to answer Chef's question.

"Ok, let's leave this argument, campers, there are only 5 minutes to go, so begin making your cocktails," said Sylvia in a loud voice.

* * *

**Sky Table – 5 minutes**

"Well, the fondant was as messy as all the rest of the recipe. I did what I could with the waffles, so let's prepare the cocktail, I never make a cocktail in my whole life, so let's try and see," said Sky reading the recipe.

"I need light rum, lime juice, and sugar, I need to put it in the shaker, mix with ice and serve in a cocktail glass, it doesn't sound so hard," said Sky.

Sky runs to the storage room and bring all the ingredients, cut and extract the juice from the limes, put the rum, sugar and lime juice in the shaker, and then the ice.

"And now, how do I suppose to use this?" said Sky watching the 2 glasses from the shaker.

* * *

**Lindsay Table – 5 minutes**

"Ok, my Heather, that's not Heather but it looks like Heather is ready, mmm, she could look a little better, but I don't have enough time, and I have to make the mimosa," said Lindsay.

Lindsay goes to the storage room and takes the orange-colored fruit and champagne to make the mimosa.

"Now I only have to make the orange juice and mix it with the champagne, the problem is that if I put the champagne too soon, It will, like, lose a lot of bubbles. And I like my mimosa bubbly, so let's make the juice and put the champagne when the time is almost up," said Lindsay smiling and began to cut the fruits.

"Oh? These oranges are not orange-colored, but pink, that's totally nice, I love pink. Let's hope the juice of these pink oranges is also pink. Mmh? If they are not orange, why are they called oranges? They should be called pinks," Lindsay keeps pondering this while making the juice, ignoring that the fruits were not oranges but grapefruits.

* * *

**Leonard Table – 5 minutes**

"Now I need to read the formula of this 'margarita' potion, sadly I don't have enough time to add the formula to my spellbook, so I will have to make it without the advantage of having it written on it," said Leonard while reading the recipe.

Leonard walk to the storage room to pick the tequila, the triple sec (a liquor made of dried orange's peel), the limes, and the salt.

"This potion is easy, I only need to transmute this limes into juice, then transmute the three liquids in this shaker with ice, and, manually shake it? For the beard of my master, this is a mundane shaker, the shakers on the magic academy shake by themselves," said Leonard shaking his head.

After making the juice, he mixes all in the shaker, but he didn't secure the lid and some of it falls on his head and robes.

"I should have learned the bartender profession when I had the chance, now I have to replenish the potion content, or there will not be enough for the taste," Leonard then put some more juice, tequila and triple sec in the shaker, without throwing out what's left on the shaker from his first attempt.

* * *

"5, 4, 3, 2, 1, You're done," said Sylvia as the three campers began to cover their drink and waffles on a customize bigger plastic cloches, before covering it, Lindsay just pours her champagne in the cup.

* * *

**Camper's choice first camper: Sky's Justin waffle and Daiquiri **

Sylvia, Chef, and Alejandro stand in front of Sky's kitchen, she is standing focused with her hands on her hips, her apron dirty, and with black stains on her cheeks.

"Sky, you had to create this sexy replica of waffle Justin with a refreshing daiquiri, let's see what you got," said Sylvia on her melodic voice

"Delight your eyes on this," said Sky who, after taking a deep breath, removes the cloche.

Sylvia tries to not laugh, covering her mouth, Chef frown, and Alejandro raises an eyebrow.

The waffle figure was there, but Sky used black fondant instead of brown, so it looked unnatural black, the dark glasses looked ok, but the dark blue swimsuit was folded in the last moment. His six-pack was painted with white cocoa paint instead of black.

The daiquiri looked right, it was in a cocktail cup, and had a nice green tint.

"Hahaha, Sky, your Justin, stood too much time on the sun, look at him," Sylvia laughed.

"You didn't use the damn correct color for the fondant, also without the arms or the legs. It just looks like a damn phone instead of a person," said Chef frowning.

"But at least the sunglasses look like sunglasses, and the daiquiri has great color, I would like to take a sip, good job there señorita," said Alejandro with a flirty smile.

"Well, let's take a bit," said Sylvia taking a fork.

"Wait, we have to taste the waffles too?" asked Alejandro with a worried expression.

"Of course, it's a baking show," said Sylvia smiling, looking at the Spaniard as if it was obvious.

The three taste the waffles, and the Daiquiri, Sylvia laughed, Chef glare at Sky and Alejandro winced, putting his hand on his mouth.

"The daiquiri is too tart, you put too much lime on it," said Alejandro with crying eyes.

"Sorry, but I put the amount written on the recipe," said Sky, "well, maybe the glass of lime was a little large."

"Don't worry, girl, making cocktails is also about tasting when you make it. For me, it was ok," said Sylvia.

"But you put too many fillers in the damn waffle. The blueberry was enough, you don't need to put chocolate, there was too much flavor in each bite. Try to think before cooking dimwit," said Chef after tasting.

"Thanks, Sky, we have other two drinks to taste," said Sylvia waving.

Sylva went dancing with tropical rhythm to the next kitchen, followed by Alejandro and Chef, leaving Sky, who relaxes as soon as the tasting finished.

* * *

**Camper's choice second camper: Lindsay's Heather waffle and mimosa**

The three judges walk in front of Lindsay's Kitchen, the dumb princess is humming a song while looking at the judges.

"Lindsay, you have to make this beautiful waffle Heather with her mimosa, show us what you got," said Sylvia in her melodic voice.

"Of course, Cynthia, Delight your eyes on this," said Lindsay in an excited voice.

Sylvia and Alejandro laugh, as Chef raises an eyebrow.

The waffles were covered in a tan-colored fondant, the details of the clothes were there, but the fondant hair looked like an ugly wig, also it had pretty exaggerated makeup, painted with cocoa colors.

But more strange looked the mimosa, it was pink colored instead of orange or yellow.

"Oh my gosh, Lindsay, this is too wild, how is your mimosa pink?" asked Sylvia, laughing.

"I thought the same, at the moment I didn't put much thought because pink is a pretty color, but it seems strange for an orange being pink," said Lindsay putting her finger on her cheek.

"haha, also the hair, Heather te mataría if she looks how you make her hair, it's fantastic," said Alejandro laughing.

"Mmm, I am not sure she will, I think she will hate it," replies Lindsay, not understanding what Alejandro was saying.

"I'm afraid of tasting this, airhead, but there is not much more to say about presentation," said Chef shaking his head.

"Well, let's try it then," said Sylvia, as the three judges take a bite of the waffle and a sip of the drink.

"Ok, this is not mimosa, it's megmosa, and a pretty good one," said Alejandro smiling after drinking from the tall flute. "The idea of using grapefruit is a good one."

"And the waffle was ok. I love the maple syrup you put between the layers," said Sylvia licking her lips.

"The waffle is a little dry, but you put enough buttercream and maple syrup to make up for it. Dumb blond, you show us that you are not as dumb as you look," said Chef smiling.

"Thanks, Chet, that was kind of you," said Lindsay ignoring the insult.

"Thanks, Lindsay, we have one last drink to taste," said Sylvia.

Sylvia dance again toward the next kitchen. This time Alejandro dancing behind her. Chef grumbling walks behind the two dancers.

* * *

**Camper's choice third camper: Leonard's Geoff waffles and margarita.**

Sylvia, Alejandro, and Chef walk to the front of the last kitchen, Leonard is waiting there reading a book, he put it under his apron as the judges stand in front of him.

"Leonard, we have already tasted 2 waffles with their drinks, show us what you got," said Sylvia in her melodic voice.

"I beseech thee, Delight your eyes at this," said Leonard in a potent imperative voice.

Sylvia laughs, Alejandro chuckles, and Chef looks annoyed as Leonard reveals his plate.

The waffles covering were green. Instead of blond, it had black hair. It didn't have a pink shirt, in its place, it had a leather vest. And It didn't have the cowboy hat but a horned helmet.

The margarita was in a cocktail cup, it looked more green than white, but at least it had the rim of the glass salted.

"What with the green skin, is your waffle sick?" asked Alejandro trying not to laugh (much).

"No, you ignorant, is an orc, not a human, I decide to make an orc instead of the human you call Geoff," said Leonard, stroking his false beard.

"Haha, this is too much, Leonard. Why did you make Geoff an orc?" Said Sylvia laughing loudly.

"Such questions cannot be answered," Said Leonard, nodding, as the three judges see him with curiosity.

"There are so many mistakes in this damn thing that let's jump to the tasting part, but let me tell you, of all the weirdos in this show, you could be the weirdest," said Chef, shocked.

"Then let's taste it, maybe it taste better than it looks, and the margarita seems ok," said Sylvia, as the three judges taste the waffles and the drink.

"Ufff, Madre mia, you put too much tequila in the margarita," said Alejandro, his voice hoarse.

"Wow, Leonard, you didn't measure this cocktail, I don't know but for me is GREAT, almost all Tequila and not juice, but great anyway," said Sylvia with wide eyes, and laughing.

"And the waffle, what the hell did you put between the two waffles? It was soggy and had so much sweet that I felt the damn cavities forming in my teeth," said Chef sticking his tongue out.

"Mmm, maybe my magical syrup potion is no good for humans," said Leonard looking surprised.

"Well, its time to deliberate and select the winner, thank you, Leonard," said Sylvia.

The three judges then walked to the front of the judge's table, to announce this round winner.

* * *

**Camper's choice: winner of the first round.**

Sylvia, Chef, and Alejandro are in the center of the room, in front of them are standing Sky, Lindsay, and Leonard, waiting for the winner announcement.

"This was a nice drink and all, but sadly there is only one winner, the three of you did great desserts, Chef can you please announce the winner?" asked Sylvia in her melodic voice.

"Sylvia can say whatever she wants, but you were one of the worst group of maggots I have ever evaluate, so we are giving the prize to the one that could make both a waffle and a drink edible. So the best of the worst and winner of the Camper's choice is"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Lindsay."

"Yay, I win, what do I win?" asked Lindsay after celebrating her victory.

"Just as I foresee," said Leonard solemnly.

"Alejandro, please, tell her what is this round prize," said Sylvia smiling.

"Claro, Sylvia. Lindsay, you will go home with our best prices, a golden shovel, a rack of giant barbecue ribs, a bag of cheese puffs, an electric meat grinder, and a box of McLean-Brand Soaps," said Alejandro in an enthusiastic tone.

"That seems like a lot of random items put together," said Sky raising an eyebrow.

"I don't know what you are saying, but they are not things left from past seasons that we are trying to get rid of," said Sylvia smiling, and then adds, "And of course the symbol of victory, The Chef's chef hat."

Sylvia put out the ugly hat that looks like Chef with a chef hat, but the crown of the hat was Chef's mouth, so it seems like Chef was biting the head of the person wearing it.

"Oh! Thanks, but it's, like, a kind of punishment? Because this hat is pretty ugly, you know not cute ugly, but ugly ugly," said Lindsay looking worried at the idea of wearing the hat.

"Lindsay is not so ugly, and is not optional, so here you have," Sylvia give the hat to Lindsay.

The blond takes off her bandana and put the ugly hat on her head, she didn't understand everything that was happening, but this was totally a punishment. Sky put a hand in Lindsay's shoulder, trying to comfort her.

"Now follow me, everyone, to door number 2 where you will found the next round, I am sure all of you will love this one," said Sylvia walking to the next door.

Chef, Alejandro, Sky, Lindsay, and Leonard walked behind her, only the judges knew what the next challenge was, and none of the campers would love it.

* * *

**Who will win the last episode? You can find it next week.**

**I love writing this episode, for this, I decide to use characters I wanted to write and one character I decide to leave at the final, is not as thematic as the others but I enjoy it. I hope you also enjoy it. **

**As always, thanks for reading and I hope you like it.**


	12. 6-2 Summer is Magic

**DISCLAIMER:**

**The second part of the sixth episode is here. An early summer special episode, who will win? Find it right now. As always, I hope you have as much fun reading it as I have writing it.**

**Also, if you like the story, remember to mark it as a favorite or leave a review. I love reading and answering your reviews.**

** Guestspirit: Well the match is on, let's see if Lindsay break the curse, I'm glad to know you liked this story.**

**Total Drama belongs to Fresh TV and ****his**** creators. Nailed ****It**** is a property of Netflix. ****I**** don't own anything from the properties used in this fic**

* * *

**Summer And Magic – Delightness or Disgustness?**

Sylvia, Chef, and Alejandro are in the middle of the room, they have a yellow light over them to make a sun-like effect, and tropical music is heard in the room. In front of them are standing Sky, Leonard, and Lindsay. The blond, instead of wearing her usual blue bandana, is wearing the infamous Chef's chef hat.

"Welcome to the second round of the show, we call it Delightness or Disgustness? The winner of this round will take home the 10,000 dollars prize. You can forget about the last round because all of you start from scratch, so you have the same chance to win the money by making this cake. Alehunkdro, can you do the honors?" asked Sylvia making a flirty smile.

"Por supuesto, señorita. Summer is a synonym of many things, vacations, parties, beach, sun, travels, but for some selected few, this also means Total Drama. So this cake is the embodiment of that feeling, if you could give a face to that concept, and make a cake for it, this will be the result, the only, the unique, the grotesco…"

A drum roll began as the door number two opens, then the sound is replaced by the song 'Sexy and I know it' by LMFAO, and from inside it is revealed a bust of Chris Mclean made of cake, the host is with his smug smile and showing his teeth. The cake had his iconic dark blue shirt, and even his hair looks as good looking and perfectly trimmed as the original.

"The Chris McLean cake!" said Alejandro in a fake excited voice.

"Alejandro, what is grotesco?" asked Sylvia with a quizzical smile.

"It means gorgeous," lied the Spaniard. It really means hideous.

Leonard moves his arms in front of him making some protection signs, Sky glare with contempt at the cake, and Lindsay looks at it with curiosity.

"Is he famous? His face seems totally familiar," asked Lindsay.

"Lindsay, he is Chris McLean, he is the host of the Total Drama series, the same series you take part during four seasons," answered Sylvia concerned.

"I was thinking about that, I was sure it was from the show or from the mall," said Lindsay smiling happily.

"Resolved that issue, Chef, can you tell us how to make this cake?" asked Sylvia, smiling at Chef.

"Yes, Sylvia, listen up maggots, this is a chocolate cake, you need to make three layers of it and use it as the shoulders of Chris. Then you had to use those damn foam mannequin heads to create the mug of your beloved host. The details are created with fondant and modeling chocolate. Put a lot of effort in the face because it will be the main point to judge as presentation, you will have 2 hours to finish it, DO YO UNDERSTOOD?" said Chef in a loud martial voice.

"Did you see our waffles? There is no way we could do something like this, we are amateurs," said Sky with a worried expression on her face.

"We know this challenge is hard, so in this round, we will give you some help, in all your kitchens there is an emergency button, press it and Chef will assist you resolving any question you have and giving useful advice during 3 minutes," said Sylvia smiling as she explains.

The three campers look disappointed at the 'help' they will get this round, but only Lindsay talk.

"That doesn't sound like that much helpful, Does Chad even know how to bake?" said the blonde. Chef replies by glaring at her and clenching his teeth.

"Of course girl, Chef is a professional, he can help you if you get stuck, if you don't believe me try pushing the button," said Sylvia with a tender smile, then she faces toward the Larper.

"And Leonard, because you had a hard time in the past round, we are giving you an extra button, the brunch of disgustness button. When you press it, your two opponents will take a forced rest from their baking and eat a not so tasty treat made by our staff. They will be out for 3 minutes or until they finish their meal," explains Sylvia.

"Thanks for the miscellaneous item, but I didn't have a hard time the last-" began to tell her Leonard, before being interrupted.

"Do you have more questions? I hope not because your 2 hours are already running out, so go, go, go," said Sylvia in an excited voice.

Leonard, Sky, and Lindsay run to their kitchen to look at the recipe, Sky jumping over the table to win a few seconds, while Alejandro, Chef, and Sylvia go to sit at the judge's table.

* * *

**Lindsay table**

"So I had to make a cake of Kyle, I don't know how I could forget his face, maybe it was because he was so mean in the last season," said the Dumb princess as she read the recipe.

"Chocolate cake, I can't make a cake as good as the one Gaston, the family chef, makes, it must be the sweetest, low caloric piece of chocolate cake that you can taste. Oh no, now I want to eat cake. My personal trainer will kill me," said Lindsay putting her hands on her cheeks.

Lindsay then remembers what she was doing and end reading the recipe, then takes from the storage room the ingredients to start making her batter.

"There is some kind of problem with the chocolate cakes, they are so yummy, but they are also no good for you, but if they are not good for you, they should be like poisonous or taste bad. You know when you eat it you think, 'Hey! This is bad for me.' That they taste sooo good is misleading," said Lindsay as she put the ingredients to make the batter.

* * *

**Leonard table**

"Those ignorant muggles, I didn't have a hard time the last round, I only acted like this because it was needed for the future I foresaw, but now I can display the true power of my alchemical skills," said Leonard raising both arms.

"First I need to go back to the rudimentary item shop they have in that other room and retrieve the mundane ingredients required to create the homunculus, I only hope it doesn't come to life, the world couldn't resist the existence of 2 Chris McLean," said Leonard, then walking to the storage room.

Leonard takes the pans, and the ingredients to make the chocolate cake and return to his kitchen, where he reread the recipe.

"There is something mysterious, I had to mix the ingredients using this strange invention called stand mixer. I only wish this was not so technological, but even if I am not a tinkerer, I have enough intelligence and wisdom that I can surely use it without problems," said Leonard putting his hands inside his wizard robe sleeves.

Leonard then began to examine the stand mixer cautiously, first the levers and then the bowl, losing some time before learning how to use it.

* * *

**Sky table**

"Really? I have to make a cake with the face of Chris McLean? Argh! I can't think of someone more ruthless and despicable than that man, but even then, I'm not a quitter, so I will make the best cake even if it means looking at his stupid smile," said Sky, looking for the ingredients in the storage room.

"Look at this, apricot jam, my mother always put apricot jam in the chocolate cake, the recipe didn't mention it but let's give it a try," said Sky running to her kitchen.

"Now I need to make at least 3 chocolate cakes, ooh! My stomach is rumbling only thinking about it, but I can't eat chocolate, I am an athlete, I need to be strict with my diet," Sky then put the first batch of ingredients on the stand mixer, and turn it on.

"That's it, I have enough willpower, I only need to keep baking and ignoring the delicious, bitter and toasted aroma of this chocolate powder," Sky comes closer to the powder with sparkling eyes, the shakes her head "No Sky, willpower," before concentrating in cooking again.

* * *

**Judges table**

"And Alejandro, do you know how to bake?" asked Sylvia, smiling at the Spaniard.

"Querida Sylvia, I have the rare talent of knowing how to do everything and doing it better than most," said Alejandro with a smug smile.

"So you can bake, what is your favorite dessert?" said Sylvia.

"I generally don't like to eat too much sweet food, but I have a weakness for churros con chocolate, it's a Spanish fried-dough pastry covered in sugar and eaten with hot chocolate. I simply can't resist them," said Alejandro with a sheepishly (and probably fake) smile.

"Just like me," said Sylvia, " the difference is that I simply can't resist any dessert or pastry, not only those churros," said Sylvia laughing, "and now we have a surprise, Blaineley, please!"

The former Celebrity manhunt host comes into the set wearing a red bikini with a dark blue long skirt cover-up, she had silver sunglasses and a hair clip with the form of a red Magnolia. She is pushing a cart with a kettle and also a display with many cupcakes.

"I can't believe you are doing a bust of Chris instead of one of me, I'm most famous and better looking," said Blaineley as she put the kettle and the pastries on the table.

"Sorry, Blaineley, but he is an icon, maybe in the next episode," said Sylvia.

"Of course, I will love to see it," said Blaineley, going out of the set with an arrogant smile.

"Madre mia, hot chocolate, and cupcakes, but is not a bad idea to eat before judging in a baking show?" asked Alejandro with a worried expression.

"Don't worry, there are more than 80 minutes before time's up, so enjoy," said Sylvia with an impish smile.

"Hot Chocolate," Chef chuckle. "This is one of Chris' favorite drinks," said Chef before drinking.

"You know a lot about Chris, right?" asked Sylvia with a quizzical smile.

"The man is more or less a friend, yes I hate him because he owes me all my paychecks form from last season, ALL my damn money. But again, when he pays is a good friend," said Chef with a sadistic smile, "so you hear me Chris, WHERE IS MY MONEY?" Chef shout pointing at the camera as the three campers look at him nervously.

"Don't worry, Chef I am sure he is gonna pay you," said Sylvia rubbing the big man's hand.

Alejandro blinks a couple of times while seeing the scene, he doesn't eat the cakes, but he drinks some hot chocolate, it's just as his girlfriend, bitter and sweet, and absolutely hot.

* * *

**Leonard Table**

"I conquered the stand mixer, and now all the elements to complete the ritual of transmutation are here. Let's begin, the first step says I had to apply heat to the concoction inside the pans to create the chocolateus substance I need to create the shoulders," said Leonard as he puts the pans on the oven.

"Now, while the concoction is transmuting, I will begin making the face of my homunculus. If I could make a metamorphosis spell, this would be too easy, but I made a solemn oath of not using my magic during the challenge, and an Archmage always keeps their vows."

Leonard began to knead the modeling chocolate but is too hard, and it doesn't budge.

"This strange compound known as modeling chocolate is not budging at my will, maybe I don't have the necessary strength, but I am a mage, we don't need brutish strength to do our work," Leonard put his hands on his sleeves, "but again if I don't defeat this modeling chocolate my adversaries will take the lead, there must be something I can do."

While Leonard thinks, his modeling chocolate bar rolls next to the brunch of disgustness button.

* * *

**Sky Table**

"It was not easy, but my pans are in the oven, and now I can begin with the next step, that is preparing the buttercream, it doesn't sound too hard," but as Sky read the recipe, she starts to frow.

"Why is it chocolate buttercream!? And just when I make the batter without eating the cocoa, now I have to prepare a lot of sweet and creamy chocolate flavored buttercream," Sky eyes sparkle again, "that I will definitely not eat," she then put the butter, the sugar powder, and the cocoa and turn on the mixer.

"I need to distract my mind of the chocolate so I will start kneading the-" Sky stops talking for a moment, and then frowns angrily, " modeling chocolate!? Oh, come on! Does all in this recipe must have chocolate? I love chocolate, but I can't eat it. It's too many fats," said Sky hitting her head against the table.

"Chef, it looks like Sky is having some problems," said Sylvia while drinking some hot chocolate.

"Maybe the hardhead doesn't like chocolate," said Chef as he eats another cupcake.

* * *

**Lindsay Table**

"This buttercream is like, looking good, maybe? Well, it doesn't look bad, but I need help to make Kyle face, I don't have my makeup case and only can use this strange thing, maybe I can ask Chip to help me," Lindsay then presses the Emergency button.

The sound of the alarm fills the room as Sylvia starts to funnily call for help.

"It's an Emergency Chef, we have an Emergency call, Oh NO Emergency!" said Sylvia in an exaggerated manner, then face toward Alejandro and ask him, "Alejandro, how do you say Emergency in Spanish?"

"Emergencia," reply the Arch-villain.

"That is the more boring translation you tell us today," said a very disappointed Sylvia. Alejandro only shrugs as his reply.

"Ok blond dumb, tell me what you want?" said Chef, who is already in Lindsay kitchen.

"Look, Chuck, I need to learn how too model this paste. It is too hard, and I can't knead it," said Lindsay.

"It's Chef, and you need to apply more strength, it will not break, is like play dough," explain Chef, "Also beware of the heat, because it can melt."

"You are right, Chad, this Chef substance is like play dough," said Lindsay giggling, "now I have to put it on the mannequin head like a face mask?"

"That's not Chef, I'm Chef. This is modeling chocolate, and yes, you cover the head with it, then apply the fondant and the details over it," explain Chef, his temple vein pulsing.

"Oh sorry, Chad, silly me I thought the modeling Chocolate was called Chef when you are the Chef Chad, now I got it," said Lindsay smiling.

Chef faces slap, but before he could reply to the dumb princess, another whacko yell in the room.

"Release the Kraken," shout Leonard as he presses the brunch of disgustness button.

The dinner bell sounds fill the room, as Chef looks toward Lindsay.

"Come on blondie, follow me, you have a date with a nasty surprise," said Chef laughing.

"I will prefer, like, a not nasty surprise," replies Lindsay following the cook.

* * *

**Brunch of Disgustingness Button**

"Listen up maggots, you now have to taste one of the more classic and hardcore treats we have on the show. After you taste it, you have to wait for 3 minutes or finish it before you can go back to your kitchen," Chef chuckle, "That is if you can taste it at all."

Two staff members put to plates covered with steel cloches, one in front of each girl, Sky looks nervously at hers while Lindsay looks at her reflection and fix her horrendous hat a little.

"If you feel like throwing out, please use the designated cubes that are next to your seats, and remember this is a baking show, so don't be too gross," said Chef, with a full smile that shows the gap on his teeth.

"Today is a cocktail, freshly blended cockroaches, Bon appetite," said chef winking an eye.

The staff retires the metal cloches from the plate, revealing three shot glasses in each plate, with a dark brown substance inside.

"Augh," yelled someone from the judge's table. Alejandro was running out of the set, his face green and covering his mouth with a hand.

Lindsay and Sky look at each other with an anguish expression on her faces.

"No no no no, I can't drink this, Terry, I mean Tyler will not kiss me again," said Lindsay moving her arms and closing his eyes.

Sky took a deep breath, she didn't know Terry, but the boy in her mind would NEVER kiss her after this, but she had to win.

"Lindsay, don't think," Sky closes her eyes and drink in one go the first glass.

The blond girl gets courage seeing the athlete, so she began to drink the first glass, but as soon as she swallows the first sip, she takes the bucket and throws up.

Sky instead drink in one go the second, and the third glass, looking more sickly and dizzy, but as soon as she stands up, she burps, takes her bucket, and throws up.

Sky recovers and goes back to her kitchen, while Lindsay, with a green color on her face, decides to wait for the three minutes to pass.

"Chad, you are so mean," said Lindsay stumbling back to her kitchen.

"These kids lack a spine, I cannot believe they get so sick for a damn cockroach," Chef said, shaking his head, "by the way, where is Don Juan."

"He ran out of the studio when you reveal the treat, maybe you are proud but this is the most disgusting treat I have seen in my life, and I have been doing reality shows for more than 10 years," said Sylvia glaring at Chef.

Chef rubs his neck "ok, maybe it was too much," he apologized, but actually, he enjoyed it.

* * *

**Sky Table**

Sky is washing her face, her cakes are out of the oven, but are still in the tray, she was scowling and tense, after she finishes, she takes a paper towel and dries her face.

"This was unexpected, but I will not give up, if anything I'm more determined to win the money. I will be an Olympic, so they can not break me with this kind of tricks," she slaps her own cheeks and takes the first pan, but the cake is stuck.

"Just great, now it doesn't want to come out, well fine by me, if the cake wants to play rough I will play rough, I have a lot of steam

to blow off," said Sky smirking and still scowling.

She walks toward the table where her partial build Chris stands and began to tap (well more hit than a tap) her pan, harder and harder.

"Sky, please don't break the pans, they can be used again after the first cake," jokes Sylvia, the athlete answer is glare daggers at the host, "also, if you have problems with the cake, you can use your emergency button," adds the Sylvia with a sincere smile.

Sky stand still for a moment and crock her head, then hit the emergency button with her fist.

* * *

**Lindsay Table**

"This was as mean as the time Chat force Lashauna and Oliver this same drink when we were competing in the island. And it tasted as bad as I thought. Well, maybe not as bad as I thought, but still was yucky," said Lindsay as she takes the cakes from the oven.

"Caking is a lot like tanning, you apply a little oil before for the best results, also Chat was right for baking is best using butter than tanning oil, but that's logical, you heat the cake in an oven, not with the sun, duh," said Lindsay smiling, her cakes coming out of the pan easily.

"Now I need to use the blue playdough to make Kyle shirt, the problem is that is, like, so last decade, I'm sure that Kyle uses this shirt because is part of his TV character, if not he would surely use something more fashionable," said Lindsay as she began to knead the fondant.

"That's like, a great idea, not because it is a cake, he must dress old-fashioned, I can make a better shirt," she stands up and runs to the storage room to look for more material.

"You just had to love how enthusiastic is Lindsay with everything she does, she is a slow starter, but once committed she is full of energy," said Sylvia as the blond runs to the storage room.

"Yes, but the problem is that the damn airhead is always trying the most weirds and stupid ideas," said Chef, then Sylvia glare at him, which made him nervous, "what with that face? is true."

* * *

**Leonard Table.**

"The preparations for the ritual for creating the homunculus are at hand, the lower half is already in place, weird enough there was not enough material to make the shoulders as tall as they should be. Intriguing, but there is no time to analyze it," Leonard takes the blue fondant and kneads it.

"Now I need to transform this sugar paste into a cloth shirt, that would be trivial if I could use my magic, but with only alchemy, it would be no easy task. But there is no other way, without the cloth, all the inner organs of the homunculus will be exposed, and that will freak the judges.

But Leonard starts using the fondant without using flour or corn starch, so while he kneads it, it becomes more and more sticky, adhering on his hands and becoming impossible to use.

"For the lost eye of Wotan, this ooze is alive and is attacking me. Get off me spawn of Juiblex, you may be ferocious, but you have no idea who you are dealing with. If only I could use my magic, a simple evocation spell would be enough to destroy you beyond healing. So heed my word, surrender or be destroyed," Leonard keep shouting and hitting his hands, covered in fondant, against the table. Sylvia and Chef looking at him, amused.

* * *

**Judge Table**

"Welcome back, Alejandro. Are you feeling better?" said Sylvia with a worried expression.

"I can't believe you did something so gross in a baking show, can you not make something simple like annoy them or make them unable to bake for 3 minutes?" said Alejandro glaring at Chef and Sylvia.

"Man, that will be too damn boring," replied Chef folding his arms.

"Do you remember this is a baking show, right? Anyway, I hope there are no more nasty surprises," said Alejandro, also folding his arms.

"Sorry, Alejandro, we didn't know it will affect you so much," explains Sylvia with puppy eyes.

"Don't worry señorita, I am pretty scrupulous about food, so that challenge was too much for me to handle," said Alejandro shrugging.

"And tell us about your family Alejandro, you have quite the family," said Sylvia with her quizzical smile.

"There is not much to tell about them Sylvia," said Alejandro with a proud smile, "My father works as a member of the diplomat mission on the Spanish Consulate General in Toronto, my mother is an actress that work for the Luna theatre company, and my Big Brother Carlos is a professional soccer player that plays in La Liga in Spain, we are not that great, but Christmas dinners are full of anecdotes."

"And what of your second brother José? I heard he is a bullfighter," asked Sylvia, with wide eyes.

Alejandro templeֹ's vein began to throb, but he tried to remain calm, "why does every person think if you are from Spain you are or have a family member that is a bullfighter? Even in popular media, every Spaniard knows bullfighting. Sorry to disappoint you, but no, there are no bullfighters on my family and mi estúpido hermano José is studying to become an actor like my mother."

Chef was laughing at Alejandro's reaction while Sylvia seems mortified. The Spaniard took notice of this.

"Sorry about that señorita, I am a little touchy when I talk about my brother, but that reaction was uncalled for. I hope you can forgive me about it," then Alejandro kiss Sylvia's hand.

"Don't worry, Alejandro, I didn't know. Let's forget about it," Sylvia said smiling, then she looks at the clock, "campers, there are only 10 minutes left, so start finishing your Chris cakes."

* * *

**Lindsay Table – 10 minutes**

"Ten minutes is like not enough time. At least I finish the shirt, but now I have to finish Kyle's head, and without makeup, I don't know how to fix it," said Lindsay looking at her half complete Chris.

"I also need to do something about Kyle's hair, it could be his only good feature, so I need to make it right, but food doesn't grow hair, not to mention carefully groomed hair, so I will need to look for something in the storage room," said Lyndsay as she goes to the storage room.

"Look at this," Lindsay takes from the shelves colored cocoa butter, "this could work as makeup, but for the hair, there are few things I can work with," she then looks at a bag of pasta and has an idea.

* * *

**Leonard Table – 10 minutes**

"Just in time, my homunculus is almost over, taming that violent slime took some effort, but now the ritual is almost over, I only need to work in his face, careful enough to not infusing it with life accidentally," said Leonard studying the head of his cake.

Leonard then took a paintbrush and began to work in the partially covered foam head, he sticks out his tongue over his upper lip as he makes the strokes of paint over it.

"Maybe I should use a little more red, and I need more black for the hair, but its resemblance with the original is amazing if I say so myself, maybe after this adventure I should quest for some of Nolzur's Marvelous Pigment to use in the future," said Leonard while painting the head.

* * *

**Sky Table – 10 minutes**

The athlete was cutting a big piece of black fondant in the head of his foam head.

"Well It looks more or less like that jerk hair, now the final touch," Sky put something in the fondant and apply it with her hand over it, "It's looking good, now I have to end his face details, more I see the original, and I see mine, there is something off."

Sky eyes went wide after she notices what is off with her Chris, "the teeth, I forget to put the teeth on his mouth. And there is not enough time, maybe I could found something to improvise in the storage room," Sky run as quickly as she can, as she said, the time was almost over.

* * *

5, 4, 3, 2, 1. You're done." Sylvia said in a loud voice, Alejandro, and Chef at her sides. All three campers put on their screens. After this Lindsay put her hands on her chest and smile, satisfied. Leonard throws a pinch of powder on the floor creating a small smokescreen and Sky bites a chocolate tablet before raising her hands, smiling triumphantly.

* * *

**Delightness or Disgustness first camper: Sky's Chris McLean cake.**

Sylvia, Alejandro, and Chef stand at the front of Sky's screen. The athlete was still chewing her chocolate, smiling.

"Sky, you had to make this awesome Chris McLean cake, let's see what you got," said Sylvia in her melodic voice.

"Delight your eyes on this," said Sky in an enthusiastic voice pressing the button to put down her screen.

The screen goes down and reveals the cake, the three judges laugh at the result.

Sky's Chris has the shirt well done, even the collar, the color was a little bluer than the original, but it was ok. The face was different, it has a broader nose, his dotted eyes looked creepy as if angry, and his teeth were big and square. The hair looked like a playdough wig but had the brightness of the original Chris gel.

"Oh my gosh, Sky your Chris is so wild, hehe, he looks pretty angry, and I love his smile, what do you use to make his teeth?" asked Sylvia, laughing.

"I use chewing gum pieces to make the teeth," said Sky smiling.

"That's a great idea señorita, I love the bright on his hair, it looks like him, the hair could use a little more of work but is close enough," said Alejandro trying to not laugh.

"I put some cooking oil to make it like it was gelled. And I am very proud of the result," said Sky blushing.

"It doesn't look like him, but I think it is close, the damn shirt, on the other hand, looks good, but you don't carve the shoulder, so it looks like a box more than shoulders. Even then, it is a good job, you are not as muscle head as you looked," said Chef smiling.

"There is no need to be rude," reply Sky, angry.

"He is joking, don't mind him, Sky, it was pretty interesting, but now we have another 2 Chris McLeans to meet, see ya," said Sylvia waving at the athlete.

Sylvia began to dance with tropical rhythm while walking to the next kitchen, Alejandro behind her dancing with a hand on his belly and the other at the side of his head. Behind them, Chef was walking slowly.

* * *

**Delightness or Disgustness second camper: Lindsay's Chris McLean cake.**

Sylvia stops dancing in front of the second screen, Alejandro and Chef, at her sides. Next to it was Lindsay trying to adjust her hat to look less ugly, but to no avail.

"Lindsay, you had to reproduce this Chris McLean cake, show us what you made," said Sylvia in her trademark voice.

"Delight your eyes on this," said Lindsay in a joyful voice, pressing the button of her screen

As the screen goes down, showing her cake, the three judges began to laugh loudly.

The cake had a white-blue shirt, with no visible buttons, but it had the collar, it was pretty well done and looked almost like a real shirt. The head was also well done, maybe too much well done. Instead of dotted eyes had big expressive black eyes, it had pinkish lips, and his cleft chin was there but was almost invisible.

But the more prominent part of the cake was the hair, it looked like real hair, real _blond_ hair, so Lindsay also painted his eyebrows blond to match.

"Hahaha, I can't breathe," said Sylvia laughing loudly, "This looks better than the original, I love it," Sylvia want to say something more, but couldn't stop laughing.

"You airhead, I must say that the shirt is pretty well done, but this is not the damn Chris McLean, this is another person. It even seems nicer than the original product," said Chef trying to not laugh, but smiling.

"Oh, right, the problem is that Kyle looked, like, so old fashioned, so I try to improve it a little. I could do a better job, but this food makeup is not very good," said Lindsay looking a bit disappointed.

"I want to ask you about the hair, is that pasta?" asked Alejandro looking at the blonde hair of the cake.

"Wow, yes, is pasta, you had a good eye, Jalapeño, I was looking for something to use as hair, and then look at the pasta and think, this is perfect. But Chris was not blonde, but then again, he will look better blonde, so I use it anyway," said Lindsay showing a sheepishly smile.

"It's Alejandro and I must admire these girls resourcefulness, Sky's oil trick, and now Lindsay's pasta, this is an ingenuity battle," said Alejandro with a flirtatious smile.

"Thanks, my boyfriend always said that I'm more intelligent than people realize," reply Lindsay with a big smile.

Sylvia takes a deep breath and stops laughing, "That was wild Lindsay, but now we have one last Chris to see."

Alejandro takes Sylvia by the hand and takes her dancing salsa to the next kitchen, Sylvia looks surprised but get the rhythm and keep the pace with the Arch-villain. Chef seems surprised, and then walk behind them.

* * *

**Delightness or Disgustness third camper: Leonard's Chris McLean cake**

"Wow, Sylvia, you really can dance," said Alejandro with a flirty smile.

"Thanks, Alejandro, you too," replies Sylvia smiling. She, Alejandro, and Chef stand in front of the last Kitchen.

"Leonard, what are you doing?" asked Sylvia, the larper was making a magic circle on the floor with flour.

"I'm creating a powerful ward, to contain the homunculus in case it goes out of control," replies Leonard in a solemn voice.

"Ok, only be careful because flour can make the floor slippery," Sylvia then began to speak in her melodic voice "Leonard, you had to make this Chris McLean cake, show us what you got."

"Deliiight youuur eyes upon this," shout Leonard in a loud and paused voice, pressing the button after ending his line.

The screen goes down and shows the last cake, Sylvia and Alejandro laugh, as Chef keep looking with his signature frown.

"You crazy kid, what the heck is this damn thing?" asked Chef, trying to be mad and not laugh.

The cake was covered on blue fondant, with runes drawn over it, the shoulders were shorter, so its neck looked unnatural long, instead of white Chris face was red, his dotted eyes had big black circles under them, the mouth and the smile was done in fondant and looked almost like the one on the model cake, but it had fangs. Lastly, it didn't have hair, the head was painted in black color, so it looked like having a shaved head.

"I recreated not the physical form, but the astral form of the man named Chris McLean," said Leonard.

"This is too much, what's with today's cakes, every new one is wilder than the last," said Sylvia laughing, "So you are telling us that Chris is red?" asked the host.

"Yes, it's a reflection of his evil ways and his sadistic nature," said Leonard.

"I don't know if it's a great work or not, I am astonished," said Alejandro, still laughing.

"And the damn shirt, if it can be called shirt, what is with the doodles you draw over it?" asked Chef frowning.

"These are glyphs of protection, in case an evil spirit from the outer planes tries to posses this homunculus, it will be returned to his main dimension upon touching these," said Leonard, nodding.

"Every time I speak with you, you seem crazier and crazier," said Chef frowning.

"Stop, your doubts weaken my magic," said Leonard putting his hand to protect himself from Chef.

"Ok, let's leave it at that," said Sylvia ending the discussion, "we have already seen three out of the world Chris cakes, now each of you will cut the perfect slice of your Chris cake and take it to our table. While I go to take a seat, my feet are killing me," saying that, Sylvia went to her chair in the judge's table.

Sky, Lindsay, and Leonard cut a slice of their cakes, and carry it to the table, the last part of the round had started.

* * *

**Delightness or Disgustness first tasting: Sky's Chris McLean Cake.**

"The first cake is Sky's Chris. It looks pretty good, so let take a taste," said Sylvia smiling.

Sylvia, Chef, and Alejandro take a taste of the cake. Sylvia and Alejandro smile while Chef raises an eyebrow.

"I like it, the cake is moist, it had a lot of buttercream, and there is some other flavor that mixes pretty well with the chocolate, but I'm not sure what it is," said Sylvia with a quizzical smile.

"It's apricot jam, Sylvia. Meathead, why the hell did you put apricot jam in the damn cake?" asked Chef in a loud voice.

"My mother usually put it as filling in chocolate cake, and it goes pretty well, so I thought-" said Sky flustered by the sudden question.

"Well, you can be proud of your mama because she knows what she is doing. The apricot help to make a more bitter cake, well done," said Chef smirking.

"I don't like sweet food very much, but I like this cake, the apricot really reduce the sweetness, bien hecho," said Alejandro with a big smile.

"Do you have to always mix Spanish words when you talk?" snarl Chef.

"I love my native language, but if it annoys you puedo hacerlo más," said Alejandro, with a fake smile that hides the real meaning of his sentence.

"Do whatever you want, I don't care," said Chef glaring at the Spaniard.

* * *

**Delightness or Disgustness second tasting: Lindsay's Chris McLean Cake.**

"Now let's try Lindsay cake, it also looks good, but the color is a bit different," Sylvia said while looking at the cake.

The three judges taste the cake, Sylvia moves her head, Alejandro raises an eyebrow, and Chef frowns.

"The cake texture is good, is moist, but it doesn't taste as strong as the other," said Sylvia tasting another bit of the cake.

"Airhead, did you use less chocolate powder?" ask Chef while tasting.

"Yes, my personal trainer said that too much chocolate is not healthy, so I put a little less chocolate than was writing in the recipe," explained Lindsay, "was that a bad idea?"

"Well, your damn chocolate cake doesn't have too much chocolate flavor, so WHAT DO YOU THINK?" shouts Chef, "Don't answer the damn question, it was a bad idea."

"It is indeed a little insípido, but I don't hate it, is not the worst chocolate cake I ever taste," said Alejandro with a smile.

"Well, I am with them, the cake is good, but I usually prefer more chocolate in my chocolate cakes, but it is well baked, so good job," said Sylvia.

* * *

**Delightness or Disgustness third tasting: Leonard's Chris McLean Cake.**

"Now let's try Leonard cake," Sylvia examine for a moment the cake, "but Leonard, you didn't put buttercream on this cake," said Sylvia surprised.

"Buttercream?" Leonard began to stroke his fake beard, then look at Sylvia, shocked, "Was there an ingredient with that name?"

"Leonard it was on the recipe, it was a whole step on it Leonard, I love my buttercream, now it would not be the same Leonard," said Sylvia jokingly, then she winks at the mage.

The three judges taste the cake, soon after Sylvia began to laugh, Alejandro put a hand on his mouth and Chef rolls his eyes.

"Leonard, what did you put in the cake," said Sylvia laughing, "it's short but too dense, and it's dry and moist in my mouth. I don't know how did you do it."

"Wacko, You overmix the batter, so the cake collapse and it form gluten streaks, also one of your cakes overcook, so it's dry, if you put the damn buttercream it will give it some moisture, but no, you had to forget it," said Chef pointing at Leonard with de fork.

"Sorry, I really would like to taste this, but-" he put his hand in the mouth "it too bitter and the texture, ugh" said Alejandro, with teary eyes.

"Hehe, it seems someone found a burnt piece," said Chef laughing.

"Well, it was a wild ride, Leonard, but look what you did, it an awesome cake like you never did before, and you should be proud," said Sylvia with a smile.

* * *

**Delightness or Disgustness : Winner award.**

"Campers, all of you did a great job, well some of you could make it a little better," said Sylvia looking at Leonard, "but only one of you can win the prize money and the soon to be collectible Delightness Trophy which is not on the table."

"Blaineley, please bring us the Trophy?" Sylvia asks in a loud and melodic voice.

Form door number 2 Blaineley enters the room, still in her red bikini with the blue long skirt cover-up. She put it in the table with a strong hit, glaring at Sylvia.

"Here it is," she then walks away with her nose in the air.

"Thanks, Blaineley," said Sylvia, but as soon as the host end her sentence, she heard a yell from Blaineley, she slipped on Leonard's flour circle and flew against the staff, crashing hard against some camera crew. Lindsay and Sky run toward the crashing point as the judges stand up their seats.

(An image of the Total Drama Logo appears in the middle of the screen, with a message "We interrupt the show for a brief moment.")

"Don't worry, Blaineley is ok, but I never thought that director assistant was such a dangerous job," said Sylvia worried as soon as the scene comes back to the screen.

"I think it usually is not, but we are talking about Blaineley," said Alejandro, shrugging.

"Well, returning to the show, Al, do you have the money bazooka ready?" said Sylvia smiling.

"Here it is, and please never call me Al," said Alejandro forcing a smile on his face.

"Oh, sorry about that, Chef, can you announce the winner?" asked Sylvia.

"Of course, this round was a pretty close one, the damn cakes looked good and were edible, except the one from the wacko, so we needed to discuss a lot before selecting the winner, but you don't want to hear about that, you want to know who won, so without more preamble, the winner of this summer episode is…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Sky."

"Me?" said Sky in a loud voice "I can't believe I won, I really won the brunch of delightness," said the athlete with wide eyes, Lindsay walk and hug her, as Leonard nodded.

"Just as I foresaw, now that my vision is realized, the world is secure once more, and I can go on my next quest," said Leonard before throwing some powder on the floor that makes a smokescreen, but after it dissipates he is was still here.

"Well, with this I can help my parents pay for this year's training for the Olympics, I am so happy," Sky made a cartwheel and a round off only from the excitement of winning. She then stops and continues talking, "Truth to be told, there is something that has been in my mind since ending the 6th season, so now I want-" Sky began to blush, and just at that moment, a big pile of money hit her, dragging her across the room, but not knocking her.

"Alejandro, Why did you shoot her, you cannot shoot people with that Alejandro, why no one hears me?" Said Sylvia shaking her head.

"Sorry señorita, but nobody told me this cannot be shot at the winner. In fact, is not the obvious thing to shoot at the winner?" asked Alejandro with a smirk on his face.

Sylvia kept silent for a moment thinking about that, "Anyway, no more shoots at people. Sky, are you ok?" asked the host, worried.

"No problem, it was nothing," said Sky, her hair a little disheveled

"Well then, let's remember this summer with the episode commemorative selfie," said Sylvia, as campers and judges come together to take the photo.

In the selfie appear Chef on the right side, again covering part of the lens with his finger, on the left side is Leonard making a strange hand gesture. In the back is Alejandro putting her arms across Lindsay and Sky's shoulders while Sylvia hugs him from behind, the four of them smiling.

"Well, this was the last episode of the season, so thanks again for watching Brunch of Delightness, the rest of the episodes are out there so go and rewatch them, thanks for staying with us, and please stay tuned for the next show of Total Drama Network. Bye"

* * *

**Congratulations to Sky for winning the last episode. I really doubt between her and Lindsay, maybe someday I should do an alternate ending.**

**With the 6****th**** episode, we end the season of the show, it was a blast writing this story, even if it didn't have too many reviews or followers, maybe it was not an attractive format, anyway for those who like it I have a surprise, but you will have to wait for the next week.**

**As a fun fact, The luna theatre company that I mention in the story is based in Aluna Teather company in Toronto.**

**As always, thanks for reading and I hope you like it.**


	13. EXTRA: Let's add some Drama!

**DISCLAIMER:**

**Well, to celebrate the ending of the brunch of delightness, we have a special episode, this is a shorter episode with special guests.**

**Thanks for reading, if you want please mark the story as favorite or leave a review, also thanks to Guest spirit for his review, you rock man.**

** Guestspirit: Sadly this season is over, so we will need to wait for another season to watch a redemption episode. I hope you like the special guests of this episode.**

**Total Drama belongs to Fresh TV and his creators. Nailed it is property of Netflix. I don't own anything from the properties used in this fic.**

* * *

**Let's add some Drama!**

The plate of Brunch of Delightness looks like the set of a modern baking show, with white walls and modern kitchen stations, the judging table is instead a counter on a bar. And is illuminated with white light.

In front of the bar, is Sylvia wearing a pink buttonless, high neck, sleeveless blouse, black pants, sandals, and a hairclip with the initial DB, at her side is Chef Hatchet in his yellow shirt, green pants, black boots, and white chef hat and apron.

**(On Screen Lower third**: Sylvia Sweet – _Dedicated Fangirl_)

"Welcome fans of The Brunch of Delightness. I'm your host, Sylvia Sweet, and with me as always, my dear friend Norbert Chef Hatchet," said Sylvia in her melodic voice.

**(On Screen Lower third**: Chef Hatchet – _Norbert? Really?_)

"Wait a moment, Are we doing this again? Wasn't only a 6 episodes season?" ask Chef frowning.

"Yes, Chef, we are transmitting from our secret kitchen, where we had prepared a very special episode with some very special guests. You know them, and you love them, well, except if you were living under a rock the past 5 years. The Total Drama band that took the rock world by surprise, The Drama Brothers! And they are great fans of The Brunch of Delightness," said Sylvia excited.

"Eh? Are we preparing a full special episode for those kids that only make noise and dare to call it music?" said Chef, shocked.

"Of course we are, now let's give a warm welcome to the Drama Brothers," said Sylvia pointing at a double door on the other side of the room.

The door opens with a lot of smoke covering the guest, they enter one by one

* * *

**Drama Brothers Introduction**

(The first member of the band is an athletic build man, with shaggy black hair to the neck, green eyes, and cleft chin. He uses a white turtle neck shirt with white pants, green sneakers and John Lennon type glasses with dark blue-tinted lenses, he is waving at the camera)

**(On Screen Lower third**: Trent –_ The cool one_)

"My name is Trent, I am the composer, guitarist, and second singer of the Drama Brothers.

"I am pretty standard in the kitchen, I can do some basic things and even bake some cookies and some muffins, but they are not that tasty, still better than the industrial ones," said Trent showing a full confident smile that became his signature smile.

(Behind Trent enter the second member, he is a tall and thin man, he had auburn hair in a bowl cut, black eyes and some whisker on his chin forming a light goatee. He uses a long-sleeve blue undershirt, purple T-shirt, purple pants, blue and white sneakers, a purple torque, black sunglasses and a big gold chain necklace with a golden clock)

**(On Screen Lower third**: Harold –_ The H-BOMB_)

"I am Harold, main singer, and beatboxer of the Drama Brothers. Also, I can play the keyboard, horn, and other instruments.

"I also have some mad skills in the kitchen, I learn some wick recipes on Sweet Steve's gourmet cooking camp. So I know I will surprise everyone in the competition," said Harold pointing a thumb at himself proudly.

(Behind Harold comes the third member, he is the shortest of all and also of thin complexion, he has brown hair in a curtain cut with long bangs, teal eyes and a gap on his teeth. He wears a light green long-sleeved shirt, over it, a yellow polo, blue bunker pants, green sneakers, a red cap turned blackguards and small rectangle sunglasses)

**(On Screen Lower third**: Cody –_ The Codemeister_)

"Hello ladies, I am Cody, and I play the keyboard, I am also the cool one," said Cody making finger gun at the camera.

"I have like a sweet tooth and love to eat cakes. Did you know a fruit cake has all 4 food groups? While I love eating them, baking them will be a different adventure, but with love, I can do anything," said Cody lowering his sunglasses and winking.

(Behind Cody was the last member of the band, he is tall and with a muscular build, the best looking of the 4, medium-long black hair, the most perfect blue eyes anyone has seen, sexy lips and tanned skin. He is wearing a low neck purple t-shirt, purple bunker pants, sandals, a pink scarf and pilot glasses)

**(On Screen Lower third**: Justin –_ The Eye Candy_)

"Hi, My name is Justin, and I'm the most handsome of the Drama Brothers and the one that plays, you now, that circular instrument with the metal discs.

"The only cook I know is putting the dressing to the salad, and serve the coffee on my cup, but only if someone already made the coffee. But who needs to know how to cook when you have these arms," said Justin flexing and smiling.

* * *

**Camper's choice.**

Sylvia and Chef are standing in front of Trent, Justin, Cody, and Harold. The first three take off their glasses, and the last ones lenses become green colored instead of black.

"Welcome, Drama Brothers, I'm so glad to have the 4 of you today on the studio, we have prepared a very special challenge for you today," said Sylvia smiling.

"Sylvia, we also are glad to meet you here today," said Trent smiling.

"Cough, but not of meeting Chef, cough," said Harold faking some cough.

"The four of us are fans of Brunch of Delightness. Thank you for inviting us," said Cody, winking.

"Yes, now that I am here your show is 20% more handsome," said Justin smiling

Chef Glare at the four participants, but Sylvia continue with the explanation.

"Well then let get started with the show, One of the hardest parts in culinary art is recreate the beauty of the human face, so for this challenge, you have to make something you never imagine eating, _Your own face," _ said Sylvia as door number 1 opens.

Behind door number one is a concert hall diorama with 3 cookies that looked like the faces of Cody, Harold, and Trent smiling, the cookies were over 8 inches tall, with the details of the hair, the eyes, and the teeth made of royal icing.

The Drama Brothers, sans Justin, start laughing at the cookies. Justin, however, looked down.

"My cookie even has the gap on my teeth," said Cody laughing.

"I can't believe my cookie is as awesome as me," said Harold smiling.

"These are cookies decorated with royal icing made from scratch. Don't worry about selecting one, because each of you has to make their own cookie, so now go and get it," said Sylvia,

"Sylvia, why is not a cookie with my handsome face?" said Justin frowning, but it was not clear if he was angry or sad.

"Justin, that's because you are the most handsome, and the only one that cannot bake to save his dear life, so we chose you to be this special episode special judge," said Sylvia while signaling Justin to come closer.

The Hawaiian smiles as he stood next to Sylvia while the other musicians take their own cookies.

"Well, you have 1 hour to make this cookie, so go there and start cooking," said Sylvia, while the staff gives Cody, Harold, and Trent white aprons to put over their clothes.

The 3 musicians run to their station while Justin, Chef, and Sylvia walk to sit at the judge's bar.

* * *

**Judge Bar**

Sylvia sits at the bar with Justin and Chef at her sides, she then looks at the eye candy with a big smile.

"Justin, we have a surprise for you," said Sylvia.

"Oh, I just love surprises," said Justin smiling, he looks so handsome that times seem to stop around him.

"Your own cookie," Sylvia bends under the bar and takes out a cookie like the ones in the challenge, but with Justin's face.

"Oh, Sylvia, thanks, is the most beautiful cookie I have ever seen," said Justin, carefully taking the cookie and making the same smile the cookie had.

"Chef, please explain to us how to make these cookies," said Sylvia while looking at the big man.

"This is easy, make the dough, bake the cookie, make the royal icing and décor," explain Chef.

"It sounds easy, but doing a face as handsome as mine could not be that easy," said Justin without taking the eyes of his cookie.

"That's right, making the decoration and the details are the hardest part of this challenge," said Chef nodding.

"And what's with royal icing? Why not make it with cacao butter paint or other icing?" Asked Sylvia.

"Because the royal icing hardens quickly when cold, and also is more easy to model with it. If you use cacao paint, the colors can fade," answer Chef folding his arms.

"Chef, You-" began Justin, just before being interrupted.

"If you are going to say that I sound like a real CHEF, let me tell you I AM A REAL CHEF," said Chef annoyed, his eyes bulging.

"Eh?, no, I don't care if you are a chef or not, what I was saying is if you think about selling these cookies with my face, they will be an instant success," said Justin smiling confidently.

Chef huffed angrily, not answering Justin's question.

* * *

**Trent Table**

"Ok, the recipe doesn't seem so hard, butter, milk, eggs, flour, and to the oven," said the guitarist.

Trent quickly goes to the storage room, giving a high five to Cody, who was already there.

"There are fewer ingredients here than in the show," complain the geek.

"Well, less probability of messing up with the ingredients," said Trent while picking the flour and the pan.

"A shame, I was thinking of putting Amaretto on my cookies," replies Cody, disappointed.

"I thought you didn't cook, how do you now Amaretto will go well with cookies?" asked Trent.

"I don't know, but my fans send me a lot of recipes, and also knowing your way on the kitchen is one of the skills needed by the Casanova," said Cody waggling both eyebrows.

"Hehe, Ok, Cody, I take note," said Trent while going out of the kitchen.

* * *

**Cody Table**

"Boys, while you are at it, tell me, which of the episodes from the Brunch of Delightness was your favorite?" asked Sylvia at the three baking Drama Brothers.

"The first one, 'Welcome to Wawanakwa,'" said Trent while cracking the eggs.

"Wow a classic, and yours Cody?" said Sylvia turning at the Codemeister.

"The first one too," said while opening the flour.

"Because it was the one in which Gwen appeared," said at the unison Trent and Cody, then both make pistol fingers at each other and laugh.

"And you, Harold?" asked Sylvia, still laughing at Cody and Trent's occurrence.

"The third one, 'No more mister or miss nice guy,' because my friend DJ come as the special judge," said Harold while measuring the sugar.

"I didn't know you and DJ were close friends," asked Sylvia, a little surprised.

"In all the seasons I compete, we were in the same team, he was a bully at first, but after the first season, we get to know each other better, and he is an awesome guy," said Harold adjusting his glasses.

"Wow, that is a fact I didn't know," said Sylvia smiling, while Chef looked at them with a bored expression.

Cody sighs, and then snap his fingers, the conversation gives him an idea, and if it works, he will win the challenge.

* * *

**Harold Table**

"Cooking is easy, you only had to follow the recipe, and all will work, alas, life is not as easy, if there was a recipe to gain your love, oh my Legoddess, I would go to the end of the earth to gather the ingredients," said Harold while posing with a hand over his heart.

"But anyway I can think about it later, right now I have a challenge to win, and my cookie dough is ready," he takes the dough from the bowl and starts rolling it on the table.

"Now I just need to cut the dough in the shape of my face and put it in the oven," Harold walk toward the cookie he is using as a model, and began to measure it with some cooking paper.

"Harold, you don't need to make it exactly like the original, you can do it a little different," shout Sylvia to the Dweeb.

"Sorry Sylvia, god is on the details, so I must make it just like the original," said Harold continuing measuring the cookie.

"Ok, do as you want," said Sylvia, a little surprised.

* * *

**Judge Bar**

"And what can you tell us about your bandmates cooking skills?" asked Sylvia to Justin, with a quizzical smile.

Justin put his fist against his chin for a moment thinking and then smile "We usually eat from the catering of the tour, but of what I know, Trent is a good cook, his food is not bad, pretty normal, but his blueberry muffins are awesome, but I don't think he had baked anything else."

"Oh, I would never imagine that Trent cooked, Cody seems more the cooking type," said Sylvia.

"That's true, but actually I have never seen Cody cooking, he read a lot about cooking and baking, but I have never tasted anything he has actually made. It must be because, after me, he is the one who receives more food and desserts as gifts from the fans," says Justin showing a big sparkling smile.

"And Harold? He may have cooking as one of his mad skills," said Sylvia.

"Harold, mmm, he sometimes cooks but is always something unusual, like that steve's something something lunch, that he loves, or sushi, or something like that, sometimes I can't understand what is he thinking," said Justing shrugging.

"And you, Justin, do you bake?" asked Sylvia retaining her quizzical smile.

"I usually eat what my fans send me. If not, I usually bought salad, but I dress it myself," said Justin winking.

"So, in other words, pretty face can't cook," said Chef scowling.

"Nope, I can't, but what would you prefer? Knowing how to cook and look like you or not knowing and look like me," said Justin, fluttering his eyelashes

"He has a point, Chef," said Sylvia chuckling, Chef folds his arms fuming but doesn't retort.

* * *

**Cody Table**

"Well, the dough is done, but I was daydreaming a lot while making it, but it looks well," said Cody, laughing, a bit nervous about putting something extra on the dough.

"Now I need to make the general shape of my cookies and put them in the oven, I remember when Sierra baked, she usually makes small cookies that baked more quickly, so I need to be careful with the size," said Cody while cutting the shape from the dough.

"Did you mention Sierra, Gosh, did she start stalking you again?" said Harold, who doesn't manage to hear all of Cody's explanation.

"No, right now we are good, she is a good friend and doesn't harass me like before, we talk on skype every now and then. She will go crazy when she finds I also appear on Brunch of Delightness," said Cody with a mischievous smile.

"Fine, but if you have problems with her again, tell us," said Harold while putting his cookies on the oven.

"Harold is right man, we are a team, you can rely on us," said Trent with his signature smile.

"Thanks, guys, but we are excellent right now. But it is good to know if something happens in the future I have you backing me up," said Cody with a big smile.

* * *

**Harold Table**

"The cookies are in the oven, but looking at them, there is something off," Harold examines the original cookie for some time, and then he realizes it.

"It's the glasses. They have the wrong shape, and also the lenses had the wrong color. That's why when I see it, I sense that there was something off," said Harold with a triumphant smile.

"Now I need to correct the design, but if I do it over the cookie there would be no going back, I need to practice it before, but where?" The dweeb then looks at his table and notice the leftovers from the cookie dough.

"That's it, I can practice over the uncooked dough until I get it, cool man," said Harold with a big smile, while rolling the dough again.

* * *

**Trent Table**

"Well, the cookies look good, now it's time to make the royal icing, it is only sugar, water, and egg's whites, it doesn't sound so hard," said Trent while reading the recipe.

The guitarist went to the storage room and to pick the ingredients, and the artificial color green and black.

Trent sigh as he began to mix the ingredients on the bowl, "I should have asked her to teach me how to paint, I'm sure she will kill this challenge," said Trent with a dreamy expression.

"Hey, _painting your feelings on cookies,_ no it's not right, _coloring cookies with my love, _yes that is, I have to write it now," said Trent, he quickly takes out a small notebook and write it down.

"Trent, what are you doing?" Asked Sylvia, surprised by what the guitarist was doing in the middle of the challenge.

"I just have an idea for a song, and I have to write it," said the musician without looking away from the notebook.

"Do you remember you are in the middle of a challenge, right?" asked the host, surprised.

"It's fine, just a moment, don't worry, I have everything under control," said Trent smiling while he writing his new song idea.

* * *

**Judge Bar**

"And for all your fans out there, tell us Justin, are you dating someone?" asked Sylvia with her quizzical smile.

"Oh Sylvia, there are lots of candidates that are dying to date me, not only fans, other musicians, celebrities," said Justin smiling and avoiding the question.

"Of course there are, but the question is if you are dating someone already, not if someone is wanting to date you," asked Sylvia, trying to catch Justin.

"I think in the blogs is called 'the Drama brothers curse,' you see, the 4 of us are single and none of our dates last, as if fate doesn't want us to find love," said Justin with a sad smile.

"Wow, Justin, that was deep," said impressed Sylvia.

"Thanks, but was Harold the one that comes with it, I'm only quoting him. But it's true that our relationships don't last," said Justin shrugging.

"You damn kids and your relationship problem, someday you will realize that you are still kids and that relations are more complex than simply loving each other, that's why I hate all those damn love dramas on the show," said Chef scowling.

"Chefy, it's the first time I heard you talking about this, then why the network focus so much in the relationships during the episodes?" Said Sylvia intrigued.

"That was Chris idea, he thinks that love and betrayal are good for the ratings, that's why he tried to had the same number of girls and boys on the teams and try to put the campers with a better chemistry on the same team," explained Chef with an angry expression.

"Do you remember the season four? Noddle arms and lonely redhead should be on different teams as they reach the goal together, but he put them in the same team for the love factor," said Chef, smirking.

"Wow, but even if that's true, how would you make the program without the relationship drama?" asked Sylvia, surprised by Chef's revelations.

"Easy, put harder and more dangerous challenges, so the damn kids have to fight for their life, that would be more interesting than the soap opera we are known for," said Chef raising his head proudly.

"That's doesn't sound like a good idea, what if one of the campers get hurt?" Said Sylvia worried.

"It's a price to pay for quality entertainment," said Chef laughing.

Sylvia didn't answer. Only look at Justin, who shakes his head.

"Drama brothers, there are only 5 minutes left on the clock, so start doing the last details on your cookies," shout Sylvia smiling.

* * *

**Harold Table – 5 minutes**

"Only 5 minutes! Gosh! I still don't find the exact shade of green to put on the icing to make my glasses," protest Harold frowning.

"There is no other way, I have to decor my cookies now, but with only 5 minutes I don't know if I could finish it," he then rolls up the sleeves of his blue undershirt.

"It seems that it's time to release my limiter and put my mad skill on the line," as Harold said this, he took his cookies out of the oven and began to put the royal icing on them.

* * *

**Trent Table – 5 minutes**

'Well, it seems pretty good, now I had only to make the details of the mouth, and it will be ready," said the musician with his signature smile.

He then looks at the original cookie, then his, then the original, then his again.

"Well, there are some differences between them, but I made my best effort, and I should be proud. All will be ok," said Trent shrugging and ending the details on his cookie.

* * *

**Cody Table – 5 minutes**

"Only 5 minutes, well, my cookie is looking good, so I hope there is enough time to finish the details," said Cody with a big smile on his face and whistling while working.

"I don't have time to make all the different tones of royal icing that I need, so it should be enough with this. It will be a race against time, but I am an expert on working against the clock," Cody smile and pose before continuing icing the cookie.

"I hope Harold and Trent are ready for a surprise because I will win this round," said Cody as he looks at his cookie.

* * *

"5, 4, 3, 2, 1, please boys, stop baking, time's up," said Sylvia as the three musicians put their cloches over his cookies and then high five each other.

* * *

**Camper's choice first camper: Harold's Harold cookie.**

Sylvia, Chef, and Justin come in front of Harold station, the dweeb is looking at the clock that is hanging from his neck.

"Harold, you had to create a replica of your face in this cookie, let's see what you got," said Sylvia on her melodic voice

"Fine, Delight your eyes on this," said Harold in a loud and epic voice.

As Harold shows his own cookie, Sylvia tries to not laugh, Chef scowls and Justin fold his arms and crock his head.

The cookie has the same shape and dimensions as the original, but the features were not correctly defined. The mouth was not a full smile with teeth but only a line, the nose was crooked, and it didn't have hair on the head or the chin. However, the glasses looked quite good, better than the original ones, which make the cookie look even weirder.

"Oh my gosh, Harold, what happened? It seems like your cookie lost his hair," said Sylvia trying (unsuccessfully) to not laugh.

"There were some errors in the original design, and some unexpected delays when trying to correct them," said Harold, annoyed.

"You dorkus, if there was an error, you should leave it after you end the damn cookie, then you should have something too show that's not perfect instead of this," said Chef scowling.

"I don't understand the problem, it seems like a cookie, right, let's just eat it," said Justin that thought that the cookie looked Haroldish enough.

"Well, Justin is right, let's taste it," said Sylvia, as the three judges take a bit of the cookie.

"What is this, man? It tastes as bad as it looks! Not cool man, it tastes bitter," said Justin frowning.

"Yes, the cookie is a little hard, but the main problem is some burnt flavor when you bit it," said Sylvia with narrowed eyes.

"You overcooked the damn cookie, so it is harder, and also burnt, what the heck were you doing while the damn cookie baked?" Said Chef in a loud voice.

"I already told you I was correcting some errors on the original cookie design, Gosh," said Harold, frustrated.

"Don't worry Harold, is not so bad, you make a very good looking cookie and, the shape is perfect, you can be proud. Now we have to see the rest of the band cookies," said Sylvia smiling.

Sylvia, Chef, and Justin then walk to the next table to evaluate the second drama brother cookie. Leaving Harold pondering how to fix the bitter cookie.

* * *

**Camper's choice second camper: Trent's Trent cookie.**

The three judges walk in front of Trent station, the cool guy is still writing in his notebook ideas for his new song.

"Trent, you have to make the perfect replica of your face on a cookie, show us what you got," said Sylvia in her melodic voice.

Trent makes his signature smile before taking the cloche, "Delight your eyes on this."

Sylvia smile as Justin and Chef fold their arms and look at the cookie, both of them blinking (but Chef also frowning).

The cookie was a little bigger than the original and was well done, it had the cleft chin, the smile showing the white teeth, the nose, the green eyes with his eyebrows, and even his black hair. But only that, it was amateurish. It was all done, and it didn't look bad, but also not as good as the original.

"The cookie doesn't look bad, it looks human enough, and it has all the elements, very well done for only an hour," said Sylvia nodding.

"There is no sense of proportion, big head here don't have a sense of perspective, so it only makes the lines over the damn cookie, and that's it. But all the elements are there, so it's not as bad as dorkus' cookie," said Chef while glaring at the cookie.

"Oh, come on, it seems like a cookie, and also looks like similar enough to Trent, let's stop wasting time and eat it," said Justin that think the cookie looked fine enough.

"Again, Justin is right. Let's stop looking at it, and let's taste it," said Sylvia, then she, Chef and Justin taste the cookie.

"mmh, it's not a bad cookie, it's sweet and crunchy, I like it," said Sylvia smiling.

"Yeah, but it had a bland flavor, there is only the cookie taste and even then is not too sweet, what kind of sugar you use to make it?" said Chef still chewing the cookie.

"I use powder sugar because I think that was the sugar you use for baking," explain Trent rubbing his neck.

"That's the problem big head, the powder sugar is fine, and it dissolves better in the dough, but depending on the recipe the flavor can change, so the taste in this is blander, why is that none of you can ever follow a damn recipe?" explain Chef scowling.

"I don't see the problem, is a cookie and it tastes like a cookie, isn't that enough," said Justin shrugging.

"Well, I like it, but is true is not as sweet as other cookies, thank you, Trent, we have one last cookie to taste."

Sylvia, Justin, and Chef walk to the last station to taste Cody's cookie. Trent then takes a bit of his own cookie.

"Mmm, but if you ask me, it is tasty," he said, smiling.

* * *

**Camper's choice third camper: Cody's Cody cookie.**

Sylvia, Justin, and Chef go to the front of the last station, Cody is waiting with his arms folded while watching at the judges.

"Cody, we already see 2 dramatic cookies, is your turn to show us the perfect replica of your face on a cookie, let's see what you got," said Sylvia in her melodic voice.

"Delight your eyes at this," said Cody, winking before taking the cloche from over his cookie.

Sylvia laughs, Justin, lean forward to look better, and Chef does a face slap scowling.

The cookie was about the same size as the original, it had the details, eyes, nose, and mouth, but the smile was not showing the teeth. The problem is that the cookie didn't resemble Cody, but instead looked like Gwen, it was not perfect but taking into consideration he didn't have a model, is well done.

"Cody, what is this Cody? This cookie looks like Gwen and not like you," said Sylvia trying to not laugh, "seriously, why did you make a Gwen's head cookie?" said Sylvia intrigued.

"Well, I think a Gwen cookie would look better than my cookie, so here it is," said Cody forcing some laughs.

"Talking about obsession," said Justin with a sad smile.

"You can't criticize me. Your obsession with Courtney is worse than mine with Gwen," said Cody smiling and raising his eyebrows.

Justin glare and then recover his cool, "I don't know who you are talking about, I don't know any Corin."

"Please leave it at that, now shorty, the challenge was to make your cookie, not anyone cookie, why you damn kids don't know how to follow some basics instructions?" said Chef shaking his head.

"Don't be so harsh Chef, it's a great cookie nonetheless. Now I hope it tastes as good as it looks," said Sylvia as the 3 judges taste the cookie.

"Oh, this cookie is a little hard and too sweet," said Sylvia chewing his cookie.

"O my beautiful teeth, this cookie's creating cavities on my beautiful mouth, I don't like it," said Justin, still bitter with Cody.

"Hey, shorty, how much sugar you put in the damn dough?" Asked Chef taking a second bite from the cookie.

Cody looked at his own feet, "maybe I put an extra sugar cup, or two," he then smiled sheepishly.

"If you put too much sugar on the cookie it becomes more hard and crunchy but is sweeter, I personally don't like it, so be more careful, idiot," said Chef, folding his arms.

"With this, we have finished tasting all the cookies, please Drama brothers come here to announce the winner," said Sylvia walking to the center of the secret kitchen.

* * *

**Camper's choice: winner of the special episode.**

Sylvia, Chef, and Justin are in the center of the room, across them are standing Harold, Trent and Cody, the three smiling and waiting for the result.

"I am quite surprised you three did a great job out there, and your cookies looked awesome, but only one of you can win, Chef? Can you tell us who?" said Sylvia smiling.

"I really don't care because this is only a special episode, but after going through all the trouble of tasting them, we should say who did it less bad than the others. So the best baker of the worse is…"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Trent."

"Yes," said Trent making a fist bump while the others clap.

"Your damn cookie was as normal as it could be, nothing special, but it didn't have flaws either, so congratulations, I guess," said Chef shrugging.

"Thanks?" said Trent, not sure if he was insulted or not.

"And for you, we have a special prize, the Delightness trophy special edition," said Sylvia, taking a Chris award with a chain and dark glasses and putting it around Trent's neck.

"Wow, it looks a little, well, not cool," said Cody trying to be polite.

"Say it, is ugly and cheap, Gosh," said Harold folding his arms.

"Don't worry, I … Sorry I can't, I know I'm the optimist of the group, but this trophy could use some improvements," said Trent looking with contempt at the trophy.

"You are all so funny," said Sylvia laughing.

"And where is my trophy?" asked Justin.

"What trophy? You didn't cook," said Chef in a loud voice.

"My trophy for being the most handsome," said the eye candy, making all the presents laugh.

"Justin, you are the best," said Sylvia, while Justin looked at her, not knowing why all of them were laughing, "Now, let's celebrate with this special surprise."

The staff pushes into the room a cart with a three-layer white cake with figures of the 4 drama brothers, plates, and some champagne bottles and cups.

"Wow, that's is a good looking cake," said Cody making finger pistols at the cake, then adds, "Hey! It was not this the part of the show when Blaineley enters the room, and she goes out hurting herself?"

"She already had another appointment and couldn't come to the special episode," said Sylvia.

"Let me serve, one of my many mad skills, is serving drinks and making cocktails," said Harold smiling.

He gets one of the bottles, twirls it in the air, catches it with the other hand, and in one swift movement, taking the foil and the muselet off the bottle. Opening the cork in a swift…

"Oh," said Harold as he pops the cork, it goes flying directly against Trent's face, all the present run toward him.

"Trent, are you ok?" shout Cody. Trent was smiling while holding the cork with his teeth.

"Sorry man, but you are awesome, you have to teach me how you do that," said Harold, happy because Trent was ok.

Trent didn't say anything, but secretly thanks his good luck on this one, he only catches the cork by chance. Harold serves a cup for each Drama Brother, Sylvia, and Chef.

"Let's make a toast while taking the selfie of the Special episode, come on Chef," said Sylvia, but was interrupted by Cody.

"Wait, my phone had a special automatic function so it can take the selfie alone, like an automatic camera, let me take the selfie," said Cody smiling proudly.

"As you wish," snarled Chef, who secretly enjoy taking the selfies.

The selfie of the shows is of the six of them raising and clinking their cups, in the left side is Chef closing his eyes as he tries to smile, then Harold with a full smile but not showing his teeth, Justin who smiles beautifully with his teeth sparkling, Sylvia with also a full smile, Trent with his signature smile and Cody, smiling and winking, all except Chef seem joyful and happy.

"This was the special episode of Brunch of Delightness, thanks to the Drama Brothers for coming. You can see the full season now. Thanks and see you next time," Said Sylvia at the camera, waving while the party, now also with the staff, continue behind her.

* * *

**Congratulations to Trent for winning the special episode. But really, anyone could win.**

**Thanks to all of you for reading the Brunch of Delightness, this was an experimental story of a novice writer, but I hope you enjoy it. It is also a character studio of the campers, so if any of them seems OOC please tell me on the reviews. And of course thanks to Nailed it, for the inspiration to create this work, it's a great serie from Netflix, if you liked this fic, give it a chance, (the USA version, I haven't seen the others.)**

**Also, I want to send some special thanks, to ace_td from the total drama reddit for his publicity stunts, to Guestspirit and your reviews, you make my day man. And also to Derpu, Firebird, and Guestspirit again for favoring this story and to DjinnRainbow and sparkleglitter36 for following it,the followers and favorite of my profile, you know who you are guys, and also thanks to all of you, from the bottom of my heart, and of course to all the readers out there, and you, who take his time to read this fanfic.**

**Thanks for reading and I hope you like it.**


End file.
